Guardian
by JMFanficQueen
Summary: Bella is a Guardian. She moves to Forks to take a break from her duties where she meets a certain bronze haried boy and his family. But she'll soon realize she can't escape her duties that easily and once things are set in motion, they can't be stopped
1. Preface and The Memory

Guardian

By: JMFanficQueen

Preface:

As the smell finally hit me, I realized just how interesting my 'break' would turn out.

Chapter 1:

The Memory

"Bella, your flight leaves in a couple of hours. Hurry up!" Emily called from across the hall.

"I'm hurrying" I said laughing.

"Right" she called. "3 hours"

I just laughed as I continued to pack my luggage. I was a Guardian. We protect or guard the secrecy of the supernatural world, keeping everything in order. I became a guardian younger than most of the others. As I thought about it, I was whisked away once again into the distinct memory, reliving it.

_Flashback._

_I was 4 years old sitting at the dinner table finishing up my chicken nuggets._

_"Come on Bella, time to get ready for bed" my mom said as she guided me toward the bathroom._

_She helped me take a shower and put on my PJ's. They were purple and had happy bunny all over the pants. The shirt had fewer Happy Bunnies but it had his catch phrases. My mom then brushed my hair as I brushed my teeth._

_"Goodnight daddy!" I said as I skipped down the stairs and went to give him a hug and a kiss._

_He was finally home again. He had to leave a lot for 'business' matters and normally for long periods of time._

_"Goodnight Bella" he said as he picked me up and twirled me._

_I giggle happily. He put me down and I climbed upstairs to my room where my mom was waiting for me._

_"Come on Bella" she said as she helped me into bed and tucked me in._

_"Goodnight" she said as she kissed my forehead._

_"Goodnight mommy" I said as she flicked off the lights and shut the door._

_I grabbed onto my teddy bear, Beary, who was wrapped in my favorite warm and fuzzy blanket, Mr. Wuffles and drifted off to sleep._

_I woke suddenly as I heard my mom scream downstairs. I sat up terrified. I quickly grabbed Beary and Mr. Wuffles and climbed under my bed. I could hear a fight going on downstairs. Things were being smashed and unfamiliar voices were shouting what seemed like orders. Light flashed in different colors outside of my door. Suddenly, my dad's piercing scream filled the house and then, complete silence. Silent tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them away, hoping to calm down so I wouldn't wail, making them hear me. I heard people talking faintly._

_"There's 1 more, I can smell and hear her"_

_"I get this one, I haven't hunted since we left Maria's place"_

_"Fine, but it's a child"_

_"I'll take whatever I can get"_

_I heard the voices get closer. My door creaked open and I saw a couple of hunting boots walk in. I closed my eyes and wished to be able to get out, to disappear. Escape._

_"Under the bed" said a female voice._

_I closed my eyes tighter and wished with all I had. I had a sudden sensation of falling. I opened my eyes, surprised, and realized I was no longer under my bed. _

_"What the? Intruder! Attack!" I heard. _

_I whirled terrified as I saw people running towards me in all directions with daggers and other glowing balls in their hands. I grasped Beary and Mr. Wuffles so hard the might explode and closed my eyes tightly once more, tears on the brink of streaming. Out of 1 danger and into another._

_"WAIT!" called a firm voice. _

_My eyes snapped open and I yelled as I saw a dagger inches from my throat. Slowly, the young girl wielding it drew it back, straightened up, and turned to face in the direction of the voice. I followed her glance to a man dressed in fine clothes. He had black hair and glowing blue eyes. He looked at me curiously, watching. I turned away from his stare and decided I might as well see where I would probably die._

_I was in a big room, seated in the middle of a long, wooden table. It seemed pretty old. The room was huge and made of marble with marble pillars supporting the roof until it went up into a dome in the very center with various paintings. I had no idea what they were but they were pretty. Light was shimmering in through the windows, making the room look like the ballrooms in one of my old fairy tale books._

_"What is your name?" called the firm voice again, snapping me out of my day dream._

_"Bella" I mumbled automatically before clamping a hand over my mouth. Why was I telling him my name?"_

_"Bella. Well Bella, may I ask what you are doing here?" he asked again in a soothing voice as he stepped closer._

_I moved back only to be stopped by a firm hand on my back. I turned to see a young girl, probably 14, with brown hair falling in curls and dressed finely. She had her hand on my back and as our eyes met, she shook her head. I took at deep breath and sat down. I curled myself in my blanket and hugged Beary tightly. What was happening? Where was I?_

_"Bella, how did you get here" the firm yet gentle voice repeated, a lot closer._

_I looked up to see him right in front of me. His eyes were kind but filled with curiosity. I looked around at all the people. They too looked curious._

_"I don't know" I said with a yawn as I rubbed my eyes._

_"Oh! You must be tired. Kaitlyn, why don't you escort her to the guest room next to mine" he said as he motion for Kaitlyn to come._

_Kaitlyn was a strawberry blond with freckles. About 18 years old. She looked like a true western girl._

_"Of course. Come Bella. I'll show you to your bed" Kaitlyn said as she led me out of the room._

_We walked down a couple of hallways. They were finely decorated with paintings of random people and murals, tapestries, vases and many other things. Kaitlyn led me to a small wooden door compared to the huge gold door next to it. Inside, there was a small kitchen and table. A TV with a sofa was pushed against the wall._

_In the center of the room was a big princess bed. Next to it was a dresser and the bathroom to the right. Light was coming in freely through the big windows behind the bed which acted as the back wall. I climbed in and snuggled under the covers. The last thing I remembered was Kaitlyn closing the drapes on the windows making the room dark, and leaving before sleep overtook me. I dreamt of my parents and me at the beach. Then the scene shifted. I was under the bed and my mom's screams echoed through the hallway. The weird voices talked, mocking me, taunting me._

_I woke up screaming, tangled in all my covers. I was covered with sweat and gasping for air. Kaitlyn ran in seconds later._

_"Oh Bella! Are you okay?" she asked as she rushed to help me out of the bed as I gave her a weak nod, tears flowing freely._

_"Let's get you cleaned up" she said as she took me to the bathroom. _

_She gave me a warm bath and then provided me with clothing. She put my brown hair up in a ribbon like hers._

_"Let's go. Andrew is waiting for you" she said as she guided me once again through the hallways. "Are you hungry?"_

_My stomach answered for me and I just laughed. We stopped at another room and she entered, motioning me to wait. She came out with fresh cinnamon buns and a pitcher of milk. She poured me a cup of milk and handed me a cinnamon bun in a plate. I ate slowly, enjoy every bite. They're delicious! We stopped outside a big wooden door._

_"The Library" Kaitlyn whispered as she knocked. The way she said it made it seem a special._

_"Come in" the firm voice answered. _

_I assumed this was Andrew. Kaitlyn opened the door and we stepped in. I felt my mouth hanging open. The room was huge! It was bookcases everywhere. There were also reading tables and comfortable chairs and sofas for reading. Kaitlyn led me to the center of the sofa reading area where there was 1 big comfortable chair. Andrew I assumed sat there reading. He looked up as we approached him, setting his book down, blue eyes full of curiosity. The title read _"Vampire legends of the West"_. Why would he read that? A genuine smile spread across his face._

_"Well Bella, you look better. Take a seat" he motioned to the chair next to him. _

_I sat down, placing my cup and now empty plate on the nearby table. Kaitlyn placed the tray of cinnamon buns and the pitcher of milk with glasses on the table and left with a quick "goodbye"._

_"I heard you had a rough sleep. Why was that?" he asked._

_I just stared at him. How did he know?_

_"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Andrew, leader of all Guardians" he said as he extended his hand._

_"Guardians?" I asked as I shook his hand._

_"You don't know? Well, I'll tell you but first, how did you get here yesterday?" he asked leaning forward._

_"Well . . ." I hesitated not sure if it was all just a figment of my imagination. "You wouldn't believe me" I confessed._

_"I highly doubt _that._ Try me"_

_"Well, I was sleeping and woke to my mom's scream. I hid under my bed hearing a struggle going on down stairs, light flashing. Then my dad screamed. I heard voices talking about hunting and they knew I was there thought I made no noise. They wanted me. They came into my room and were coming towards me. I closed my eyes tightly wishing to escape and suddenly I appeared here . . . which is . . .?" I ended. _

_"Hmm. . . I thought as much. As for your question, you are in Aborlorn, the secret city of the Guardians. As for your earlier question, Guardians are the protectors of the supernatural secrets, eliminating all those who threaten it. Your father was a Guardian. He probably wasn't around much. You were probably attacked by vampires. You say there were many voices? That meant there were too many for him and he was probably trying to protect your mother. Sadly, they are probably both dead. In your danger, you tapped into your Guardian powers and escaped" he finished._

_I just stared at him. _Okay, there are 4 rational explanations to what just happened _my brain thought._

_This guy is telling the truth and I'm a Guardian_

_I'm dreaming_

_I'm crazy_

_I died_

_Numbers 2-4 seem more rational. I either haven't woken up, I'm crazy, or I died, which would suck__. Yet, number 1 stood out most in my mind. It explained everything. Why my dad was never home. The fight. The screams and pretty lights. Me transporting out of my house to Aborlorn . . . it all made sense._

_"Isabella?" Andrew asked as he shook me lightly._

_"How do you know my name" I asked astonished._

_"One of the many powers we have. I'll explain later. Do you believe me?" he asked._

_"Yes" I blurted out automatically._

_"Great. We'll explain everything else later. Right now you should go get to know everyone and then your training shall begin. You're very powerful; I expect great things from you Isabella. _

_**End of Flashback**_

That last phrase has haunted me since I started training, since I became a Guardian.

I studied and trained for almost 14 years, learning everything about powers and the super natural world. When we're young, we as Guardians can have any power when we call on it. As we grow older, we settle on 3 powers, growing them. At age 18, we become full Guardians, becoming immortal and beginning our duties. As full Guardians, we can still call on other powers but we are weakened noticeably so most don't risk it. Andrew is the leader of all the Guardians. He lives mostly in Aborlorn, receiving reports and making battle plans and arrangements. There are 2 pairs of Guardians that settled on 1 power, growing it to immense proportions with the only prospect of protecting Andrew. They are Kaitlyn, her mate Kyle, Stephanie and her mate Tyler.

Kaitlyn can put anyone instantly to sleep and manipulate their dreams. Kyle can control fire. Stephanie can freeze anyone and Tyler can control anyone he chooses. Most of Andrew's guard don't use their powers unless strictly necessary. All the other Guardians either live there as well or are mostly are off in missions.

Guardians also tend to band together with a leader. I am one of the strongest Guardians alive making me the leader for my team. It consists of Emily, Sara and her mate Nick, Gaby and her mate Sebastian. Emily has chestnut hair which she always has braided down her back with ribbon intertwined and blue eyes. She can see if people are lying, know everything about them and identify their weakness.

Sara has a more coffee colored hair which she always pulls back with a type of headband, only tying it up in a ponytail when strictly necessary. She has forest-green eyes and can control water, earth, and wind. Nick has brownish hair which he leaves loose and occasionally falls in his eyes. He has brown eyes and can petrify anyone, super charge abilities and control time.

Alexis has blond hair which she always puts in a slanted ponytail. She has sea green eyes and can see where people are, where they're headed and where they were. Ben has honey brown hair that is a more organized version of Alex's with stormy blue eyes. He can replicate himself, any other object or person and can move things with his mind. Gaby has black hair which is in layers and she always slants it, her long bangs slanting as well.

She has coffee brown eyes and can stretch herself to unimaginable lengths, create illusions and imitate anyone's voice perfectly. Sebastian has cropped blondish hair and ocean blue eyes. He can control electricity, inflict physical pain and can teleport anywhere. I can shape shift into anything or nothing at all, read minds and I'm a mental and physical shield. . .

I blinked quickly, coming back to the present.

"Bella, we have to go!" Emily yelled.

Oh Crap! I blanked out in memories. CRAP!

"Bella?" Emily yelled.

"Coming, give me a minute!" I yelled back as I changed into a vampire.

My throat started to burn. Ugh! I'll have to hunt in this form soon. I ignored it and ran around my whole room packing everything at super speed. I was done in exactly 60 seconds.

"Ready!" I called.

I ran down the stairs to say goodbye. Everyone was waiting for me, a gleam of excitement in everyone's eyes.

"What? Are you happy to finally be getting rid of me" I asked faking hurt.

"Well . . . no . . . but " but Alexis was cut off when Sebastian shocked her.

I just lifted in eyebrow.

"Come on, surprise time, close your eyes" Sebastian said as he blindfolded me.

"Sebastian, come on!" I whined.

"Nope, not budging" he said.

I heard everyone snicker. Suddenly, I felt like I was falling. I grabbed onto Sebastian quickly.

"Sorry, next time, I'll walk you to my car" he apologized.

He guided me forward and suddenly stopped me, removing my blindfold. I gasped. This was one of the most beautiful houses I ever saw.

"Wait! Where are we?" I asked confused.

"Forks, Bella!" Sebastian exclaimed as everyone else chuckled.

"Really? What about my flight?" I asked confused.

"Well, you just 'flew' from Aborlorn to Forks" Sara explained.

"Yeah, and this is the house you're staying at" Ben said.

"All your stuff is already in your room" Nick finished.

"OH! Wow! Thanks guys! I love it"

"Yeah, well, it's our farewell gift" Emily said sadly.

"Guys, I'm not leaving. I'm just spending some time in Forks, you now, a break. I wish you guys could be here but you guys are needed in Florida" I said sadly.

"Yeah, we better get going I guess" Ben said glumly.

"Hey, we'll keep in touch, promise" I said as I gave everyone a hug.

We were practically a family and this was the first time in a long time that we would be separated and never for this long.

"Bells, do you have your necklace?" Gaby asked.

I searched my shirt until I found the chain that hung loosely around my neck. It had a couple of things hanging from it. In the center, were 2 white feather wings outlined in gold** (Pic. on profile). **It was the symbol of the Guardians. To the right of it, hung my locket **(Pic. on profile)**. It had a picture of me and my family. To the left of it, I had a charm that symbolized my group** (Pic. on profile)**. On either sides of it, I had a charm dangling from each chain. I got one for each decade of being a Guardian, each with a symbol of something special that happened that decade.

"Got it" I said as I tucked it safely back in my shirt.

"Bye Bella, see you soon" they said with a wave and in the blink of an eye, were gone.

A took a better look at my new house. It was very warm and gave the feeling of home. There was a small kitchen and then continued the living room and the dining room. I went upstairs and down the hallway. There was a small bathroom, a bedroom and a spare room. I would make that my Guardian room, storing all my weapons and plans. I would also make it my library. I spent most of the morning fixing up my bedroom.

Around noon, I fixed myself a tuna sandwich with a glass of V8 Splash. I washed my plates and headed up to finish decorating. By 8: oo, I was sitting in my library, hot cocoa in my hand, reading Wuthering Heights as the rain pattered outside. After a while, I decided to go to sleep. I washed out my cup and took a shower, the hot water cascading down my back relaxing my muscles. I put on my pajamas and brushed my hair quickly. Once that was done, I headed to my room. It had a big bed which dominated the room.

Then, I had a desk, a computer with a telephone, a TV hung on the wall and a stereo system on my chest next to my dresser. I had a big collection of music in the drawers. The end of my room had a balcony that looked into the yard. Clouds and rain obscured the stars and the moon so I just closed the purple drapes. I climbed into bed and set my alarm clock to 7:00 for tomorrow. I snuggled inside my covers drifting off into an easy sleep.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ My alarm clock rang.

"Ugh" I groaned as I turned it off.

I swung my leg off the sides of the bed and into my shoes. I went to my closet to decide what I would wear. I decided on a pair of skinny jeans with a purple dress and a black belt along my waist with a pair of black boots. I put on a purple necklace over my Guardian necklace which I never removed. I added a pair of earrings and my charm bracelet. I brushed my wavy chocolate brown hair until it got form. I grabbed my backpack and my black coat as I headed down. I put a pair of pop tarts in the toaster as I poured myself a glass of milk. I quickly consumed my breakfast and brushed my teeth. I put on my coat and slung my backpack over my shoulder as I headed out.

_'My team is probably enjoying the sun right now. Why did Andrew send me here for my break?'_ I thought as I locked up. It dawned on me that I had no way to get to school.

"Great" I said imagining walking to school in this cold drizzle. _'Well, I could always run'_

As I turned, I noticed my blue Twilight in the drive way.

"Thank god" I said as I climbed in, tossing my bag into the passenger seat.

I started the car, the purr of the engine comforting me. I turned up the heat and inserted one of my CDs, listening all the way to Forks High school. Forks High school was located just off the highway. I parked in front of the office and cut the engine.

"Here we go" I muttered as I got out and ran to the office.

On my way there, I noticed a peculiar scent. It was . . . unusual. My Guardian side picked it up and I became more alert subconsciously.

_'Oh! Who's this?' _"Hi! Can I help you?" said the lady named Mrs. Cope in the office

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan" I told her.

_Oh! The new student from somewhere in Europe._"Oh! Yes, we received your applications a couple days ago. Here is you schedule and here is your map" she said highlighting the best routes to each class. "Have your teachers sign this and comeback at the end of the day. Have a nice day" she said as I left.


	2. Indecision

Chapter 2:

Indecision

I looked over my schedule and stuffed it in my bag. I ran to my car and followed the line starting to form. I saw heads turn in amazement toward my car.

_'Is that the Twilight?'_

_'No freaking way'_

_'Lucky!'_

_'I wish I had that'_

I just snickered

_'Wow! Even Carlisle won't buy us something that conspicuous'_

That thought stood out, putting up a mental red flag of alert. I didn't notice it though, my thoughts wandering to my school day to come. I parked next to the best car in the lot, a shiny Volvo. I was immediately overrun by spectators to my car. I grinned, forgetting all the attention this car gave me. Hopefully they won't concentrate so much on the driver. I quickly got out and locked it, running a little faster than normal to class; the warning bell rang, making most kids scurry off to class.

_'Slow down! Jeez, I just want to ask you out. SLOW DOWN!'_ I heard a kid shout mentally, puffing behind me, I walked a tad bit faster just to tick him off.

I rounded the corner to building 3 and quickly ran up the steps. A scent kept bugging me. Nagging me. It was just so different. It wasn't strong but I could still pick it out. Not normal . . . human. _'Or, I'm just being paranoid'. _I ran to my classroom and entered quickly. The classroom was small. Most of the kids were already seated. Some ran in behind me and took their seats quickly.

Then the scent hit me, puffing out like air freshener, sharper. Now it caught my attention. I whipped my head toward the smell. Seeing as it gave me away, I kept looking around as if observing the class until my eyes landed inconspicuously in the direction of the smell.

There, 2 extremely pale and beautiful students sat. They both had golden eyes which stared at me curiously. One seemed ecstatic and the other seemed frustrated. The girl had black hair cropped in all directions. She was short and nearly bouncing out of her seat.

' _Yay! A new student. I can't wait to see what she's like' _she thought.

The boy next to her looked like her brother. He had bronze hair all scattered in tuffs but organized and incredibly long lashes over those gorgeous beautiful golden eyes. Yet, I couldn't hear anything coming from him.

_'Huh . . . . Weird' _I thought.

All their features were perfect. Vampires. I shook my head.

_'Seriously?_' I thought. _'I could be _wrong' I contradicted myself. _'Are you kidding me, your Guardian side picked it up, they're vampires' 'No . . . maybe they're just really pale . . ._' I fought inside my head.

_'Why is she just standing there?'_

_'God she's beautiful'_

_'I hope she's not taken'_

_'I hope Mr. Mason moves Tanisha so that new girl can sit near me'_

_'I could probably win her over in a second'_

I shook my head to clear my mind and walked up to give the teacher my slip that had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason.

"Ah, Isabella, I was expecting you" he said.

"Bella"

_'Edward, is she going to sit with us?' _ The pixie asked in her mind.

I looked at her 'brother' and saw him slightly look up with his eyes, and then down. The girl clapped happily.

"Okay Bella, here is the reading list for this year. Why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Cullen" he suggested.

_'YAY!' _she thought as she nearly fell out of her chair. _'I knew it!'_

_Great!_ I groaned inwardly as I nodded and headed back.

I looked at my reading list on the way there. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. I'd already read everything. I placed it in my backpack as I sat down. I immediately turned to the front of the class hoping to ward her off. I quickly changed into a vampire, my form shifting slightly. The burn in my throat increased terribly. I stayed that way for a few seconds before I turned back. That was what was bugging me. As the smell finally hit me, I realized just how interesting my 'break' would turn out.

Not only was I with vampires, they were gifted. But their eye-color is weird. I remember learning about that. Their eyes changed color when .

"Hi! I'm Alice" the pixie girl said excitedly interrupting my train of thought.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said timidly hoping she would let it drop.

"Well Bella, what do you have next period?" she asked.

I might as well act normal for now until I get more information. I sighed slightly. She heard.

"Is something wrong" she asked a frown crossing her face.

"Oh!" Crap. "No, it's just that I forgot and I'm trying to remember but I can't" I lied smoothly.

I took out my schedule thought I remembered my next class.

"Um . . . I have Government with Jefferson" I said.

"Oh, I don't have that. I do have Trigonometry with you though. And gym! Great!" she said happily.

"Yeah. Great" I said enthusiastically . . . not really.

The bell was about to ring so I packed my stuff. She seemed to notice.

"Oh, well, see you in trig." she said happily as she danced of, the bell drowning the last of her voice.

I got up and was about to leave when I tripped. I expected to fall flat on my face but something cold and hard caught me. I turned to see who caught me and saw no one else but the boyish vampire. He let out a slight chuckle as I got lost in his golden eyes. They were tight, strained as if he were debating something fiercely.

"You okay" he said, his voices strained.

"Yeah" I said breathing on his face.

He completely froze. I decided I'd better leave. I quickly got out of his hands and ran towards Government. I entered quickly, keeping my eyes down, hoping that I would be alone in this class.

"Bella" he said for I scratched out Isabella and wrote Bella on the slip. "Very well, take a seat back with Mr. Cullen" he said.

I groaned slightly and nodded. I walked back looking for the Cullens. I found them quickly, their features obvious around everyone else. This pair also had golden eyes. One of them was lean but still muscular with honey blond hair. The other one had a beautiful figure; her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. Naturally, as I walked back, I tripped. I caught myself on the desk, cursing myself.

The lean guy scooted over so I would only sit next to him and not in-between him and his 'sister'

'_Yes! Second as well. I will so get this girl'_

_'Look at that body!'_

_'Whoa, she almost looks as good as Rosalie'_

_'Wonder where she came from'_

The thoughts swirled around me. Ugh! They were never going to give up. I sat down quickly and faced forward.

"Hi. I'm Jasper and this is my sister, Rosalie" the lean one said.

"Hi." I said cautiously.

_'At least someone here has some fashion sense' _said the blond. I snickered.

'_Ugh! Her emotions are all over the place. What is she hiding? She's hiding something, I can tell. And on top of all the lust coming from all the kids here . . . I swear I'll get the first vampire headache'_ the other one thought.

I tensed. Well, there was a confirmation. Vampires. I can't believe it. Probably an empath. I've dealt with those before. You can't get away with anything around them. I kept silent the whole class, trying to actually pay attention but his thoughts told me I wasn't fooling him. When the bell rang, I quickly left toward my car.

I had free period. I needed to go for a drive and clear my mind. I drove around a bit, feeling the wind on my face. I stopped by a small bookstore and bought a copy of Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, the Odyssey, the Iliad, and Pride and Prejudice. I was a fan of the classics. I rode back to the school only to discover I had 10 minutes left. I quickly took out a sheet of notebook paper and started planning. I figured I had about 5 options.

1. I could renounce my break and join my team in Florida

2. I could pretend they're normal people

3. I could deal with it myself

4. I could tell Andrew

5. I could tell my team

I didn't want to tell my team. They would come allot the way here and get hyped up and . . . no. That crosses of 4 and5 because if I tell Andrew, I might as well tell my team.

4. I could tell Andrew

5. I could tell my team

I can't pretend they're normal people, which would be stupid.

2. I could pretend they're normal people

That left 1 and 3. I was leaning more towards 3 but 1 included sun. Sun. Oh . . . that was tough to decline. The bell ran suddenly, making me jump and thump my head on the hood of the car. Ow! I quickly made my decision and stuffed the paper in my bag, getting out of my car.

1. I could renounce my break and join my team in Florida

2. I could pretend they're normal people

3. I could deal with it myself

4. I could tell Andrew

5. I could tell my team

I quickly made my way to trig. I entered before the late bell so I wasn't bombarded with as much thoughts.

_'Whoa! HOT!'_

_'I want some'_

_'YAY! Bella!'_ Alice's mind stood out.

_'Oh, I'm definitely going to like this class now, not being alone with this hyperactive pixie'_ her brother it seemed thought.

He was HUGE! He had so much muscle it didn't look possible. He's already a vampire . . . why the need for the extra strength? He had dark curly hair and a huge grin plastered on his face. I walked up to the teacher and handed him the slip.

"Bella, I'm so excited to have you in my class" he said in a very unexcited tone. "Here's your book, why don't you take a seat with Mrs. Cullen" he said.

I mumbled a yes and walked back. On my way there, I managed to fall and trip the girl in front of me making her spill her water on Alice's brother.

"Crap" we both said simultaneously.

To our intense surprise, he laughed. The girl let out a sigh and turned to see who tripped her but I had already scurried to my seat.

"Hi Bella! Nice entrance" she said while she laughed.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically as I blushed.

"Yeah Bella, great show" said her brother making me blush more.

I always made a complete fool of myself in front of an audience. I may be the one of the best Guardians alive but I was also the clumsiest. Leave it to me to ruin a mission by tripping.

"So Bella, this is my brother Emmet" Alice introduced us.

"Hey, Bella!" he said grinning.

I smiled back, he looked big but he didn't seem very intimidating when he smiled. Alice launched into a conversation on shopping and I vaguely listened. I wasn't a big fan of shopping myself. By the look on Emmet's face, neither was he. The bell rang signaling time for lunch.

"Sit with us Bella" She asked.

"Well . . . I don't know Alice" I said.

"Please" she said begged.

"Well . . ." I thought over the pros and cons.

"Pretty please with lipstick on top" she said pulling out the puppy dog eyes and pout card.

"Oh okay" I gave in. _'How bad can it be'_ I thought to myself.

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she and Emmet dragged me to the cafeteria.

We entered to find her family already seated. We got into the lunch line quickly. I bought pasta with a roll and water. They both bought a sub and a soda. As soon as we started walking towards her family, the warning thoughts came up.

_'Alice! Are you crazy?'_

_'What is she thinking?'_

_'Edward, this isn't a good idea'_

_'Edward, maybe you should leave'_

_'Crap, is she crazy?'_

I automatically froze, hearing those thoughts. I wasn't exactly welcome and I didn't want to provoke them. I'm suppose to guard our . . . well their secrecy, not try to spill it.

"Bella, are you okay" Alice called.

"Umm . . . Alice, I don't exactly think I'm welcome" I whispered to her yet the whole Cullen family whipped their heads my way. Crap, not good.

_'What the?'_

_'Why does she think that'_

_'Well duh! You're human!'_

_'Are we that easy to read'_

"Nonsense, of course you are, you're with me" she said as she glared at them.

"Umm . . . if you're sure" I said as I walked with her.

She sat next to Jasper leaving the only open seat between her and Edward. He was all tense again. I resignedly sat next to him.

"Hi" I said.

He nodded and then turned his head in the other direction. Great! He hates me. Just great.

'_Edward! You're hurting her feelings so knock it off'_ Jasper yelled mentally.

"No, it's okay" I answered his thoughts.

"What?" Everyone asked.

Crap, he didn't say that out loud?.

"Uh . . .nothing, talking to myself" I said.

I grabbed my necklace, a habit when I was uncomfortable. The charms came out off my shirt where they must have got entangled. When it landed on my bare skin, it was ice-cold. I gasped.

"Are you okay" Alice asked.

"Yeah, umm . . . my necklace just landed on my skin and it was cold" I covered.

Cold was an understatement. It was freezing. Like an ice cube that wouldn't melt. It was a defense mechanisms. When there was something supernatural nearby, it normally changed colors and temperature.

_'Does anyone else find anything weird about Bella'_

_'What's up with her'_

_'She's hiding something'_

_'Edward! Talk to her at least but don't breathe!'_

Why wouldn't he breathe? I let out a sigh of frustration.

Edward went rigid. "Excuse me" he said abruptly as he stood and left.

"Sorry Bella. He had to go do something" Alice said apologetically.

She talked a bit more about shopping and fashion and Rosalie had just joined in when suddenly, she froze at my side. Jasper came over and hugged her protectively but comforting at the same time. Through her thoughts, I saw a girl tripping and scraping her knee, blood spilling out. Then her thoughts shifted to Jasper. Why? 2 seconds later, it happened. The girl stubbed her toe on a chair and fell, scraping her knee. The blood flowed freely.

_'Crap, blood'_

_'Stop breathing'_

_'Oh no! Jazz!'_

_'So . . . delicious. I . . .it . . . why . . .Carlisle . . . mmm'_ Jasper thought.

Now I remembered what I had studied. Golden eyed vampires are vegetarians. Wait, then why is Jasper . . . oh crap. . . he wouldn't . . . no! Changing into a vampire, I flung myself at him just as he got up. His thoughts gave away his intentions. I brought him down and switched back quickly. Emmet was there the second Jasper landed and he had him in a tight grip as he dragged him away. Alice and Rosalie looked at me in confusion and awe. Everyone was too busy in their own conversations to notice our little scene.

"Bella . . ." Alice trailed off.

"Uh . . . yeah . . .so . . .bye!" I said as I quickly left.

_Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap. CRAP!_ This really isn't good. Hopefully, they make up some scheme explaining what happened and . . . who am I kidding . . . they wouldn't . . . they'd be too suspicious. I'm so dead. This isn't happening. Can't . . . this . . .man! In my worry, I got to class extra early.

"Ms. Swan" my biology teacher asked making me jump.

"Sorry, do mind me being early? I can help" I offered.

"Sure, you can hand out the textbooks" he said pointing to a pile on his desk.

"Deal, in exchange, can you sign my slip" I said.

He laughed. "Sure" as he signed it.

I could tell we were going to get along. I passed out the books, trying to keep my mind busy. Once I was done, I headed for my seat, surprised that the class was almost full by now. I must have been going really slow. I blocked everyone's mind and went to my seat. I froze the second I saw who my partner was. Edward Cullen. I was about to run for it when Mr. Banner walked in.

I grudgingly went to my seat, preparing for the questions. Surprisingly, there were none.He didn't even look at me, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad.

_'Okay, this dude has some _issues' I thought as I smelled my hair, getting the smell of my favorite strawberry shampoo. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher. Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down.

I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed.

He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.

_Why am I even thinking about that?'_ I thought as I tried to focus on the lesson.

My curiosity got the better of me and I looked a couple more times. Ridiculous. The second the bell rang, he left, out of that class before anyone had gotten up. That's not very inconspicuous. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door.

"Hey, you're Isabella right? I'm Mike. Hi!" said a boy with blond hair.


	3. Emails

Chapter 3:

E-mails

I'd seen him before. He was in a couple of my classes. Of course, I was too busy with other aspects.

"Bella" I said shaking his hand.

"Well, welcome to Forks Bella. Do you know the Cullens?" He blurted out suddenly.

_How could she just talk to them as if they're normal? They're so weird._

"Yeah, we were close friends when we were kids" I lied.

_She's lying. She has her eyes all over Edward. No way. She's mine_

"Uh, Mike, I gotta go" I said as I entered the girls locker room.

I changed quickly and ran out, hoping not to have another encounter with the Cullens. That's when I remembered Alice's previous words

_"Oh, I don't have that. I do have Trigonometry with you though. And gym! Great!" she said happily._

"Ugh!" I said aloud.

Not good. Maybe it would be only her. I saw Edward was there too, which surprised me, but he looked so hot in his gym uniform. . . s_top it Bella! _Ok then, 2 Cullens, not bad. I spoke to soon. When I looked up completely, all the rest of the Cullens were on the court, in their gym uniforms! Double crap. Really not good.

"Bella!" Alice called and waved me over.

I pretended to ignore her and walked to Mike's little group.

"Hi Mike!" I said walking over to him.

"Hey Bella. All you guys know Bella right?" he asked.

"Um . . . well we haven't exactly talked" I confessed.

"Really? Well, this is Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Ben, Tyler and Eric" he pointed them out.

_'No way Mike is going to get her'_ Eric thought. Mental note: keep space between Eric and Mike.

_'Oh! Her legs look so good' _Oh! Tyler too.

_'Angela looks so pretty'_ Ben thought.

_'She better get her eyes off Cullen, he's mine. _Okay, Lauren definitely not good friend material.

_'OH! Mike just smiled at me' _Jessica, of course.

_'I have to babysit tonight. Wonder what they want for dinner?' _Angela seemed like a good friend to have.

"Hey, I'm Bella" I said and we started talking.

They supplied most of the conversation so I just occasionally hinted I was listening but other than that, let my mind wander. Somehow, it ended up in the Cullen's minds.

_'She so saw me. Why is she ignoring me'_ Alice thought sadly.

_'Ha, Mike has his eyes on Bella, of course'_ Emmet thought goofily.

_'Out of all people, she goes to Mike, jeez, she must be desperate' _Rosalie thought exasperated.

_'She's avoiding us and her emotions are giving her away . . . whoa! Anger rush'_ Jasper thought as my anger rose at my incapability to control my emotions.

"So Bella, you come from Europe huh" Mike asked bringing me back to the conversation.

I never got to answer for Coach Clapp blew the whistle and gathered us around.

"Okay, I want this half of the class to stay inside and I want this side" she said signaling to the side the Cullens and I were in. " To go outside" she said as she blew her whistle.

I looked desperately for Mike and his group but they got assigned inside. Crap.

"Come on Bella" Alice called.

_Great! I'm totally sunk now_

"Coming" I said as I danced over.

I walked over to Jasper and tapped him lightly. He turned, surprised.

"Hey Jasper, sorry for tripping and knocking you down in the cafeteria" I said thinking of an embarrassing moment making me blush as I looked down.

At that exact moment, I tripped on thin air. "It's okay" he said with a chuckle as he helped me up. _She sucks at lying._

Damn it! Well, I had to try right?

"Uh, yeah, thanks" I said as I slowed down to match pace with Alice.

Thank god she was too busy blabbing on about a new fashionista in Paris and whatnot. We were led to the track by the coach.

"Okay guys, mile run" she said as she lined us up.

There is no way I could run that track without falling on my face and ending up in a hospital. Only 1 option. Changing. I really dreaded changing into a vampire because _they_ would probably smell me right away. Of course, that was all changed when I heard Emmet's mind.

_'I wonder how many laps I can run before Bella finishes 1?'_

That, for some reason made me furious. Oh yeah, I was just some stupid little human that couldn't bask in the glory of beating everyone. Yeah, I was a puny, insignificant human. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"What!" I said angrily.

When I noticed it was Jasper, I calmed down a bit. I could feel myself calming involuntarily. He could manipulate emotions to? Perfect . . . just perfect.

"Um . . . you looked angry and upset so I was wondering why"

I rolled my eyes. I know I didn't 'look' angry, I felt angry.

"No, I'm okay" I said in a smug voice as his face was overcome with confusion.

"Bye" I said as I took position next to Emmet.

We looked at each other and when our eyes met, we both broke out into laughs. I couldn't wait to embarrass him and prove him wrong. Everyone lined up. The coach blew the whistle and we were off. The Cullens kept a couple yards in front of the leader. I started and immediately tripped.

"Hahaha!" Emmet's laugh echoed as I picked myself up. _'I might make a new record with Bella' _ he thought.

That was all it took. I quickly changed, a tingling sensation running over my body. My throat was on fire! Man, I definitely had to hunt . . . soon. I held my breath and I ran up until I was less than a meter behind the Cullens. Edward stiffened but didn't look back. What was up with this dude?

_I wonder where Bella is. I can't see her. Maybe she tripped and was sent to a hospital. _Emmet thought.

Oh, this was going to be fun. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He stopped to look back but I was already ahead of him. When he turned and saw me, his mouth hung open.

"Hi Emmet!" I said happily as I turned and ran.

_'No way! Wait . . . what's with her eyes, they're gold and black?' - Emmet_

Crap! I turned before the others would notice.

_'How is she this fast?' - Rosalie_

_'No, how come she smells like . . .vampire? !" - Jasper_

_'There is something weird about Bella but I can't see anything!' - Alice_

I laughed as I ran, taking my hair out of the ponytail and letting it flow freely. Then I heard it, footsteps gaining rapidly all around me. Of course, for a vampire they were going relatively slow. I slowed down a little and changed back the second they slammed into me. Emmet had me by the shoulders and I was dangling feely, the ground rushing under me.

"Hey Bella, what's up" he said goofily but confused

"Pretty good Emmet, now, could you possibly put me down" I said eyeing the sprinting track.

I looked around and saw that Edward was very far behind, eyes wild and hostile. Alice was with him which meant I was stuck here with Rosalie and . . . Jasper. Crap! That means if I lie, he'll know.

"Sure Bella, if you really want me too" He said as he lowered me towards the ground.

He probably expected me to decline and hold onto him for dear life . . . yeah right, not happening.

"NO!" the Cullens yelled but he had already let me go.

I changed quickly, and crossed the finish line for the win. I changed back a little too quickly and stumbled toward the coach who steadied my, eyes wide with astonishment.

_'She didn't . . .she just beat the school record . . . the Cullens! A mile in . . . 3 minutes! That isn't even . . .possible!'_

"Um . . . Bella, you just beat the world record for the quickest mile run" She spluttered.

Oh great. Just perfect. "Can I see your stop watch coach" I asked.

She handed it to me wordlessly. I made it run really quick and stopped it at 4 min and 2 seconds.

"Really coach? It says 4.03 seconds" I said as I handed the stop watch back to her.

"Oh! You guys were just so fast I guess I read it wrong . . . wait! Bella . . . you beat the Cullens!" she said in amazement.

"Huh . . . beginners luck" I said as I walked toward the bathroom.

Sadly, that meant I had to run past the soccer field. I ran but somehow managed to get hit on the head with a softball on my head and get knocked backwards.

"Bella!" Alice said as she caught me before I touched the ground. How did she . . .wait . . .she . . .no! Not a psychic! No!

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah Alice, I'm fine. I think I'll just sit in the gym" I said as I felt the bump on my head.

I walked back to the gym quickly, taking a seat on the bleachers.

"So Bella, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions" said as voice next to me making me jump.

I turned to see all the Cullens but Edward around me.

"Crap" I whimpered.

"Sorry if we scared you" Alice said.

"Alice, I really don't want to talk right now okay" I said as weakly as I could.

_'She avoiding the questions. What is she hiding'_

_'She'll tell me. If I ask her . . . . . . . . . . . . .yep! If I ask her, she'll answer._

She saw a vision and I took extreme measures. I got up swaying slightly.

"I . . . feel sort of . . . dizzy" I said and with that, I fainted.

I simply closed my eyes and let myself fall. I was caught by a couple of hands and opened my eyes slowly.

"Sorry" I said lying my head in my hands.

"Alice, maybe we should leave her alone for now" another girl said.

Alice humped a "fine" and they left. Yes! I was free for now. I went and changed into my clothes and doodled on the bleachers, happy to get out of gym. When the bell rang, I ran to my car full speed.

I got in, turned up the heat, tossed my book bag on the seat and backed out quickly. By now, the students were starting to file out. I quickly drove away, seeing golden eyes follow my car out, mouths hanging open.

_'That's hers!' _They thought.

I snickered slightly as I drove. I passed by the market and stocked up on groceries. Then, I headed home. On my way there, I swear a silver Volvo was following me but it turned off two streets before my house. I quickly parked and ran up the steps to avoid getting wet. I stuffed everything in the cabinets. I marinated some steak and put it in the fridge. Then, I chopped up lettuce, tomato and shredded some cheese. I placed that in the fridge and headed up to do my homework.

About 2 hours later, I was finally done. I had to fill out a bunch of stupid forms of consent and what not. I went down to the kitchen and put the steak in to cook. With that, I went upstairs and once again sat down to read. When the timer rang, I went down stairs and took it out. I took out the lettuce, cheese, tomato, sour cream and guacamole from the fridge. I cut up the steak and heated up a tortilla. Then, I made myself 2 pretty good fajitas and a cup of lemonade.

I went up to my Guardian room and sat down with my laptop. I filled out a form on the Cullens as I ate. Whenever we encountered anything out of the ordinary, we had to record it for future reference. It was a drag but I was a quick typer. Of course, there wasn't much to type, I didn't know much. I finished up my dinner and left it on a table. Then I put up my hair in a pony tail and did some target practice. When I got tired, I headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I put on my pajamas and headed to my room. It was getting pretty late so I was going to call it quits when I remembered . . . my e-mail.

I had to check my e-mail! I knew my team would be wondering how my day went. I turned on the computer and logged on quickly. I was not surprised when I opened my email and saw **6 new messages **flashing in my inbox. I quickly opened the first one. It was from 3 hours after I got here.

_Hey Bella! How was your day? Anything interesting? Write soon._

_E.S.N.A.B.G.S_

E.S.N.A.B.G.S was their abbreviation for all their names. I decided to read them all before I answered. The next one was from this morning.

_Bella__. Did you fall in the washing machine or something? How did you like the house? Good luck at school and tell me all about it._

_Emily_

The next one was sent 10 minutes after the previous.

_Bella? Hello? Why didn't you answer? We miss you. Write soon_

_E.S.N.A.B.G.S_

The one after was sent at about 4 in the afternoon

_Do you know where the necklace Ben gave me for my birthday is? I absolutely can't find it and I can't tell anyone or Ben could possibly keep me under house arrest. That means . . . no shopping! Please Bella! Help! Oh, and answer, that would be nice too_

_Alexis_

It was just like Alexis to lose something important. Shopping, god she was addicted. Her shopping trips were terrible. Just hours and hours walking around the mall.

_Bella! Answer! How was your day. Anything interesting so far?_

_E.S.N.A.B.G.S_

That one was also sent minutes after the first. Finally, I had one from 30 minutes ago.

_Isabella! Why won't you answer? What happened? What's wrong? Answer your e-mail, it's not hard to type a message! W__hat's up? Why won't you tell us? If your don't answer in 1 hour, we are all going over there and we're going to drag you from where ever you are whether it's on a date or at the pool(thought I highly doubt you'd be there) _

_E.S.N.A.B.G.S_

Crap! They're not going to be happy. I typed a quick message to them.

_Hey guys! Sorry but I forgot to check my e-mail. I finished decorating and I love the__ house. School was . . . fine. Regular as ever. I guess that's the point, so I can relax. Everything's fine. I miss you guys. Hey Alexis, I saw our necklace in my room before I left, make sure you grab it before you lose it. By the way, I won't check my email every 2 seconds so chill. Luv ya!_

_Bella_

I sent it quickly, tucking all their answers in 1. Of course, seconds after I sent it, I had a new message.

_Bella! Hi! We thought you died.=D How are you? _

_E.S.N.A.B.G.S_

Nice

_Fine I guess, tired. I'm going to bed. 'Night_

_Bella_

I know that's going to tick them off so bad but I won't stay up all night. Seconds later, I got my response.

_BELLA! DON'T YOU DARE TURN OFF YOUR COMPUTER. I SWEAR BELLA hfgdtwidoa5cf5+6f6gshndjlkvfaljkdgnkdlvnkls . . . hey Bella. Sorry, it's Sara, Emily's . . . calming down. Of course. Goodnight_

_E.S.N.A.B.G.S_

I read it just to see what the response would be. I literally fell off my chair laughing. It was so Emily. I was still laughing as I turned off my computer and crawled into bed. Soon I fell into dreams filled with a certain pair of golden eyes and tousled bronze hair.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Ugh . . . my dream was so good. I quickly put on a stamped black, white and yellow shirt and black pants. I put on my black boots and my bracelet and headed down. I quickly ate some cereal and left. For some reason, I was anxious to get to school. It wasn't until I got there and I saw the student lot empty that I looked at the clock and groaned. School didn't start for another 30 minutes.

I decided to head to the office and turn in my slip. In my haste to leave yesterday, I forgot to drop it off. I entered silently but someone was already at the desk.

"Excuse me but my brother _really_ needs to get out of his 1st and 5th period. Can't you just switch them?" the girl argued.

_I can't believe he threatened my whole wardrobe just to get me to do this. It's a mistake . . . a big one. _the girl thought.

It took me a moment to recognize Alice. That meant Edward . . . he really did hate me didn't he? For some reason, I felt tears on the brink of my eyes so I ran out of the office towards the girls bathroom. In my haste, I slammed into Emmett.

"Oof!" I said as I flew back.

He was hard!

"Bella? Are you okay? Oh! What happened? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not" I said as I wiped my eyes and got up.

I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm, hard. I tried to pull away but couldn't.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked gently.

I looked away and saw Alice walking towards us. She saw me and she became horrified.

"Oh Bella!" she cried as she started to run over.

"Emmett!"

"No, what happened? Your upset"

I was desperate so I extended my shield. He had no choice but to let go. I changed and ran full speed into the forest.

"Bella!" I heard them yell after me.

I ran faster, pushing myself. Then, I changed into a bird and flew into the highest branch of the highest tree. I finally changed back and sat there as I let tears over take me. What was wrong with me? So he hated me, big deal. Yet, my body obviously didn't think it wasn't a big deal. When I heard the bell ring, I jumped down and ran to class. I got in just as the late bell rang.


	4. La Push

Chapter 4:

La Push

"Hmm . . . that was really close" the teacher mused as I got in my seat.

I saw Edward wasn't here . . . and it was probably my fault. Mine. Ugh! Guilt sucks.

"Bella, Bella are you okay? You seemed pretty upset earlier" Alice said gently as she shook my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered.

"Oh, well, what was wrong?"

She asked the exact question I was trying to avoid.

"Nothing really . . . or . . . I don't even know" which was mostly true. There was no explanation for my actions, just a cause.

"What happened?" Another question I didn't want to answer.

"Umm . . . nothing" I answered and I could tell she was getting fed up with my boring answers.

"Bella!" she whined.

"Really, I just think I got dust in my eyes. I was running to the bathroom to wash them out because they stung" they lie curled off my tongue easily.

She seemed to notice I wasn't in the mood to talk so she stopped asking. Of course, her thoughts were a whole 'nother story.

_It didn't look like she got dust._

_Did she see me?_

_Maybe she heard me._

_She seemed pretty upset._

She went on and on and on all period.

The rest of my classes went on in a blur. I was too anxious for lunch to see if Edward was there to pay attention. The second I entered, my eyes swept the room for him, and to my dismay, I couldn't find him. My appetite seemed to evaporate. I grabbed an apple and sat with Mike.

"Hey Bella!" He greeted as he scooted closer.

_Yeah, she's attracted_

I groaned internally and turned to everyone else.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Nope, we've had an extra seat for a while" Jessica said.

They started up on their previous conversations leaving my isolated. That was perfectly fine. I needed to be alone. Lunch passed in a blur. I found myself anticipating Biology only to be disappointed when Edward wasn't there. It was a lecture so I took notes dutifully. By gym time, I rounded up my courage and went over to the Cullen family.

"Hi Alice" I said shyly.

"Oh! Hi Bella!" Alice said.

Her family turned to me, all their thoughts surprised that I was here.

"So" I said pretending to count them. "Where's Edward?" I asked after a bit of acting.

I fooled everyone . . . except Jasper.

"Oh, he had to leave for personal reasons" he said smirking. _Can't fool me._

"Oh, okay" I said as I walked away. I knew they wouldn't really tell me.

_'I can't believe he left'_

_'Idiot'_

_'His singer, and he leaves!'_

His singer?

_'I would've probably killed her'_

_She feels all this guilt . . . does she know why Edward left? No . . . she probably just assumes it's her fault. He's such a jerk_.

Their thoughts didn't give anything away either.

"Okay guys, split into groups and get on either side of the field!" the coach announced.

Everyone started running over to their friends.

"Hey Bella! Come on!" Mike called me over.

I looked at him and back at the Cullens

"Come on Bella, be on our team!" Alice called.

Just to make things clear, I suck at any type at sport . . . no, strike that, I suck at just about anything that requires coordination, like walking. The burn in my throat was way too intense to change so I did the sensible choice, I went with the Cullens.

"Yay! This'll be so much fun!" Alice exulted as we lined up.

"Dodge ball. You guys know the rules" Coach said as she tossed 10 dodge balls to each side.

No one touched one. Emmett of course, had to be the one to fix that. He picked one up and threw it across the gym. I felt bad for the other side. Mike's group had to jump out of the way not to get hit. The ball hit the wall and dented it. Most kids stared at the dent in horror.

"Mr. Cullen! No denting the wall!" Coach scolded as she looked up from her book.

"Sorry!" Emmett said as he laughed earning a slap from Rosalie.

I didn't see Mike throw a ball at me until it hit my leg, causing me to fall. Rule number 15, if you like a girl, you don't pelt her with dodge balls, especially if that girl has a temper. My face turned red, half with anger, half in embarrassment.

"Here you go" Jasper said chuckling as he handed me a dodge ball.

_This is going to be good_

I scanned the other side for Mike. I found him trying to track Alice. I grabbed the ball and threw it with all my force at his head. Of course, being me, I fell down in the process, but I didn't care. It hit him square in the forehead and he fell back. Then, with my luck, it bounced back full speed and hit me in the forehead. A dodge ball going 20 mi/h is not fun to get hit with. I stumbled back and tripped on my own feet. I fell once again, but landed on my head going unconscious.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" someone called.

I opened my eyes to see Jasper and Alice next to me. My eye lids felt heavy and I closed them. Suddenly, I was splashed with freezing cold water.

"Whoa!" I said as I jumped up spluttering. "What the heck?" I yelled at Jasper who was holding a now empty cup.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Bella? Are you okay. You got hit pretty hard." Alice said as I fell my head.

Sure enough, there was a big bump on my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said as I walked dizzily. "I think I'll just sit the rest out" I said as I looked at the game.

So far, my side was winning . . . big time. As soon as gym ended, I ran to the locker room. I didn't even bother to change. I just grabbed my back and ran out. Then I regretted it as the cold wind bit at my skin. I ran to my car, shivering. As soon as I got in, I turned on the heat and sped away. I got home and made myself some hot chocolate. Once I was warm, I changed and headed to my room. I did my homework, checked my e-mail and went to bed.

The next few days passed in the same fashion. I would wait anxiously for his return, in 1st period or run to lunch and 6th,yet he never came. I stayed away from his siblings and hung out with Mike and his group the rest of the week. I cleaned the house and finished my essay on Saturday. On Sunday, I spent the whole day reading in my library and finishing my homework. Near the end of the day though, I headed out.

It was way past time I should go hunting. I changed and nearly stumbled at the pain. My throat was literally on fire. I ran to the forest and kept running West. I smelled a couple of animals but they didn't smell so appetizing so I pushed on. After a couple of minutes, I passed a **Welcome to La Push** sign. La Push? Might as well check it out. I ran in and was immediately assaulted by a smell. It smelled like a wet dog. I ignored it and started sniffing out my meal. I soon found a couple of more appetizing animals and ran towards them. I passed by the river and saw my golden black eyes stare back at me. Thank the gods I had golden eyes in this form. In all my others, my eyes were chocolate brown.

I was just about done when I heard a howl. Then, I heard a couple more echo it. I froze. There was something about that howl . . . like a warning edge to it. I looked around, curious. I listened closely and I could hear _thud, thud, thud, thud_ like paws running through the forest. Each time the wet dog smell got stronger and stronger and stronger until a huge black wolf broke out of the trees, teeth bared.

I turned before it could see me and ran. CRAP! Wolves! I already have a vampire problem. Now I have mutant wolves! I heard him following behind. Suddenly, 2 more wolves jumped out in front of me. One had sliver gray fur and the other had medium brown fur. Crap! I acted fully on instinct. I circled around the first one and slid under the second one.

They froze for 2 seconds before the followed after me and the black wolf. I remembered learning about wolves. Mutant wolves. They. . . um . . . phase, about 16. Umm . . . the pack leader is the biggest normally . . . the black wolf. What do they do? They . . . ! They kill vampires! Triple crap!I ran and ran, pushing myself . I could feel them gaining on me. I decided to see if I could read their thoughts.

_Guys, before we kill her, we must find out if she's a Cullen since she has golden eyes_

Cullens? What have the Cullens have to do with any of this?

_The treaty!_

_How could they!_

_Exactly. Jared, Paul, circle around and see if you can catch her on the sides._

_Got it._

_You sure? Embry's on his way._

_Embry! Of course._

_Hey guys, almost there._

_Embry, go in front of us and try to trap her. Jared and Paul got the sides and I'll come in from the back. We'll have her in no time._

Crap, this is really not good. I almost decided to reason with them but realized it was pointless. Then I noticed they were chasing me deeper into La Push. If I wanted to escape, I needed to turn around and before Embry gets to me. I was just about to turn when Embry jumped out and tackled me. I'm dead. I did the very last thing I could do, I pushed out my shield. He flew off just as they others caught up. I got up quickly, ran, and made a u-turn as I headed back for Forks. They were less than 2 meters behind me. I could almost feel their hot breath on my neck.

_Almost . . . there! _

I pushed myself to the limit, running full speed. I ran faster than I had ever gone in my whole entire life. I extended my shield just in front of them as a safeguard. Thing was, I was running out of energy using my powers so much. I hardly ever had to extend my shield. I haven't in so long that I'm out of shape. I recognized the forest and knew I was close to the beginning of the city.

Then, I froze. Another smell was getting mixed in. It was a sort of sugary sweet smell . . . and I recognized it as Alice's. In the time I froze, they caught up with me, jumping on me. I had about 3 of them on me as I desperately tried to get them off.

_Hold her down, I'll be right back to talk to her _and the black one left.

As soon as he left, I used the last of my energy and turned into a bird and fluttered up.

_What the?_

_Where is she?_

_Did she just turn into a bird?_

"WHERE IS SHE!" a guy around 20 yelled as he came out of the woods.

They all started to phase back and I immediately flew off toward the beach. I knew well enough that their clothes didn't pop on and off as they changed so they would most likely be . . . naked. Ugh. Not something I want to see. There, I could change back and see why in the world Alice was here. I changed back quickly and started to walk back when I remember I didn't have a car. Great. I turned back into a bird and flew most of the way home. The feeling of wind on my face was nice. I got home and nearly passed out on my doorstep. I opened the door and went in quickly. I felt like I would pass out any minute. I stumbled upstairs and to my computer.

_Hey guys! Nothing really new. How's Florida? Just about exhausted my powers and I'm about to pass out so bye!_

_Bella_

I was about to shut it off when I remembered something the Cullen's had thought about a couple of days ago. . . _His singer and he leaves!_ His singer. Singer? I went to our website which was password locked. I looked up _singers_ in the vampire database. It rang a bell but I couldn't really put my finger on it. An entry popped up.

_A Vampire's__ Singer_

_A vampire's singer is a human whose blood is so tempting and outrageously sweet that they will have never smelled anything so amazing. The human's blood sings to them. They normally last 2 seconds after being smelled._

So, I was Edward Cullen's singer. Not good. I shut off the computer and plopped down on my bed, clothes and all. I was out the second my head touched the pillow.

I woke up the next day sprawled on top of my bed, dazed. Yesterday's memories came flooding back. I had a serious problem. I checked the clock and nearly screamed. I would be late if I didn't get to school in 8 minutes! I quickly put on jeans and a shirt. I let my hair loose and ran down, tripping in the process, to make a couple of pop tarts.

Every second was excruciating. The second they came up, I grabbed them and my bag and ran out. I slipped the second I stepped outside. I looked and saw snow covering the floor. I groaned. Snow means it's too cold for rain. All the rain had frozen and everything was slick. I got up and walked carefully to my car. I got in and looked at the dashboard. 4 minutes! I pushed 150 as I zoomed down the highway, eating my pop tarts in the process. I parked as the warning bell rang. I changed and rang full speed to my class. I stopped outside, changed back, and entered. I looked around, a habit I had now, and froze. Right next to Alice was none other than Edward.

He stared at me, his eyes a deep butterscotch. I stayed frozen.

"Umm . . . Mrs. Swan?" the teacher asked.

I blushed. "Umm . . . yeah, sorry" I stammered as I walked over to my seat.

_I hate you Edward! We were becoming friends and your leaving drove her away!_

"Hey Alice! How was your weekend?" I asked, trying to make my nervousness and confusion seem like excitement.

?

"Oh! It was great! We went shopping and Hun-camping"

Hun-camping? Oh! Hunting or 'camping'

"That's nice. I spent it mostly reading but I hiked in La Push Yesterday" I said clearing my story.

"Oh!" she seemed surprised.

_That's why I smelled her in La push! But still . . . LA Push hardly has hiking areas . . . well maybe the forest. Not like I would know. _

"So, you ever been to La Push?" I asked.

_No, we're banned from there because of that treaty! _There it is again . . . the treaty.

"Not really, maybe once or twice"

"Oh"

"Okay class, read the assigned pages. you'll have a quiz on them tomorrow"

"Excuse me" Alice said.

She walked up to the teacher. I saw him give her a bathroom pass and she walked to the door, giving Edward a quick look before she left.

_Don't mess it up!_

Uhoh. Not good.

"Hello Bella" Edward said. I almost melted at his voice.

"Hi" I squeaked.

I opened my book and pretended to read. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. Where was Alice! She walked in 45 minutes later. 45!

"Sorry sir, the nurse needed help urgently" she explained.

He just nodded and she came back. She got back just as the bell rang. She frowned as I grabbed my backpack.

"Bye Alice. Bye . . . Edward" I said liking the way his name curled off my tongue.

I heard Alice squealing the second I was out the door. I was listening so intently that I didn't see the step in front of me until I caught my foot on it and fell. Two cool hands grabbed me, inches from the ground, and brought me standing again.

"Thank you" I said as I turned to see Edward smiling dazzlingly.

"You're welcome" he said as he handed me my books and walked off.

I grabbed them, shook my head and walked off to Government, still a little dazed. I was hardly aware as the teacher began class. I hadn't even noticed I was in my seat. My thoughts kept straying back so Edward.

"Ms. Swan" the teacher called

I looked up surprised.

"The answer?"

_Political Parties of course. Ha, she wasn't even paying attention. Good lesson for my class._

"Political Parties" I answered.

She seemed surprised and flustered as she went back to teaching.

_Focus!_

I told myself but I couldn't even follow that. My thoughts kept straying back to him.

_No! Focus!_

My thoughts strayed to his family and I ended up in Jasper's head.

_My god! I wonder if she's going to jump me or something? The lust coming off her is crazy. Ha, I wonder if she'll jump Edward in the cafeteria? It wouldn't be smart but I bet she will._

I shook my head in disgust. I tried vainly to concentrate but I kept thinking of him. Spanish passed in a blur, I didn't even know what we were talking about. The building could have been on fire and I wouldn't have noticed. I was too anxious to get to the cafeteria. I walked outside and little puffs of white fell on me. I looked around, surprised. It's snowing! Ugh!

_Snowball fight._

_Oh, I'm so getting Tyler_

_Sweet! Snow!_

_Awesome._

_Hey maybe I can pelt the new girl_

At that, I ran full speed to the cafeteria. I walked in and immediately looked around. My heart dropped to my feet when I looked at the Cullen table . . . and there were only 4 people sitting there.


	5. Deceitful Accident

Chapter 5:

Deceitful Accident

I looked down so I wouldn't look so disappointed. I grabbed my lunch and went and joined Mike at his table

"Hey Bella!" he said a bit too enthusiastically.

"Hey guys!" I said as I sat down.

"So Bella, you coming?" Mike asked.

"What's he talking about?" I asked Angela.

"We're going to First Beach this weekend. It's supposed to be sunny. It'll be fun . . .come"

"Why not?" I said and they started planning.

I would drive to the Newton's Hardware store and then we would carpool to First Beach. I looked over to the Cullen's table out of habit.

"Whoa!" I said.

I was so surprised I actually fell out of my seat, taking my tray with me and splattering it all over me. The cafeteria was chuckling and I heard snickers. I looked up. Everyone was probably watching but I looked toward their table, jest to make sure it wasn't an illusion. Nope, still there. Right next to Alice and Emmett sat Edward, as if he'd been there the whole time. They were all snickering slightly. I picked myself up, my tray and sat back down, my cheeks flushed.

"That sucked" I said as I cleaned the food off my pants.

They just laughed. I played with my food for the rest of lunch, not exactly keen on the idea of eating food off the floor. My appetite had disappeared though. When the bell rang, I walked off to Biology quickly, before making another scene. When I got in, Edward was already seated, of course. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hi" he said.

I turned, surprised that he was talking to me.

"Hello" I said.

The teacher passed out a lab. You had to label all the things into the right phase of mitosis. Easy

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude last week. I was . . . stressed" Edward said as he looked at the microscope. "Prophase"

"You sure?" I asked.

"Wanna check?" he said as he slid over the microscope. I looked and grumbled "Correct"

"So, how was your trip" I asked and immediately cursed myself for slipping up.

"What trip?" he said as he wrote it down. I snapped in the next slide and adjusted the magnification.

"Your . . . _siblings_ told me that you took some time off for . . . personal reasons so I assumed you went somewhere" I explained. "Anaphase"

"May I check?" he asked.

I smirked and gave it to him. I knew I was right. He looked quickly and nodded as he wrote it down. He grabbed the next slide and snapped it in.

"My trip was . . . okay I guess" he said with a shrug "Interphase, wanna check?"

"No, I'll believe you"

We went back and forth until we finished.

"Well, it seems Mr. Cullen, that you have once again made a perfect lab" said the teacher as he checked it. "Still, you should let your partner do some of it"

I let him take the credit but he didn't seem to want that.

"Actually, Bella did half of it" he explained.

"Oh! Well, it's good that you 2 are partners then" he said as he continued on.

That left me way too much time alone with my partner. I tried to think but I ended up looking up. His eyes were confused and a bit annoyed.

"So, you came here from England?" he asked skeptically.

I guess he was thinking why I didn't have the accent.

"Yeah, but I was born here . . . well in the US so that's why I don't talk British"

I normally wasn't a good liar but when it came to my cover, I was perfect.

"Oh, where were you born?"

"Phoenix, Arizona" I said getting a bit uncomfortable with all the questions. "You?"

"Chicago, Illinois" he said after some hesitation.

"Oh"

"So, what made you move?" he asked curiously?

"Well, my parents died so I was taken up by a family but the traveled a lot because of my _dad's_ job and I decided to stay behind. My dad has been here before so I thought, why not? I didn't want my mom staying back because of me so . . . I relocated" I knew the story was not concrete but what else was I supposed to say?

"I'm sorry" he said. "My parents died too. Carlisle and Esme adopted me and then all my siblings" he explained.

"Oh" I said getting uncomfortable under his stare.

"Wait! Are your parents in England or here?"

"They're in . . . Florida" I said naming where my team was.

"You chose Forks over Florida? The rain over the sun? Why?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"I'm trying to understand you" he said sincerely.

I just shut up. I guessed it was the smartest thing to do.

"Bella? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you" he amended.

"No, it's . . . fine"

Then thankfully, the bell ring. I packed my bag and walked out, forcing myself not to look back. I walked into the locker room where Alice attacked me.

"So, how was Biology?"she asked.

"Uh . . . fine. I had to work alone on a lab because your brother didn't show" I said.

_HE DIDN'T SHOW!_

"WHAT?" she shrieked as she let me go.

"Kidding" I said as I walked out.

_Why that little . . . _

"Bella!" she yelled and I chuckled.

"What actually happened?" she asked as she caught up to me and I didn't fail to notice how she was guiding me to her family.

"Nothing. We did a lab, we talked, done" I said quickly.

She eyed me suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett called.

I waved shyly and walked over.

_Whoa, she smells so human and_' gulp '_I think I should step back before I. . . if she was just in a corner . . . no!_

I looked at Jasper weirdly as he thought and walked away. Then I remembered that I had hunted. Of course! Since I had hunted, my vampire form was satisfied so I smelled more human know and less of that twinge of vampire. I looked back. He was across the gym with Alice yet he was looking at me.

_Man! I can't believe Bella didn't jump Edward. I just lost $300 to Emmett!_ he thought frustratedly.

"What!" Edward and I both yelled as we turned to him.

Suddenly, they all turned to me.

"What is it Mike?" I yelled out as cover.

All their thoughts centered around the same thing

_Weird_

"Cullens vs. Bella, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Angela and Ben. Volleyball court 1" Coach Clapp called out.

I groaned. Volleyball. It demands hand eye coordination and an ability to run and walk on a flat surface. I had neither.

"Cool Bella, you're on my team" Mike said instead of _our team_.

"Yeah"

They mostly played and I hung around the back, hardly moving. I was watching Edward, the way his muscles flexed as he spiked the ball. The way his hair moved. Everything.

"Bella!" Mike called out suddenly just as the volleyball flew toward me.

Uhoh.

I tried my best to hit it but I ended up falling flat on my butt and the ball bumped Lauren's head and flew up. Mike saved it just at the last minute as he spiked it down.

"What was that Bella!" she yelled angrily at me.

Then she saw me on the floor and cracked up, turning back around.

_Ha, she looks like a total idiot in front of Edward yet I look perfect. If I turn he can see my new bangs_ she went on.

I blushed as I got up and walked toward the bleachers. It was better to sit out. When the bell rang, I left quickly. I ran to my truck and fumbled with the keys. I opened the car door quickly and started putting my stuff in when I heard the unmistakable sound of screeching tires.

'_Whoa, Whoa! Uhoh, Bella!'_

I whirled around, dropping my keys and closing the door as I turned. I saw a van coming towards me quickly. It probably hit the ice wrong. I started to move away but I got pulled back. I turned and saw the problem, my shirt and backpack were stuck in the door . . . which was locked. I tried to pull them out but no dice.

I couldn't really _'change' _and run off because it would look too quick. The van was getting closer. My training kicked in. If I slid under the car, the impact would still hit me. I couldn't really move because my stuff was stuck. Yet, if I could jump up right as the van hit, I would get enough height to land on top of my car and it was close enough that if I wouldn't get pulled back. I thought the whole plan in a couple of seconds.

I crouched down and prepared to jump when suddenly, another body collided with mine. It propelled me down and I slammed my head into the concrete. I saw the van stop suddenly, rock a bit and finally shudder to a stop, the tires inches from my face.

"Bella! Bella? Are you okay? Can you hear me" said the anxious voice of Edward Cullen.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and helped me sit up. I looked around and saw people rushing in.

"You broke my bag" I said as I noted the huge hole that was now there.

"You're worried about your bag! Are you even okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, relax" I said as I started to get up ignoring the intense throbbing in my head.

I'd had worse. I wobbled up a bit and he automatically grabbed me, steadying me.

"Careful" he said.

Teachers were rushing in trying to pull the van out. I heard the ambulance rushing in. I saw Tyler's blood and started getting dizzy.

"Bella, are you okay?"

They finally pushed it back enough to get the stretchers in.

"Oh no! I'm not getting in one of those" I said immediately backing up. "I'm completely fine"

"Actually, she hit her head and could have a concussion" Edward told the paramedic.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Ms., I'm going to have to ask you to get on"

"No"

"Ms."

"I already said no!"

"Ms., we are authorized to use force and or medication. You are probably disoriented. Please let us help you and get on" said the paramedic.

"No!"

_Looks like we have to sedate her_

What! "Ugh . . . Fine" I grumbled as I got on.

It would be worse if they knocked me out . . . and that meant needles. I as already making a scene as it was. They attached the neck brace and I nearly killed myself.

"Edward, are you okay? Do you want to lay down or . . . "

I stared opened mouthed as I was loaded in. He got a choice? My face beet red. I saw the last of my friends teary faces and then the door closed and we were off. I overheard Edward, who rode up front, and a paramedic talking.

"No, thank you. My father will check me later"

"Now honey, please stay still as I . . . " the nurse soothed as she got out a needle.

My eyes widened. "Lady, I might have a concussion, that's it. No need for and IV" I argued.

We fought most of the way to the hospital. She finally gave up and let me lay in peace. It was chaos as I was wheeled in. Nurses were everywhere. I was wheeled into a room, out of all the rush.

A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue and finally left. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore. I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed.

There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt but he was staring anxiously at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Tyler—you look awful, are you all right?" As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.

He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong . . . " He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry about it, you missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone . . . "

"Edward slammed into . . . he pushed me out of the way"

He looked confused. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen—he was . . . _standing next to me_." I lied

"Cullen? I didn't see him… wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, probably. Though somehow, he gets of easy without a stretcher and I'm stuck here in this bed, humiliated" I muttered mostly to myself.

They came and took me to x-rays soon after. Edward was still nowhere to be seen.

"Bella . . . I'm so sorry I" he continued to apologize when I got back.

I knew it would be pointless to argue with him so I closed my eyes and relaxed.

_Go ahead. Smooth things over. I'll join you soon_ I heard someone think.

It had that same . . . edge to it yet, I didn't recognize it. Someone walked in but I just assumed it was a nurse.

"Is she asleep?" he asked.

My eyes snapped open and I sat upright.

"Hey, dude, I'm so sorry, I thought . . . " but Edward silenced him.

"No blood no foul" he said quickly before turning to me.

"So . . . "

"I'm completely fine yet I can't leave. Why didn't you even use a stretcher?" I said getting angrier.

"Because, I wasn't hurt and I have connections" he said.

Wasn't hurt? And I was? I just stared at the ceiling.

"Bella?"

I turned quickly.

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you . . . you seemed to be thinking about something as the van came. Concentrating really hard and . . . it made me curious"

"How did you even see my expression?" I asked deflecting the question.

"I was standing right next to you" he said though his eyes tightened.

He was seriously lying to my face? Using the same thing I had said before. Seriously?

"No . . . you were still in the gym. Maybe even by your car . . . but definitely nowhere near me" I would've known.

"Yes I was"

"No"

"Yes"

"Stop lying to me!"

"What does it matter?" he finally yelled.

I was about to answer when the door opened. The doctor walked in and I just stared in astonishment, anger forgotten. He was young, blond and handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. Yet he still had the same paleness, gold eyes and perfect features . . . Edward's Dad.

"So Miss Swan, how are you feeling" he said as he walked over.

"Um . . .fine" I said as he turned on a light board and placed my x-rays there.

"Well, your x-rays show no signs of problems so everything should be okay. You seem to be extremely lucky" he said.

"Yeah, extremely lucky Edward was _standing right next to me" _I said coolly as his cool hand probed lightly around my skull. I held in a wince but he still noticed.

"Tender"

"Nope"

He eyed me skeptically before moving back.

"Well, you seem fine, you may go home . . . though I suggest some Tylenol for the pain" he said as he moved onto Tyler.

"You, will have to stay longer though" he said as he started to check Tyler's wounds.

I took this as my cue to leave. I got up, grabbed my stuff and headed out. I was still angry as I stepped out into the rain. I considered walking in the rain when I saw my car in the parking lot. _How in the world?_ I realized the answer quickly and kicked a stone out of my path. I tried not to think about it as I got in my car and drove home. I focused on something else as I tried in vain to keep my mind entertained.


	6. Admirers

Chapter 6:

Admirers

I got home and left my car quickly, muttering and slamming the door harshly. I walked to my door and stuffed the key into the lock, turning it quickly and angrily.

"He's so . . . ugh!" I said as I threw my bag on the counter and grabbed an apple from the fridge.

"Who?" a voice asked in the darkness.

So quickly you could hardly see me, I grabbed a kitchen knife and launched right at the voice.

"Whoa!" it said as I heard it thump the wall. "Jeez Bella! You could have killed me!" it complained.

I turned on the light and gasped as I saw Emily, getting up and brushing the dirt off of her jeans. I was frozen for a second before I screamed.

"EMILY!" I said as I launched myself at her. "What are you doing here?" I said as I hugged her.

I missed her so much.

"Seems like getting killed" she said and I laughed along with her. "Come on" I said as we went to the living room.

"Sorry" I apologized as I grabbed the knife that was impaled in the wall and the apple I had dropped. "You scared me" I said as I put it back away.

I sat down next to her. She was dressed in jeans and a tank top with a half-sleeve sweater over it.

"It's okay"

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked. "How long have you been here?"

"Why am I here, well, because of this" she said as she handed me a sheet of paper.

I opened it and saw the e-mail I sent.

_Hey guys! Nothing really new. How's Florida? Just about exhausted my powers and I'm about to pass out so bye!_

_Bella_

"And your answers always seemed so vague and call it intuition or something but felt like something was wrong so I convinced Sebastian to let me visit you." she said as I looked away.

What was I going to tell her? I opened my mouth and closed it again. There was no point in lying, she would be able to tell . . . that's really the only power that sucked because you could never get away with anything.

"So . . . what happened?" she asked.

"I was going hunting when I saw these wolves. I didn't want to kill them so they chased me for a while. Running full speed and keeping your shield out isn't easy. I hadn't hunted in so long that I was also exhausted" I said which was mostly the truth.

"Wow . . . you're not lying! Okay and . . . who's ugh?"

"What?"

"When you came in, you said: "He's so . . . ugh!""

I blushed. "Oh, nothing just a really annoying guy at school" I said.

"Would he possibly be named Edward?" she asked.

My eyes widened but she just grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV to the local news station.

"Edward Cullen actually pulled her out Bob, saving her life. Tyler Crowley is still in the hospital and waiting further attention. Bella Swan is okay and so is Edward Cullen. Thank god nothing too serious happened. School officials are trying to make the parking lot less icy to avoid further accidents" the TV reporter said.

Emily switched off the TV and turned to me.

"What? I'm always going to be in danger . . . bad luck magnet, remember?"

"Bella . . . there's something different about Edward Cullen . . . isn't there?"

"Well, he's adopted and so are his sibling so he has a tough time and most people ignore him so I wanted to help. Really Emily, I'm fine, I promise. Come on let's watch a movie" I said as I guided her to my movies hoping she would drop it.

She looked at me skeptically but finally did let it drop. She picked out Romeo and Juliet, smiling at me. I laughed and made popcorn as she put it in. I grabbed blankets and we relaxed into a fun movie night. We cried at some parts and tissues littered the floor.

"Come on. So how's Florida?" I asked when the movie ended.

"It's cool, so sunny and there are beaches. We are still watching some people that look . . . suspicious. It's still like a vacation anyway. I'm 17. We all attend school except for Sebastian and Gaby who are and _look_ like our parents but it's cool. So how's Forks?"

"Okay. Relaxing. I've made a couple of friends and we're headed to the beach in a few days" I said.

"Nice" she looked at her watch and frowned.

"Go, we'll talk again some other time" I said as we got up.

"Bye Bella" she said as she hugged me.

Then she called Sebastian and was gone. I looked at the spot where she had left. That was close . . . too close. I took a hot shower, letting the hot water unlock my tense muscles. I got out, put on some PJ's and blow-dried my hair. I went to my room and collapsed on my bed, asleep before my head even touched the pillow

I woke to my alarm ringing annoyingly in my ears. I slammed it off and swung my legs groggily. I got dressed quickly and headed downstairs. The blankets were still out and Romeo and Juliet was still on top of the DVD player. I picked up the tissues and put away all the blankets. I took the movie out of the DVD player and put it away. As I walked back, I noticed a paper on the floor. I picked it up and dropped it instantaneously.

_Hey guys! Nothing really new. How's Florida? Just about exhausted my powers and I'm about to pass out so bye!_

_Bella_

I bent down and slowly picked it back up. I folded it up and stuffed it in my bag. I grabbed my books off the counter, grabbed my keys and headed out. I drove at the speed limit which was a change for me. I normally went double. I was still thinking about yesterday. He actually lied to my face! I saw him and he still lies!

I shook my head incredulously. And then there was Emily. Oh. My. Gosh! That was so . . . not pleasant. I hated lying to her . . . though technically I didn't but I didn't tell her the whole truth. Still, I couldn't really tell anyone anymore. I parked in my usual spot and was surprised to see the Cullen's parking many rows away from their usual spot. Huh. Probably due to what happened yesterday.

I looked around and saw everyone whispering and pointing in my direction. Great. Now I would be known as the girl who almost got killed. Just perfect. I grabbed my books and slowly walked to Literature, hoping they would just walk past me. Of course, with my luck, how could I even believe that would happen.

"Hi Bella! You okay? You had quite an accident yesterday" Mike said as he walked up to me, a bit too close for comfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said as I scooted away again. "Here's my class, good bye Mike" I said as I rushed into the classroom.

"Bye" he said as he turned.

I took my seat quietly. I looked up when Edward and Alice came in. Alice wasn't her usually bubbly self. She seemed far away and had a troubled look to her eyes. She absently sat down and stared playing with her pencil. Edward took a seat next to her, diligently ignoring me. I let out an angry sigh. So know he was ignoring me . . . that's nice. I actually paid attention to the lectures even though I already knew everything. At lunch, I sat with Mike and his friends.

_'Yes! She totally likes me over Cullen'_

"So, you ready for this weekend?" Mike asked scooting closer to me.

"Yeah. I haven't been to the beach for a while" I said but mostly stayed quiet for the rest of the period.

During Biology, he ignored me completely, working on his own and angling his chair away from me like on the first day. I wrote everything harder, my pencil almost breaking the paper in some points. When the bell rang, he shot out of there so quick you'd think he was going to die if he didn't. I grabbed my stuff and frowning, headed to gym.

"Hey Bella!" Mike called out. _'She'd look awesome as my date to homecoming. I hope she says yes. Heck, it's practically guaranteed._

I groaned as he walked over.

"Hey Mike"

"Hey . . . umm . . . so, I was wondering if wanted to be my . . . _date_ to homecoming" he finally spinout.

I saw the all the Cullen's except Edward who was nowhere to be seen, laughing. Then I remembered Mike was waiting for an answer.

"Oh! Thank you Mike but I'm going to be . . . busy that weekend" _please don't ask what I'm doing_

"Oh. Well, what are you doing?"

Ugh! "Um . . . I'm heading to different cities, visiting some bookstores, shopping . . . and, yeah"

"Can't you do that some other weekend?"

"Mike!" I said harshly but then tried my best to speak nicely. "Actually, I need to go shopping and I _really_ want to find some books so the answer is no . . . sorry. Why don't you ask Jessica though?" I suggested.

"Jessica?"

"Mike, open your eyes. She totally likes you. Turn around" I said.

He turned and met eyes with Jessica who smiled hugely and waved, playing nervously with her hair with the other hand. I turned and walked off before Mike turned back. I headed quickly into the locker room and changed. I finally headed out to the gym quickly.

_'Finally! BELLA!'_

I moved back toward the door automatically. I knew that thought very well by now:

Hyper Active Pixie

also known as:

Alice.

"BELLA!" she yelled as she jumped on me.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" she begged.

"What?" I searched her mind but all I got was _PLEASE_ and _SAY YES!_

"Please, please, please let me take you shopping!" she begged.

"Wait, what? Shopping?" then I remembered what I had just told Mike: _Actually, I need to go shopping and I really want to find some books so the answer is no . . . sorry._

I knew they were eaves dropping but now . . . they are caught.

"Why would you think I want to go shopping?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh! Umm . . . I just. . . assumed?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Uhuh. Well, I don't know Alice"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please—" but I cut her off.

"Okay—"

"YAY!

"Okay, I'll think about it" I said as I got up.

"Bella!" she whined as she came up to me.

"I'll think about it" I said noticing how she was guiding me towards her family.

I tried to make it as clear as possible that I didn't want to go. Tripping, starting to walk sideways, walking slowly but she didn't take the hint. Soon I was right in front of her whole family, blushing at my performance.

"Hi" I said awkwardly.

They were all scrutinizing me . . . as if they knew all about me.

"Cullen's, Team 1" the coach announced.

"Bella, Mike, Ben, Eric and Angela, Team 2" I groaned at the thought off Mike.

_'Yes! Bella's on my team!'_

I sighed as I walked over to them. The coach kept splitting up the teams but I hardly noticed. I was looking intently at Edward. What was his _problem_? Seriously?

"So Bella, still up for La Push tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"Yeah . . . tomorrow? I thought it would be the weekend" I said slightly confused.

"It was but tomorrow's a teacher work day so we decided to bump it up. Besides, tomorrow it's supposed to be sunny as well" he said making my eyes dart to the window.

Nope, still raining.

"Umm . . . okay, same place"

"Yeah, so Bella, you gonna surf?" Tyler said and my eyes opened in surprise.

He was back already?

"Hey Tyler, I didn't notice you were back"

"Yeah, just some cuts and what not" he said.

I took a good look at his face and saw all the scratches the glass made.

"No, I can't surf for my life" I said with a laugh.

"Then you can stay with us" Angela said and I nodded happily.

Angela was a nice friend to have. She really cared about you, if you were upset or overjoyed . . . not just for the gossip.

"Okay guys . . . time for . . . Lacrosse!" the coach announced happily.

Everyone cheered but I groaned. Running with sticks and a ball an d throwing stuff. I was either gonna end up get whacked with a stick or a ball or _I_ would whack somebody with the stick. Not my sport.

We headed out to the field running, well . . . I walked.

"So Bella" Eric said as he slowed his pace to match mine. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me" he said.

"Thanks Eric but I'm busy"

"Are you sure? I mean, we would have a great time"

"I'm sorry but I'm busy" I said as kindly as I could.

"Oh, okay" he said as he walked off.

I let out a sigh. Finally. I headed way to the back and hoped I wouldn't be seen. Luckily, it stayed that way throughout the whole game . . . until the last minutes.

"Catch Bella!" Ben said as he launched the ball to me.

My eyes widened as I saw a ball soaring towards me. Uhoh. I picked it up and sort of ran/stumbled to nowhere in particular.

"SHOOT BELLA!" Jessica yelled.

I got so surprised, I jumped while propelling the stick forward. I hit Mike on the shoulder and then the stick came propelling back to me. It hit me with a _WHACK! _ Making me fall back and throw it out. Of course it hits the coach as well. By then, I was seeing spots.

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay?" Angela was looking over me worriedly.

"Yeah" I said as I got up dizzily. "Sports are not my thing" I said as I saw Mike rubbing his shoulder and the coach massaging her ankle.

"Well, you made the shot" she comforted.

"I did?" I said incredulous.

"Yeah, you shot it right under Rosalie, it was so quick I don't think she would've gotten it anyway" she explained.

I think she was probably laughing too hard to care but I didn't say it out loud. I headed, my face beet red, into the lockers and changed. I walked slowly to my car. I would need to get a pass to get out of gym. It was essential.

_'Smooth. Just walk up to her slowly and ask her. No big deal. She turned down Mike, probably waiting for me'_ I heard Tyler think.

I groaned as I picked up the pace.

_'Man! Now she's in a hurry! I want to' _pant _'get to her before' _pant_ 'she leaves' _he thought as he started running.

I could see through his eyes he was just outside of the gym, running towards my figure.

_'Please don't catch up to me!'_ I begged as I zeroed in on my car.

I finally reached my car and jumped in happily.

_'Ugh! Now I'm gonna have to ask her at the beach with Mike and Eric there . . . that's gonna be awkward'_ he whined as he trudged over to his car . . . a silver mini-van it seemed he now had.

I couldn't help but smile. I didn't want to be mean but I really did not want to be asked to Homecoming again. I turned on my car and backed out. I was about to leave when a familiar silver Volvo swerved right in front of me and stood there. I could see him in there, though I already knew his car too. I waited for over a minute and my patience began to wither away.

I honked at his car and I swear I could see him smiling. I counted the people in his car. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . Only 3? I swear I saw somebody hunched over but I couldn't be sure. Ugh! Can't he wait on the curb? Jasper walked out of the building and walked over to the car. He eyed me for a moment and then slid inside. I look back at the Volvo. I saw Edward now cracking up while looking at the rearview mirror. I looked back and saw Tyler get in the small line.

NO! I started to inch my car forward. I little bump couldn't hurt anyone. I slowly inched it forward, looking evilly through the glass. I saw his breathtaking smile start to fade. My car was now inches away from his. I let it crawl slowly over, knowing it was probably killing him. In all my devious plans, I hadn't factored in Tyler.

Somebody rapped on my window, making me jump and slam on the gas accidentally. My car lurched forward and collided with his. I saw his eyes wide with and anger and disbelief as he drove off quickly, a big scratch at the back of his car. Opps. Somebody rapped on my window again. I looked down. Tyler. UGH!

"Hey Tyler. Sorry but I was stuck behind Ed–Cullen. I'll move now" I said as I started to roll the window up.

"Wait Bella! I came to ask you if . . . if maybe you . . . possibly might want to go to Homecoming with me" he let out.

I growled softly. My patience was just about gone.

"Sorry Tyler but I can't go that weekend. Didn't Mike and Eric already tell you?"

"Yeah but I was hoping you turned them down for me"

"Tyler!" I yelled and then sweetened it up. "Sorry. When I say I can't make it . . . I can't make it" I lied.

"Come on Bella, let me make it up to you"

"Tyler, it wasn't your fault. You don't owe me. If you owe anyone, it's Edward Cullen" his eyes widened but I ignored it "because he pushed me out of the way. I'm sorry but I'm busy" I said as kindly as I could.

I rolled up the window and drove off without a backward glance. When I got home, I checked the front of my car, not a scratch. Perfect! I smile as I went inside. I spent most of the afternoon doing homework and studying for an upcoming test. I ate a simple dinner, a tuna salad, and went back to work. Finally, the words started flying off the page so I closed up my book and put it aside. I went to my computer and opened my email. **4 New Messages** flashed on my screen. Oh Boy

_You're gonna pass out? Exhausted your powers? Bella! What happened?  
E.S.N.A.B.G.S_

_Bella! Are you okay? Are you awake yet? What's up?  
Emily_

_BELLA! You can't just bomb us with something like that and then just decide not to answer. WHAT. HAPPENED?  
E.S.N.A.B.G.S_

_Hey Bella, ANSWER! Emily already told us everything so were not freaking out anymore but you have to answer. Put like an alert on your phone or something. Write back __**SOON!**__  
E.S.N.A.B.G.S_

I laughed at their messages and clicked the New Message button.

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't answered in . . . 2 days. OMG! Federal Offense! I didn't check my e-mail for _**2 whole days!**_ =D You guys have to chill. I'm fine as you see, or read. I was just informing you on my stamina. Sorry for worrying you though. How's Florida? I'm excited for tomorrow. There's no school so we moved up the beach day. It's gonna be sunny! Can't wait to get some sun!_

_Bella_


	7. Beach Protectors

Chapter 7:

Beach Protectors

I was in Rio, walking the beach. The sun was shining and the ocean was a beautiful shining aqua. Edward appeared in the shade of a tree. I blinked furiously and he was gone. Then suddenly, a pack of wolves jumped out of the bushes and ran toward me. Edward materialized in front of me, crouching defensively. I screamed to Edward just as the wolves caught up to us, effectively waking up.

"Wow, one heck of a dream" I said as I got up.

I looked toward my window and saw yellow rays shinning in through the window.

"YES! SUN!" I exulted as I threw open the window and poked my head out.

It seemed around 65-70 degrees. That wasn't exactly warm but it was good enough for me. I saw people walking their dogs in Sofies and tank tops . . . I wouldn't go that extreme. I wore my favorite bathing suit with knee length jeans and a short sleeved shirt. I quickly put on some tennis shoes and fixed my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my sunglasses and rested them on my head, sort of like a headband. I grabbed my bag, which had a towel, flip flops, a rain jacket (Hopefully I wouldn't need it) my phone and my camera.

I quickly made my bed and headed down stairs. _'Wow'_ I thought as I made my breakfast. I never thought I would've been so excited to go the beach in 65-70 degrees. I chewed my breakfast thoughtfully and finally finished, washing the plate quickly. I brushed my teeth, grabbed a spare change of clothes just in case I got wet (which I didn't plan on doing) and headed out. The sun was shining through the trees, making my car shine. I jumped in happily and drove to the Newton's Outfitter Store.

"Hey Bella!" Mike called as I parked.

In the parking lot I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's new Sentra. As I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had class with; I was fairly sure their names were Ben and Conner. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren.

Three other girls stood with them, including one I remembered falling over in Gym. That one gave me a dirty look as I got out of the truck, and whispered something to Lauren. Lauren shook out her corn silk hair and eyed me scornfully. I ignored them as I walked over to Angela.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hey, you came! Told you it'd be sunny" Mike said.

"Yeah, I was surprised this morning. So, who are we waiting on?"

"Lee and Sam . . . you didn't invite anyone did you?" he asked suddenly.

"Nope" I said as I chatted lightly with Angela.

She didn't seem very inclined to get wet either. Eventually Lee and Sam arrived but they brought 2 extra people so we had to use every seat. All the bags were tossed into the backseat and we all climbed in. Mike tried to sit next to me but I let Jessica sit between us. I didn't need Mike leaning on me the whole time. The ride was pretty peaceful. Small conversations were going on but I just stared at the beautiful scenery outside. It seemed vaguely familiar.

"La Push! Yes, were almost there" Mike said and I froze.

La Push? Images of the big black wolf flashed in my eyes. Uhoh. Bad, this was very bad. They wouldn't hang around some outsiders would they? '_No, and even if they did, they probably wouldn't recognize me' _I tried to convince myself.

"Bella? Come on, we're here!" Mike said as he parked.

We all got out and grabbed our stuff. We headed to the beach and spread out the towels. Mike and Ben and Eric I think we're going to surf. That was going to be funny. I took off my shoes and my socks and sat on the sand, right at the edge of the water. The water just barely came up to my ankle. It was a bit colder than expected but I mean . . . we're in Washington! How could I hope for warm waters?

"Hey Bella!" Mike said as he walked into the ocean, holding a surfboard.

He tipped the edge back, splashing me with the cold water.

"MIKE!" I yelled as he paddled off, soon joined by Lee, Conner, Eric, Tyler and Ben.

I watched as they all attempted to get up but fell miserably, all except Ben, who stood up and surfed with ease. I got a big picture where most the boys were falling simultaneously from their boards, their faces hilarious. Ben was gliding on top of the wave easily.

"Can you make me a copy of that one" Angela said and I laughed and smiled.

"I'm hoping he asks me to homecoming but . . . he just doesn't seem interested" Angela said beside me, looking at Ben.

"Ask him yourself" I suggested.

"Bella! Are you crazy?" she asked.

"No, I'm sane" I said with a laugh and she joined me.

We went for a walk on the beach after a while. We took a couple of pictures and collected shells. We got back around lunchtime. As I got closer, I saw the boys were still surfing though they had probably stopped after a while and just started up again.

"Hahaha! That dude can't surf for his life!" called a deep voice.

That's when I noticed the dark-skinned boys and a few girls with dark hair standing with our small crowd. I froze but quickly relaxed as I noticed they weren't as physically fit as the _others_ were. Everyone was collecting wood and dropping it in a pile on a circle in the sand that was black from previous use. Everybody was chatting, the dark-skinned boys and girls blending in with our small crowd easily.

"Hey, I'm Jacob" said this one kid nearest to me when we came back.

He seemed around 16 with long black hair.

"I'm Bella, you guys live here?" I asked as I turned toward the beach.

"Yeah, I see your boys are trying to surf" he said as he looked over. "Pathetic"

I laughed with him.

"It really pretty here, you're so lucky. The sun shining the waves, making them shimmer, the beautiful beach" I said.

He laughed. "It's not always like this. Just on the rare sunny day" he said as we walked over to the growing pile of wood.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" he asked me as I sat on one of the bone-colored benches; the other girls clustered, gossiping excitedly, on either side of me. Jacob kneeled by the fire, lighting one of the smaller sticks with a cigarette lighter.

"No," I said as he placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee.

"You'll like this then — watch the colors." He lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.

"It's blue," I said in surprise.

"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" He lit one more piece, placed it where the fire hadn't yet caught, and then came to sit by me. I watched the strange blue and green flames crackle toward the sky. I was awestruck at this beautiful yet natural sight.

"Gather around the fire guys!" I yelled.

The boys were already coming from surfing, attracted by the sight of food. Everyone arranged themselves in a circle around the fire.

"Get in the picture Jacob" I said as I set it up.

"You too, come on" he said as he tossed the camera to another boy who caught it. "Take it, will ya Quill" he said.

The boy nodded and snapped a couple of pictures. Immediately after, food was made, burgers and hotdogs. Sauce and soda were passed around along with napkins and seconds. I sat next to Jacob and Angela. Everyone was either sitting or crowding around in small packs.

"That was good" I said as Jacob and I threw away our trash.

"You wanna go see something really good, there are tide pools in the forest, they're nice to look at" Jacob suggested.

"Sure" I said as I put on my shoes.

It was fun to be around Jacob, he just seemed so . . . alive . . . well . . . never mind.

"Hey guys, we're gonna do a bit of hiking. Anybody want to come"

"Yeah, I'll go" Angela said.

"So will I" said Ben behind Angela, making her jump and blush.

"Okay, anyone else?"

A few more people came including some natives. We hiked for a while before we got to them.

"Wow!" I said as I snapped a picture.

It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life. They were so pretty and everything seemed so alive, tiny fish, sponges, coral. A mini ocean. I snapped a couple more pictures before I decided to explore deeper.

"Here, I'll come so you don't get lost" Jacob said hurriedly. I nodded slightly, more focused on the tree branches on the floor.

We hiked for almost half an hour and I almost turned back when, suddenly, it opened into a small clearing. It was mostly bare except for grass and an edge of trees.

"So, you new around here Bella? I thought I knew most the people . . . or at least know they existed" Jake said as we sat on the grass in the sun.

"Yeah, I just moved here a couple weeks ago from . . . Arizona" I said.

"Oh that—" he made a sort of growl/whining sound in his throat suddenly. "Great, just great. Just what we need" he muttered.

"What Jacob? What's wrong?" I said.

"Them . . . stupid protectors. They say they _'protect'_ us though I have no idea from what. It just seems like a gang Sam Uley created. He has these . . . followers. They follow him everywhere but they hardly are around anyone else. Jared for example . . . or . . . Embry" he said in a pained whisper.

I listened intently, storing all the information. Then, it occurred to me that something must have made him think of that. I looked up to see a couple of boys with a big body build, coming towards us. They were far away but I could make out a couple of their features. They all had dark skin, short dark hair and here only wearing shorts and that's it. The one that stood out the most was the one in front. I focused on his face . . . I think I recognized . . . no! Crap! Those aren't . . . it can't be . . . now with Jacob . . . the leader . . . maybe they won't recognize me.

"Maybe we should go" I suggested.

"Why? I'm not leaving just because they decided to appear" then he realized that he was nearly yelling "Sorry"

"S'okay" I said as I lowered my head. "Maybe they'll just leave" I murmured mostly to myself. I knew that with my luck though, there was a very slim chance of that happening.

They walked toward us slowly but in unison, all taking a step at the same time. I scanned their thoughts quickly.

_'Hey! Is that . . . Jake?'_

_'Jake has a girlfriend?'_at that I growled softly.

_'He hasn't changed yet . . . hmm . . . I wonder how long it'll take?_

_'That chick . . . she seems . . . familiar'_

I froze slightly. If one of them recognized me, all of them probably would. I faced the other way.

"Jake, maybe we really should go" I said as I tugged at his hand.

"Well . . . actually, no, let's see what these 'safety patrols' want" he said as he stood up.

I stayed seated, keeping my head down. I glanced up and saw that they very close now. I ducked my head quickly and fidgeted with my necklace.

"Sam, Paul, Jared . . . Embry?" he said in a sour tone though it softened at the end.

"Hello Jacob" I recognized Sam's voice. "How are you? Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"What is it with that question? You ask it all the time!" Jake said, his voice trembling with anger.

"Whoa Jacob, calm down, sorry for asking" Sam said quickly.

"So, who's your girlfriend?" Another boy asked.

"WHAT?" he said as he flushed red. "This is my _friend, _Bella" he said.

"Yeah, girl_friend_" said the same kid.

"I said _FRIEND!"_ Jacob said as he started trembling.

"Calm down Jacob" Sam ordered.

"Don't order me around" his tone lashing out.

"Hey Jake, it's okay, they're not worth it. Let's just head back to the beach" I said as I stood up next to him.

I saw all their eyes widened and they gasped.

_'That isn't . . . '_

_'Is that the girl we were chasing . . . '_

_'She doesn't smell like it . . . now. She looks, normal . . . '_

_'She must be in disguise or something! We must not let her get away!'_

I automatically took a small step back.

"Why don't you come with us Bella?" Sam asked, his voice threatening.

Real subtle.

"Why should I?" I challenged.

"Just come on" growled another boy as he stalked up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Let go you pervert" I said as I tried to pull from his grip.

I couldn't change because that would give it away.

"Hey Jared!" Jake called.

They boy that held me turned just as Jake landed a blow on his face making him stagger back and let go.

"RUN!" Jake ordered to me.

"You're coming too" I said as I pulled him.

We got to the edge of the clearing before a big wolf jumped over us, landing right in front of us.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said as we backed up.

"Those are some . . . big wolves" Jake commented.

I glanced back. Sam was still there with 2 of the boys, one of them being the one that grabbed me. They were herding us. I glanced to the side. If we managed to get back into the forest we might have a chance. They seemed to notice because suddenly, there was a ripping sound and 2 more wolves appeared at our sides.

"Shit" I cursed as I looked around.

We were out of options. Then a thought hit me, if we ran at the wolves, would they actually grab us with their teeth? No, probably not.

"Head to the forest" I whispered. "Run towards Sam and make a hard left or right and run"

He nodded and we got ready to run when the wolf behind us knocked us to the ground with its muzzle. Okay, I was getting really pissed at these wolves.

"Come on Jake!" another kid called to our side.

"Embry?" he said.

"Yeah, come on, I'll distract them" he said as he threw a rock at one of the wolves.

I saw what he was doing, he was getting Jacob out of here while they caught me, though he's one of them.

"Go, trust me, go!" I said as I pushed him up. "I'll be right behind you" I said.

We pushed ourselves up and Jake ran towards Embry.

"You're not going anywhere" called Sam.

I sighed. I knew they'd catch up with me quickly and if not Embry would probably bring me down but I pushed my luck and ran right behind Jake anyway. I could faintly see him ahead through the fog. I tried to focus in on them but my foot caught on a branch and I fell down, scraping my arms and legs. I turned and saw the boys running towards me. They were exultant yet annoyed. I decided to call up my human facade. I thought of my favorite fish, Swimmy which was one of the very first fish I had . . . and killed. Fake tears welled up in my eyes.

"What do you people want from me" I said as I curled into a ball and cried.

_'What the heck? Vampires can't cry or bleed, is this maybe just a regular girl?'_

Sam walked toward me, confusion masking his face.

"NO! Get away you monster" I said as I scrambled backwards through tree roots.

I was doing pretty good job, if I do say so myself. I've seen a lot of movies.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, come on. It's this way to the beach" he said as he helped me up.

We walked slowly through the forest.

_'I'm so confused. Is she . . . maybe she's just . . . her necklace!'_

I froze immediately. I was sunk.

"WOLF!" I yelled and pointed toward where the thought came from.

I ran off, shrieking pretty loudly.

"SAM! Her necklace! It's the same person!" the boy called.

Then I realized, hey, they knew the Cullens. They can tell me more then I already know and will probably ever know. I didn't notice I had stopped until a boy tackled me to the ground.

"Whoa! Back off!" I said.

He got up and pulled me up but pinned my arms to my back. I struggled against his grip but it just tightened.

"You're wasting your time" said a voice and I recognized the boy who Jake had said was Embry.

"You're such a good friend" I commented and his face tightened. "Probably left him in the woods after lying to him" I said and he swallowed loudly.

"I . . . I got her Sam" he yelled but his voice was strained.

"Hello again" I said as I saw Sam come out of the woods.

"I gotta give it to you, you're a pretty good actor. Had us fooled there for a minute you leech" he said with a bitter laugh.

"Hey, I have a name, it's Bella" I said acidly.

They just laughed as we turned toward the clearing.

"Can you at least let me go?" I asked.

It sucked to be defenseless. I didn't want to _do_ anything and get anymore mixed up than I already was. Though, if I turned into a wolf like them . . . that probably would give them a scare.

"Umm . . . okay? What are we doing back here?" I asked as I struggled against Embry's tightening grip. It really was getting uncomfortable.

"Are you a Cullen?" Sam asked me straight out ignoring my other question.

"What if I am?" I asked curiously.

"Well, if you are, you violated the treaty Ephraim Black made 70 years ago therefore it's war and we get to kill you" said the boy next to him.

"Paul!" they all yelled.

So, there was a treaty . . . Ephraim Black . . . looks like the Cullens have a history and enemies.

"Well, I'm not a Cullen anyway, just a human so if would be nice if you'd let me go" I said as struggled against the grip which once again tightened.

"What are you then . . . you are human now . . . " Sam trailed off.

"What else would I be? An animal?" I got a small laugh from that "I'm a human!" I said to confuse them.

"Hey, enough with the trickery, what are you?" Paul said as he got up to my face.

"Whoa!" I said as I leaned back from his now smug face. "Dude, there's this thing called a breath mint" I said as his smug face turned incredulous and angry.

I knew it probably wasn't the best idea to tick them off but they were really beginning to annoy me. Paul started shaking so hard you could hardly see him.

"PAUL!" Sam yelled but it was too late.

Seconds later, Paul exploded into a wolf, clothes raining everywhere. He walked up to me and growled in my face.

"Okay, buy some Listerine or something!" I said in disgust.

"What are you? Some sort of shape shifter?" Sam asked.

They knew way too much for someone who right now was my enemy. I ignored the question and began shifting my hands. There was a move Emily had once done to me and then taught me.

"Hello!" Sam called.

Embry tightened his grip which was good for me but bad for him. I twisted my hands toward his wrists and pinched really hard and then grabbed his wrist, twisting them. At the same time I slammed the edge of my shoe on his barefoot which made a _crunch!_

_"OW!" _he called as his grip released.

I ran into the forest and I hid behind a tree transforming into a bird. I fluttered a couple feet above their heads, smiling as they frustratedly looked for me.

"Ugh! She got away again!" they all howled.

After a while, I flew towards the sound of waves. I changed back right before I left the forest and walked toward the beach.


	8. Mute

Chapter 8:

Mute

"BELLA!" Jake's voice called in relief. He was sitting by the campfire next to Quill.

"What happened, you were behind me one second and then you disappeared. Embry went back to look for you but . . . " Jake said worriedly.

"Really? Because when Embry caught up to me, he dragged me over to Sam. I just escaped" I explained to his awed face.

"Embry wouldn't . . . he . . . " Jake trailed off.

"Hey, what happened? You saw Sam?" Quill asked.

"Yeah, they nearly attacked us along with some wolves which were pretty big" Jake explained.

As they talked, I walked over to where Angela was.

"Hey, where were you?" she asked.

"Just hiking around, not a good idea though" I said as I looked pointedly down at my scraped knees and my hands.

"Are you okay?" she relaxed as I nodded. "Okay, we're leaving soon 'Kay?" she asked.

I nodded again and she smiled, walking over to help Ben pick up our stuff. I went to my towel and picked up my stuff, looking at the sun setting over the waves. I grabbed my camera and quickly snapped a picture. It came out perfect. Jake walked over just as I finished.

"Hey Jake, what's with the Cullen's and La Push?" I asked. "Sam was talking about it, I picked up just a bit" I said sweetly.

"Oh, it's nothing, just some old legends of our tribe. I would tell you but your leaving" he said as he pointed to Mike.

"Please?" I asked softly, batting my eyelashes like an idiot but hey, I really wanted to know.

"Okay . . . umm . . . do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from — the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood — supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.

"There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves." So, Sam and his pack were definitely werewolves.

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one. So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?"

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

I knew this was definitely the Cullens but I still shivered at the thought.

Jacob laughed. "Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

"Yeah, I guess" Mike honked his horn impatiently "Looks like I have to go" I said as I grabbed my stuff.

"I guess I just violated the treaty," he laughed.

"I'll take it to the grave," I promised as I ran off toward the car and climbed in.

So, the Cullens had already been to Forks and they had already made enemies. Well, that sure is interesting. I kept thinking about the Cullens, especially a certain one, all the way home. We arrived at the Newton's Hardware store shortly after we left.

"Bye guys, it was awesome! See you tomorrow!" I said as I climbed into my car and drove home.

I looked at the clock. Wow! It was already 7:30! I drove up into my home and got out slowly. Today was . . . interesting. I headed inside and took a quick shower, letting the hot water unlock my muscles. After I was done, I headed down and made some chicken noodle soup. Once it was done, I stored the remainder in the fridge, grabbed some saltine crackers and headed up to my computer.

I logged into our site while I ate. I went to my profile and opened the locked Cullen file. It still had bits and pieces of what I knew. I quickly filled in what I found out today and made a new file for the Quileute's, filling in Jacob's legend and details I got from my little encounters with them.

Once I was done, I turned off the computer and headed down to wash my plate off. I then headed upstairs and wrote my essay I had to do for Mr. Masen's class. As soon as I finished, I placed it on my desk, shut off the light and slipped in my bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

The annoying buzzing filled my ears and I groaned loudly. I got up slowly and peeked at my window. I sighed as I saw the clouds and the slight drizzle. Well what did I expect? Sun 2 days in a row? I got dressed quickly and headed downstairs, grabbing a quick bite before heading out to my car. I was about to leave when I remembered I hadn't grabbed my bag. I ran back inside, grabbed it off the floor and ran back outside.

Positive I had everything, I drove off to Forks High. I was slightly anxious today to see if he would even talk to me. I knew probably not but still . . . I would talk to him

_'No Bella! Just let it be' _

_'No, you should know' _

_'He hates you and you'll just give it away that you were spying on him and doing a bit of research, probably freak him out. He'll know your different' _

_'Yeah, his family might try to annihilate you but hey, you'll win so just do it anyway'_

"Ugh!" I said still undecided.

I got out slowly and walked towards the building. I looked back just as his car came in. I couldn't hold back my chuckle as I saw the huge scratch on the back. He would probably kill me for that one. I walked slowly to language.

"You scratched his car, that was brave" said Emmett behind me making me jump.

He laughed and walked off. I sighed, so he was really protective of his car too . . . that doesn't help.

I walked into Mr. Masen's class and took my seat just as Alice and Edward came in. Edward looked at me and there was a slight anger in his eyes but the rest was clouded with confusion, determination and just a bit of sadness. He sat down and once again ignored me. I huffed and took out my binder angrily.

"You scratched his car" Alice said in a grave yet incredulous tone.

"It wasn't might fault" I murmured to her and a saw him tighten his hands.

She shrugged and turned to the front ignoring me again. Her too? You know what? Fine . . . just ignore me. I read everything and wrote exactly what the teacher said. Though I always did, I actually tried to pay attention.

When the bell rang, we all got up at the same time, just as fast. I grabbed me stuff and walked out, not even looking back. I headed straight to Government and went in quickly. Rosalie and Jasper were already seated so I just headed back and placed my stuff down, a tad bit harshly.

'_Oh! Her blood smells so . . . no, knock it off Jasper, just hold your breath'_ Jasper thought.

I glanced at him and moved slightly over. He and Rosalie seemed to be ignoring me as well. I was getting annoyed, angry and slightly hurt. Was it really so hard to acknowledge me? Government passed slowly as ever. As soon as the bell rang, I left to the library. I sat down and the chair and took my laptop out from my bag. I opened it and just went to Word. I stared at the blank screen. It really would help if I had someone to talk to but . . . as it is, I don't.

The only people would be my team but they can't know because if they did, they'd all come and that would not be good. I stared at the screen for a bit longer before shutting it off, stuffing it in a backpack and grabbing a book. When the bell rang, I left for my other periods. The next few days passed exactly the same.

I ended up canceling my trip to other cities which was for this weekend . . . I just didn't feel like going anymore. I would go to class, say hi and barely get a nod or a hint of recognition in return. The rest of the Cullens greeted me but Edward just seemed set on completely ignoring.

In lunch, I would sit with Angela's group at lunch. I know knew them more than I ever thought I would and actually took part in some of their conversations. During Biology, I didn't exist, I was just like air to him now. I did my homework, read, practiced, wrote to my group, did everything just like normal but I was miserable. Though I hardly showed it in my e-mails, sometimes my team would pick it up and would call but never gave me another surprise visit.

I also began having the same dream every night now. In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin. I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him; no matter how loud I called, he never turned. Though everything was as was expected when I first arrived, I was thoroughly miserably and ticked off.

Was it so hard to just say "hi" or at least even look in my direction? As I was changing in the lockers on Thursday after gym, I decided would give him until tomorrow, Friday, before I demanded what his problem was. I gave him 2 weeks and he refused to acknowledge I existed and it was really bugging me. So, Friday was my . . . his deadline.

"Bye Alice, bye Rose!" I waved as I left the gym, not expecting a reply or anything.

I headed straight for my car, trying not to glance at the silver Volvo, which now, had no scratch at all. I climbed in and drove home. Once there, I dropped off my bags and my key, grabbed an apple and headed upstairs. I headed to my laptop and went to Nordstrom's website. I also visited Bloomindales's, Macy's, Juicy's and a couple others as well.

I dressed in an . . . okay fashion but I wasn't exactly updated on new releases. I looked the cites over quickly, preparing myself to make the Cullens talk tomorrow. This covered Alice. I looked at some new cars and engines to cover Rosalie. With Emmett, I wasn't really sure so I decided I would just catch the game tonight. Jasper, no idea and Edward . . .

I switched off my laptop and started my homework. At around 7 o'clock, I headed downstairs and made my dinner as I watched the game. I sat down and soon found myself engrossed in the game, seeing all the plays, the possibilities and booing at their mistakes.

"Wow . . . that was fun" I said, surprising myself when it ended.

I washed off my stuff and headed up to bed. I was hoping to try to at least doze, because knowing what I was going to do tomorrow was giving me some serious jitters. Finally, around 2 am, I finally fell asleep. I woke up groggily and looked at my clock.

"HOLY CRAP!" I said as I turned into a vampire and zoomed everywhere.

I was out of my house, completely ready and with my breakfast a minute later. I ate the bagel as I rocketed towards the school. When I got to the parking lot, I couldn't see anyone. I got out quickly, changed, and ran, full speed to the classroom. I opened the door, changing back at the same time, just as the late bell rang.

"Hi" I said to everyone staring as I blushed and stumbled back to my seat.

"Good morning Alice, Edward" I greeted them brightly and then turned to face the front.

I could feel their eyes on me and the confusion coming off of them.

"Okay guys, partner up with your row and do the questions on page 257. Remember, work _together"_ he emphasized.

Like I expected, they flipped to the page, took out a pen and began rapidly writing. I answered the first 5 quickly before I decided this was another chance.

"So, I think #6 should be how he shows unedifying love towards her which is what caused his terrible mistake which ended up breaking her heart" I said.

Alice's eyes flickered up for a second but Edward just ignored me.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

Again thy ignored me.

"Edward? Alice?" I asked starting to get irritated.

Once again, they ignored me! They were so keen on ignoring me they weren't paying attention to what I was doing. Quickly, I reached out and took their pens. That got their attention. Their eyes flickered up to me and to the pens in my hands. They tried to grab them but I was already expecting it.

"Nope, we have to work on this _together"_ I emphasized as I pulled them back right as their hands shot out.

Edward gave me a long look before reaching into his backpack.

"You got be kidding me . . . I swear to god Edward, if you take out another pen or pencil I will spray ink all over your white shirt" I said though I was bluffing.

I could never do that, this was mostly a bluff. My legs actually felt like jelly right now along with my insides. He didn't want to talk to me so now I was going to make him at least _tell_ me to leave him alone.

"You too Alice, this is _group_ work" I emphasized. "Nice necklace by the way, is that the new one from Juicy?"

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed and Edward sighed. "Yes, I heard it was coming out and preordered it but they said it would take a while so I waited until the store opened and got the very first one!" she explained squealing.

"I love it, I was actually planning maybe to pass by there when I go to the cities this weekend" I explained and we both smiled.

I heard a thump, and saw Edward and Alice glaring at each other. He probably kicked her.

"I'm sorry Edward, we left you out. Next time just say something instead of kicking Alice" I said and saw his mouth drop.

_Say something!_

"So, question 6" I began.

I spent most of the period getting him to talk. Alice and I worked it out together though we didn't need the help, talking about new fashions along the way. Edward would only remotely make a noise. He only nodded.

"Are you a mute or something now?" I asked at the end of class, getting frustrated that he didn't say 1 word in the whole period.

"No" he said and I nearly jumped in joy that he was talking to me. "I have a sore throat and it hurts to talk" he explained.

My eyes flickered to his . . . nope, still golden.

"Fine" I said sighing angrily. "Liar" I muttered as I walked out.

Through the glass, I saw the surprise on his face. I just huffed and continued walking. I walked into government and took my seat, not really noticing the Cullen's already there. I was fuming and I needed to calm down so I ripped a paper from my binder, took out a pencil and began to draw. I wasn't exactly sure what I was drawing. It just seemed like cylinders and gears and . . . oh! The engine I was looking at yesterday. I began seeing the form in all the lines I was drawing.

"Oh my gosh! That can't be the new—" Rosalie said beside me making me jump and literally fall out of my seat. "That model is amazing. I was hoping to get one for my car" she said.

"Me too, adds speed" I said and she looked at me funny. "What?"

It was true, once I saw it on the internet, I wanted one. It added a lot of speed to my already nearly rocket car.

"Nothing" she said as she stared at the drawing.

"Want it?" I asked.

"Yes! Jasper scoot over to my seat" she said as he grabbed her stuff and moved next to me.

We spent most of the period talking about cars. I actually new a bit about cars, just the basics. I could tune or fix a car but a sports car, even a motorcycle was out of my league. I was able to keep up with Rosalie with what I had learned yesterday. I was reeling the Cullen's in, I just needed Edward.

When government ended, I headed out and just walked around outside.

"Bella!" Jessica called to me from a picnic bench.

I walked over slowly, sitting next to Angela.

"Hey!"

"So Bella, we were going to Prot Angeles to get dresses and we were wondering if you wanted to come and get one too" Jessica asked.

"Isn't prom like . . . almost 4 or 5 months away?" I asked confused.

"Oh! That's perfect. We could look for Prom dresses too!" Jessica said happily.

"It was for homecoming" Angela answered my other question..

"Oh"

"So, are you coming?"

"No . . . I'm not going to homecoming . . . or Prom" I admitted.

"Are you serious Bella?" Jessica asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I just, don't want to go" I explained.

"We'll change your mind" Angela said. "Anyway, we were planning to go Port Angeles, you want to come anyways?"

"Well, I was heading to Seattle this weekend to look at a couple of stuff . . . hey! Instead of going to Port Angeles, why don't I drop you guys off at a store in Seattle? Better choices . . . " I bribed.

"That's perfect! We can get our shoes and necklaces and everything right away!" Jessica said happily.

"Umm, I can pick you guys up . . . around 11? We'll go, have lunch and then you guys find dresses while I find my stuff and we'll meet up for dinner . . . who knows, I might even see you guys or maybe finish early. Anyway, how about it?" I asked.

"That's perfect, we have to find the right stores. I want a dress with a mostly bare back" Jessica said.

We spent our free period talking dresses, shoes and jewelry. When lunch came around, we all went to the lunch room. I started softly hyperventilating as I got in line. I had to start thinking about Seattle to keep my mind distracted so I could go through with my plan. It was stupid, crazy and probably rash but I had to.

I grabbed my lunch and slowly paid for it. Once I was done. I walked toward my now usual table. Halfway there though, instead of turning left towards the table, I turned right and headed towards the Cullen's table.


	9. Seattle

Chapter 9:

Seattle

_'She's not . . . she's not seriously coming here is she?'_

_'Yay! Bella's going to sit with us today. I knew you couldn't keep her away Edward'_ Alice thought.

Edward glared at her and she stuck out her tongue.

_'Yes! We can talk about that engine from Government. Edward, she was sketching the engine I was planning on buying!'_

_'Yay! Bella's coming, entertainment!'_

I couldn't keep from laughing at that one. At the sound of my laugh, their heads whipped towards me. I blushed and stopped.

_Come on Bella!' _

I took a deep breath and began walking again towards their table.

_'Cullen better not be baiting her again, she's mine!'_ Mike thought and I unconsciously growled.

I was most definitely not his. I finally reached their table. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. Edward was not even looking though, he was stabbing his salad with a carrot stick.

"Hey guys" I said as I set down my dish and bravely sat next to him.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said happily along with everyone, with one exception.

I turned to him. He was going to talk.

"Hi" I said again.

His eyes flickered to me quickly but that was it. I sighed angrily but turned back to the rest of the Cullen's.

"So, did any of you catch the game last night?" I said as I began eating my sandwich.

"Yes!" Emmett said and I smiled, knowing he was baited.

"I did too, it was pretty good" Jasper said.

"I know, did you see #42's pass . . . it was incredible! Nobody on the defense could touch it!" I said and soon got Emmett talking animatedly.

I would switch off, talking with Rose, then Alice, then Emmett. Jasper sometime's butted in when I was with Emmett but Edward was still a mute. Even though he was the whole point I came here, I found myself enjoying the time as I sat with them. The bell rang suddenly, cutting off our conversation.

"Guess I have to head to _Biology"_ I said pointedly looking at Edward.

He didn't even show a sign of recognition.

"Jerk" I muttered as I walked off.

"Dude! Go!" I heard Emmett say.

"No Emmett, now shut up, she can still hear" Edward responded.

So he was just ignoring me? Nice. I went to Biology and sat down angrily. He came in seconds before the last bell. I completely ignored him this time, seeing how he liked it. About half way through the class, I gave up. He was good.

"So, did you see the game too?" I asked.

He just continued to ignore me.

"Okay, this is getting really annoying Edward. Talk . . . it's not that hard. A 2 year old can do it" I said getting really frustrated.

"My throat hurts, as I said before" he said.

I was about to point out his golden eyes but realized I wasn't supposed to know about that so I just bit my tongue and turned back to my work. When the bell rang, I tried to strike up conversation against but once again . . . failure.

I walked to the gym angrily. He really was set on not talking to me. Gym passed in a blur. I talked with the rest of his family but he would just step aside. When I would walk away, I would hear him talking to them harshly. I changed back quickly and walked to my car. His deadline was past and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make him meet it. I stuffed my bag angrily into my car.

"Bella!" called a voice.

My heart started doing somersaults as I recognized that voice. He was talking to me again? Now? I turned to see Edward walking toward me.

"Yeah" I said hesitantly.

Something in his eyes told me this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

_'Yo Eddie! Hurry up already! Rose and have . . . activities to do'_ Emmett said in his mind.

I shuddered as did Edward. He noticed and looked at me funny.

"Cold" I muttered.

He nodded swiftly. Finally, he spoke.

"Bella, we shouldn't be friends" he said.

I felt like I had just been punched in the gut. So he was saying he didn't even want to be my friend. That sort of went along with the no talking and I had sort of been expecting it but it still felt like a blow. Like when you see someone's going to slap you. You know it's coming but it still hurts when it happens.

"I'm not good for you" he added quietly.

At this, I started laughing. I knew it was rude but now I realized what he was trying to say. That's why he was ignoring me all this time? He thought I would be in danger with him. Seriously? I nearly fell to the floor laughing. I had to lean against my truck to keep from collapsing.

"Bella, I'm serious" he said.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry" I said as I tried to stop my laughing.

It was just . . . the idea that he could possible physically hurt me . . . it was just so ridiculous. It's nearly impossible. And here . . . he thought . . . it's just . . . plain ridiculous. I finally managed to control my laughter and look at him. He seemed confused and slightly angered.

"Bella, I'm dead" I chuckled at this part. "serious. We shouldn't be friends yet when I tell you, you burst out laughing?"

"Okay, look, give me the reason why you're not good for me?" I taunted.

He sighed heavily before turning around and walking off.

"Hey" I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled hard.

"Bella, we're not friends. We shouldn't be and won't" he said sternly.

"Tell me why at least" I taunted again.

"Fine, Bella, I'm dangerous. You shouldn't be around me. I'm not _good_" he said glaring at me probably trying to scare me off.

"You might be dangerous but not to me"

"Yes I am, especially to you"

"Nope"

"Yes Bella, I could hurt—"

"Look Edward, I'll be fine. You _can't_ hurt me" I emphasized.

"Yes I can, my good Bella forget it. We're not friends anyway so it doesn't matter" he said as he walked off.

I was so frustrated and upset that I said something I knew I would later regret.

"For Pete's Sakes Edward, I know what you—" I bit my tongue as I realized what I was about to say.

I can't believe I almost . . . that would've been bad. Very bad. I hoped he would let it go but he had frozen. Slowly, he turned to face me . . . and his face was not exactly peachy.

"What we're you going to say?" he asked.

"Nothing. Since we're not friends, it doesn't matter" I said as I turned to get into my car.

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed my wrist. Electricity flowed through me at his touch.

"Edward, let me go" I said softly.

"No, not until you tell me what we're you going to say." he said as his grip tightened.

I sighed angrily. Well, this is what I get for having a big mouth. I quickly thought of an excuse though if he asked me to explain, I was sunk.

"I was going to say, for Pete's Sakes Edward, I know what you mean" I answered.

"What you mean? About what?" he said getting more irritated.

"I know what you mean when you said—HOLY CRAP! HOW CAN EMMETT LIFT THAT WHOLE CAR?" I yelled suddenly.

"What?" Edward said as he spun, letting me go.

I took advantage of that second of distraction to get into my car and race away. I looked at his incredulous face in my rear view mirror. Something silver flew through the air and then he took to the woods. I cursed quietly as I pushed harder on the gas. I took a small short cut behind some old houses and headed in one big circle, getting back to the school through the back.

There was no way he could follow this way. I drove off slowly back towards my house. That was a close one. Hopefully, he would just let it go . . . just let it go. I kept telling myself that but when I got home, I still hadn't convinced myself. I made myself a hot chocolate and grabbed some bread. Then , I went up to the bathroom and took a couple of Aleve's. I was getting a headache, big-time. I laid on my bed and watched movies and TV until I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up around 9am, my headache still slightly throbbing but barely. I took a long shower and then took some more Aleve's. I grabbed my bag, taking my wallet out of my backpack and headed downstairs. I made my breakfast quickly, my stomach growling.

Once I had eaten, I cleaned up the house a bit before I had to leave. I grabbed a water, added it to my bag and headed towards Jessica's house, excited to finally be going to the city. As I stopped at a traffic light, I swear I saw a sliver Volvo turn into the lane right next to mine. More than once on my way to Jessica's I thought I saw the Volvo.

_'I'm just being paranoid . . . or am I?'_

I parked outside of Jessica's house and got out slowly, looking around me a couple of times before walking up to Jessica's door.

_'Bella should be here any minute. I want to get the perfect dress' _she thought just as I knocked softly three times before stepping back.

"Hey Bella, ready to go?" she asked as she opened it quickly.

She already had her bag and phone in hand.

"Yeah, sure, come on" I said as I walked back to my car.

"Wow, nice car" she said as she slid in the front.

"Yeah, I like it a lot" I said as I swung around to Angela's place.

I was going to get it out when Jessica leaned over and honked the car horn. Seconds later, Angela came running out.

"Nice" I commented as Angela slid in.

"And now, to Seattle!" I said as we turned on the music and I drove off.

We talked a bit about the dresses and shoes. It took us about an hour and a half to get to Seattle.

"Olive Garden?" I asked and they both nodded.

We parked and got out quickly. Luckily, it wasn't that full and we were seated quickly. I ordered fettuccini Alfredo. Angela ordered Ravioli and Jessica ordered Penne Pasta.

"Okay, so we'll meet up at around 6:30ish?" Jessica asked as we finished up.

"Sure, where should I drop you guys off?" I asked as I paid and we left.

"Umm . . . I say this really good dress store on our way here. It was about 4 blocks down to the left" Jessica said as we got in.

I drove around a bit until finally found the store. It seemed like a prom store, perfect.

"Okay guys, I'll meet up with you here. If you leave, call me 'Kay?" I asked.

They nodded and went inside. I left my car parked in a nearby parking garage. It was a nice day and I was in the mood for walking. I walked around just getting to know Seattle until I finally started doing what I was going to do in the first place.

I went into a store that looked promising and began looking through the racks. I needed to up my winter wardrobe a bit. It was scanty because I normally lived in warm places. I found some cute jeans and some nice long-sleeved shirts.

I tried them on but only a couple fit right. I put the rejects back and paid for the ones I liked. I left the store and walked only a block before I found another good store. I bought another pair of pants and a couple shirts. I also bought some brown ponytails, I was running low. I kept walking around, going into stores and just looking around, not actually buying anything.

I saw a big auto shop and decided to see if they had the engine I wanted yet. After a long talk with one of the employees who knew absolutely nothing about cars, not even dealers like Fiord or Nissan, I was finally told by the mechanic that it didn't come in for another couple of weeks and I would have to put it on priority shipping.

I declined and headed back out and was surprised to notice it was darker out. I checked my watch . . . 6:15! Wow, that was fast. I began walking back the way I remembered but I ended up in a park.

"What the—?" I said as I turned back around.

I took a couple more turns but found myself in front of a CD shop. Ugh! I must've taken the wrong exit out of the auto shop. I walked around trying to recognize the building when I got the feeling someone was following me. I turned around but I saw nothing.

_'Man, that was close, that chick almost saw _us'

Never mind, I knew someone was following. I checked my clock, nearly seven. Great. I kept walking straight but I seemed to be going deeper into the town. I turned around and began heading back when I saw 2 guys following me. They had beer bottles and were walking drunkenly.

_'Hey, we found her again, I thought we'd lost her' _

I rolled my eyes and took a left. That ended up leaving me in front of an old Warehouse

'_Gotcha!'_ one thought and I knew I had walked into a little hang out.

"Hey guys! I see you brought your little friend" said a couple more guys coming out of the warehouse with beer cans.

I went to take a right when more melted out of the woods. I groaned and turned to the left but my followers were already there. Slowly, they began to close in on me.

_'Oh! I want some of that'_

_'Oh, she would look so amazing in—'_

_'Look at that body . . . it's so . . . mmm'_

I put all my bags in one and threw it across the lot. Then, I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt. If they tried to touch me, they would regret it. One of them tugged at the buttons of my shirt. Seconds later, he was flipped on his back. All the others were shocked for a second before they converged on me

"I like them feisty" one said.

I was getting pissed. Another one grabbed my shoulder and I twisted his wrist and then tripped him to the ground. More began trying to get to me. I was slamming two to the ground just as headlights flew across me. I already recognized that silver Volvo and the driver before he even got out.

"Get in" he commanded as he got out.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He sighed and went towards one of the guys.

"Hey, whoa" I said as I ran over to him.

I had seen that expression many times before. That's the way many vampires looked at me when they were about to try and kill me. I put a hand on his chest to stop him. One of the guys took the chance to try and pull on my skirt. I had him under my shoes in a second.

Edward glared at the few remaining ones and the ran off quickly. Wise choice

"Bella" he said when they were gone, his voice slightly incredulous.

"Edward" I said as I went to grab my bags and began to walk off.

"Bella!" he said as he grabbed my wrist.

"Edward, I need to meet up with Jess and Angela so let go"

"You're lost, let me give you a lift"

"No I'm not" I lied

"Bella, first, you suck at lying and second, you're in downtown Seattle, very far from where they are" he said but I just stayed silent.

"Please Bella, will you let me drive you" he begged.

"Fine" I said knowing I would probably get even more lost.

"Here, I got them, get in" he said as he grabbed my bags and put them in my trunk.

"You coming?" he asked and I just faintly nodded as I got in.

I breathed in deeply, inhaling his intoxicating scent from the car.

"Crap" I said as I caught sight of the time.

It was 7:30! They were probably going to kill me.

"What were you doing here?" he asked as he drove out.

"What were you?" I asked deflecting my question.

When he didn't answer, I smiled.

"I left my car by the garage near the Prom Boutique. Man, Jessica and Angela are going to kill me" I muttered as we drove.

Seconds later, we were at the garage.

"Okay?" I said as I got out and grabbed my bags. I headed over to my car and put my bags in.

I turned back and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Edward standing there.

"Oh my gosh, I nearly—" that's when I spotted Angela and Jessica walking back "Sorry" I said as I suddenly ran off.

"Guys!" I said and they turned surprised.

"Bella, where were you?" they asked.

"I got lost" I admitted.

"Oh, well, we waited but we were really hungry so we sort of ate and—" Jessica began but suddenly stopped and stared behind me.

I turned to see Edward walking towards us.

"So you already ate, okay, I guess we'll just head back" I said.

"You should eat Bella" Edward said behind me.

"I'm not hungry" I said but my stomach growled and he chuckled.

"I'll eat when I get home, I have to drive Jess and Angela home first" I said as I tried to make my way around him.

"You shouldn't drive while hungry, your senses aren't as alert" he argued. "Come and eat. I'll drive you home myself if you'd like" he offered.

"Here Jess, row C. I'll pick it up tomorrow" I said as I handed her my car keys.

"Ummm . . . o-o-o-k-k-k-a-a-ay-y-y" she stuttered.

"See you tomorrow Bella" Angela said as she pulled Jessica away.

I watched them go and then turned to Edward.

"Come on, I know a good place" he said as he opened his car door for me.

I got in, suspiciously but happily. Maybe we could be friends. He was talking to me . . . freely, offering to take me to dinner and drive me home. Maybe it could work. We stopped in front of a small restaurant and walked up. The lady on the counter nearly began drooling when she saw Edward.

"Table for **2** please" I said as tad bit harshly, not liking how she was looking at him.

She nodded and walked off, motioning us to follow. She sat us at a small table next to the window.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked but thought. _'I'm sure Tom wouldn't mind if I slept with this gorgeousness. I mean, look at him . . . I could probably get him away from this ugly girl easy' _as she fluttered her eyelashes.

I growled softly at her.

"Coke" I said harshly knowing he wouldn't order.

"Two" he added surprising me.

She nodded and ran off but not before giving a smile to Edward and a glare to me.

"Just ignore her, people think up a lot of things" he said to me.


	10. Until Tomorrow

Chapter 10:

Until Tomorrow

"Ignore . . . ignore what?" I stammered.

Before he could answer, the girl came back with two cokes.

"Ready to order?"

"Umm . . . I'll have the . . . mushroom ravioli" I said picking the first thing on the menu. "That's it unless . . . " I turned to Edward.

"No, that's it" he said to her and she scurried off.

I fidgeted with the straw with the straw of my coke, feeling his eyes on me.

"So, brought this on?" I asked. "You're talking to me, around me" I said keeping my eyes down.

"I decided I didn't have the strength to stay away from you anymore" he said softly and I blushed.

An awkward silence fell over us. It was only interrupted when my ravioli's were brought.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything? _'Like maybe a nice house, a fluffy bed and just me and you all night?' _"

I growled at her again and this time she seemed to notice.

"Is everything okay?" she asked looking at me sourly.

"No" I said through my teeth "My throat is just a bit dry. You can leave now" I said.

I didn't really want to be rude but she was really starting to get on my nerves. She left with a _Humph_ and I turned back to Edward, unaware that he'd been watching me the whole time. I stabbed a ravioli and stuffed it in my mouth

"It gets annoying sometimes doesn't it" he said as I ate.

My chewing slowed as I looked up at him.

"You know, don't you?" he finally said.

"Know what?" I said as I swallowed.

"About me" he said and I took a deep breath.

"Yes" I finally said as I played with my napkin

"And you know what that waitress was thinking . . . right?" he asked.

"Yes" I finally answered again as I stuffed another ravioli in my mouth.

"I thought so. You were around us so easily, as if your body wasn't afraid of us. And then, sometimes you reacted to something that wasn't said but thought" he explained.

"And you can do the same thing" I said as I looked up. "I always heard them talking with you in their heads, mostly Alice really" I said quietly as I took a sip of coke.

He nodded "I can hear everyone's thoughts, except yours" he said and I nearly choked on my coke. I had never really thought if he could hear everything I was thinking about.

"I can't hear you either" I admitted.

I knew my shield protected me from him but what protected him from me?

"That's weird" he finally said and I nodded. "Bella, what I said yesterday, I was serious." He said and I thought he meant the whole friends thing. "I'm dangerous, please grasp that" he pleaded.

"I know you are" I said trying to come up with an excuse "but I don't care. You won't hurt me" I said confidently, unaware that I was leaning forward.

"I could hurt you Bella, so easily" he said.

When his breath touched my face, I reared back, realizing how close we were.

"Sorry" I apologized as I finished eating.

"Are you done" the girl said curtly when she came back.

"Yes, thank you" I said as she took my dish.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked Edward and I blocked her out before I ended up doing something rash.

"Bella?" he asked.

"No" I answered and he nodded, asking for the check.

I stayed quiet until she came back. I went to grab the check but Edward beat me to it, slipping in some money and getting up.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded, getting up and following him out.

The temperature had dropped quickly and I soon found myself shivering. I went to grab my coat but remembered I left it in one of my bags in the car.

"Here" he said as he slipped his off jacket and handed it to me.

I was struck for a second before I grabbed it.

"Thank you" I said as I put it on, enveloping myself in his smell and got in. "So, are we friends now?" I asked quietly.

"Ummm . . . "

"Or not"

"No, we are" he said and I smiled. "I was wondering though, how were you able to fight off all those guys who were twice as heavy as you. I actually have a couple questions, if you don't mind" he said and I froze, I had a feeling I knew what they were about.

"Umm . . . can they wait . . . until tomorrow I mean" I asked him.

He looked at me funny for a minute before answering.

"Okay, I know this place I like to go to sometimes. We can talk there. I can pick you up around 8?" he asked.

I nodded silently. I was debating if I should tell him. I mean, the mind reading, okay, it sort of slipped out but being a Guardian . . . I'm not sure. That was a pretty big secret and maybe he would run. I wouldn't be able to handle it if he ran. Or maybe they would find him and hurt him . . . I couldn't stand that either.

"Don't you have any questions though?" he asked after a minute.

I made my first choice. "No, I know just about everything" I said and he looked at me skeptically yet incredulously. "I'll prove it. Your dad, Carlisle, changed you all. You are all vegetarians in how you hunt yet Jasper struggles the hardest. That is also the reason why your eyes aren't red. Your skin is impenetrable and you can run at amazing speed. You have incredible strength and are, of course, venomous.

You don't sleep and find human food repulsive. You read minds, Alice sees the future and Jasper's an empath. Everyone else has a gift but they're really subtle like strength for Emmett, love from Esme, compassion from Carlisle and . . . umm . . . beauty for Rosalie. I know you have some treaty with the Quileute wolves that if you kept off their land, they wouldn't kill you. Last but not least, I'm your singer" I finished to is utter astonishment.

"I am curious, why was that treaty made?" I asked quietly but he was still in shock. "You don't _have_ to answer" I added.

"No, it's just . . . never mind. It was really nothing. We hunted on their land without knowing they were already there or that it would be a problem. They found us but we explained we were different so we made the treaty" he said just as he parked in front of Jessica's house.

"Wow, that was fast" I said, reluctant to leave. Finally, I heaved myself out but Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Bella" he said as I leaned in. "Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow" he said, his breath puffing out into my face.

Then he let me go. I leaned back dazed and he leaned over and closed the door, speeding of towards his house probably. I walked up to Jessica's door and rang.

"Bella?" she said as she pulled me inside.

"What happened, did you call up to meet there, did he take you to dinner, did he kiss you . . . what happened?" she asked excitedly.

"Nothing Jess, thanks" I said as I grabbed my bags and my keys and left.

"BELLA!" she called as I waved from my window as I drove off.

I got home about 3 minutes later. I locked my car and walked inside in a daze. That was . . . incredible. I just . . . it was amazing. I took off my jacket and with a start realized I never took Edward's off. I placed it on the chair on my kitchen and went upstairs to take a long, hot shower. The hot water immediately unlocked my muscles. I got out when I was finished, putting on my long, fuzzy plaid pants and an aqua shirt.

I climbed slowly into bed after brushing my hair. I just . . . I just couldn't believe it . . . it was incredible. I fell asleep smiling at the thought.

I woke up around 7:15, all jittery. I got ready quickly, running back and forth throughout the house. I stopped by my laptop and wrote a quick message to my team. I was about to turn it off when I decided to log onto my site. I stared at the screen for a while, undecided. Should I tell him the truth or the story. I was still undecided when I turned off my laptop but I did at least do something.

I copied the files onto my personal files and erased all the information I put in. The Cullens and Quileutes of Forks don't exist according to the system. I ran down and had cereal, to jumpy to make anything else.

I finished up quickly and washed out my plate. I ran upstairs to finish getting ready, brushing my hair and my teeth. I was grabbing my bag and coat when I knock resounded throughout the house. I flew down the stairs, anxious to see him again. I struggled a bit with the lock but finally opened the door to see him standing there. When he saw me, he smiled at me crookedly, nearly melting me at the spot.

"Hello, how was your night?" he asked as I grabbed my jacket.

"Good. Yours?" I asked.

"Fine"

"Oh! Here's your jacket, I forgot to give it back yesterday" I said as I took it off the seat and followed him out, locking the door.

He opened the door for me like a gentlemen when I neared the car.

"Thank you" I said as I got in.

He closed it softly and then ran over to his side. He got in quickly, closing the door a bit hard. Then, he turned on the engine and we were off.

"So, where are we going?" I asked after a while.

"Just a place I like to go sometimes . . . to think" he said as he turned onto a dirt path.

We drove a bit longer before he stopped.

"Come on, we have to walk from here" he said.

"Wait, walk as in hiking?" I asked nervously.

"Yes" he said as he pulled the keys out and ran over to my door.

He opened it and held his hand out for mine. I grabbed it happily and jumped slightly at the electricity that passed through us.

"I've got to warm you . . . I'm a very slow hiker" I said.

"I _think_ I will be able to keep up" he chuckled.

"Well, it seems pretty secluded" I noted as I looked around.

There was nobody nearby and you couldn't hear voices or cars.

"It is" he said as he grabbed his bag and began to walk into the woods.

I walked after him, happy that I had worn sneakers. I hadn't taken more than a couple steps though, before I tripped. Two hands automatically shot out and grabbed me.

"Thanks" I said as I righted myself.

"You're welcome" he said with a chuckle.

We walked mostly in silence. He was lost in his own thoughts and I was preoccupied with mine. I still wasn't sure if I should tell him. It could end badly. We could get in big trouble back at Aborlorn or maybe he would just be repulsed and afraid and run off. That would be ironic, since technically, me being the human, I should be the one that runs. I fell about 20 more times before Edward finally spoke up.

"Get on, we'll run the rest of the way" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Get on my back and we'll run the rest of the way" he said while I just stared dumbfounded. "Come on, little coward, climb on my back." He said.

Wait! As in get on? Like a piggy back ride? He can't be serious . . . can he? He smiled as he read my hesitation and reached for me, making my heart go wild. He smiled as he proceeded to sling me onto his back. I wrapped my legs around him tightly and draped my arms around his neck.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded against him.

Suddenly he took off and I had to resist the urge to scream. I had _run _before and I knew it was easy but being human right now, it was terrifying. I thought we were going to hit everything though somehow he managed to avoid every single object, my weight not affecting him the least. He finally slowed down after a minute and I stiffly unlocked my hold.

"So, what did you think?" he asked as he turned to me excitedly.

"IT was exhilarating but terrifying" I admitted and he laughed.

"I thought you knew all about me" he said.

"I do . . . but still . . . if looked like we were going to hit everything" I defended myself grudgingly.

"Okay, come on, we're here" he said as he led me through some trees which suddenly broke out into a beautiful meadow.

The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers — violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. I lifted my face, absorbing the sun, feeling it on my face.

"Edward?" I asked as I looked around.

When I didn't see him, I tilted my head back down and looked more closely. I finally spotted him in the shade of some trees.

"You coming?" I asked and frowned when he seemed slightly hesitant. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's just . . . there is a reason we live in such a cloudily, sunless place" he said quietly.

"Oh! But you can still come out in sunlight . . . right? You just—" but I cut off as Edward undid his shirt and walked out.

I already expected it but when his skin began to sparkle, it took my breath away. He was undoubtedly gorgeous and beautiful. Little rainbows began to dance off him, as if there were diamonds in his skin.

"It's beautiful" I said.

"Beautiful? Bella, this is the skin of a killer. Please grasp that, I'm dangerous, a killer" he pleaded but he almost seemed reluctant.

"No, I'm completely safe with you" I said.

He sighed and sat down on the grass. I walked over and sat across from him.

"So . . . what was it you wanted to tell me today and not yesterday?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

I looked up at him, unsure what to say.

"You can trust me you know" he said quietly.

"I know I can . . . it's just . . . I'm afraid of your reaction" I admitted as I hung my head.

What if he did run? What if—

"Bella" he said and I looked up to his smoldering golden eyes. "You can tell me anything" he murmured and I nodded.

He's right. He has a right to know. I can't just hide who I am forever. One day or another, it's going to spill out. I know I can trust him and I know . . . this is the right thing to do.

"Okay, look" I said as I got up and began pacing in the meadow. "I'm not . . . normal" I finally said and peeked at his face.

He looked confused.

"There is a reason I can read-minds. A reason why sometimes I acted so weird. I'm . . . I'm a Guardian" I said as I turned to face him completely.

Now he seemed even more confused than before. This is good . . . I think.

"You probably don't know what that is . . . do you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Let me give you the short version. Guardians protect or guard the secrecy of the supernatural world, keeping everything in order. Anyway, when we're young, we as Guardians can have any power when we call on it. As we grow older, we settle on 3 powers, growing them.

At age 18, we become full Guardians, becoming immortal but not like vampires. It's just . . . complicated. It has something to do with our transformation I think. We also begin our duties. As full Guardians, we can still call on other powers but we are weakened noticeably so most don't risk it" I explained quickly.

He just stared at me with so many emotions filling his eyes. Confusion, curiosity, a bit of fear, sadness . . . I sat down and put my head in my hands. This wasn't going good. He was going to leave. Tears started to come up but I pushed them down.

"You can leave, if you want" I said but just saying the words made the tears come back.

I tried to hold them back but a few escaped and slid down my cheek. I just . . . I allowed myself to fall in love with him before telling him, this was all my fault. I heard him standing up and a couple more tears fell out.

"Hey" he said in front of me suddenly, lifting my chin. "I'm not leaving" he told me as he wiped away my tears. "I had a feeling there was something different about you. I never would've guessed this but . . . that means we're more alike than I thought" he comforted me softly.

"Thank you" I said as I wiped away the rest of my tears. "Now, I'm guessing you're curious about a couple of things." I said as I sat up.

"Yes, first of all . . . well . . . It would be easier if you just told me your story" he said.

"Okay. Umm, my dad was visiting one day, he _'traveled_' a lot and he wasn't home much. We spent the day together and at night, of course, I went to bed. I woke up to screams and strange voices. Vampires were in my house. They killed my parents and came for me but I teleported to Aborlorn. I don't know how I knew where to go, I just arrived there. Then, they almost killed me but their leader, Andrew, stopped them.

He was curious about me so he spent the next few days informing me about who I really was and showing me around the city and to the other Guardians. From then, I started my duties. I am one of the most strongest Guardians in the world and have a team in Florida. Emily, Sara and nick, Alexis and Ben and Gaby and Sebastian. I was sent here do relax. They said I worked too hard" I mumbled as I finished.

I couldn't believe it but though I dreaded being sent here, it was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"That's . . . " he couldn't even find the words. "Wait, does your team know about us . . . my family?"

"No, I haven't told them or anyone. I'm . . . I'm afraid the other Guardians might object to me becoming so close and . . . they could hurt you and your family and . . . try to hurt me" I said softly.

"Bella," he asked after a second. "How old are you?" he said effectively changing the topic.

"How old are you?"

"17"

Oh, so that's how he was going to play it.

"I'm 18" I answered stubbornly and he chuckled.

"Okay, technically, I'm 108" he said.

"108 huh . . . well gramps, I have to hand it to you, you're in great from for your age" I commented and he laughed out loud, his laughter like bells.


	11. Humanity

Chapter 11:

Humanity

"I'm 48" I finally admitted and I saw his eyes widen as he looked me over

"So, what 3 powers did you chose? Mind reading and . . . "

"Well, I'm also a shield, physical and mental" I said slightly smug as his face turned incredulous. "And, I'm a shape-shifter" I said as I turned into a bunny and then into a vampire.

That one shocked him. He stared at me wide eyed, almost looking at me like I wasn't even real.

"Cool huh?" I said as I changed back.

I felt so comfortable and happy around him. Like I could be myself completely. I had never felt that way before in my life. The feeling was . . . incredible.

"You're a vampire?" he finally asked and I shook my head with a laugh.

"Sort of . . . but not really"

"Wow" he said.

"What?"

"I have never met a more amazing creature in my life" he murmured and I blushed.

He laid down on the soft grass and I laid down next to him. He had his shirt still unbuttoned and the sun shinned on his perfectly sculpted chest making it glimmer. I began to trail my fingers up and down his arm, turning it left and right and watching how it shone.

"Tell me more about your family" I asked.

"Well" he began as he sat up. "Carlisle did change all of us. He got changed on a night when his village was hunting vampires. He hid in a secluded area through his transformation. Once it was done, he ran away from people, living in far off places. One say he discovered he could hunt animals instead of people and quickly began the new lifestyle.

Eventually, he became a doctor. He saved me . . . I was dying from Spanish influenza. He changed Esme not long after. He found Rosalie dying in the street in one of the towns we were staying and changed her too. A couple years later, she found Emmett, dying from a bear attack. She ran over 100 miles to get him to Carlisle so he could change him"

"That must've been hard" I said.

"It probably was, but I see why she did it, now more than before" he said as he stared up at me. "Alice and Jasper joined us a few years later. Jasper . . . well . . . I'd rather he tell you. Alice is different though. She doesn't remember anything. Not being human, the change, the person who changed her . . . nothing" he said. "Now we go to different towns, starting highs school normally. Esme takes on jobs occasionally and Carlisle is always a doctor" he finished.

"Wow" I said "that's almost as complicated as mine"

"Almost" he said with a crooked smile that sent my heart wild.

"Hold still for a second" he ordered as he scooted in front of me. Very gently, he rested his cold cheek against the hollow at the base of my throat. I listened to the sound of his even breathing, watching the sun and wind play in his bronze hair, more human than any other part of him. With deliberate slowness, his hands slid down the sides of my neck. They softly moved to my shoulders, and then stopped. His face drifted to the side, his nose skimming across my collarbone. He came to rest with the side of his face pressed tenderly against my chest. Listening to my heart.

"Ah," he sighed.

I don't know how long we sat without moving. It could have been hours. Eventually the throb of my pulse quieted, but he didn't move or speak again as he held me. I couldn't think of anything, except that he was touching me. And then, too soon, he released me. His eyes were peaceful.

"I wish," he whispered, "I wish you could feel the… complexity… the confusion… I feel. That you could understand."

He raised his hand to my hair, then carefully brushed it across my face.

"Tell me," I breathed.

"I don't think I can. I've told you, on the one hand, the hunger — the thirst — that, deplorable creature that I am, I feel for you. And I think you can understand that, to an extent. Though" — he half-smiled — "as you are not addicted to any illegal substances, you probably can't empathize completely" he said and I laughed.

"But…" His fingers touched my lips lightly. "There are other hungers. Hungers I don't even understand, that are foreign to me."

"I may understand _that _better than you think." I admitted.

"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?" He asked?

"For me?" I paused. "No, never. Never before this."

He held my hands between his. They felt so feeble in his iron strength.

"I don't know how to be close to you," he admitted. "I don't know if I can."

I leaned forward very slowly, cautioning him with my eyes. I placed my cheek against his stone chest. I could hear his breath, and nothing else.

"This is enough," I sighed, closing my eyes.

In a very human gesture, he put his arms around me and pressed his face against my hair.

"You're better at this than you give yourself credit for," I noted.

"I have human instincts — they may be buried deep, but they're there."

We sat there for a while before I finally spoke up.

"The time when you left . . . it was because of me . . . wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes" he admitted as he began to tell me.

I was completely taken off guard. I hadn't realized how bad it had been. I had even chased him from his home! Of course he came back but still . . . Then the hospital. I remembered that day. I was angry at him but he lied to me to protect his family and I understood that.

"All that next day I eavesdropped on the minds of everyone you spoke to, shocked that you told no one. I didn't understand you at all. But I knew that I couldn't become more involved with you. I did my very best to stay as far from you as possible. And every day the perfume of your skin, your breath, your hair… it hit me as hard as the very first day." He finished suddenly as he look down at me. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

He waited, and even though I looked down to study our hands between us, I knew his golden eyes were on me. "You already know how I feel, of course," I finally said. "I'm here… which, roughly translated, means I would rather risk my life or have to stop being a Guardian than stay away from you." I frowned. "I'm an idiot."

"You _are _an idiot," he agreed with a laugh. Our eyes met, and I laughed, too. We laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.

"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

He stared into the shadowy forest for a long moment and I looked up at him. When he looked down again, I smelled his cool breath in my face. Sweet, delicious . . . it was unlike anything else. Instinctively, unthinkingly, I leaned closer, inhaling. So quick I hardly caught the movement, he was gone. He was twenty feet away, standing at the edge of the small meadow, in the deep shade of a huge fir tree. He stared at me, his eyes dark in the shadows, his expression unreadable.

"I'm… sorry… Edward," I whispered. I knew he could hear.

"Give me a moment," he called, just loud for me to hear. I sat very still.

After ten incredibly long seconds, he walked back, slowly for him. He stopped, still several feet away, and sank gracefully to the ground, crossing his legs. His eyes never left mine. He took two deep breaths, and then smiled in apology.

"I am so very sorry." He hesitated. "Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?"

I laughed slightly at the irony as I nodded. I wanted to walk over to him, getting rid of the space between us but I decided it would be best to just leave him until he felt comfortable. I was about to ask him something when I felt a droplet of water on my face.

"Ugh!" I said as I looked up.

The sun was setting and clouds were converging in quick. More droplets began to fall.

"Come on, we better go" Edward said as he came over to me. "Get on"

This time I didn't hesitate, climbing right on his back. He took off and I shut my eyes this time. It felt like a roller coaster, the wind rushing through your hair, the speed . . . it was amazing.

"Bella, we're here. You can open your eyes" he said and I opened my eyes to see the truck.

"Oh!" I said as I untangled my hands and feet and fell toward the floor. "Next time, I'll do my hands first" I mumbled as he laughed.

I walked over to the side of the car and got in quickly, the rain was picking up. He turned on the car and the heat as he drove off. The car ride wasn't long but he asked about my life. Friends, places I'd been all that stuff. When we arrived, to my great embarrassment, my stomach growled. I'd been so intrigued, I hadn't even noticed I was hungry. I realized now that I was ravenous.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from dinner." He said quickly.

"I'm fine, really."

"I've never spent much time around anyone who eats food. I forget."

"I want to stay with you." I admitted.

"Can't I come in?" he asked.

"Would you like to?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, if it's all right." I heard the door close quietly, and almost simultaneously he was outside my door, opening it for me.

"Very human," I complimented him.

"It's definitely resurfacing."

He walked beside me quietly. In the darkness he looked much more normal. Still pale, still dreamlike in his beauty, but no longer the fantastic sparkling creature from this afternoon. He reached the door ahead of me and opened it for me. I paused halfway through the frame.

"The door was unlocked?" I was sure I locked it.

"No, I used the key from under the eave."

I stepped inside, flicked on the porch light, and turned to look at him with my eyebrows raised. I was sure I'd never used that key in front of him. I'd never even been near me.

"I was curious about you."

"You spied on me?" But . . . how couldn't I have realized . . .

He was unrepentant. "What else is there to do at night?"

I let it go for the moment and went down the hall to the kitchen. He was there before me, needing no guide. He sat in the dinning chair and his beauty lit up the kitchen. It was a moment before I could look away. I concentrated on getting my dinner, making myself a quick macaroni and cheese.

"How often?" I asked casually.

"Hmmm?" He sounded as if I had pulled him from some other train of thought.

"How often did you come here?" I said as I pulled out some lemonade.

"I come here almost every night."

I whirled, stunned, dropping the jar of lemonade. "Why?"

"You're interesting when you sleep." He spoke matter-of-factly. "You talk."

"No!" I gasped, heat flooding my face all the way to my hairline.

I gripped the kitchen counter for support. I knew I talked in my sleep, of course; my team always teased me, saying that I could never lie because I'd just tell them the truth when I slept. I hadn't thought it was something I needed to worry about here, though.

His expression shifted instantly to chagrin. "Are you very angry with me?"

"That depends!" I felt and sounded like I'd had the breath knocked out of me.

He waited.

"On?" he urged.

"What you heard!" I wailed.

Instantly, silently, he was at my side, taking my hands carefully in his.

"Don't be upset!" he pleaded.

He dropped his face to the level of my eyes, holding my gaze. I was embarrassed. I tried to look away.

"You miss your family in Florida" he whispered. "You talk a lot about Emily. When it rains, the sound makes you restless. You used to talk about the sun a lot, but it's less often now. Once you said, 'It's too _green.'" _He laughed softly, hoping, I could see, not to offend me further.

"Anything else?" I demanded.

He knew what I was getting at. "You did say my name," he admitted.

I sighed in defeat. "A lot?"

"How much do you mean by 'a lot,' exactly?"

"Oh no!" I hung my head.

He pulled me against his chest, softly, naturally.

"Don't be self-conscious," he whispered in my ear. "If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it"

I picked up the lemonade which was luckily in a plastic container and poured myself a cup. I ate in silence as he watched. I couldn't believe it. How did I never realize he was in my house? His phone rang suddenly, making me jump. He chuckled as he answered.

"Yes Alice?"

I finished quickly and washed out my dish as he talked. I was putting away the dish when he hung up.

"I have to head home" he said softly.

"Oh, okay" I said sadly as I turned to him.

We stared at each other for a moment before I finally broke the trance.

"Here" I said as I headed to the door, opening it quietly.

He stayed in his spot, watching me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No," he continued, "I was just thinking there was something I wanted to try." He said as he walked up to me, taking my face in his hands.

I couldn't breathe. He hesitated — testing himself— and then his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine. What neither of us was prepared for was my response. Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp and a tingling sensation began to spread through me. My fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him to me.

My lips parted as I breathed in his heady scent. Immediately I felt him turn to unresponsive stone beneath my lips. His hands gently, but with irresistible force, pushed my face back. I opened my eyes and saw his guarded expression.

"Oops," I breathed.

"That's an understatement."

His eyes were wild, his jaw clenched in acute restraint, yet he didn't lapse from his perfect articulation. He held my face just inches from his.

"Should I…?" I tried to disengage myself, to give him some room.

His hands refused to let me move so much as an inch.

"No, it's tolerable. Wait for a moment, please." His voice was polite, controlled.

I kept my eyes on his, watching as the excitement in them faded and gentled. Then he smiled a surprisingly impish grin.

"There," he said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Tolerable?" I asked.

He laughed aloud. "I'm stronger than I thought. It's nice to know."

"I wish I could say the same. I'm sorry." I said as I blushed.

"You are only human, after all."

"Thanks so much," I said, my voice acerbic.

He chuckled. "Sleep well Bella, I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he brushed my cheek with his hand and walked out.

I watched as he got in his car and sped off. I closed the door, leaning heavily on it. About 3 things I was absolutely positive. First Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him, that of course couldn't hurt me — that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.


	12. Mate

Chapter 12:

Mate

As I leaned on the door, dazed, the tingling sensation came back and began to climb up my body.

"What in the world—" I said it reached my hips and kept climbing higher.

Suddenly, a bright gold light shined out, making me shut my eyes tightly. The thing was, it seemed to be coming _from_ me, not shining at me. The tingling sensation got worse, concentrating on my right hand and on my head. I felt my hair shoot out as if blown by the wind and then, suddenly the light died down. The tingling sensation went away, but I was breathless.

"What just happened?" I asked myself as I headed to the bathroom.

Maybe I was delusional. Maybe I was going crazy. I trudge up the stairs, feeling completely drained. I opened the door of the bathroom slowly, flicking on the light.

"HOLY CRAP!" I said as I stared at myself in the mirror. "No way, this . . . now . . . what is this . . . this . . . " I leaned in closer, examining my reflection.

My chocolate brown hair now had bronze highlights in it and my brown eyes had a small golden rim around the outer edges!

"This is weird" I said as I went to put my head in my hands. "Whoa!" I said as I fell in surprise onto the floor.

I scrambled up quickly, staring at my hands.

"No way" I muttered as I examined them in the light.

I twisted them this way and that wondering if it would disappear but it was still there after my thorough examination. On the palm of my right hand, in elegant script, the letters _EC_ were engraved in a bronzish/goldish color. I looked at myself thoroughly in the mirror but nothing else seemed to have changed. I thought back to what happened today, something that might've triggered it. I spent the whole day with Edward and I was fine. It started when . . . he kissed me!

"Oh, my gosh" I said as I sat on the floor. "I think I just _officially_ found my mate" I murmured.

I stayed sitting in my bathroom for who knows how long. I finally heaved myself up and got into the shower, letting the hot water massage my back. How was I going to hide this? It was going to stand like a sore thumb.

Eventually the hot water began to run out so I turned the water off, wrapping myself tightly in a warm towel. I put on my PJ's and brushed my hair quickly. I got into bed, feeling completely exhausted and overwhelmed. I was out the second my head hit the pillow.

My alarm rang annoyingly in my ears, shattering my amazing dream. I slapped down on the snooze button as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I dressed quickly and jumpily, excited to go to school today. Well, it wasn't school as much it was a certain bronze haired someone. When I went to brush my hair, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw my reflection.

"Ugh, I forgot about that" I grumbled.

I tried my hair in different styles; slanted, ponytail, half ponytail, clip; nothing worked. You could still see the highlights. I sighed as I let my hair fall loose like it always did. I knew I couldn't do anything with my eyes and my hand . . . well, that might not be so bad. _He_ might not notice, if I keep it in my jacket. I grabbed my bag as I ran downstairs.

I took out some pop-tarts, not in the mood to make anything more complicated. I popped them into the toaster impatiently. I turned towards the fridge and got some milk out. As I went to pour it, a sliver of sunshine flittered in through my window and hit my hand, making it sparkle.

"Whoa!" I said as I dropped the milk on the floor.

I picked it up quickly in a daze, setting it on the counter. The little bit of sun was still shinning and I hesitantly slid my right hand into it. It didn't do anything. I flipped it over where I now had my mate mark and it shone. With a gasp, I realized what it reminded me of. Edward's skin when the sun hit it.

I stared at the palm of my hand incredulously. The only part that was shining was the _EC. _Realization hit me suddenly as I stared at my window. It was sunny today; that meant they wouldn't be in school. I glumly cleaned up the mess the milk made, pouring myself a glass when I was done. I grabbed the pop-tarts from the toaster, eating unenthusiastically.

Once I was done, I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag, heading out. There was a slight fog and I could feel the rain swirling around in the wind. I locked up and turned towards my car when I realized there was another car in my drive way; a silver Volvo. My heart started pounding wildly and a smile lit up my face.

"Good morning. Would you like to ride with me today?" he asked, walking up to me.

"Sure" I said as I walked towards the passenger side.

He beat me there, opening it for me in a very gentlemanly fashion

"Thank you" I said as I climbed in, inhaling his scent that was all over the inside of the car.

He closed the door softly, running over to his side and getting in fluidly.

"Why were you so sad" he asked once as he started the car and backed out quickly.

"Sad?" I asked. "I couldn't be happier right now"

He smiled crookedly, leaving me breathless.

"I meant when you first came out. You're face was all sad and pouty" he explained with a laugh.

"Oh" I said, automatically hiding my right hand "I just saw some sun I when I was making breakfast and I though you weren't coming today" I admitted.

"Alice saw there was only going to be a bit and it wouldn't be near us" he explained and I nodded.

"Hey" I said suddenly. "Where's your family?" I asked, suddenly realizing they always rode with him.

"They took Rosalie's car" he said as he parked next to a bright red M4.

"Wow, why does she ride with you if she has that?" I asked.

"He _try _to blend in" he said and I chuckled.

He stopped the car, getting out and walking over to my side, opening the door for me.

"Thank you" I said as I got out.

"You have highlights?" he asked as he closed the door suddenly.

"Uh . . . yeah" I stammered.

He looked at me for a moment and gasped.

"Your eyes . . . they weren't like that yesterday" he said as he looked more closely.

"Sure they were" I said as I looked away.

"Bella, you suck at lying" he said as he grabbed my wrist, turning me to face him.

"Later" I murmured and he nodded, unconsciously slipping his hand in mine.

I looked at our hands and smiled, my heart fluttering. There was no way I deserved this amazing creature. As we walked to the school, I noticed everyone was staring and whispering.

_'No way! Bella got Edward Cullen'_

_'No! Edward's mine. She better back of or she's going to get it'_

_'Is she Cullen's girlfriend now?'_

_'! Are they holding hands!'_

I blushed and he smiled down at me.

"Bella!" Jessica said running up to me but stopping short when she saw who was next to me. "Oh, uh, hi Edward" she said.

"Hello Jessica" he said politely.

Her eyes looked down and widened as she saw our hand intertwined.

"Umm . . . I'll see you in Trig I guess" she said as she walked off.

I looked around, trying to ignore the stares and found Rose and Emmett walking at the end of the hallway. Emmett was ignoring us but Rosalie was full out glaring at me.

_'Edward, you're making a HUGE mistake. Trust me. If this ends badly, it'll impact all of us and it'll be ALL YOUR FAULT. She's not even worth it. She just a plain, insignificant little human and she's not even pretty, just a problem you've given to all of us.'_

I felt my anger swelling up but sadness as well. I took my hand out of Edward's and walked off towards the girls bathroom.

"Bella!" he called, following after me.

_'Let her go!'_ Rosalie thought to him.

"Shut up Rosalie!" he yelled at her and heads turned.

I reached the girls bathroom and walked in quickly, knowing there was no way he would follow me in here. I stared at myself in the mirror, holding down the tears. She was right, I wasn't pretty at all. Then I thought back to yesterday.

I told him everything and he told me everything, that I already didn't know of course. He kissed me and drove me to school today. I love him! He's my mate and I completely and totally love him. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the bathroom proudly.

"Bella" Edward said in relief.

He was standing at the entrance of the girls bathroom, waiting for me.

"I'm so sorry about Rosalie. She just—"

"It's okay" I told him, smiling.

He smiled back, slipping his hand into mine.

"Come on, we should head to class" he said.

I nodded and we both walked toward English. On our way there, just my luck, we saw Rosalie and Emmett again. She continued to glare at me and was probably _talking_ to Edward but I didn't even bother to listen. She thought I was just an insignificant little human huh? Well, this little human could probably have her pinned in seconds. I marched straight up to her, ignoring her glares.

I wanted so bad right now to just throw her against a wall or something . . . just to show her.

"You know what Rosalie, if you have something to say to me, tell me instead of trying to glare me to death" I told her and she looked at me loathingly.

'She's says anything and she's done' I decided.

I wasn't really violent towards non-enemies but she was starting to climb up my enemies list

_'I'll tell you all right . . . '_ she thought but stayed silent.

I waited patiently for a minute longer but she eventually huffed and stalked off. I smiled as I turned to Edward, though I little miffed she didn't say anything. He looked surprised.

"Come on, we'll be late" I said as we ran off to class.

We arrived with seconds to spare, making our way back to our seats.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said enthusiastically. "How was your weekend?" she asked.

_'Edward! I'm going to kill you! You hardly told me anything!'_

"Fine" I said offhandedly and then smiled as I caught sight of Edward's face.

It was shocked and incredulous. I decided to rephrase.

_'What? FINE?' _Alice thought,

"It was pretty normal. I went to Seattle with Jessica and Angela and _I_ had dinner. Then, _I _went hiking on Sunday and that was about it" I said, sticking as close to the truth as possible but knowing she already knew.

"Fine, be that way" she muttered super low but I heard it in her thoughts. I couldn't help laughing at it.

"What?" she asked but I shook my head.

"Nothing" I answered and she huffed again.

"Hey . . . what's with your eyes?" she asked as she looked at me.

"My eyes?" I asked and then I remembered. "Oh, it's nothing, just some . . . contacts" I finally said but it didn't sound very convincing, even to myself.

She eyed me for a minute longer before letting it go. English passed way too quickly and I sighed, knowing I wouldn't see Edward to until lunch.

"I'll see you at lunch" I said sadly as we walked.

"I'll be waiting" he said with a crooked smile that left me breathless.

He brushed my cheek with his finger and then he was gone. Everyone around us was staring at me. I blushed as I walked off to government. When I got in, Jasper and Rosalie, of course, were already there. Rosalie glared at me and I growled at her.

_'If Edward hadn't been glaring at me so viciously when we talked, you'd be dead by now'_ She thought , unaware that I could hear her.

_'Whoa, what's with all the anger?' _Jasper said and I felt a wave of calm try to wash over me.

I muttered angrily as I pushed it away, walking to my seat. I sat down quickly, staring at the blackboard.

"Hi" I murmured to Jasper, ignoring Rosalie.

_'She is such a —'_

"Hey _Isabella _" she called, knowing it would irritate me.

"What?" I said exasperated and irritated as I turned towards her.

"You're are the—what's up with your eyes?" She asked suddenly.

"Nothing" I said as I looked away.

_'Her eyes . . . they had a golden rim to it . . . how does she have that?'_

She began talking to Jasper in hushed tones. I heard their whole conversation through their thoughts. They agreed on 3 things.

1. Edward was making a mistake.

2. It was a dangerous one.

3. There was something different about me

I sighed, so more than one person in his family didn't accept me. That sucked. What would happen when they found out? I'd probably be rejected once again but by all of them this time. Government passed slowly but when the bell finally rang, I left quickly, keeping my eyes down.

I headed towards the library, knowing it would be the place I could calm down in. It wasn't incredible but it wasn't horrible either. I grabbed Oliver Twist as sat down in one of the chairs, preparing to relax. I hadn't read the first page when I was interrupted.

"Bella!" Jessica yelled as she came running to me.

I groaned softly. She didn't have free period now . . . did she?

"Tell me everything!" she commanded before she was even sitting.

"Jess, do you have free period now?" I asked.

"No, I just have to look at a couple books for my teacher. Now, tell me everything!"

"What do you want to know?" I hedged.

"What happened Saturday night?"

"He bought me dinner, and then he drove me home."

She glared at me, her expression stiff with skepticism. "How did you get home so fast?"

"He drives fast"

"Was it like a date — did you tell him to meet you there?"

I hadn't thought of that. "No — I was very surprised to see him there."

Her lips puckered in disappointment at the transparent honesty in my voice.

"But he picked you up for school today?" she probed.

"Yes — that was a surprise, too." I explained.

"W-o-w." She exaggerated the word into three syllables. "Edward Cullen."

"I know," I agreed. "Wow" didn't even cover it.

"Wait!" Her hands flew up, palms toward me like she was stopping traffic. "Has he kissed you?"

"Maybe . . . " I trailed off.

"Bella! Tell me!" she begged but I stayed silent.

After a minute, she got frustrated and let it go.

"What did you talk about?" She pushed for more information in a whisper. The library lady was already glaring at us.

"I don't know, Jess, lots of stuff," I whispered back.

"Please, Bella," she begged. "Give me some details."

"Well… okay, I've got one. You should have seen the waitress flirting with him — it was _very_ annoying. But he didn't pay any attention to her at all."

"That's a good sign," she nodded. "Was she pretty?"

"Very — and probably nineteen or twenty."

"Even better. He must like you."

"I think so, but it's hard to tell. He's always so cryptic," I said, sighing.

"I don't know how you're brave enough to be alone with him," she breathed.

"Why?"

"He's so . . . intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to him." She made a face, probably remembering some time when he'd turned the overwhelming force of his eyes on her.

"I do have some trouble with incoherency when I'm around him," I admitted.

"Oh well. He is unbelievably gorgeous." Jessica shrugged as if this excused any flaws.

Which, in her book, it probably did.

"There's a lot more to him than that."

"Really? Like what?"

I wished I had let it go.

"I can't explain it right… but he's even more unbelievable behind the face."

"Is that possible?" She giggled.

I ignored her, trying to open up my book.

"So you like him, then?" She wasn't about to give up.

"Yes," I said curtly.

"I mean, do you really like him?" she urged.

"Yes," I said again, blushing. I hoped that detail wouldn't register in her thoughts.

She'd had enough with the single syllable answers. "How much do you like him?"

"Too much," I whispered back. "More than he likes me. But I don't see how I can help that." I said, instinctively curling my right hand.

I sighed, one blush blending into the next. She was about to ask something else when she caught sight of the time.

"Oh my gosh! I have to get back!" she said. "We'll talk more later" she said as she ran out.

I settled back down in my chair, beginning to read again. I had only read 2 paragraphs when someone said:

"That's a very good book"

I looked up to see Edward leaning against the shelves next to my chair, smiling crookedly. He looked more like a Greek statue than a person and it took my breath away.

"Hi" I said, smiling as I put down my book.

"Hi" he said as he took a seat in the chair next to mine.

I had an urge to climb on his lap but I stayed put, not wanting to push him too far.

"Come here" he said.

I got closer to the armrest of the chair, leaning towards him. He quickly and easily lifted me and deposited me on his lap. I chuckled at the irony of how things worked out.

"So, how was Government?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

It was hard to concentrate but I finally answered.

"Okay, I guess. It was slow but I did at least find out 1 thing" I said sadly.

"What was it?" he asked softly.

"That your siblings think you're making a big mistake" I mumbled.

He tighten his hold on me, pulling me up to his chest.


	13. The 'Talk'

Chapter 13:

The 'Talk'

"Don't worry about them" he whispered. "They're just . . . worried" he said.

"I guess" I mumbled. "But I also realized you haven't told them about me"

"Of course I have" he countered.

"Okay, what I am and what I can do" I clarified.

"Oh . . . no, I haven't told them. I was waiting until you felt ready and I hoped we would tell them together" he explained himself.

"I wonder how they'll take it" I thought aloud.

"I think they'll be surprised but that's about it" he said.

I felt something against my hair that felt like his lips. I sat perfectly still, resisting the urge to check.

"So, did you have a nice chat with Jessica?" he asked after a minute.

"You were eavesdropping!" I said as I turned red.

"Not intentionally. I was in the library but when she ran in and called your name, I got curious" he explained.

I hid my head in his shoulder.

"So, you thought the waitress was pretty?" he said but I stayed quiet and he laughed. "I hardly paid attention to her. There was . . . something you said to Jessica that bothers me" he said, pulling my back from his shoulder and positioning me so he could face me. "Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" he murmured, leaning closer to me as he spoke, his dark golden eyes piercing.

Looking into his golden eyes, I wasn't able to form a response. I finally had to look away before I could finally begin assembling my thoughts.

"Are you going to answer the question?" he asked.

I looked down. "Yes."

"Yes, you are going to answer, or yes, you really think that?" He said irritated.

"Yes, I really think that." I kept my eyes down, tracing the patterns on the chair we were sitting in.

The silence dragged on. I stubbornly refused to be the first to break it this time, fighting hard against the temptation to peek at his expression.

Finally he spoke, voice velvet soft. "You're wrong."

I glanced up to see that his eyes were gentle.

"You can't know that," I disagreed in a whisper. I shook my head in doubt, though my heart throbbed at his words and I wanted so badly to believe them.

"What makes you think so?" His liquid topaz eyes were penetrating — trying futilely, I assumed, to lift the truth straight from my mind.

I took a deep breath before taking my right hand out of my pocket and uncurling it, so he could see the palm of my hand where the letters _EC_ were inscribed. He looked at my hand in shook, grabbing softly and running his fingers over the letters. They were smooth but cold against my skin.

"How did you get this?" he whispered curiously, his golden eyes smoldering as they looked into mine.

"I got this yesterday" I explained. "Along with the highlights and the golden rimmed eyes" I said.

"But how" he asked confused.

"When you kissed me yesterday . . . I unknowingly officially chose my mate" I whispered softly.

He was quiet as he looked at me and then at my hand. I sat still, hardly moving an inch or even breathing.

"And I chose mine" he finally said, his eyes filled with love.

I smiled at him, laying my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his delicious scent. He held me close, his arms wrapping around me. I jumped when the bell suddenly rang and he chuckled.

"Time for lunch" he said as we got up.

"You mean, time for buying props and then disposing of them" I corrected and he laughed.

"Fair enough" he said as he walked towards the cafeteria.

"Should I sit next to your family today? I mean . . . with the eyes and the highlights . . . they're bound to get suspicious" I said softly.

"Well, we'll listen in and if anything gets to problematic, you can leave saying you left something in the library. You'll have to shield yourself from Alice though" he whispered and I nodded as we walked into the cafeteria.

All eyes trained on us and I blushed as we walked to the lunch line.

_'Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Bella is not with Cullen! NO WAY!' _Lauren yelled in her head and I couldn't help smiling.

_'Stupid Cullen. He has so many to chose from and he chooses her' _At Mike's thought, we both growled.

"Newton is getting on my nerves" Edward muttered and I smiled.

_'Hey, did Bella get highlights?'_ This was Emmett.

I cast Edward a short glance. Maybe this was a bad idea.

_'Edward! This is a big mistake. She'll expose us all!'_ I had a sudden urge to toss something on Rosalie.

She was really starting to get annoying. I was not going to expose them.

"Just ignore them, they don't _know_ you yet" Edward suggested as he began filling his tray.

"It's just . . . hard" I murmured as I grabbed a Swiss turkey sub and a water.

We got to the end of the line and Edward murmured something to the cashier. She nodded and typed quickly.

"Come on" he said as he pulled me out of the line.

"Edward, I have to pay "I said as I resisted.

"I already paid for you" he said smiling devilishly.

"Edward, I could've paid for myself" I said but he just smiled.

I slowed slightly as we headed towards his family's table, my eyes guarded. This was going to be awkward and possibly end badly. I was even considering making a run for it. I probably could, the door was right there.

"Just relax" Edward said as he saw me eyeing the door.

I took a deep breath and kept walking. I didn't need to look like a chicken, especially right now. I listened carefully to see if anything was bad.

_'Bella has some real control over her emotions. First she was nervous but now she's determined. She changes so quick . . . hey, Rosalie was right about the eyes. That's weird'_ Jasper thought.

_'Ugh! I swear Edward. This is going to impact the whole family and it will be your fault!' _Rosalie yelled mentally and Edward tightened his grip on my hand, slightly growling and glaring at Rosalie

_'Yay! Bella gets to sit with us today!'_ Alice was . . . Alice. Perky as ever.

_'Maybe she always had highlights and I didn't notice'_ Emmett commented.

_'It's pretty safe, I guess'_ I thought to myself. When we got to the table, Edward let me sit down first, letting me chose who to sit next to. I decided Alice, since her thoughts were the most innocent of all.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said.

"Hi Alice" I said, her bubbliness catching on.

"So Bella, what's with the new highlights?" Rosalie asked and I swallowed down slowly.

"It was my shampoo. When I was hiking yesterday, it was actually sunny and I think it reacted with the chemicals in the shampoo" I said and I actually felt proud of myself.

That one was somewhat believable. Of course, it didn't seem I fooled anyone. I took a sip of water just as she asked the next one.

"What about your eyes?" she asked.

"What about my eyes?" I said faking confused.

'They're gold" she said.

"No . . . I specifically remember seeing brown this morning" I contradicted.

"They have a golden rim to it" she said, exasperated.

"They do?" I said and she finally just gave up.

I took this as a chance to begin my sandwich.

_'You know Eddie' _Emmett began saying_. 'Now that you have _someone _you're actually close to we need to have _the talk.'Emmett thought and I nearly choked on my sandwich.

I had to keep my laugh in but it wasn't going very well.

_'Now Eddie, there are many different ways to please a woman'_ Emmett began and I very nearly collapsed.

Edward shot me a look, grimacing. He already knew I was listening.

"Emmett" he hissed. "Not now" he said and then realized what he had said. "Or ever" he added.

_'Eddie this is important since you've been deprived for almost a century'_

I took a gulp of water to try to push down my laughter. Edward had his hand clamped on mine tightly and his eyes were closed tightly, his other hand pinching his nose.

"So Bella, where exactly did you guys go yesterday?" Alice asked and I sighed, knowing the whole family already probably knew.

Edward kept no secrets from his family just like I did with mine.

"Ummm, I'm not really sure. A small meadow" I said.

"Oh" she said, her eyes twinkling. '_Now we're getting somewhere'_ _"_So, what did you talk about"

_'Look Ed, it's not that hard. First, you have to get her to your bedroom, alone' _Emmett began and I coughed to cover up the laugh that was already spilling out.

"Ummm . . . I can't really remember Alice." I evaded. "It was mostly about me though. My family, pets . . . that sort of thing"

_'Edward, did you _do it_ with her already? I thought you were old-fashioned. I think you did because she seems pretty happy right now and she's being evasive about yesterday' _Alice thought and I closed my eyes tightly.

_'Whoa! Edward, what's with the sudden lust man!"_ Jasper thought and I shook slightly.

_'If you did do it, it better have been good! You should've at least—' _I was trying so hard not to laugh I didn't even hear the rest.

Rosalie was completely ignoring us, doing her own thing.

_'You know what Eddie, why not do it now? I'll cover for you. Take her out into the woods and devirginize both of you'_ Emmett suggested and I completely lost it.

All the laughter I'd been trying to hold in spilled out. I even fell out of my seat onto the floor. I was laughing so hard my sides were already hurting and tears streamed down my cheeks. Edward groaned loudly as he helped me up, since I was still incapacitated in laughter.

"I'm sorry" I managed to splutter out in my laughs. "How do you do it?" I asked as a new roll of laugh came through. "With Emmett and Alice and—" I probably looked completely mad but I couldn't stop laughing.

"What about—" Alice began

"Come one Bella" Edward said as he dragged me out of the cafeteria.

He took me over and sat me on a bench, letting me laugh like crazy until my throat finally hurt. When I was finally done, I leaned my head into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" I said. "I know that was bad but . . . I just . . . god I feel so sorry for you" I said as a small wave of laughter hit again.

"Now you know what I go through" he said, in mock sadness.

"Do you think they'll figure it out?" I asked and he shrugged uncertainly.

_'Wait! She's . . . no! Not another one! She can't . . . does Edward know? Maybe . . . ' _I heard all their conversations though Alice as Edward did and we both stiffened.

"They know" I whispered as soft as I could to Edward and he nodded.

I considered the possibility and shrugged my shoulders. It didn't matter _that_ much.

_'Guys, maybe we should actually talk to her first. Yeah, that's a good a idea. Let's go'_

"Crap" I muttered as I saw them getting up.

"Just relax" he murmured as he tightened his arms around me, rubbing small circles on my back.

_'Hey Bella!'_ Alice said and I almost turned my head when I remembered. "Hey Bella!" Alice actually called this time and I turned my head.

"Oh! Hey guys" I said as I say the whole family walk towards us.

_'Eddie! I need to know, did Bella hear our whole _talk?_? This is life and death here. Bella, if you are listening, go into the woods, we'll cover'_ Emmett thought to us and I had to struggle to keep a straight face.

"Umm . . . I guess you guys want to talk to Edward so I'll leave" I said and caught sight of his face, full of disbelief.

I got up and went to walk away when Rosalie grabbed my wrist and pulled back harshly.

"Rosalie, let go right now" I said, my voice laced with venom.

I had resisted the urge this morning but she was really pushing it.

"We weren't done talking with you Bella" she and then sighed loudly. "Would you please just wait" I could tell she was being forced but she let go.

I turned slowly to face them. I took a deep breath and decided to answer all the questions they were about to ask.

"Yes, I am a mind reader like Edward. It was a gift I was born with and I've had it ever since. I did hear you whole conversation with 'Eddie' and that's why I was laughing" I said with a small laugh as everyone turned to Emmett who looked mortified. "Emmett, I'm going to turn down your offer about 'covering for us'. I'm more civilized than that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class" I said as I turned and walked off.

I knew it was evil to just leave Edward to deal with his family but . . .

"You little evil brown-haired girl" he said suddenly behind me.

I smiled as I turned to him.

"It's your family. I told them all they wanted to know. The rest, we're probably questions for you" I explained and he just raised in an eyebrow. "I have my reasons" I added devilishly as we walked into Biology and he chuckled.

Biology was quick. I spent most the time paying attention to Edward instead of the class.

"Hey Bella" he called near the end of class. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet my family today"

"I already know your family" I said.

"Not Esme and Carlisle, well, not formally at least. Plus, I want to show you around my house since you showed me around yours"

I shifted nervously.

"I imagine they don't know either?" I asked and he shook his head slowly. "Well, then I guess I'll tell them all at once, that's sort of best I guess. Then they can decide together"

"Decide what?"

"If they're okay with it" I answered and he smiled.

"They'll love you, trust me. Alice and Emmett already do. Rosalie is just a little . . . tough and Jasper as you know is a little distant but that's fine, it'll change over time" he comforted me.

"Okay, but just let me go home and change first?" I said but it ended up like a question.

"Sure" he said as smiled crookedly.

"Gym, oh joy" I said as the bell rang and Edward smiled.

"Yes, joy" he said mischievously.

I looked up at him and he had an evil glint in his eyes. I changed quickly, anxious to be with him again. He was waiting just outside the door.

"Hey, what is it today?" I asked and he nodded towards the dodge ball lined up against the wall.

"Again, oh crap. I almost didn't survive last time" I said and he laughed.

"Bella, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Sati, Kaitlyn . . . " the coach began calling teams.

I sighed as I walked over to Mike's team, this wasn't going to be good.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said giving me a hug.

I maneuvered out of it quickly, getting uncomfortable with the contact from Mike.

"You're on my team" he said happily.

"Yeah, great" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

The coach blew the whistle and the game began. The first ball thrown was from Edward to Mike. It hit him with a _pow!_ And sent him falling back, a huge red mark on his face. I laughed softly for a second before I felt a dodge ball flying towards me and ducked just as it flew over my head.

I looked up to see Emmett whistling innocently. I grabbed one and aimed for him. Dodge ball ended up being a lot harder than I thought it would be. That was because all the Cullens would think of how or when they were going to throw the ball and then do something completely different.

I never got hit but by the end of the period I had hit Rosalie 4 times, Alice once, Jasper once and Emmett 6 times. I of course never aimed a ball at Edward. I changed out of my gym clothes, grabbing my bag from my locker. I headed out, smiling hugely as I saw Edward.

"Come on" he said as he slipped his hand in mine.

It began to drizzle and slowly pick up so I went a tad bit faster than usual. That of course made me trip about 10 times more. We got into Edward's Volvo and he immediately turned on the heat.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" he said, kissing me sweetly. "Now let's go" he said as he backed out.

I could almost see Rosalie's car far behind us. The drive towards my house was peaceful. Edward asked a few questions about my room at home or what Emily was like or embarrassing moments.

"Wait . . . you got dumped into a pool of chocolate pudding?" he asked and I nodded sheepishly.

"Long story. I—" Suddenly, my whole necklace went freezing cold.

"Get out!" I said loudly as I grabbed my bag and jumped out the side door.

I saw Edward get out and then the car exploded, a purple fire licking its edges. I got up slowly, brushing off the dust and debris that had fallen on me. I scanned the explosion. Energy ball. It destroys anything with no sound at all.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward asked me softly and I nodded, motioning for him to stay quiet and stay here.

"Oh! _Isabella!_ Was that your car? I'm so sorry, I was doing target practice and the energy ball flew off course" said a voice I knew too well.

Through all the smoke came out a tall man dressed all in black. He had muscles everywhere and his face was hard with a couple scars. The bad part was that I knew him. His name was Scott and he used to be one of the Guardians best assassins.

He was quiet and stealthy and strong. He tried to take over Aborlorn and kill and Andrew. I had exposed him, beaten and had him exiled. Now he hated me and constantly came up with plans to kill me.


	14. Trouble

Chapter 14:

Trouble

Through the broken mirror, I saw Rosalie's car brake hard and the doors flying open.

"Keep them back" I murmured to Edward.

I saw him faintly nod and run back.

"What do you want" I said icily.

Not only was I completely sick of him, he could've killed Edward! I stretched out my shield to cover everyone. I didn't trust this guy at all.

"Oh nothing _Isabella_. I was just dropping by, doing some target practice with some friends and—"

"Wait, friends?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, friends. They're all in the woods. Watch" he said as a dagger came flying towards me at incredible speeds.

I moved out of the way as quick as I could but it still scratched my check. Suddenly, I felt it go numb and then an explosion of pain came up. I growled. I hated all those poisonous daggers. I looked up just in time to see him slip into the woods.

"Stay here" I called to the Cullens and then changed into a vampire, running after him.

I felt them running after me and I sighed. I knew it was a long shot they would listen. As I got deeper into the woods, I started to slow, scanning the area. Suddenly, a bunch of energy balls flew towards me.

"Holy crap!" I said as I ducked, twisted, turned, and jumped.

"What in the world are those—"

"NO!" I roared at them. "Don't touch them and most definitely don't get hit by them!"

I extended my shield to them, adding extra layers. Maybe if there were only like 10, I could handle it. My necklace became so cold I almost felt it burn my skin. Uhoh, not good. Suddenly from the woods, a huge line of people came running.

"Stop" Scott said suddenly, meters from me.

I hated his stupid speed ability.

"Now Bella, as you see, you can't win. I've got vampires, other shape shifters, and a couple old Guardian friends" he said motioning to the people behind him. "You lose" he said with a sinister smile.

I suddenly extended my shield, pushing them all back. I took the small window of opportunity to call Sebastian.

"Hey Bella! How are—"

"Not now! Come! Here! Everyone! Need Help!—" I was able to yell before my phone was knocked out of my hand.

The closest one came up to me, shooting both his daggers. Bad idea. He was sort of slow so they didn't come at me very fast. I caught them and quickly maneuvered around him, bringing him down. He wasn't dead, just seriously incapacitated at the moment. The Cullen's began to move, stretching my shield.

"No!" I said as I moved towards them while fending off 3 more dagger fighters. "Stay still. My shield can't take it if you stretch it out" I told them. "Where are they?" I mumbled to myself, cart wheeling over a combined dagger and energy ball attack.

I knew I wouldn't be able to take them all down. There were just too many for me alone and I had to worry about Edward and his family. They could _**not**_ get hurt.

"Okay. What is going on? Who are these people and what's with Bella?" Alice said, starting to move around.

"I'll—" I slipped right under a dagger. "Explain later" I said with a huff.

I was getting out of practice. Attacks normally didn't come that close.

"Bella! Duck! No jump! No duck!" Edward tried to tell me from the sidelines.

"Edward, thanks but that's not helping" I informed him as I incapacitated another 4.

They were coming in from all sides now. A few were trying to attack the Cullens but the shield kept the protected and soon the attackers gave up, focusing on me.

"Where are they?" I said in frustration.

A slight shimmer began to appear and then suddenly, my whole team was standing there, right in the middle of the whole battle. The froze, eyes wide, taking in the scene before them.

"Finally!" I said as I blocked 2 attacks. "Help would be nice"

They snapped out of their state, jumping into motion.

"Hi Bella" Emily said as she fought beside me.

"Hey Em, how's life?"

"Pretty boring compared to yours. You manage to find work on vacation . . . that's just plain ridiculous Bella" she said as she quickly brought down 3 more.

"Yeah, well, that's me" I said with a chuckle.

It was easier now, the attackers had 8 of us to worry about now, and we were doing some serious damage.

"No! Not them!" I said suddenly, running over to the Cullens as best I could while fending off attacks. "They're with me" I explained to Sebastian.

"Wait . . . what?" he asked. "But they're—"

"Vampires, yes I know" I told him as I checked my shield.

It was pretty good.

"You have some explaining to do Bella" he told me.

"Yeah, I know . . . a lot of explaining" I said as I glanced at the Cullens.

"Only you Bella. Only you can find trouble like this on vacation" he said with a laugh and I had to laugh along with him.

Not long after our conversation, the small army retreated back and eventually ran off.

"I'll get you soon _Isabella_ Swan. Just you wait!" I heard Scott call and then all went still.

"Ugh! He is really starting to get annoying" I said. "Hey Sara, throw water this way" I said and she shot a waterfall of water at me, washing off all the dirt.

"Heat or wind drying?" she asked.

"Both" I said with a smile.

"Okay, if you say so" she said as she made a swirl of wind and fire, blowing it around me.

In seconds, I was completely dry, looking like I had in school.

"Thanks Sara" I said.

"No problems Bells" she said. "Umm . . . do you intend to stay like that forever?"

"Oh!" I said as I switched back to a regular human instead of a vampire.

"Whoa!" they all said as they flinched back.

"What's with the eyes . . . "

"Umm" I tried to explain.

"And . . ."

"Did you get highlights?"

"Technically . . ."

"Bella. Explain. Now" Emily said.

"Well—"

"Ew, Bella, your cheek is turning a nasty shade of blue green" Ben said, concerned.

I touched it and flinched back at the pain.

"Stupid poisonous dagger" I muttered. "I'll get it checked out _later_. Nothing I haven't dealt with before"

"Bella, can we move now?" Alice called from behind me.

"Oh! I totally forgot! Sorry. Yeah, go ahead, you're free to _go_" I said as I took down my shield.

"Bella! Are you okay? That was—" Edward said as he ran up to me, grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm fine . . . and . . . I know. I'm sorry you had to see that" I said.

"I was having a heart attack watching them go at you and not being able to do anything . . . " he said as he pulled me into a hug.

I buried my head in his neck, trying to give him reassurance. Finally, he released me but kept his hand intertwined in mine. I peeked at my team. If they seemed surprised before, now they were beyond incredulous.

"Okay! What just happened? And . . . Bella . . . what the heck was that, Bella?" Alice said as she came to me.

The rest of the family came over, asking similar things.

"Wait!" I told them, or in other words, shut up.

I turned to my team.

"Hold your questions and listen" I ordered them. "Okay, he had a lot of followers with him. I have a feeling not all of them are supposed to be walking around"

"The Aborlorn prisons" they said.

"Exactly. Someone like Scott, could get a bunch of them out easily if he had a friend inside.

"Okay, I'm calling Mandy to do the visual time searches" Alexis said.

"We have to head back to Aborlorn, check out if everything is still okay and look into this more in depth" Sebastian said and they all nodded.

Then, they turned to me.

"I'll meet up with you guys there, I have _ a lot_ of explain to do" I told them, glancing back at the Cullens.

"You're right, _**a lot**_ of explaining to do" Ben said.

"We'll talk later" Sebastian said and in seconds they were gone.

I sighed, staying still for a minute, watching where they had left. Then, very slowly, I turned to the Cullens. They were all looking at me with many emotions on their face, mostly curiosity and disbelief. Except Edward of course, who had his arms around me.

"Wow Bella! You can really kick butt!" Emmett said breaking the silence.

I bit my lip nervously. Out of all the ways of them finding out, this by far had to be the worst.

"Umm . . .yeah" I squeaked in answer to Emmett's question.

I stared at them, trying to think of the easiest way to explain everything.

"Bella, what the hell was that? You're clumsy . . . how . . .you can't just. . . and then . . . who the heck is Scott?" Alice stuttered/yelled.

"Well, umm, that was me almost getting killed and Scott was an old enemy" I said and I could tell she was about to shoot me.

"Bella! What type of answer is that?" she said loudly.

"A . . .bad one?" I said trying to buy myself time.

"Just give her a minute" Edward said, cutting off Alice's next complaint.

"What . . . wait! You already know what all this is about?" she said and his whole family turned towards him.

"No . . . not technically" he said and I smiled at his half truth.

"Would it be at all possible that you guys could just forget this day, it never happened?" I asked and they look at me with such disbelief I actually started laughing. "Never mind"

I knew it was a long shot.

"Okay, I'm going to give you guys the fastest version I can. I'm a Guardian. Guardians protect or guard the secrecy of the supernatural world, keeping everything in order. Anyway, when we're young, we as Guardians can have any power when we call on it.

As we grow older, we settle on 3 powers, growing them. At age 18, we become full Guardians, becoming immortal but not like vampires. It's just . . . complicated. It has something to do with our transformation I think.

We also begin our duties. As full Guardians, we can still call on other powers but we are weakened noticeably so most don't risk it. I'm, as you know, a mind reader but I'm also a shield, physical and mental, and a shape-shifter" I finished.

They were beyond stunned. They were completely frozen staring at me with so much emotions flashing in their eyes it was almost amusing.

"Cool! That means you're like us, sort of, right?" Alice said suddenly popping up.

"Sort of" I said turning into a vampire and then back.

"Whoa, okay, that is a little creepy" Emmett said and I laughed.

They started thinking up a lot of questions and I almost began to have a headache.

"I'll answer your questions, just stop thinking so much" I said.

"Okay, what is with the highlights and eye colors" Jasper asked.

"Umm . . . just a . . . side-effect" I said evasively.

"Of what?" he pushed, sensing my evasiveness.

"Well, technically, I'm not 100% _why_ it happened but—"

"Bella!"

"It happened when I mated" I said softly.

"With who did you mate?" Rosalie said suddenly, jumping up.

"I don't know Rosalie, who else?" I said sarcastically.

I was already a little cranky and I did not want to deal with her right now.

'_Hey, don't look at me like that Edward! For all I know she could be an immortal slut'_ she said and my mouth dropped.

I extended my shield against her, pinning her to a tree. I had already had enough of her. I put up with until now. Now, she had just crossed the very thick, patient line.

"You did _not_ just call me a slut" I said angrily, walking up to her. "Rosalie, let me explain something to you. You may have beauty but that is just about it so I wouldn't go around insulting and messing with someone who is a million times more powerful than you, got it?" I told her.

"So you are a slut?" she said.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled as I threw my shield at the lake, taking her with it.

She shrieked and spluttered when she fell in. I turned back to Edward's family who looked at me with wide eyes.

"I can't believe you just did that" Alice said with a huge smile.

I smiled but it was a bit forced. Pain was starting to spread through me. It had been there before but I had ignored it. Now, now it was getting bad. My vision suddenly got blurry and I got very dizzy.

"Whoa, Bella" Edward said as he caught me. "Are you okay?" he asked, placing his hand on my fore head. "you're burning up" he said worriedly.

"I'm fine. Are your parents expecting me?" I asked and he nodded. "Ugh, umm . . .oh, they'll so kill me" I muttered to myself as I tried to stand upright.

"SWAN! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU" Rosalie yelled as she ran over but Emmett caught her.

"They're so going to kill me" I muttered as I got my phone out. "Sebastian, I need you to teleport me and 5 people over"

"5 . . . Bella" he said disapprovingly. "You know you can't—"

"Sebastian" I said, my voice getting slightly slurred. "I know, I'll deal with the consequences later. Oh, and teleport me to the infirmary please" I asked.

"The Infirmary! Bella! What happened?" he asked anxiously but I was already slipping away.

I felt the sudden falling sensation of teleporting and then, the smell of Aborlorn filled me.

"Whoa" I heard the Cullens gasp.

"Bella!" my team said as they ran over to us. "Lay her down of the bed" they ordered Edward.

Reluctantly, he laid me down. I was seeing spots and I felt darkness begin to take over.

"Jesus Bella!" Maddie faintly said as she came running over. "You always manage to surprise me" she said as she laid her hand on my check.

Immediately the pain subsided and I felt everything getting clearer. I saw the finer details of the infirmary which was surprisingly full. The infirmary was pretty big and it was a once in a while thing when it got filled. If it was filled that normally meant something was seriously wrong.

"There" she said as she removed her hand. "Now hold still" she said as she splattered some paste on my check.

"Holy crap Maddie! That almost hurts worse!" I said and she laughed.

"Well then don't get these injuries in the first place" she said as she placed a bandage on my cheek.

She touched it for a second and then backed up.

"There, almost good as new" she said. "how in the world did you get this poison in your system. I've never even seen it before. Even my healing powers couldn't heal the cut, just take it out of your system. It's very deadly" she said as she held up a vile with a dark blue liquid.

"A dagger, poisoned by Scott. He definitely messed with it" I said as I got up slowly.

I felt drained and the room starting spinning. My arms wobbled slightly and Edward was by my side immediately, propping me up softly.

"Here, this'll help" she said as she tossed me and energy bar.

I laughed and grabbed it.

"INTRUDERS!" Matt, another doctor, yelled suddenly as he ran to the alarm.

"No!" I said as I _changed_ and ran over to him. "They're with me and don't even begin telling me about it because I know. Matt, Maddie, these are my friends. Alice, Jasper and Emmett. That's their sister Rosalie and this is Edward, my mate" I said softly.

"WHAT! WHEN? HOW?" Maddie said as she ran over to me.

"Umm, when I was on break and we met?" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Bella, there's a big problem" Emily said and I got up automatically. "Andrew and Kaitlyn are waiting with the rest of them in the conference room" she said and I nodded.

"Umm . . . what do you plan on doing with them Bella?" Ben said, pointing to the Cullens. "They'll be setting of alarms and trackers might smell them out" he said and I sighed.

He was right.

"Sebastian, can you send them back. You guys will go back to where you were. Tell Carlisle and Esme I'm sorry. I'll try to be back as soon as possible" I said.

"No, I'm not leaving you" Edward said, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Edward, please"

"No" he said stubbornly and I smiled.

I was almost glad he wanted to stay. _Almost._ It was just too dangerous.

"Okay, then just—"

"Bella!" Kaitlyn called from the infirmary door, running over with a smile on her face.

Ever since I had first arrived, we had been best friends. First she took care of me and then, we just became friends.

"I missed you! He have to hurry though, Andrew is waiting" she said and I nodded.

"Sebastian"

"No, he wants them to come" she said and my eyes clouded with confusion. "He's curious" she said with a shrug.

I smiled nervously as I beckoned them over.

"Okay, try not to gape when you look and stick close to one of us" I said motioning to my team. "They _might_ try to attack you but you're shielded so your safe and most definitely don't fight back. Ready?" I asked and everyone nodded. "Then let's go"


	15. Patience

Chapter 15:

Patience

As we made our way around the infirmary, I saw a lot of my friends in cots. Maddie was running all over the place, trying to get everyone healed. I waved at them sadly and curiously. They're eyes were suspicious and alarmed as the saw the Cullens next to me.

I smiled at them, hoping to suppress some of their emotions. I swiped my finger across the scanner and the main door opened. As we walked outside, I could tell the Cullens were trying to suppress the awe.

Aborlorn was this perfect world. If you went to the East, you'd eventually encounter the ocean. To the north and south are the rivers and forests. To the west were the grasslands and eventually the mountains. In the center of it all is the Guardian city.

The weather was whatever Andrew wanted. He mostly followed the regular seasons; Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. Of course, if he wanted, he could make it snow in summer and be about 98 degrees in the Winter but he normally kept it very pleasant.

Right now we were in 'Spring'. The grass, as it normally is, is a bright green, perfectly cut. All the trees have beautiful green leaves with flowers blossoming. Bushes and gardens were brightly colored.

The houses sort of resembled cottages though inside, they were nothing but. It was an illusion. Each house was huge when you actually entered. Guardians don't spend their lives here though. They live in the normal world. They come back occasionally or when needed.

Even though everything seemed perfect, it wasn't. I could tell where they had to do repairs. The trees, though blossoming, were cracked in certain places. The leaves and flowers, though colorful were dull. The atmosphere was tense and people weren't out as they usually were.

Almost the whole way to Andrew's _castle_ the Cullens either set off alarms or got attacked. It almost started getting annoying but it was expected.

"What happened?" I whispered to my team as I squeezed Edward's hands.

"I don't know, we were in Florida. We were going to be told when we got your call" Emily said and I nodded.

"What do you think he wants with the Cullens?" I asked Kaitlyn nervously.

"I honestly don't know. He said he's curious but I heard something about _somebody _being a little secretive" she said, looking me straight in the eyes and then down at my hand, intertwined in Edwards.

"Yes, well, I was planning on explaining eventually" I explained nervously.

"Yeah, eventually when the secret spilled?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not like that, I was going to tell you guys, just not yet." I said dramatically and she laughed. "No, but seriously, if he was spying on me, I swear, he will not be a very happy ruler" I said loudly and my whole team laughed loudly.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Edward as we got to the castle.

I heard the gasps of his family as it came into view. The castle was huge. When I was little, I almost couldn't even see to the top. It was open to anyone though, anyone who wanted to go in was welcome.

"That's . . . that's a lot bigger than the Volturi's castle" he said, at a loss of words.

"The Volturi? How do you know . . . have you been there?" I asked, my disgust not going unnoticed by his family.

"Ugh, you've been near them?" Ben asked the disgust mirrored in his voice

"It was funny though, last time" Alexis said with a laugh.

"Yeah" everyone else agreed with laughs, remembering.

"Umm . . . well, sometimes they have theses really ridiculous reunions and Carlisle also worked with them in the past so we have been in the area when he goes" Edward explained after a minute and my mouth dropped.

"Carlisle worked with the—" I cut off as Emily nudged me.

I looked at her and she warned me with her eyes. It would be better to talk more later. Time had flown by and I hadn't even noticed that we were heading into the inner part of the castle. Access here was more restricted. There was also more surveillance.

"He knows where we are. See how no one is on this hallway and no alarms have been set off" Sebastian said and I nodded.

It really was impossible to keep secrets here.

"Conference room, right?" I asked.

The conference room was where I had teleported to when I was little.

"Yep!" Kaitlyn said and I had to smile.

Her undying bubbliness was contagious, even in not so great situations.

"Okay, so, umm . . . just . . . " I attempted to find the words.

"Just be cool, don't go crazy and . . . well, just don't think about it" Kaitlyn said as she opened the doors to the Conference room.

I quickly let go of Edward's hand.

"Bella! Finally, we've been waiting!" Andrew called. "Oh! And you've changed. Highlights . . . and contacts!" he exclaimed and I groaned softly as I looked around.

All the leaders of the Guardians under Andrew of course, were seated around the table along with his bodyguards, which now included Kaitlyn.

"Hello Andy" I said and smiled at the annoyance in his eyes.

"I've told you not to call me that. You know how it irritates me" he said sourly.

"Yes, I know . . . _Andy_" I added with a chuckle.

He rolled his eyes but there was a broad smile on his lips.

"Ah Bella, I've missed you" he said fondly.

Andrew had become the father I didn't have as I grew up.

"You too, _Andy_, you look great as ever" I said, the distraction plain to everyone.

He scowled making me laugh. All these years and it still bugged him that I called him that.

"So Bella, who are your friends, I don't believe I've met them before" Andrew asked, a smirk on his lips.

I sighed as I looked into his smug eyes.

"Umm . . . these are just some vampire friends I made in Forks. This is Alice and her mate Jasper, Emmett and his mate Rosalie and . . . Edward" I said gesturing to each.

"Oh, that's nice" he said and I looked at him suspiciously.

There was suppressed curiously but mostly smugness and humor in his eyes as he continued.

"May I ask though, who Edward's mate is?" he said with a knowing look.

He knew he'd hit home base. I blushed as I stuttered an answer.

"I am" I said super softly.

It was one thing to tell my friends but telling my friends that were also leaders and the ultimate leader . . . it was . . . I don't know, awkward.

"What . . . I didn't hear you?" Andrew said.

Anger began to weld up inside me. He already knew and he was teasing me.

"I am" I said loudly. "I am Edward's mate" I said as I slipped my hand into his.

Everyone who didn't already know gasped and then the murmurs began.

"Thank you for telling us" Andrew said with a smile, at the same time silencing everyone else. "I didn't even know there was coven in Forks" he said, implying I hadn't told him.

"Well, they're sort of new" I said and he eyed me skeptically.

"How long have you guys been there" he asked, directing the question towards the Cullens.

"About 2 years, sir" Edward answered, courteous as ever.

"2 years huh. Well, that's interesting. So, Bella—"

I cut him off, annoyed at his digging in my personal life.

"Andrew, is this really necessary . . . like now?" I asked.

"Well . . . "

"We'll talk more later" I said exasperated. "What happened here? I'm pretty sure you didn't gather All these people; Fighting captain, defense team, analysts etc. just to tell them about my personal life" I said.

"Please, sit and I'll explain" he said and my team sat down, leaving me at the other end of the table.

I sat down quickly, the Cullens standing behind me.

"There was an attack in the middle of the night. Somehow—"

"Scott got in undetected?" I asked.

Confusion filtered across his face.

"He attacked me at Forks and told me everything, thinking I was going to be dead soon" I explained.

"Ah, well, he and this whole army of supernatural creatures rampaged through the city. The broke into the prison and all the convicts escaped with him. Our weaponry was also broken into"

"So he's making an army" Jasper said from behind me.

"Yes, he's making an army to—"

"Take us down and become _King_ or , leader of all the guardians" I finished.

Andrew nodded gravely and I sighed. Life could never be simple, could it?

"You know, I really should've gotten rid of him years ago" I muttered under my breath and heard chuckles around me.

_'I wonder who to . . . but with her mate being . . . '_

"Okay Andy, spit it out, what's on your mind?" I said.

He growled softly and then grimaced.

_'If I'm going to tell you then you have to shield_ them' he thought to me.

"I'll only do 4" I said stubbornly, slipping my hand into Edward's.

He sighed loudly.

"Does anybody want to fill us on what's going on?" Emily asked.

"Fine" Andrew said after minute.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll explain later . . . if I can" I said to the Cullens ads I shield everyone in the room except Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

I added an extra layer for soundproofing.

"Okay, they can't hear anything" I told Andrew.

"Are you sure?"

"Andrew, you're really testing my patience today. Yes, they can't hear anything. Watch. I think Rosalie is a stupid blonde and Alice is a miniscule but by far the most annoying creature in the world" I said extra loud.

Everyone turned to the Cullens and saw no reaction. Andrew nodded.

"I don't think those things though" I said quickly, looking up at Edward.

"I know love, don't worry" he said, kissing my head.

"So, what is it Andy?" I said, as I leaned closer to Edward.

It didn't go unnoticed and he smirked before continuing.

"Scott had vampires with him . . . but not just any vampires, gifted ones. Now, it's normally not so easy to find vampires with good gift if you're not very familiar with the species. And he definitely can't change them, any vampire he might've already had wouldn't be that controlled." He said and I nodded, getting suspicious.

"Wait!" I said suddenly. "You don't think" I glanced over at the Cullens. "You better not even be thinking about it" I said in a low voice.

"Oh!" he said, suddenly understanding. "No, no, that's not what I meant" he said as he put his hands up surrender. "I was thinking of another group of vampires. Power hungry vampires" he said.

"The Volturi" Sebastian gasped.

"Yes. They have very talented people and they are good at searching out vampires with gifts. I think Scott might've promised them Aborlorn. What more could the Volturi want. Complete control over everybody. It's perfect!" he said and my team nodded.

"Why . . . "I pointed to Alice and them.

"Oh, I didn't know how loyal they were and . . . well, I don't think you would take it too well if we fight and they ended up ashes" he said and my mouth dropped open.

My hand automatically slipped to my belt where the dagger Maddie (nurse) had given me was sheathed.

"Bella, just relax, it's okay" Edward said, taking the hand that was on the dagger into his and rubbing small circles on it.

I ground my teeth and turned back to Andrew.

"So what do you intend we do?" I asked as I relaxed.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, his eyes locked on our hands.

"Andrew my patience cup is filling up pretty quick today" I informed him sweetly.

I admired him and looked up to him and even loved him in a father type of way but sometimes . . . he just pushes it.

"Yes, well . . . you guys may have to pay the Volturi a little _visit._ We have to know what's going on and maybe, we can convince them back to our side" he explained and my eyes widened while a huge grin spread across my face.

"You know, I could do that" I said mischievously.

I got nods from my team.

"Guys" he said reprovingly.

"They totally deserved it!" Alexis said.

"This is a sort of peace meeting, which mean no paint balloons" he said and we groaned. "Or laser guns" _groans "_Or nail polish guns_" more groans._

_"_Oh come on, it'll be sooo boring!" Gaby whined.

"So, when do we go?" I asked, a plan forming.

"I was thinking—"

"Tomorrow?" I said with a smile.

"Well I was thinking today but okay, tomorrow's good" he gave in.

"Okay, good" I said lowering my shields. "I've got planning to do" I said with a smile.

"Bella, remember, we're going to talk later" he reminded me with a knowingly look.

I was trying purposely to forget.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the library around 8" I said and he nodded.

"What just happened?" Alice asked.

"I'll explain later" I said as we began walking out.

"Wait, Bella, I want to go with you" Edward said and the whole conference room fell silent.

"Edward, I don't think that's such a good idea"

"I know a lot about the Volturi, Carlisle, remember. Plus, I'm not letting you go alone—"

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Ben asked.

"Let me clarify, without me" he said.

"Go where"

"Bella, you can't be serious considering it"

"I don't think—"

"What is going—"

"It's too—"

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled and the room went silent.

I had so many voices and thoughts circulating around me that it was giving me a terrible headache.

"Edward, look, it' dangerous and the Volturi . . . well . . . they might not like us very much and if you get hurt when we . . . talk . . . I would never—"

"Bella, relax, I'll be fine" he said kissing me lightly.

When he pulled away, he had a smile on his lips. I looked around and my face reddened at the staring audience.

"Sir, may I please accompany them" he asked Andrew.

Andrew looked at me for a minute before nodding. Then he turned to me.

"8 o'clock" he said with a smirk and then turned and left.

"Umm . . . guys" I turned towards my team. "I know I need to explain but first, can you help_ me _finish explaining?" I asked uncertainly.

They looked at me, arms crossed, eyes bright.

"Fine, but you're explanation to us better be awesome" Sara said and I nodded.

"Okay, Sebastian. Take us back" I said.

He nodded and suddenly, we were back in the forest in Forks.

"Hey, Bella! I never got to pay you back" Rosalie said.

I turned just as she pushed me, slamming me into a tree.

"That's payback" she yelled.

"Bella!" Edward called, running towards me as I fell down.

Sebastian electrocuted her and was behind her in an instant, restraining her tightly.

"You ever hurt Bella, and I'll do more than shock you" he hissed at her.

"Look drama queen" I said going up to her. "I have no idea what your problem is but if I we're you, I would try to fix it because it's really not going to get you anywhere except into a lake. Why is it you hate me so much? Ehh? I have done nothing to you . . . except what you deserved so just . . . why is it you hate me so much? Enlighten, please. " I said as I stood in front of her.

She didn't say anything and eventually, Sebastian let her go.

"Sorry, I have a headache" I apologized to the rest of the Cullens as I wiped leaves off of my shorts.

"You should be—" I put shield around Rosalie and her whining was suddenly put on mute.

"What _is_ her problem?" Emily asked as we walked.

"I honestly don't know. She's hated me from day one . . . when I told her I mated, she thought it wasn't with Edward and then thought '_For all I know she could be an immortal slut'"_

"An immortal—" my whole team gasped and then broke out laughing.

"I have to give it to her, she has some nerve" Nick said and I nodded.

"That's what got her dumped in a lake" I explained and their eyes widened.

"Wow Bella! All of a sudden you're this angry, bad ***" Ben laughed.

"No, I'm still as gentle as I was" I said making them laugh.

"Right, she just brings out your inner Bella" Emily said and we all laughed.


	16. Why Not

Chapter 16:

Why Not?

As we neared the house, I heard the voices.

"I don't know Carlisle, they should've been home by now. What if—" I heard Esme wail.

"Uhoh, I think I got you guys in trouble" I said to the Cullens. "Maybe I should come back later" I said as I took a step back.

"No, we'll explain the general idea and then you can take over . . . that is . . . If you still want them to know" Edward added softly.

"Of course, they're your _parents_. They should know" I said.

_'Who Eddie's having sex with that is'_ Emmett added in his mind and my face reddened.

"Emmett, don't even go there" I said as I shook my head.

"I'll see you soon" Edward said as he kissed me and then ran into the house with his family.

I turned to my team.

"Hey guys" I said with an innocent smile.

"Okay, spill it, how did it happen" Alexis said, smirking.

"Well, it was nothing big, we sort of just . . . met"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you better have a better explanation than that!" Nick nearly yelled.

"What was that?" I heard Dr. Cullen say.

"Well now you've done" I shook my head.

"That's just Bella and her team, they'll . . . well . . . she sort of—"

"He has some serious stuttering issues" Emily said as we walked towards the house.

I laughed but it came out as a nervous chuckle.

_Relax Bella, just relax, it's not that big of a deal_

I tried to convince myself . . . unsuccessfully.

"You better have a way better explanation than that Isabella or so help me god I will drag you shopping for 3 weeks straight" Gaby threatened and my eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare" I whispered as we got to the porch.

"Try me" she said with an evil smile.

I rolled my eyes and went to knock when the door suddenly opened and Edward was standing there, smiling.

"Hello again" he said.

"Hi!" I said excitedly as he took my hand, leading me in.

My team followed in after me, looking around the house. I looked around, surprised. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space.

The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

"Not what I was expecting. A lot of the other houses were a lot . . . rundown, ugly, dark . . . " Emily trailed off and I flashed her a look saying _'They don't know squat about us and have no idea we know about them'_ she just smiled and nodded.

Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Edward's parents. They seemed . . . stressed but their eyes were full of curiosity.

I'd seen Dr. Cullen before, of course, though I wish I hadn't, I mean, I met him at the hospital, come on, not the best place. At his side was Esme, I assumed, the only one of the family I'd never seen before. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair, reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era.

She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. Esme was dressed casually, in light colors that matched the inside of the house while Dr. Cullen was wearing formal wear with his Doctors coat over it. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us. Trying not to frighten me, I guessed, the thought made me smile.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen, Esme" I said as I moved to shake their hands.

They seemed sort of surprised but quickly reached forward.

"Welcome dear" Esme me, taking my hand softly into hers.

"Please, call me Carlisle" Dr. Cullen said as he smiled warmly but his eyes flickered up to Edward.

_'She doesn't seem at all at unease near us, she seems very comfortable actually. I wonder—'_

_"_Oh, no, another one? Seriously bells" Sebastian said suddenly, making us turn to him.

I looked at him confusedly.

_'Hey Bells, he can hear this right now, right?'_ Sebastian thought.

I nodded slightly before turning back to Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm sorry, this is my family—team— my family and team. Emily, Sara and Nick, Alexis and Ben and Gaby and Sebastian" I said, introducing them.

"Oh, really, really blo—" Emily began to say but then whispered softly into Ben's ear who whispered to Alexis who whispered to Sara etc.

"I'm sorry" I said turning red.

Was it their goal to completely embarrass me in front of Edward's family.

"They obviously need to learn their manners and—" Suddenly, Sebastian whispered in my ear.

_"Blondie's jealous" _

"Oh, no way . . . could you excuse me for a moment, I'm so sorry" I told Carlisle and Esme and they nodded.

"It's okay, we have 5 teenagers, we know" Esme said with a smile.

I let go of Edward's hand and walked over to Rosalie.

'_It's so not fair. How can she live like—"_

"You have got to be kidding me Rosalie, seriously?" I asked as I looked at her incredulously.

"What?" she said, her voice cold.

"You're jealous, really, you've got to be kidding me" I said to her and her eyes went wide.

"What could you possibly be jealous of? You have an amazing life, a loving family, loads of money, you're beautiful, you have all the time in the world . . . seriously, what is there to be jealous of?" I asked, I just couldn't wrap my mind around it.

How could Rosalie be jealous of _me_? She had everything while right now, my home was attacked and I was the goal of this huge army. What could she _possibly_ be jealous of?

"That's none of your business" she nearly snarled.

"I think it sort of is since you think of me as an immortal slut" I said and then suddenly broke out into laughter. "I'm sorry, this is totally ruining the moment" I said as I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and ran off but she was smiling. When I was finally able to control myself and stop laughing, my mind registered my big mistake. I froze suddenly, my eyes flickering up To Carlisle and Esme.

They looked completely flabbergasted. I got up slowly, walking over to them

"Nice way of being smooth" Alexis said and I glared at her.

"Umm . . . I have _a lot_ of explaining to do so, why don't we sit down" I said, motioning to the couches.

Once they were all seated, I couldn't figure out where to begin.

"Umm . . . well . . . let's see . . . "

"Bella is this butt kicking immortal Guardian!" Emmett yelled out suddenly and I rolled my eyes.

"Nice beginning" I murmured. "Okay . . . " and so I took off explaining everything again.

My team would cut in at certain times to give more detail or explain something. After a while, we finally got everything out.

"So, yeah, that's what I am" I said softly.

"I had a feeling that you were different but you're always welcome in this family" Carlisle said and I smiled happily. "I do have a couple questions" he said and I smiled.

Edward had warned me about that.

"What is around your eyes . . . it almost seems like a . . . golden ring" he said surprised.

"Oh, that. Well, that came accompanied by my golden highlights and a small tattoo and . . . I don't know why but it happened when I mated . . . with Edward" I said softly, my face turning pink. "It hasn't happened to my team so . . . I don't know, it just . . . happened" I said softly.

"And how do you—"

"Umm Bella" Edward said.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning towards him.

"Ummm . . . I don't want to be the bringer of not such amazing news . . . but . . . " he showed me his phone.

"Oh my gosh!" I said jumping up.

It was one minute until 8:00 pm.

"I'm so sorry I must leave so quickly but I agreed to meet up with someone. It was very nice meeting you" I said as I shook Carlisle's hand. Esme surprised me by hugging me.

"Come back soon dear" she said and I nodded, running over to Sebastian.

"I'll see you tomorrow, we have a trip" I said to Edward with a smile.

"I'll be waiting" he said as he kissed me.

Sebastian transported me out while we were still kissing.

"You're mean" I said as I stuck out my tongue at him.

He just laughed and winked before disappearing.

I sighed as turned the knobs of the Library. I went in slowly and quietly, hoping he maybe forgot. Sadly my plan failed because he greeted me almost instantly.

"Ah, right on time, as usual Bella"

I sighed as I walked normally over to where I knew he would be. I took a seat in the chair next to him.

"Apple slices" he offered and I nodded, realizing how hungry I was.

I grabbed one and chewed it slowly.

"So my little secretive one . . . " he began with a smile and I took a deep breath. "Before anything else . . . why?" he asked and I knew what he was talking about.

"I just . . . I didn't think you would accept him . . . and me . . . I mean, it's not normal. You probably want me to choose one of the crazy Guardians that are after me and I chose a vampire" I said softly.

"Bella, I can't force you to choose who you love, you have to choose yourself" he said and I nodded. "Besides, he is handsome" he added with a smile and I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"I know"

"Okay, so how did it happen and don't you edit anything out" he said and I sighed.

Sometimes he was a father, other times he was like a best friend. And so I told him, everything, from my first day to the meadow to the car exploding.

"Hmm . . ." he said with a smirk and I could tell I wasn't going to like his next few question.

"So you love him?" he said and I nodded, blushing. "And he loves you?" again I nodded.

"How much do you love him?" he asked.

"A lot . . . more than I should probably" I said, one blush mixing in with another one.

"So, it's only natural that when 2 . . . _people_, love each other so much, they—"

"Oh!" I said my face going even more red "No!" I nearly yelled.

"Well, I would understand, and I know it's probably happened but I just want to know if you're being safe" he said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh" I said as I fell back onto the couch.

Thank god nobody else was here.

"Look, Edward is very old-fashioned as am I . . . sort of. In his time, they didn't believe in stuff like that except after marriage and I don't think we're even close to that yet" I muttered. "Besides, you know it's not possible for . . . me and . . . a vampire, well, him . . . to . . . you know, have a— oh you are so enjoying this" I said as I saw his huge smile. "You're not very nice" I muttered and he laughed, rubbing my hair.

"But you love me" he said and I rolled my eyes but didn't deny it. "Now, what is with the eyes and the highlights?" he asked and I sighed as I explained.

"You already know, they happened when I chose my mate" I repeated, hoping he would let it go.

"Oh, and it just magically happened suddenly?"

"Well . . . after he kissed me for the first time" I mumbled.

"Oh, that makes more sense" he chuckled and I had a sudden urge to slap him. "But . . . it certainly something that makes you think. I've never seen that before, in anybody" He said seriously.

We talked for a while longer, just about what had been going on while I was gone.

"Okay, you're free to go" he said at 9:30.

"Thank you" I said as I kissed his cheek and waltzed out.

"Hey Bella" he called just as I was about to leave.

I turned to him and he had a smile on his face.

"No more secrets, I think you learned what happens" he said suggestively and I blushed as I nodded and ran out.

I took my phone out and flipped it open.

"Sebastian, home please" I said and immediately felt myself falling.

I arrived back at the Cullen's home, leaning against the door. Consequently, I was right in front of Emmett, making him scream like a girl.

"Oh, I'm never going to forget this moment" I said as I laughed.

"I was just messing around" he said defiantly.

"Uhuh, right" I said as I felt arms wrap around me.

"Hello" I said, smiling.

"Hello" he said as we walked out into the porch. "So, how was your talk?" he asked and I blushed. "You're blushing?"

"You don't want to know" I whispered.

"Actually, I think I do, you made me curious" he said, stroking my red cheek.

"Well, maybe I just won't tell you" I said defiantly.

He turned me around and placed his hands against the wall on either side of my head and leaned forward, forcing me to press back against the wall. He leaned in even closer, his face inches from mine. I had no room to escape.

"Please" he breathed, and just his smell disturbed my thought processes, "Tell me"

"No" I was able to get out. "Way too embarrassing"

He fought back a smile. Then he bent his head down and touched his cold lips softly to the hollow at the base of my throat.

"I won't laugh" he promised but I shook my head.

I would die if Edward ever found out.

His nose drew a line up the skin of my throat to the point of my chin. His cold breath tickled my skin.

"Don't you trust me?" His lips whispered against my jaw and I frowned, my thoughts turning to mesh. He wasn't playing fair.

"Yes . . ." I murmured.

He kissed slowly down my cheek, stopping just at the corner of my mouth. He was winning and he knew it. I couldn't believe that in a couple seconds, I was completely jelly.

"Then will you please tell me" He begged, his lips barely brushed against my trembling lower lip.

"Fine" I sighed giving in. "But not now"

He frowned "Please" he said, his lips moving against mine.

"Okay" I stuttered out.

I couldn't believe he had completely disarmed me so easily. I was Play-Doh in his hands right now.

He smiled against my lips and took my face in his hands, kissing me softly. Suddenly, my phone vibrated, ruining the moment. I flipped it open, it was a text from Alexis.

_Hurry up and finish your make out session. We're waiting at your house to _plan_ our visit to the Volturi tomorrow. You can bring him if you want. You're probably about to growl at the phone and text me back but save it ;p. You know you love me =D_

_Alexis 3_

I sighed at my phone as I closed it.

"We have to go" I told him and he laughed.

"I know, but they can wait a second" He said as he kissed me sweetly. "There, now we can go" he said and I nodded, smiling.

He took me around to the garage, opening the door to his Volvo for me.

"Thank you" I said as I stepped in.

"Now, how was it?" he asked as he started the engine.

"You're such a cheater, you know that" I said but he just smiled crookedly.

And so I told him . . . everything. I was staring out the window and blushing the whole time. When I finished, I peeked at his face, he was holding back laughter but there was a huge smile on his face.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" I whine as he pulled up at my house.

He chuckled as he helped me out.

"I'm not laughing" he said.

"But you're about to" I contradicted and he stayed quiet.

"Are you mad?" he asked suddenly as we walked up to the door.

"No . . . not at you at least" I muttered and now he laughed.

"I love you" he murmured as he brought his lips to mine.

"I love you too" I said as I tangled my hands in his hair.

"Isabella Swan get in here!" Nick called and I sighed as I pulled away.

"Come on" I said, slipping my hand in his and opening the door.

My team was standing around a table, plans spread out on the table.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked in with Edward.

"Planning" Sara said.

"Okay, no paint balloons, laser guns or nail polish guns_" _Ben said as he wrote it on a white board and placed it on the wall.

"Well, if that's all he said, we still have lots of things we could use" Gaby said.

I laughed as I realized what was going on.

"Guys, we can't just go in there and completely ruin their castle" I said.

"Why not?" they all asked mischievously and I sighed.


	17. Gearing Up

Chapter 17:

Gearing up

We spent most of the night planning and I had to admit, it was fun. Especially when we tested out our plans. Poor Edward was the target most of the times though. At around 12, they left to Florida.

Lucky them, they got there at around 9:30 because of the time difference. When they left I went straight up to my room, completely exhausted.

"Wow" Edward said as he laid next to me.

"Yeah, and you thought I was probably this innocent angel" I said and he chuckled, his body shaking against mine.

"Well, I don't know about the innocent part but you _are_ and angel" he murmured and I rolled my eyes. "Now sleep my angel, we've got a long day tomorrow" he murmured as he began humming that song again . . . a sort of lullaby.

I was out in seconds.

I woke up to cool arms around me and Edward's delicious scent.

"You stayed" I said happily as I snuggled closer to him.

"Of course I did" he said, chuckling as he tightened his arms around me. "How did you sleep?" he asked, kissing my head.

"Very good actually" I said.

"Really, because you were really talkative last night" he said and I blushed from my hairline to my neck. "Are you okay?" he asked jokingly.

I groaned as I buried my face in his chest, who knew what he heard.

"Umm . . . I'm just going to warn you" he began, changing the subject. "Alice already packed your bag"

"Ugh!" I groaned as I sat up. "Should I be afraid?" I asked and he laughed.

"Very" he said and then smiled. "No worries, she packed mine too and besides, Esme supervised and limited the bags to two" he said and my eyes widened.

"Were only going to be there for like one or two days, three max" I said and he smiled.

"I know, but trust me, she could've done a lot worse" he said.

"Good point, I'll be right back, stay" I said and he saluted me, turning into a statue.

I laughed as I got my stuff from my desk and went to the bathroom to get ready. I decided on jeans and a v-neck, elbow length shirt. I left my hair down, not in the mood to put it in a ponytail. Once I was presentable, I ran back out.

Edward was still there, waiting for me. He grabbed my waist, taking me back into his arms. I sighed, closing my eyes and resting my head on his shoulder

"Bella!" Emily said suddenly, appearing in my room. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

I jumped back in surprise.

"Ow! I bit my tongue!" I complained as I tasted the blood.

"Let me see" Edward said and I stuck my tongue out. "That had to hurt" he said.

"Really?" I asked and he laughed, helping me up

"Let's get some ice" he said, picking me up bridal style and running down stairs, placing me on the counter.

"Bella!" the rest of my team called making me jump again and hit my head against the cabinets.

"Owww!" I whined. "Stop doing that!" I said but they just laughed.

"Come on, before you hurt yourself again" Edward said as he helped me off the cabinet.

I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked me over to the couch. He sat me on his lap, placing the towel of ice on the bump already forming. I leaned back, getting comfortable.

"Chewing on ice will help your tongue" he said as he handed me a cup of crushed ice.

"Thank you" I said as I grabbed the cup. "See what you guys did to me?" I told them.

"Well, you seem to be happy nonetheless" Alexis said and I rolled my eyes but didn't deny it.

"Okay, so when are we leaving?" I asked.

"As soon as you're ready. The hotel it as all set up. We have five rooms. Sara and Nick, Gaby and Sebastian, Alexis and I , Emily and . . . well, you two" Ben said suggestively.

"Knock it off Ben, I have a headache" I said but blush still filled my cheeks.

We had breakfast and soon my headache was gone.

"Okay, let's go" I said.

"Give me a second, I need to fuel up" Sebastian said as he grabbed a couple cookies.

"Uhuh, right, you just had breakfast a couple minutes ago" I said.

"Do you want to go on an airplane for 20 hours? No, didn't think so, so shush" he said and I rolled my eyes.

He packed the cookies for later and closed his eyes in concentration. In seconds, I was in my car with Edward, Emily, Alexis and Ben. Sebastian was in his with Gaby, Sara and Nick.

"Hold on" he called as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly we were falling. I opened my eyes which had snapped shut and gasped as I saw Volterra in front of me. I was admiring the improvements to the city when Sebastian honked at me.

"Come on" he said as he took off.

I followed after him, swerving through the small streets in the city. Eventually, we arrived at a hotel, very new and expensive looking. It stood out like a sore thumb in the ancient city. He drove his car into the garage, driving it into a private parking lot.

"I love being a very important guest" he said as he got out.

I rolled my eyes, parking next to him.

"Come on, I want to check out the rooms" Nick said and I shuddered at the meaning in his words.

We took the elevator up to the lobby where they gave us our keys.

"Oh yeah, top floor!" Ben said as he slid his key card into the elevator.

The receiver turned green and the number 25 illuminated. It was seconds later when we arrived. I looked at the signs and realized there were only 5 rooms on the top floor. The other spaced was used as a meeting room, kitchen and laundry room.

"Nice" I commented as we walked out of the elevator.

"Okay, our rooms are that way" Sara, Alexis and Emily said, pointing to the right.

"See you in a couple hours for lunch and then . . . fun" the boys said as they followed after their girls.

"I guess our rooms are this way" I said as I walking with Gaby towards the left.

"Oh, here's mine, see you later Bella" she said as she walked in with Sebastian trailing behind her.

"I guess this must be ours then" I said, pointing to the room on the right.

Edward smiled, slipping the card in and opening the door for me.

"Thank you" I said as I walking inside.

I gasped as I saw it. First of all, it looked like an apartment and second of all, it was decorated with all antique furniture, giving it a lost in time look. I walked in slowly, mesmerized.

I opened the curtains, letting the sun in. the rays struck Edward's skin making it sparkle.

"Beautiful" I murmured as I walked over to him.

He put his arms around me, flipping my right hand so the sun was shining on the _EC_, making it glitter too.

"I wouldn't say beautiful, not with you right here" he murmured against my neck and I giggled.

"Come on" I said suddenly, tugging him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" he asked as I took him down to the lobby.

"Out" I said as I pulled him out side.

"Bella, it's sunny" he said, easily breaking my grip.

"No, it's about to rain, that was a lucky ray of sun" I said, pointing at the dark clouds.

"You want to go out when it's going to rain?" he asked confused. "I thought you didn't like the rain" he said.

"I know, I don't, but trust me, you don't want to be in there right now" I said motioning to the top of the hotel. "I want to see how the city has changed, I'm pretty sure Aro had to rebuild a couple thing" I said with an evil smile.

"You know, you're definitely not as innocent as you look" he said as he slipped his hand in mine.

"Whoever said I looked innocent?" I asked and we laughed.

We walked around the city looking through a couple stores but mostly just talking and enjoying each other's company. Eventually though, my luck ran out and it started raining.

"Ugh, well, it was fun while it lasted" I said as I ran towards the hotel. "Wait, what am I doing?" I said, stopping suddenly. "Edward, it's a couple miles from here to the hotel, you run me there" I said.

"Bella, I run _way_ faster than the average person" he said, looking me as if I had lost it.

"Yeah and I create illusions" I said and it finally clicked for him.

"Hold on tight" he said as he slung me on his back.

I wrapped my legs and arms tightly around him, burying my facing in his shoulder.

"Okay" I said and he took off.

I made the illusion that he was just a jogger. I made it look like he jogged into a house while really, we were already 2 miles ahead, invisible to everybody.

"Well, that was fun" I said as he arrived in the lobby.

We were wet but at the same time not that much. The rain still hit us but since Edward was running so quick, the wind at the same time dried us.

"Come on, chances are they are probably waiting . . . unless you want to go eat" I said casually as we stepped into the elevator and swiped my key card.

"no, I _ate_ last night" he said and I frowned as I turned to him.

"I thought you stayed with me" I pouted jokingly

"I did . . . I just slipped out for an hour and came—"

"Relax, I was just kidding" I said, as I wrapped my arms around him.

He laughed as he hugged me closer to him.

"Finally! We were . . . what happened to your hair!" Sara said as she pulled me out of the elevator.

"Rain . . . quick running . . . I'm going to be taking a shower" I said as I ran to my room.

I stripped quickly, tossing my damp clothes in the tiny drier. I hopped into the shower, taking a quick shower. When I was done, I headed to the main room to get changed. I was about to let go of my towel to change when my door opened. I whirled around, letting loose a blood curling screech.

"Jeez, Bella, just relax"

"EMILY! CLOSE THE FREAKING DOOR!" I yelled at her.

All the guys, including Edward, came to see what was wrong. I blushed furiously as I used my shield to move Emily in and slam the door shut.

"What? Did you not hear me say I was going to take a shower" I told her as I began changing.

"You really should lock your door" she said and I glared at her out of the corner of my eye.

"You should knock" I shot back.

"I know but I didn't want to" she said with a laugh and I growled as I grabbed my brush and began doing my hair. "Hey, on the bright side, you didn't let go of your towel" she said and I chucked my brush at her, remembering Edward's wide-eyed stare when he saw me.

She caught the brush easily with a laugh, setting it on my bed.

"You ready, we're going to make toasted sandwiches" she said and I rolled my eyes as I slipped on my boots and headed out.

The boys were still there, staring at the door.

"I swear to god Emily, I'm going to kill you" I said as I dragged Edward over to the kitchen.

"What is it with the guys?" Alexis said as she and Ben walked in with Gaby and Sebastian in tow.

"They practically saw Bella naked" Emily said with a laugh making me groan and blush.

"What?" Alexis, Gaby and Sara exclaimed.

"It was . . . I was about to get dressed when Emily opened the door. I screamed and the boys came to see what was wrong. For the record, I did have a towel, though it was very short" I grumbled as I stabbed the bread with the knife to slice it.

"Wow. . . that sucks for you Bella" Alexis said.

"Yeah, sucks for me" I said as I stabbed the other breads as well.

"Bella?"

"What?" I said as I whirled around, the knife still in my hand.

"I'll just take this, you can go find out what the guys want to eat" Sara said as she carefully took the knife out of my hand.

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to Edward.

"So, what type of sandwich do you guys want?" I asked.

"Italian" Nick said and I began laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"Italian . . . and we're in Italy, wow you're slow" I said as he kept thinking about it. "Never mind, Ben?"

"Meatball"

"Angus Swiss, yeah!" Sebastian yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out and eat, it's okay if you do" I said as I turned to Edward.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Isabella?" he asked, faking hurt.

"No, I actually hope you don't want to" I said softly and he laughed, getting up.

He followed me as I went over and began taking out all the meats and cheeses from the fridge. He took out the lettuce and tomato and began chopping quickly. Half an hour later, we were eating delicious toasted sandwiches with soda.

"Are you sure you don't want a bite?" I asked Edward, smiling.

"I'm positive, you enjoy" he said, frowning at the sandwich.

"You know, no matter how much you frown at the sandwich, it will never frown back" I said and he began laughing.

I finished the last bit of the sandwich and put my plate on the counter. Edward began playing with my fingers as we waited for everyone to finish. Finally, they were done.

"Okay, now, we should go as soon as possible, not when it's too dark. We may still be able to hear or smell them but their black cloaks will still give them a pretty big advantage" Nick said.

"Yeah, so, now for our weaponry" Sebastian said as a huge box appeared suddenly on the table.

"Okay Bella, these are your daggers" Ben said, handing me my silver and gold daggers.

"Daggers?" Edward asked confused.

"They're coated with a fine layer of diamonds and vampire skin" Emily explained as she grabbed hers. "They're as dangerous to you as a regular dagger is to a normal person"

I slipped two of them in my boots and an extra one in the back of my jeans.

"Energy ball bracelets" Alexis said, tossing my mine.

I slapped it on my wrist and it immediately tightened, it's microchips already probably inserted in my skin.

"What?" Edward asked again and I smiled sympathetically.

"These bracelets help us harness the electrical energy that runs through our nervous system in actual electricity" I explained. "We normally never use this stuff . . . it's just . . . the Volturi have a history of attacking Guardians brutally. We normally win but if you're not prepared . . . not good" I said.

"Guys, you go get dressed how you're going go, I'm going to show Edward something" I told them and they nodded, leaving.

"You know, your life is very interesting" he commented as I pulled him over to the box.

"Actually, it isn't. I spend most of my time like you, settling in a certain place and going to school or opening a business over and over and over again. It's once in a while when we get something different to do, hence all the excitement" I said as I searched through the box. "Ha! I knew I had a spare" I said as I grabbed another bracelet. "Here, strap it on" I said and he looked at it nervously. "Trust me" I said and he took it, slapping it on.

"Okay, now, in your mind, visualize a ball of electricity forming in your hands" I said and a small golden ball began to appear. "Now, begin slowly opening up your hands but still keeping them as if you were holding a ball" I said and the golden ball grew. "See" I said and his eyes flew open.

His eyes widened when he saw the ball in his hands.

"Now to shoot it, pretend you're throwing a ball" I said.

"Bella?" Emily called from the door way.

Edward turned, surprised and accidently threw the energy ball at her. She ducked just in time.

"Hey what was —"

"I'm sorry, I—" Edward began apologizing.

"That was cool" Emily said as she came over to us. "Only Guardians can use this bracelet, how come you can use" she asked and Edward turned to me, surprised.

"I was thinking maybe since he was my mate . . . it was just a long shot but hey, it worked" I said. "You can keep that, and have fun with it" I said.

"Fun? I really don't need to electrocute people" he said and I fell to the floor laughing.

"I mean this fun" I said as I made one.

Emily made one too and we began twirling them around us, tossing them at each other, catching them again and then making them disappear.

"See?" I said. "Try" I encouraged.

He slowly formed one and began to toss is around but calculated wrong and it hit him, making him fly back.

"Edward!" I called as I ran over to him.

I began laughing when I saw his hair was standing straight up on his head. Just as I got to him, I tripped, landing on top of him.

"Hi" I said as I looked at him.

"Hello" he said with a smile as he helped me up.

"Okay! Now, the rest of our stuff" Sebastian said as everyone came back in. "Water balloons, paint guns . . . oh, and hot sauce shooters" he said as he tossed up mini guns.

"Uhh . . . Sebastian, I think I need a bigger size" I said with a laugh.

"Nope, they attach to your bracelets and grow to normal size when activated by a little bit of electricity, watch" he said as a big water gun appeared suddenly in his hands and then shrunk back down to miniature size.

"That's cool" I said as I grabbed them and attached them.


	18. Into the Castle We Go

Chapter 18:

Into the Castle We Go

After a couple of minutes, everybody was geared up. We even gave Edward the spares to attach to his bracelet.

"Just . . . be very careful . . . don't use them unless strictly necessary" I said and he grabbed me around my waist.

"I'm a quick learner, I think I can do it" he said as he let go of me suddenly, throwing an energy ball at the wall.

He turned to me, smiling triumphantly.

"You got it!" I said excitedly.

"I told you I was a quick learner" he said, slipping his hand in mine.

"That was sweet man" Nick said, slapping Edward on his back and then gasping as he looked at his now red hand. "Man, you are hard!" he complained.

We all began laughing as he stared at his hand.

"Come on, let's go kick some Volturi butt" Gaby said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm as we ran to the cars. I jumped in the driver's seat, letting everyone file in slowly.

"Do they know we're coming?" Alexis asked.

"No, we're just going to give them a surprise visit" I said smiling mischievously. "Oh! Wait! Will they recognize you?" I said suddenly, turning to Edward.

I had completely forgotten about that detail.

He frowned and nodded.

"Probably, we've gone there before and he's tried to recruit me . . . various times" he said.

I frowned but then got an idea.

"Edward, turn to face Gaby" I said and he turned in his seat. "Okay Gaby, illusion please; human with green eyes. Everything else can stay the same" I said and she nodded. "okay, let me see" I said and Edward turned back to me.

I was taken aback, even when he was human, he looked like a Greek god. His emerald eyes were bright with curiosity.

"Wow" I said as I touched his hand.

It was so warm and soft.

"Nice job Gaby" I complimented.

Edward looked at himself in the mirror and blinked back in surprise.

"It's so weird, seeing myself with green eyes. I've had golden for so long now . . . " he murmured.

"Gaby, can you keep it up for a long time?" I asked her, swerving around a slow car.

"Yeah, the illusion is pretty simple" she said offhandedly.

"Okay" I said.

The Volturi castle suddenly came into view, big and intimidating. I shielded everyone as we got closer. I drove around through the back, towards the private Guard entrance. There was a gate blocking it but I quickly typed in the pin.

It was something I made sure to acquire before I left last time. I hit enter and the gate suddenly opened. When we got to the garage, it was closed but with another pin, it flew open. I slowly maneuvered through the millions of cars owned by the Volturi until I found the guest area.

We parked in the first spots we could find, getting out quietly.

"Gaby, we all need to be vampires right now so we can get into the throne room without trouble. Then, make us _all_ human" I asked her and she nodded. I _changed_ into a vampire while Gaby took the illusion of Edward and then gave everyone else the illusion.

"You look stunning" Edward whispered and I smiled, taking my hand in his.

"Okay, here are our cloaks" Nick said, tossing us each black cloaks.

We slipped ours on carefully, making sure the hoods covered our faces.

"Come on" I said, opening the garage door and slipping out noiselessly.

I kept my hand intertwined with Edward's as we walked through the halls, heading towards the throne We weren't given any trouble with the guard. Some were curious as to who the new vampires were but none of them stopped us.

I looked around as we walked, taking in the new decorations . . . the things they did to cover up all the damage that we did last time. We were just about at the throne room when I notice something on the wall.

"Look!" I said as I pointed to the wall laughing.

They had filled in both of the walls very well and the color was almost the same but not perfect. When my team saw it, they began laughing to.

"What?" Edward asked, confused.

"The last time we came here, well, Aro thought we were weak and he challenged us. We conjured up one huge energy ball and shot it at him. He was able to duck just in time but the ball singed off all of his hair and went straight through all the walls" I said, pointed to the 2 huge, barely noticeable circles in the wall where the paint was different.

"They had to fill it in" I said with another laugh. "Okay guys, come on" I said and they nodded, trying to control their laughter.

We turned the last corner and the huge throne room doors came into view. I checked all my gear, making sure it was working correctly. My team nodded and I opened the doors, walking in. I surveyed the room quickly.

The damage from last time had been repaired well. Though, it looked like we had interrupted a small meeting. Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting on their thrones with Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and Heidi scattered around them.

They looked up at our entrance, confused. Aro, though, looked more than confused; he looked angry.

"How dare you interrupt this confidential meeting with no notice. How dare you just barge in here?" he said, standing from his throne.

"Now" I whispered to Gaby.

I changed back to my human self while Gaby removed everyone else's illusions and gave Edward his human illusion.

"Now, now Aro, is that anyway to talk to a lady" I said as we removed our hoods.

His eyes widened when he saw me and growls began to erupt from the guard. I quickly shielded us with a physical and mental shield.

"What are _you_ doing here? How did you even get in?" he said with anger, though his voice trembled slightly.

"Well, how did I get in . . . through a door" I said. "And why am I here . . . well Aro, you've been doing some risky dealing" I said, staring him straight in the eye.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said sternly.

_'Lie'_ Emily thought to me.

"Aro, you _really_ do not want to lie to me right now. I've been through quite a bit and almost lost someone very close to me because of some of your dealings so, trust me . . . lying is not in your best interest" I growled.

"Why you . . . b***!" Jane yelled as he threw herself at me.

So quickly I barely caught it, Edward had formed and energy ball in his hand and shot it straight at Jane. It hit her square in the chest, making her fly back. I turned to him, surprised.

"I told you I was a quick learner" he murmured, taking my hand in his.

Ben finally lost his patience and took out his hot sauce gun.

"Okay wrinkly butt, listen here" he said and I had to clamp my lips so I wouldn't laugh at Aro's nickname. "We know you've been working with Scott and frankly, it's pissing us off so why don't you just admit it and stop?"

"I'm not working with this . . . Scott you seem to think I am" Aro said.

"Really?" Ben said as he shot some of the sauce onto Aro clothes which quickly began burning away.

"What is this" Aro said, trying to put out the invisible fire that was quickly eating up his clothes.

"It's hot sauce, guardian style" Ben said, laughing as Aro was left standing in only his boxers.

"Give me that" he said, taking Caius's cloak and putting it on.

"You know, I can see we're not going to get anywhere anytime soon so I'm going to go have a little fun and we can talk later" Sebastian said, dashing out of the throne room.

I gave Aro one last smiling before running out behind everyone else.

"Just have fun and experiment" I told Edward, taking out my paint gun.

"Experiment?" he asked.

"HURRY! CATCH THEM BEFORE THEY COMPLETELY RUIN THE CASTLE!" I heard Aro yell from the throne room making us laugh.

"Yeah, experiment. Let's see what happens when I shoot my paint gun and an energy ball at the same time" I said shooting my concoction at the vampires currently running towards us.

This electric ball of paint exploded into them, making them fly back and splatter the wall with nail polish.

"What is this gunk?" Heidi screeched, looking at all the paint that was covering her body.

"And now, we run" I said.

As we ran, I _changed_ into a vampire to keep up with Edward. I could hear Heidi screeching behind us, and she was pissed.

"You see, this is a nice twist on my normal life" I said as I turned and shot Heidi with the Hot sauce gone.

"Normal" he scoffed.

"Okay, somewhat normal. Oh, come on, you have to admit, you're having fun" I said as I shot a mixture of hot sauce and nail polish.

"Maybe a little" he said.

"A little?" I said skeptically.

He was about to answer where he turned and saw Heidi running towards us; covered in paint with her hair sticking up like crazy. That got him laughing.

"SHUT UP!" she screeched as she lunged for me.

I quickly conjured up and energy disk and swung it at her. It hit her straight in the chest. She flew back into the wall and the stone gave away, leaving a huge hole in the wall.

"Okay, we must continue running" I told Edward as I began running.

"Are you sure it's just a little?" I said as I covered a water balloon in an energy ball and threw it back.

_'SPLASH!' _"MY HAIR!"

I began laughing as I ran. I loved this part of my job. The part where I could just let loose and have as much fun as I want.

"Okay, maybe I'm having little more than a _little_ fun" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Uhuh, okay, I'd wager your having the time of your life . . . err, existence" I said as he shot the hot sauce gun.

"Ha! You missed!" Heidi said as she ducked.

"Well, not really" I said as I pointed next to her.

The hot sauce had splattered on the wall and was quickly eating it away along with everything else inside.

"MY ROOM! NO! MY ROOM!" She yelled. "YOU B*****! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I SPENT ON MY ROOM?" She yelled at me.

"1 year?" I guessed as I ran.

"6 freaking years!" she yelled as she continued following us.

"Well, you have time to remodel" I said as I shot at her again. "Think of it as an extreme makeover"

She cursed loudly as she began throwing stuff at us. We had to duck and jump to avoid getting hit. At some point, Edward and I got separated; with Heidi following Edward. I ran stealthily towards Aro's office, hoping to have some one on one time with him. I rounded the corner just in time to see Aro and Scott leave Aro's office.

"I have to hand it to you Aro, you're a pretty good liar, but of course, not good enough" I called from behind him making him whirl around.

"Isabella, well, well, what a pleasure" Scott said.

I snorted.

"You nearly killed my mate Scott" I snarled as I took out my daggers. "You're going to pay"

"Oaky" he said. "Sam, why don't you come in here and settle my charges" Scott called.

Suddenly, a tall girl with tanned skin, dark brown eyes and long black hair strolled out of Aro's offices.

"Sam?" I said in surprise.

She used to be a Guardian. We sort of grew up together but we never liked each other. She always wanted to be better than me, to beat me. If I began trying something new, she would too, determined to beat me at it. It got really annoying after a while.

She even tried to get Andrew to greet her first instead of me. I never tried but I always beat her, no matter how hard she tried. I think it was because she tried so hard that she lost. Anyway, then, when we became full Guardians, she challenged me to a battle.

She practiced like crazy for days and always won but when it came down to the actual thing, she lost. The next day, she had gathered up her stuff and left Aborlorn. Yet . . . I never would've thought . . . I mean, she grew up with good Guardians. Why would she switch?

"Hello Bella" she said in a sickly sweet voice as she took out 2 daggers, twirling them effortlessly in her hands. "It's been a while"

"Yeah, too long. I've been waiting to see when you would come back but it seems you've made the wrong choice . . . of never coming back"

"No I didn't! I chose right! They actually like me, we're family!" she yelled at me, her eyes blazing.

"We loved you like family to. Just cause we didn't get along or because I beat you that day doesn't mean we didn't" I yelled back at her.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't beat me again" she said as she suddenly came at me with her daggers.

I blocked her attacks easily but I had to admit, she has gotten a lot better. There was more force behind her attacks and they were more unexpected. The thing was, I had gotten a lot better too over the years.

"Sam, this has been a nice reunion but I really have to get going" I said as I saw Scott and Aro walking off.

"Over my dead body" she snarled.

"Sam, you know I'll never do that" I said as I held of her attacks, not attacking myself.

"I know, cause you'll never have the chance" she said as she pushed harder.

I began to slowly inch sideways, knowing that she would move to keep in front of me. She did of course and I slowly began to have my back facing the hallway where Aro and Scott ran off.

"Sam, please, I don't want to hurt you" I said as I kept blocking her attacks.

I could tell she was starting to get tired. Her attacks were less powerful but, they came at me quicker.

"Sorry Sam" I said as I shot her with a water balloon filled energy ball.

I ran off the second it hit her, following after Aro and Scott. I turned the corner to see them talking quickly with another vampire. Scott turned to me, smiling and waving as the other vampire, Aro and him disappeared began to disappear

"NO!" I yelled as I reached out to grab Aro's cape but all I grabbed was air. "Damn it!" I cursed. "I just about . . . ugh!" I whined as I stomped angrily through the castle.

My anger dimmed slightly as I saw the castle which looked like a water and paint filled tornado had crashed through. I began laughing the closer I looked. I flipped open my phone.

_Guys, meet me at the throne room, soon. That means you too Sebastian_

_xx Bella xx_

I growled softly as I walked towards the throne room. As funny as this was, I was still pissed. I could've ended all of it right then and there. They were right there and I just let them get away.

"Bella! Are you okay?" someone asked and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said as Edward pulled me into his chest.

"No you're not, something is bothering you" he said as he turned me to face him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" I said, looking away.

He grabbed my chin softly, turning my face towards his.

"What is it?" he asked softly, his eyes boring deep into mine.

"It's just, Ugh! I almost had them . . . both of them; Aro and Scott. And then . . . ugh!" I said frustratedly.

"Scott . . . was he with Aro?" Edward asked confused.

"I'll explain in a minute" I said as we walked into the throne room.

"Bella! You're here. We have to go, now. We've got lots of very pissed people chasing us" Sebastian said, waving me over to them.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR DISINTEGRATING MY CAR!" somebody yelled.

He extended his arm and we all grabbed on quickly. He teleported us out just as the first vampires ran into the room. He teleported us right into my living room in Forks.

"Whew, that was close, but so awesome!" Ben said and everybody laughed in agreement.

"I got video of the inside and outside of the castle. It's hilarious" Nick said twirling his video camera in his hands.

"Umm, Sebastian, what about our stuff at the hotel?' Alexis said.

His eyes widened and he disappeared suddenly. He reappeared about a minute later with all of our stuff.

"Ha! I saved them" he said, cookies in his hand.

We rolled our eyes as he took one out and began eating.

"Wait, why did you need us Bella . . . I mean, as in so suddenly" Sara asked.

"Well, Edward and I were running around the castle when we got separated. I ran to Aro's office and got there just in time to see Aro walking out with Scott. So, I threatened Scott and Aro and was about to attack when Scott called Sam out" I said gravely.

"Wait . . . Sam Collie?" Alexis asked incredulously.

"Wait, whose Sam Collie?" Gaby asked confused.

"You know, that brunette that was always trying to beat Bella, they had a battle and she lost, leading her to run away" Alexis explained.

"Her?" Emily said incredulously.

"Yeah, her" I said sadly.


	19. My Fault

Chapter 19:

My Fault

"Yeah, she began saying how we didn't treat her like family and _they_ did and then that I wouldn't beat and then, well, he just battled it out again. Scott and Aro were getting away so I threw a water balloon at her and followed them. I got there just as they were transporting away" I finished sourly.

"That sucks, but at least we know he's involved" Nick said.

"Yeah but what difference does it make now?" I said with a frown. "They got away anyways. The only thing we got out of this was knowing absolutely that Aro was involved" I said.

"And completely demolishing their castle" Sara added and I had to laugh.

"Can we watch the video, pretty please?" Nick begged.

I rolled my eyes as I laughed.

"Of course!" Emily said excitedly as she grabbed it and plugged it in.

I switched on the TV and the videos began. It was absolutely hilarious. We were laughing so hard I think our sides were going to have some permanent damage. The castle was completely demolished!

There was paint dripping from everywhere, water flooding some of the rooms, other rooms were completely demolish or had just disappeared. There were random holes in the wall and the roof was practically gone. Tears were flowing freely from my eyes as I watched. Suddenly, the phone in the kitchen rang.

"I'll be right back" I told Edward as I disentangled myself from everybody and ran to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to contain my laughter.

"Good Evening Bella" Andrew said and I nearly dropped the phone.

_Shit!_ My face turned as white as Edward's.

"Hello Andrew"

"So, I see your home a bit early. How did it go?" he said and I began cursing loudly in my head.

"Umm . . . not so great, well ,no , it went well . . . sort of" I said and I heard his chuckle on the other line.

"Why don't you guys come on over and explain" he suggested and I sighed.

I could hear the difference in his tone. He knew. My bad luck never took a break, did it?

"Umm . . . yeah, we'll be right over" I stammered as I hung up.

I walked back slowly, robot like. The second Edward saw me, he was by my side.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly as he brushed a strand of hair back from my face.

Alexis paused the tape as everyone turned to look at me.

"We're dead" I murmured. "We are so absolutely dead"

"What happened, who was it?" Emily asked.

"Andrew . . .he wants us to go to him . . .and I'm pretty positive that he_ knows_" I said and their eyes widened.

"Well, we were defending ourselves" Ben said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you try telling that to him" I said and he frowned.

"Come on Sebastian, take us over" I sighed and he nodded glumly as he stuck out his arm.

We grabbed on and in seconds, we were in Aborlorn.

"It's such a pretty night" I said, looking at the sky as we crossed the courtyard.

There wasn't a cloud in sight, only the twinkling stars and the beautiful moon. Edward wrapped his arm around me, leaning his chin softly on my shoulder.

"I can think of something far more beautiful" he whispered, his cool breath tickling my ear.

I blushed making him smile and straighten up. We walked quickly through the halls of the building, stopping in front of the doors of the conference room. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I opened the doors and walked inside with Edward. My team trailed slowly behind me.

"Bella! It's so good to have you back" Andrew said.

"I only left this morning" I said and he shrugged.

"So, how did it go?" he asked and everyone turned to us.

I sighed, knowing that as the leader of the team, I had to explain.

"It went . . . not as well as I expected" I hedged.

"Well what did you expect?" he asked and I came up short.

"Let's just say, a little more hospitality" I said, circling around what he really wanted to know.

He smiled as he noticed my evasiveness.

"So, did they attack you guys?"

I sighed, knowing we toying with me again.

"Yes" I said and it wasn't a lie.

They did attack us, we just started it.

Andrew sighed as he grabbed a remote a clicked _play_.

"The explosion this evening at Volterra castle was very unexpected and mysterious. The owners say there was just a gas leak and when it hit the kitchen, bam!"

"Very mysterious indeed Walter. None of the residents felt the explosion but the castle is in terrible shape. There are holes all over the wall and smoke is rising from it. The roof is completely gone and the inside doesn't seem to have done so well. The owner, Aro Volturi, is refusing to accept and help from locals or the government. He says the antiques are too precious and people don't know how to handle them."

"Yes, as our antique specialist, Sandra, pointed out earlier, that castle is filled with many relics. It's understandable that he wants no help. Some of the items in that castle are hundreds of years old, some from Medieval times and even earlier than that"

"I just heard that something similar occurred about 25 years ago. We're bringing up images now"

"Wow Tim, that looks similar to what happened today. Is it just defective pipes, or is there an ulterior motive? Maybe relic hunters are trying to obtain more objects for their collections?"

"I don't know Walter, it could be either. Stay tuned for more updates"

The screen froze and Andrew turned back to us, disapproval on his face. I tried to avoid his gaze but somehow, his eyes snared mine.

"Guys . . . " he trailed off.

"It wasn't our fault, we were defending ourselves!" Ben said.

"All of you know this was clearly not in self defense, not with this much damage" Andrew said. "I thought I made myself clear when I said this was a peace meeting"

"You said it was a _sort_ of peace meeting and we kept peace . . . in the beginning" Sebastian added. "Besides, your specifications were no paint balloons or laser guns or nail polish guns. We didn't use any of that" Sebastian said and Andrew sighed.

"Do you know how much trouble this could've caused. The only reason the Volturi made up an excuse was to protect their butts" Andrew said. " this could've been disastrous. Someone could've seen you"

"But they didn't" Emily said and he sighed again.

"Look, we did go in peacefully. It wasn't our fault that lied and refused to cooperate" I said as I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"We asked him about Scott and all that but he denied everything, claiming he didn't even know who Scott was. So, we decided to give him a little . . . incentive to cooperate with us. Then, the guard when crazy and began attacking us so, that's when the castle began getting destroyed. Anyway, I got separated from Edward and went to find Aro. I got to him while he was talking to Scott. I was going to attack when Sam stepped in"

"Sammy?" he asked and I nodded.

Sammy was a nickname he'd given her, like Bellsie or Bellarina or any other nickname as we grew up. Like I said, she was constantly fighting with me and Andrew was the one that always broke us up.

"Anyway, she fought with me while Aro and Scott walked off. I was able to get away and reach Aro and Scott but they teleported out before I could grab them" I finished. "So technically, it wasn't a complete fail because we now know for sure they are working with each other. And, we reinforced the idea in Aro's head _not_ to mess with us" I said and Andrew chuckled slightly but ti soon faded.

"This isn't good. We should start rounding everyone up; all the Guardian teams. I have a feeling Scott will attack soon and we'll need everyone to keep the damage minimal. Besides, I don't want them so scattered around. They could get attacked. With and army that has power and surprise on their side . . . not good" Andrew said and all the leaders nodded, writing furiously. "That includes you guys too" Andrew said, looking up at my team.

They nodded but _I_ frowned.

"Andrew, I can't. I just started school, I can't just disappear. Too many people have noticed me already" I said.

I also couldn't bear to me separated from Edward. Andrew also seemed to sense that was the main reason.

"Bella . . . he can so easily get you there. He'll threaten some of your peers, friends" he said glancing at Edward. "And then they can easily get to you. They have Guardians, vampires, wolves . . . it's risky" he said and I suddenly remembered something.

"Oh . . . I have to deal with something else there too" I groaned and everyone looked at me curiously.

"Well, La Push, a reservation close to Forks has a population of mutant wolves. Well, really they're just teenagers but when vampires are nearby, something in their genes is triggered and they begin phasing back and forth when n they need to protect the reservation" I said and everyone's mouth dropped.

"Wolves? How did you know?" Edward asked and every head whipped towards him.

"You knew about this?" Emily asked.

"Yes, my family has a treaty with the wolves. We don't hunt on their land, they don't attack us" Edward said. "But what I don't understand was how you found out"

"They tried to kill me" I said and his eyes bulged.

"THEY TRIED TO—"

"I'll explain later" I said softly as I squeezed his hand.

"You know, I have to give it to you Bella, you are truly a magnet for trouble. When you're supposed to be on break from all this" Andrew said motioning to everyone around me. "You go and somehow find a coven of vampires and a pack of wolves" Andrew said with a laugh as he shook his head.

I blushed angrily as I looked away.

"It's not my fault" I muttered. "Anyway, I can't stay here. I have work to do elsewhere" I said and Andrew sighed.

_'Maybe . . . if I can jus get her to let one of us go with her . . . maybe . . . '_

"Thank Andy, but no" I said and he looked up, realization dawning in his eyes. "I don't need someone stalking me or my friends constantly" I said and then my voice softened. "Please Andy, I may be a magnet for trouble but I always get through it. I'll be careful, I promise" I said as I looked up into his eyes.

In his mind, he flashed back to all the times I said that through out the years. Mostly, it was when I was little. I always wanted to go explore but he would always be hesitant so I always said the same thing. _'I'll be careful, I promise'. _

He blinked rapidly, coming back to the present. He sighed once and his eyes flew up, connecting with mine. He gave me a long look before sighing again and nodding.

"Okay" he said.

"You better tell us everything or so help me god Bella I will burn your piano" Alexis threatened and I rolled my eyes as I hugged her.

I said goodbye to the rest of my team before going back to Edward. He took me into his arms, holding me tightly but softly against his chest.

"Bye _Andy"_ I said and he grimaced.

"Bye _Isabella_" he retaliated with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and sighed at the same time. He was good. Suddenly, he became solemn.

"Be careful" he said as he looked at me straight in the eye.

Edward's arms tightened around me, now in a more protective way.

"I will" I said.

_'You promised'_ he thought quietly just as Sebastian teleported us to my house.

We landed in my living room, just a smidge in front of my couch. I turned to Edward and had to stifle my gasp. I really saw him now. His hair and clothes were filled with dust and grind. His shirt was slightly burned and the bottom was ripped, as if someone had slashed him.

I stayed frozen as I stared at Edward, lost in my thoughts. It was my fault, I realized. Everything. I had brought Scott here. I had let Edward go. He could've gotten hurt . . . Edward guided me towards my couch, seating me softly on his lap.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked but I just nodded mutely. "Please love, what's wrong?" he asked but I shook my head.

He sighed as he turned me to face him. His eyes were anxious and worried.

"Nothing" I murmured, my eyes faraway. "Just thinking"

Many people I loved were now in danger because of me. Maybe if I had caught Aro . . . maybe if I had . . .

"Bella, no" Edward said sternly, effectively snapping me out of my daze. "I can see it in your eyes, you're blaming yourself. It's not your fault" he said but I shook my head.

"Yes it is. I brought him here, brought him to you guys. I came here . . . if I hadn't . . . if anything happens to anyone . . . Alice . . . Esme . . . _you_" my voice cracked on the last word. "I can't lose you" I whispered.

I felt tears begin to build in my eyes and my throat constricted tightly.

"You don't understand how vulnerable you can be in my world. How easily someone could . . . " I trailed off as the tears overflowed onto my face, sliding softly down my face.

"No Bella" he said, taking my face softly in his hands.

His fingers softly brushed away my tears but more just kept coming. I tried to look away from his deep golden eyes but his hands gently kept my face still.

"Bella" he said softly, looking deep into my eyes. "None of this is your fault. I wasn't alive before you came. I just . . . existed. Then, when you finally came into my life, everything changed. You were meant to come here, to come to me.

We may not be super powerful but we are fast and strong. It was fate Bella, and together, we can beat this. I love you Bella and I promise . . . no, I _swear_ I won't be going anywhere that's not by your side" he said softly but strongly.

He cupped my face softly.

"Ever" he murmured as he leaned down.

I met him halfway and the second our lips connected, sparks flew. My body became alive, a warm, tingly feeling spreading throughout my whole being. I knotted my hand in his soft hair, bringing him closer.

I felt his lips stiffen slightly and he chuckled as he pulled away. He leaned his forehead on mine, both our breathing ragged though mine was embarrassingly so.

"I love you Bella" he whispered, his cool, delicious breath fanning out into my face.

He kissed me sweetly for a second before pulling away and wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you" I whispered as I lay my head on his shoulder.

His arms cradled me like a little child, holding me close but softly. With Edward, everything felt like it was going to be okay. My worries seemed to disappear in that moment. Just being in his arms, I felt safe, comforted.

He began humming my lullaby softly as he held me lovingly. Suddenly, all the day's events crashed on me and I felt exhausted. I was out in seconds, snuggling closely to Edward's chest.

Sunlight flashed straight in my eyes, bright and annoying.

"Ugh!" I groaned as my hands flew up to cover my eyes. "Go away!"

I heard someone chuckle behind me and turned to see Edward laying across my bed, watching me with an amused expression. I blushed but smiled.

"Good Morning" I smiled as I curled up in his arms.

"Good morning Miss Sunshine" he chuckled and I blushed again.

"What happened last night. I remember we talked and . . . yeah . . . wait, did I fall asleep?" I asked, sitting up.

"You had reason enough. You looked exhausted. I carried you up here once I was sure you were asleep enough that you wouldn't notice" he said.

I turned to look at him and frowned slightly. The sight of his clothes reminded me of my dilemma last night. He looked down and finally seemed to realize what was wrong.

"Oh, I didn't even notice . . . " he trailed off. "I should go—"

"No!' I said quickly and he smiled. "Please stay. I have to leave soon and you can't come with me" I said and he frowned.

"Bella . . . are you sure it's safe? I mean, if last time they tried to kill you!" he growled. "You may not be safe anymore"

"Edward, but I'm human, not a vampire. I just have the special ability to turn into one. They wouldn't kidnap or attack a human . . . at least, I don't think they would" I said, flashing back to the day I went to La Push beach.

Edward frowned at my uncertainly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" I said as I scooted onto his lap.

"It's my job to worry about you" he said and I laughed.

"Well, you don't have too. I think I proved at Volterra that I can take of myself" I said defiantly as I climbed off the bed and began walking towards the bathroom.

I hadn't taken more than two steps when I tripped and began falling towards my daily appointment with the floor. I heard Edward chuckle as two arms instantly grabbed my waist and pulled me up.

"Not completely" he said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"My being deadly uncoordinated doesn't count" I said stubbornly which just made him laugh harder.

I stomped towards the bathroom, my face red. I closed the door quickly, twisting the lock. I hadn't even taken a step when I slipped.

"Uhoh . . . Whoa!" I said as I landed on my butt.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just slipped" I said and I heard him chuckle.

"Oh, Bella" he said and I blushed harder as I stepped into the shower.


	20. Unwanted Workout Session

Chapter 20:

Unwanted Workout Session

I washed my hair quickly, my hands moving in hyper drive. I soaped down my body as quickly as I could without slipping. Once I was done, I jumped into my towel and began drying off.

I hesitantly opened the door to find my room empty. I was about to complain when I smelled bacon and hash browns from downstairs. My mouth watered and my stomach growled when it hit me.

I got ready quickly, throwing on my most comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I had a feeling that I was going to have a long day. I put my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed a backpack, filling it up with my stuff. I slipped into my tennis shoes quickly and sprinted down stairs and, to my complete amazement, didn't trip!

"See, I can walk on a flat surface without tripping!" I said but I spoke to soon.

I tripped just as I was rounding the counter over to the kitchen. Edward laughed as he caught me.

"Are you sure about that?" he whispered in my ear.

"No . . . but on the bright side, this means I constantly get to be in your arms" I said as I turned to face him.

He smiled crookedly as he leaned in. When his lips touched mine, it was like an explosion. A shock passed through me and my body became alive. The feeling of kissing Edward . . . it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I sighed as I brought myself closer to him.

He stiffened slightly and pulled away. I pouted making him laugh.

"I know you may think I have this amazing control but that's not the case" he murmured and I suddenly got an idea.

He couldn't be around me because I was _human,_ and he didn't want to hurt me.

"I can fix that" I said to him as I changed into a vampire.

He jumped slightly when he saw me but then his eyes got a new sparkle and he leaned in hungrily. Our lips were just barely touching when the doorbell rang. I sighed, frustrated, as I _changed_ back and headed to answer the door. Standing there was none other than the pixie, Alice.

"Oh My GOD! What in the world are you wearing!" she screeched.

"Jeez Alice, calm down" I said as I headed to the kitchen. "They're called _comfortable_ clothes.

Edward beat me there, ready with a plate of French toast, eggs and bacon with a glass orange juice.

"Thank you" I said as I kissed him sweetly and headed to the table.

I took a bite and moaned.

"How can you cook so well if you don't eat" I murmured as I took another bite.

He laughed as he sat in the chair across from me.

"Food Network is an amazing thing" he said and I laughed.

"Bella!" Alice called. "Can you come over and explain? Everyone wants to know what happened. We watched the news but after you guys didn't come back last night . . . we weren't sure . . . we didn't know if maybe you but barriers on your house . . . "she tried to explain.

"Uh . . . yeah, sure. Just let me finish" I said as I continued eating.

I caught a movement in my peripheral vision and looked up to see Alice pacing.

"Are you okay Alice?" I asked and she looked from my clothes to my bedroom.

"Oh no. I have a reason for wearing this"

"But Bellaaaaaa!" she whined. "It's so . . . jeans and a t-shirt!" she whined and I just rolled my eyes as I finished eating.

I brushed my teeth quickly and then headed back to the kitchen.

"'Kay, let's go" I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

I walked outside and realized that neither of us had a car.

"Guess we'll just run" I said as I _changed_ and took off.

Alice jumped slightly at seeing me but Edward just smiled.

"Amazing" he murmured.

I smiled at him once before taking off. Edward and Alice followed after me, closely behind. Just as I exited the woods, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Hi" he said with a chuckled as he grabbed my hand.

Just the sound of his laughter was enough to send me into la-la land.

"Hi" I stuttered as we neared the door.

Edward, in his famous gentlemanly gestures, opened the door for me and led me inside. I smiled and pulled on his hand, wrapping his arms around me. He smiled down at me and brought me close to his chest.

"Bella!" Esme said as flittered out of the kitchen with Carlisle close behind.

Edward unwrapped his arms so she could hug me.

"How'd it go" she said with a laugh as she glanced at the TV.

By now, everybody was downstairs.

"It was fun" I said and then laughed at my choice of words.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"It's sort of a long story" I said as I headed over to the couch.

I was about to sit down but Edward grabbed my hips, seating me on his lap. I laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. Everyone looked at us strangely but I didn't notice. I was too wrapped up in Edward.

Carlisle cleared his throat and my head snapped back to his.

"So . . ."

"Oh, yeah, sorry" I said as I told them the story.

"Wait, you're telling me you're going to go into the mutt's territory" Rosalie said in disgust.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I probably should explain, maybe they've seen some things . . . I don't know. It's just for . . . I guess and informational meeting" I said as I snuggled up against Edward.

He chuckled as he nuzzled my neck. I couldn't help the smile that formed my lips. To think how far we'd come. From the first day when he thought he was going to kill me till now, madly in love with each other.

Everyone looked at us weirdly again and this time I noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

"What happened after the Volturi thing?" Alice asked softly.

"Uhh . . . nothing. We got yelled at, given our assignments and . . . that was it" I said.

"Yeah I know but what happened _after_ that" she asked impatiently.

I looked at her, confused. I tried to read everyone else's minds but they were all blocking me . . . except Alice. I tried to read her mind to see what it was that has her all wound up. In return, I received a picture of Jasper in confederate boxers. I shuddered as I quickly got out of her mind. Now I was seriously confused. What was going on?

"Like I said Alice, nothing. We went back to Aborlorn and got yelled at. Then, I came home and slept with Edward" I said and all their mouths dropped.

Emmett began laugh loudly and I was bombarded suddenly with all their thoughts.

I quickly realized my mistake and blushed bright red.

"No, no, not like that!" I said, stuttering in embarrassment.

Why must these things always happen to me? First with Scott, then I had to tell Edward and now this. I suddenly realized how I was positioned with Edward . . . what it would've looked like . . .

"I mean, If fell asleep on Edward—" she raised her eyebrows again and I blushed harder.

Why couldn't the floor just swallow me whole right now?

"Not like that either! Alice! I said as I began to squirm.

I had practically said to Edward's whole family that I'd slept with him.

"We got home and I was exhausted so I fell asleep next to Edward on the couch and he carried me to my bed" I said and then realized the meanings of my words again.

"Oh, just forget it!" I said as I got up.

I heard them all laughing behind me. I stalked off towards the door, my face bright red. Edward ran after me quickly, wrapping his arms around me. His body was shaking with laughter as he led me outside.

"Shut up! That was by far one of the most embarrassing things that has ever happened to me" I whined as I buried my bright red face in his chest.

"Relax love, they know what you mean" he said as he kissed my hair.

I sighed as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"I have to get going. It might be a long day so I want to start as early as possible" I said and his face fell noticeably.

"Can't I at least take you to the boundary line?" He pleaded and I shook my head.

"It might give me away" I said and again his face fell.

I smiled sadly as I gave him a sweet kiss.

"I'll be back soon" I said as he held me softly.

"I'll be waiting" he murmured.

"I'll be here" I said and then smiled as I _changed_ and ran off.

Suddenly I realized I couldn't run the whole way. I flipped open my phone, texting Sebastian.

_Hey Sebastian! I'm heading over to Quileute land and I sort of need a car because I can't just run there. Just . . . not one of mine. Get me an old one because if it goes bad, the car might __not survive. Thanks!  
3 Bella 3_

Suddenly, a sleek 2010 Aston Martin DBS Carbon Black appeared next tom me. I began laughing as I slipped inside. I inhaled deeply and smiled. It still had that new car smell. Andrew always kept it in perfect condition and it was pretty new.

If I got a scratch on this car, I'm dead, which in turn means Sebastian will be dead. I smiled as I took off in Scott's most prized possession. I could already imagine his reaction when I arrived back home with his ripped, scratched, clawed and pummeled prized possession.

He could possible send everyone on me. That or keep me prisoner on Aborlorn without Edward. I shuddered. That was even worse and I know he knows it. I began to get nervous as I drove onto Quileute territory. What if they were working with Scott . . . what if they were already wiped out . . . what if . . .?

"Stop it Bella!' I scolded myself as I drove slowly through La Push.

My brilliant plan was to go to Jacob's and maybe Jacob could take me to them or at least tell me where they were. I could turn into a vampire and just lead them to me but I think that would just be plain stupid. If I did, they would never listen.

I realized after a couple minutes of driving that I had no idea where Jacob lived.

"Well, there's something I forgot about" I mumbled to myself as I parked at the gas station.

Heads turned towards my car and all their mouths dropped. I snickered slightly as I headed inside.

"Good morning miss. How may I help you?" the man at the counter asked.

He was an older man with tanned skin and wrinkle but his hair was still jet black, though he had it pretty short.

"Umm, you wouldn't happen to know how to get to the Blacks house would you? I wanted to visit my friend, Jacob, but I just realized I have no idea where he lives" I laughed and he laughed too.

"Of course, Billy is a good friend of mine. Let me write it down for you" he said as he took a coupon and began writing on the back.

"Thank you" I said as I grabbed it and he nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome"

I walked out towards my car and realized with a start that everyone was still staring. I laughed as I slipped inside. I backed out quickly and sped back onto the road. I followed the man's instructions and quickly found Jacob's house.

His house was a small wooden place with narrow windows, the dull red paint making it resemble a tiny barn. I parked quickly, taking the keys out of the ignition. I slung my backpack over my back and stepped out, locking the car.

The door opened and I instantly knew I had made a mistake. Jake walked out but it wasn't the same Jake I knew from before. He was seriously built, sort of like Emmett and had cropped his hair short.

His chin was sharper, many of his boyish features gone. He was only wearing sneakers and a pair of shorts. But I knew I made a mistake because he looked like all of _them_. He was one of them . . . which really complicated things for me.

"Bella?" He asked, confused.

Suddenly, the door opened wider and four more walked out. I completely froze, my eyes going wide. There were the 4 that had almost killed me. Well, my brilliant plan had worked out perfectly!

"Sh*t" I cursed.

I was toast.

All of their eyes widened and they all crouched, including Jake.

"Bella" he said again but this time it was more like a statement, he knew now.

I was hoping to have him as support . . . but that plan just sunk too. Suddenly, they all vibrated and exploded into wolves.

"Mega sh*t!" I cursed as I took off into the woods, _changing_ in the process.

First off all, I was at a big disadvantage here and second, they had to stay away from the car. I could hear them following me and they were gaining. When I finally got to the clearing, I _changed _back.

They burst into the clearing and charged at me, completely ignoring the fact that I was already human. They began to claw and swipe at me but I evaded the blows. I read their mind the second before they actually put it into action.

An onlooker would think I look like I was dancing because I was twirling and jumping and leaping and ducking. The problem was I was getting tired from moving so quickly. It's exhausting to keep track of 5 minds constantly while you simultaneously evaded all the blows and then it was hard because I had to time it just right or in dodging one of them, I would get hit by the other.

"Could you—" _duck and jump _"guys stop trying—_"run, jump, twirl _"to kill me—"_ leap and duck" _for like 5 seconds and just—"_ Twirl, duck jump _" let me explain!" I yelled exasperated.

They just ignored me as if I had never said anything and I finally lost it. I morphed in to a wolf bigger then all of them and growled loudly. That got their attention. They all froze and backed away from me as if I had just grown another head.

"Thank you!" I said as I morphed back.

They jumped back in surprise but one of them leaned forward as if he were going to attack me again; at least, I assume it's a he.

_'If she just turns a little more, I can—'_

"Don't even think about it" I snapped at the wolf.

My patience was frayed thanks to my nearly hour long unwanted workout section. I took a deep breath and turned back to the other wolves.

"I need to talk to all of you about something very important" I said but they just stared at me.

"Uhh . . . I don't really have all day" I said impatiently.

The same one that had planned on leaping on my growled and leapt toward me before Sam could stop him. I ducked and side-stepped quickly and he flew right past me. I sighed annoyed.

"I thought dogs were supposed to be obedient" I muttered. "Look, it involves your people too. They are in danger. If you don't want to listen, fine, I'll leave. But when something happens to them, it will be your entire fault" I said as I turned on my heel and began walking away.

I knew that got their attention.

_'5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .'_

"Wait!" Sam called.

I smiled slightly to myself before I turned around. All the wolves were now human again. Now that I saw their faces, I remembered their names. Sam was in the front with Jacob right next to him. Paul, Jared and Embry stood behind them.

"Okay, what is it bloodsucker?" he asked impatiently and I flinched.

I hated when people called me that.

"Don't call me that because I'm not. My name is Bella" I said stubbornly.

They raised their eyebrows and I rolled my eyes as I reached into my bag, took out an apple and took a huge bite out of it.

"There, proof enough" I said as I swallowed.

I was going for a more dramatic way put I stepped forward and automatically tripped, scrapping my hands and my knees against a sharp rock.

"Ouch" I muttered as I sat up.

I looked down and saw my jeans were ripped and my knees were scraped.

"Man, I liked these" I muttered as I rolled them up above my knees. I took out my water bottle and splashed it on my cuts, washing away the dirt. I felt someone walking up to me and looked up to see Jacob in front of me.

"You okay Bells?" he asked, holding back his laughter and I smiled.

They hadn't completely brainwashed him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This happens all the time"

"Of course" he said. "You have daily appointments with the floor, almost forgot" he said as I stuck my tongue out at him as I stood up.

I had almost forgotten why I was here.

"Okay . . . I sort of have a problem and you guys are involved" I said.

"Wait, what _are_ you bloodsucker" Paul asked and I bit back a growl.

"Don't. Call. Me. That" I said in a low voice and he flinched slightly.

Then I went on and explained that I was a guardian and how I could shape-shift and everything. Then, I explained the Scott problem.

"He obviously wants to go to war with all of us but he can't do it alone. He's been recruiting imprisoned Guardians, vampires and . . . wolves" I said and their mouths dropped.


	21. Not So Friendly Talk

Chapter 21:

Not So Friendly Talk

"What if this is all a trick and you're here to recruit _us_ or kill us" Paul said and I sighed exasperatedly

"Okay, we obviously have some trust issues" I muttered.

"Hey, I don't deal with bloodsuckers and your half or part or this mutant abomination" he spat and my body began shaking with fury.

He just proved why of course, we never told people about the supernatural world. One, they would freak out and then, they would see us as mutant abominations and maybe try to examine us.

Still, actually being called that by some _mutant _wolf that I'm trying to help even though they tried to kill me . . . that just made me severely angry. Being called a mutant abomination . . . it's one of the biggest insults among Guardians.

Sure we joked about it but when you're serious . . . not good. I felt my muscles tighten and my eyes were blazing. I curled my hands into fists so I wouldn't maybe do something I wouldn't want to do.

"Um . . . Bella?" Jake said as he put a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off.

"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. Again." I said in a deadly voice, stepping closer to him on each word.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Paul, let it go, I think you insulted her" Sam ordered.

"No, you can't insult something that's not human" he said and I lost it.

Before anyone could stop me, I lunged at him, making us fly back. Then I twisted him hand back and slammed him to the ground.

"Not so strong now are we big boy" I snarled. "I am human, did you hear me? HUMAN. I just have special abilities that were given to me to help protect morons like you" I said. "I'm here to help your people and you so suck it up" I said as I stood up of him.

He jumped up suddenly and swiped at me. I jumped out of the way just in time but he got my ankle. I heard a couple cracks and pain soared through my leg.

"Ahh" I said as I collapsed.

Jake caught me in his arms but all the wolves began converging around me.

"Ahh . . . my ankle" I said as I saw a couple bones protruding the wrong way. "Ugh, this just sucks . . ." I muttered as I glared at Paul.

"Bella" Sam trailed off and I saw them looking in horror at my leg.

I looked down again. On top of the broken bones, I had 4 long scratches from my knee down. Blood quickly began to fill my socks. I took of my t-shirt, leaving me just in my tank top in freezing weather but that didn't really mater right now. I pressed it against the cuts. I took a couple deep breaths as the pain got worse.

"We should take you to the hospital" Sam said, standing up.

His eyes were filled with self loathing and . . . regret? Why? My brain quickly dismissed its curiosity as the pain got worse.

"No" _gasp _"It's fine, I'll call Sebastian and he'll take me to—" I was cut off by the voice I least wanted to hear.

"Isabella, well, what a surprise!" Scott's voice resounded through the woods.

I cursed loudly as he and 4 other Guardians slipped out of the woods.

"Well, well, it looks like you been talking to my future friends" he said and I quickly put up a shield.

Why did he _always _have to pop up in the worst possible moments?

I quickly speed dialed Sebastian behind my back.

"Sebastian, I need Maddie, don't worry, I'm fine, I just need Maddie" I said rapidly and then put my phone away.

Seconds later, Maddie appeared next to me. The wolves jumped and began to snarl at her but I shook my head quickly.

"Bella . . . what —"

"Shhh" I said as I pointed to Scott.

Her eyes widened and she ducked to where I sat with Jake. She looked at my leg and couldn't stifle her gasp.

"Bella . . ."

"My friends" Scott said, turning to the wolves, completely ignoring Maddie and me "I assume Bella has already explained everything but she missed one fact. Were the good people. Join us. We are powerful and will easily take out Aborlorn. Then we can live in peace as rulers of this world" he said.

"All you'll bring is terror and despair" I spat from Jake's arms.

All of them shook their heads firmly.

I turned back to Maddie. "I had a little accident, I can't really explain now" I said, my eyes flickering angrily to Paul's.

She nodded and took off the blood-soaked t-shirt and began working.

"Well my little wolves. Let me make the decision a bit easier for you. Either you join or you die, leaving your precious town and people completely unprotected" Scott bargained.

"Over my dead body" Paul snarled as he changed into a wolf and ran for them.

"No!" I yelled as I used the last of my strength to make the shield around Paul as thick as possible.

As expected, 2 Guardians threw their daggers; the other 2 threw energy balls. The shield protected him physically but still, the impact was enough to throw him back and probably change him back.

I didn't really see that part one, because with the pain and lack of blood, my eyesight was getting fuzzy and two, I did not need to see Paul when he's not in his wolf form and has no clothes on. Slowly, the pain began to disappear.

"Almost done" Maddie said as a bead of sweat formed on her forehead.

"Well my dear wolves, trying to fight us would not be a good idea. We are a lot more powerful than you can ever imagine so just join us" Scoot said just as Maddie finished.

The pain was gone but I was still tired from my fight earlier and the injury too.

"That's the best I can do right now" Maddie said.

"It's perfect. Thanks Maddie" I said as I stood up shakily, testing my ankle.

"Try not to get into too much trouble from now on" she said and I smiled.

"Oh, don't tell them about this, they'll freak and come and that won't help so just, tell them something else" I said.

"But Bella, Scott—"

"Maddie, trust me, its fine" I said and she reluctantly nodded, troubled.

"Be careful Bella" she whispered as she disappeared.

"So, what do you say wolves?" Scott asked.

They all shook their heads firmly.

"Oh, such a shame, you guys did look promising" Scott said.

I rubbed my wrist to activate my energy bracelet and with a start, realized I still had all the guns from our little Volturi visit.

"Take them out" Scott said to his followers and they stalked towards us, smiling evilly.

"Not another step" I said as I whipped out the hot sauce gun.

They saw it and began laughing.

"What are you gonna do, make us a taco Grande?" one cackled.

"This is my special salsa, I do believe you'll love it" as said I shot it at the floor at their feet and everything turned black as the hot sauce bean eating away at the ground.

"Now, it's your turn" I said as I switched to spray mode and shot at them.

They dodged some of my blasts but eventually, I got all of them. Quickly, the hot sauce began to burn them. I put that gun away and took out the water gun, splashing them. It wouldn't stop the burning . . . but it would have a nice effect when I lobbed the energy ball at their wet forms. They were easily electrocuted and collapsed on the ground.

"Wow Scott, these must be fresh out of prison because they are so weak" I said as I looked into his furious eyes.

"I'm going to kill you Isabella" he said as he sent a valley of fire balls and energy balls at super speed.

I had to take out my daggers to help me dodge them because there were so many. My muscles began ache from the strain of working so severely with barely any energy. Eventually, he added daggers and one even scratched my shoulder.

Sure it hurt but nothing compared to the poisonous one. He obviously had not been expecting me to my here. I felt the wolves began to run toward us and morph, stretching my already thin shield painfully.

"NO!" I yelled as I struggled profusely to keep my shield up.

My face began going pale with exertion and beads of sweat began to travel down my face and neck. I didn't have enough energy for me so I just kept it around them.

"STOP MOVING!" I yelled at them but they sort of seemed hesitant. "STOP MOVING OR WE ALL DIE" I yelled at them, trying vainly to keep my shield strong.

Another dagger scratched my cheek and I growled. That one got in deeper. I could feel the blood trickling down my face but I tried to ignore it. If I lost my focus, I was toast. I could feel my shield flickering to the point of non existence.

I suddenly changed into a vampire and began to shot energy balls as fast as I could conjure them. By some miracle, the wolves actually trusted me and stood still and didn't attack me.

I added my daggers and smiled widely as one of them managed to slice his leg, making him limp for a second. Eventually, he grew exhasperated and threw a huge wall of fire at me.

I use the very last bit of energy left in me to cover myself with my shield, leaving the wolves unprotected. That forced me turn back to my human form but I didn't really, care, I just had to keep us alive.

The fire curled around my shield searching for a way in. I fought against unconsciousness, trying with all my strength to keep my shield protecting me. But even then, I could feel the intense heat and I began to sweat.

When the wall disappeared, I collapsed from exhaustion, my breath coming in rapid breaths. Now that I had stop using my muscles, I realized they were also completely spent. They were tingling with pain and exhaustion.

They felt like molten lead. My head was pounding like crazy as if someone had just whacked me with a metal club. My shield and just about all my powers were completely gone, used to the point of non-existence.

I felt like a tow truck had run me over and then thrown me off the side of the cliff. I normally had more endurance than this but I had let myself get loose again. _'Mental Note: Start going to Gym _'With a start, I remembered Scott and looked up but realized Scott had disappeared too. On the floor, right where he had been there was a note written with fire:

_**You may have won this time Isabella, but you will soon be dead and so will all your precious friends. This war has begun**_

I sighed angrily, turning away. I shakily took out my water gun and splashed it on the grass, extinguishing the note, for the most part. I put the water gun away and fall back onto the ground. My goal was to concentrate on steadying my breathing and stay consious.

Then I remembered the wolves. I turned to them and they literally looked like they had just seen a ghost. I found just a tiny bit of energy to let out a tiny chuckle. I knew I shouldn't, it was mean and childish and stupid but I couldn't help myself.

"I told you so" I said in a raspy voice, chuckling softly again.

"Wait, can we move or will it hurt you more?" Jake asked.

"No, my shield is long gone" I said and Jake instantly ran over to me.

"Are you okay" he asked as he helped me up.

The other wolves began approaching us but they were hesitant, afraid of coming any closer without crowding me. My muscles groaned in protest as Jake helped me up but I sucked it up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired" I said and I had to admit, that was the biggest understatement in the history of understatements.

A bit tired didn't even cover it; heck, tired didn't even cover it. I was past extreme exhaustion, I was at the point where my body was about to shut down on its own just to be able to rest.

Jake put his arm around my waist, easily holding up my weight. He eyed me skeptically, measuring the exhaustion on my face.

"I'm fine Jake" I said exasperated as I began to take a step.

Immediately my muscles shut down and I collapsed. He easily caught me before I hit the ground.

"Yeah Bella, you're totally fine" he said as he swung me into his arms.

"Jake . . . "I whined but he just turned to me, his eyes challenging."Fine" I muttered. "Maybe I can't walk just _yet_ but can you at least get my backpack" I muttered and he laughed as he leaned down, picking it up and handing it to me.

"Okay guys, to my house" Jake said as he took off into the woods.

The other boys followed instantly, their wolf forms quickly passing. It didn't take us that long to reach the clearing of Jake's house. Jake slowed down, his run slowing down to a quick walk. When we reached the house, Sam was there, holding the door open for Jake to take me.

"Thanks Sam" he said as he headed inside with me.

I bet his house was nice but frankly, I was too exhausted to even care at this point. Jake took me over to what seemed like his living room and deposited me softly on the couch.

"Thanks" I murmured to him as I began searching in my bag.

The other wolves walking in but I ignored them as I searched as fast as I could, which was really slow, through the pockets of my bag. I always carried a little emergency cleanup pack in each bag but this backpack was old so maybe . . .

"Got it" I said as I took out a small cube.

I could tell it was an old version but any version was good enough for me. I took it between my hands and squeezed as hard as I could. The box dissolved and a white mist began to curl itself around my body.

I smelled my favorite strawberry shampoo suddenly and then _ping! _The mist disappeared. I smiled. See, the mist took all the dirt and sweat out of my body and hair, sort of like a bath in a box. "That's better" I sighed.

"Whoa, what was that?" the wolves asked as they looked for the mist.

I chuckled slightly.

"Sort of like a bath in a box" I said.

Sadly though, it didn't do anything to wounds, the version must be too old, so the continued to flow down my face. Jake suddenly walked back in with a towel. I blinked. I hadn't even realized he had left.

"Here" he said as he made it into a bundle and pressed it against my face.

"Jake, I think I can do that" I said as I tried to sit up.

My face went pale and my arms began to shake violently.

"Bella, I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't move" Jake said as he softly pushed me back down

I easily collapsed, my breathing ragged.

"Just keep the cloth on your face" he said and I frowned. "Okay Paul, you, Embry and Jared go make Bella something to eat" Jacob ordered and they nodded, quickly getting to work. "Sam, let's see if I still have a first aid kit in this house" Jacob said and Sam nodded as both of them got up and left.

"Ugh" I muttered as I let my head fall back.

Here I was, lying on the Pack's couch, barely able to move, having to have them do everything for me. It irritated me so much.

"I hate being a damsel in distress" I said— a bit more loudly than I thought—and laughter emanated from the kitchen.

I sighed as I took my phone out of my pocket. Surprisingly, it had survived everything. I quickly dialed Edward's number, knowing he was probably pulling his hair out with worry.

"Bella" Edward's voice came from the other line, showered in relief.

"Hey" I said softly, my voice still raspy.

I heard shuffling and I looked up to see that the boys had come back with food. Jake and Sam were behind them, holding a first aid kit. I held up a finger shakily.

"Bella, what happened to your voice? Are you okay? Did the wolves—"

"Edward, relax" I said, trying to clear my voice.

Recognition flashed in their eyes and they began to growl. I flashed them a glare, warning them. Not the time.

"I'm fine, the wolves were very understanding" I said and their eyes widened in amazement. "Yeah, they didn't hurt me at all" I said, glaring at Paul. "Everything went great. I should be back in a few hours, maybe less" I said.

I didn't want to lie to him, but I personally already had one war on my hands and knew if he knew what had happened, he would race over here and I _really_ didn't need that. But that thought made me smile, because I knew he would do it for me, even if it meant starting a war.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" he asked, worry still lacing his tone.

"Edward, I promise I'm fine. We'll talk later okay, I love you" I said softly, feeling terrible that I was lying to him.

I just . . . I didn't want him to worry. I'd be fine by the time I saw him again.

"I love you Bella . . . so much" he whispered into the phone.

I smiled softly as I hung up, my exhaustion suddenly very unimportant.

"Bella" Sam said and I looked up. "You ready?" he asked holding out the first aid kit.

Jacob walked back in with a wet towel.

"Can I eat first? Once I eat something, I'll be fine and I'll be able to function" I said and they laughed as Jared brought the platter of food.

I smiled appreciably as I grabbed the plate of pasta with bread and lemonade. I ate slowly as they watched me. I felt my energy slowly coming back. I know that isn't how it works with a human but hey, I was special. By the time I finished, I felt fine. Well no, I still felt really tired but I could move and I could feel my shield again.

"See, I told you food was the solution" I said as I stood up, stretching slightly.

I was stiff and was feeling like I would collapse in sleep at any moment but I fought it.

"We really should get that stuff cleaned up before it gets infected" Sam said and I nodded, sitting at the table.

He took out a cloth, splashed hydrogen peroxide on it and began cleaning the cuts. I hissed as I felt it clean out the bacteria.

"Do you guys believe me now?" I asked as Sam continued to clean out my cuts.

They all nodded, looking slightly ashamed and guilty.


	22. Stitched Up

Chapter 22:

Stitched Up

"It was my fault, if I would've believed you . . ." Paul said and I had a feeling apologizing to me didn't come easy.

I shrugged.

"Either way Scott would've come and this would've happened" I said.

"Uh . . . Bella?" Sam said and I turned, wary of his tone "These cuts are deep. I think you might need stitches" Sam said and I groaned.

"Ugh" I complained, mentally cursing out Scott to the fiery pits of Hell.

I couldn't call Maddie again because one, my team would get suspicious and second, she looked exhausted when she came and even more when she left so she was probably plenty busy. I didn't want to go to the hospital because that would just be annoying and difficult to explain.

The only other option I had was Carlisle. Frankly that was my best option except Edward would have to know and then he'd probably have a complete melt down in his worries. I sighed, I'd guess he's know eventually and then become even more agitated later. I smiled as I stroked my right hand. I had to be the luckiest girl on earth to deserve such an amazing creature.

"Just bandage it up. I know someone who can help me" I said and Sam nodded as he began wiping it down with some orange liquid. "Okay, now that we're on _peaceful_ terms, we need to talk about this problem. Like you just saw, Scott likes to get what he wants and he can very easily get it" I said seriously.

They nodded, glancing apologetically at me.

"We're sorry we doubted you. Like Paul said if we would've listened to you earlier—"

"Okay guys, this has to stop" I said with a small life. "I'm used to fighting Scott. This is what my life is normally like, though on a smaller scale I guess but recently, I've had more encounters than I've wanted with Scott so relax. I have no hard feelings" I said as Sam finished tightly wrapping my arm and bandaging my face.

The weird part was I meant it. I mean, if I would've been in their position, I would've been just as doubtful and then, if I had seen them get hurt because of me, it would practically kill me.

_"_You know, that would explain all the vampires that have been at our borders. They're careful not to cross into our land but we know they're there but . . . we just can't catch them" Sam said as he stood up. "They seem to almost be testing the boundary lines, testing how to get in" he said and they murmured.

Now I got serious.

"When?"

"It used to be maybe every couple weeks but now every few days, we catch a new one" Jacob said, his face troubled. "And once, I caught sight of another wolf" he added and I nodded.

"Probably to use it as a bargaining chip" I said and they all frowned.

For the next hour and a half, we talked about everything that had happened and strategies.

"Bella, we want to help, in this war thing" Sam said and they all I nodded.

I, on the other hand, frowned and shook my head.

"It's too dangerous. You just saw exactly how lethal Guardians on the wrong side can be" I said.

"But they also have wolves. It would even out the battlefield. It'd give you more people" he said and my frown lessened but only slightly.

They were going to be in serious danger and I didn't want to risk—

"Bella, please" Jacob said, interrupting my thoughts. "We have to do this. We have to take part in anything that protects our tribe and plus we owe you" he said.

I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off.

"Don't say it Bella. You may not think we owe you but we feel we do. Look what _we_ made you go through" he said. "Please, just think about it. You don't have to say yes now but consider us" he said and the others nodded eagerly.

I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Okay, fine I'll _think_ about it" I said.

"Thank you Bella!" Jacob said, taking me into a huge bone-crushing hug like Emmett.

"Still need to breathe here" I informed me and he let me go with a laugh, joining his pack.

I smiled again. Everything that had happened today aside, I think I was successful. Besides, I also learned something new. A pack can be tight and wary against strangers but once you get to know them and they let you in, they're pretty fun. They just seemed like a big family of brothers.

I was about to leave when I heard a car stop in front of the house.

"Oh, boys!" A girl's voice called from outside.

I looked at Sam, how his eyes brightened as he ran towards the door.

"In here Emily!" Jacob called.

I heard the door open and suddenly the house was filled with the mouthwatering scent of fresh baked blueberry muffins.

"Oh . . . Emily baked us muffins!" Paul and Embry said excitedly.

Sam came in then, his hand around a woman. She was about 5"5' with straight jet-black hair. Her skin is a tanned shade like all the wolves complimented nicely with dark brown eyes.

However, that wasn't what caught my attention. The second I looked at her, I saw the three long scars on the right side of her face and one long scar reaching down to her arm. They distorted her features, pulling down the corner of her eye and her mouth.

I knew without them, she was probably very beautiful. With a start, I realized they resembled my slashes when Paul had got me. Suddenly, Sam's face popped into my mind, the horror on his face and the regret in his voice.

I wonder . . . maybe he did that to Emily on accident, or maybe didn't protect her and some animal got her. I was curious but I knew with a subject like this, I shouldn't pry. I thought all of this in just a couple of seconds.

I made myself look away, which consequently was at Sam. He had that same look of regret on his face and I saw images of me with the long scratches on my leg flash through his mind.

"Oh, who's this?" Emily asked, setting the huge platter on top of the counter.

"Oh, this is Bella, Bella Swan" Sam explained. "She's a friend of ours who's helping with our vampire problem" He said and she jumped slightly as she realized I knew all about them.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said as I waved at her.

I gave her the quick version of what had happened, editing out certain parts like my scratches on my leg.

"So yeah, that's pretty much it" I said.

"Wow, that was interesting" she said genuinely.

Then she turned to the wolves and laughed.

"Okay, come on and dig in before you form a pond with your drool" she said, laughing, and they all came running up.

I watched them grab for them quickly, fighting each other for them.

"They get hungry quickly, especially after a long day" she explained. "BOYS!" she yelled and they all stopped stuffing their faces and turned innocently towards Emily.

I laughed at their faces. They were looking at Emily, their faces completely covered with crumbs but out of the corner of their eyes, they were watching the muffins.

"Ladies first boys, where are your manners" Emily said motioning to me.

"No, it's okay Emily. I actually have to get going" I said as I grabbed my backpack.

"Then please at least take some" she said as she wrapped three of the supersized muffins in aluminum and then put them in a bag. "Please" she said.

"Okay" I gave in grabbing the bag. "Thank you"

I began to head out and they all followed me, probably because Emily had the muffin platter in her hands. I looked towards the car and smiled. It was perfect. Suddenly a bird perched on the branch and began to get comfortable.

"Oh no you don't" I said, using my shield to move the bird away onto another branch.

"NO WAY!" the wolves yelled, running over to my car, gazing at it as if it was the biggest blueberry muffin in the world.

"Do you guys want a ride around La Push?" I asked but before I could even finish, they were already in the car.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. They really were just like a family of brothers.

"Come on Emily, there's one more seat open" I said and she slipped inside.

I turned on the car and the engine purred happily. I drove a huge circle around La push, going as fast as I could where it was safe and slow in busy areas. Everyone stared at the car and at some point; the boys popped their heads out, smiling at the people.

When they weren't waving, they were testing all the millions of features of the car.

"This car is so awesome!" Paul exclaimed as we arrived back at Emily's place.

I got out with them to say goodbye.

"I'll see you later guys" I said as I hugged Emily. "Thank you for the muffins. They smell delicious" I said and she laughed.

"I hope you like them" she said.

With one last wave, I headed out back onto the road towards Forks. They all waved at me as my car disappeared into the distance

I smiled as I rocketed through the street. Though it had been _very_ rough at first, I'm happy with how everything turned out. I leaned my head against my hand and hissed, making the car swerve. I had forgotten all about my slashes.

"Ugh, well there goes my bright mood" I muttered.

Anything that involves needles is not on my happy list. With my mood deflated, I began slowing down, not as anxious to arrive to Forks as I was before. I sighed. Before I knew it, I was already on the winding drive towards his house.

I had barely stopped the car when Edward appeared, opening my door. I grabbed my bag as he helped me out.

"Bella" he said, enveloping me in a tight embrace.

With his arms around me, my worries magically disappeared for a few seconds

"I missed you so much" he said as he kissed my forehead.

Suddenly he stiffened and stepped back. Cue my worries.

"Blood . . . Bella!" he said looking at my cheek and then at my shoulder.

I layered my shield, desensitizing me. I didn't want him with even more troubles. He relaxed slightly but then tensed up again, staring at me cheek. I put my hand over the bandage and it came back with blotches of red. Ugh . . . great.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly, coming closer to examine it.

"Nothing, it's nothing" I said as I _changed_ and ran quickly into the house, _changing_ back.

He came in a second later, turning me to face him. His eyes were worried and pained.

"What happened did the wolves . . ." he said as he tried to take the bandages off to get a better look.

"It's nothing Edward, I promise" I said as I stopped him.

Now he looked even more worried than before . . . and determined. I sighed and pleaded with my eyes. It would be better to have Carlisle here when he saw the slashes.

"I just need Carlisle to help me for a minute or two" I said and right on cue, Carlisle was beside us.

He looked at my cheek and then at my shoulder and his eyes widened.

"What happened Bella?" he asked, worry and surprise lacing his tone.

Suddenly, Edward swooped me up and ran me to Carlisle's office.

"I could've done that you know" I pointed out as he sat me down

"Yes . . . but _I _wanted to" he said, smiling slightly.

Then his good mood disappeared again. Carlisle led me over to a small examination table, turning on the bright light. Edward followed hurriedly, taking his place next to me. Carlisle looked at me for a second, thinking and then went over to a cabinet.

He took out a bunch of bottles from the cabinet and, to my horror, syringes, needles, and thread. I looked away, swallowing painfully. I was an all-powerful Guardian that protected the good but could still not stand needles.

"Bella" Edward asked worriedly, turning me to face him.

"It's nothing" I said and by the look on his face, he had just about had it with that answer.

He was about to argue when Carlisle came back. I tried to keep my eyes away from all the needles on the tray. Carlisle slipped on some gloves and walked over to me.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he came up to me and began taking off the bandage softly.

"It was nothing—" but I was cut off by two distinct gasps.

"Bella, this is most certainly not nothing!" Edward his voice rising.

Carlisle placed the bandage on the table and I saw it soaked with my crimson red blood. I began feeling wetness on my face and arms and I looked to see blood coming from the wound. Uhoh.

"Bella" Carlisle exclaimed and both of them sprang into action.

Edward immediately lowered me so I was lying with my back on the table. Carlisle was already there, two towels in his hands which he pressed into the wounds. Without Carlisle saying anything, Edward replaced his hand on the towel on my cheek.

He put one hand on the towel and the other hand on the other side of my head and began adding pressure. Carlisle put both his hands around my arms and pressured the towel tightly. Not tightly enough to break anything but tight enough that I began feeling numb.

I sighed as I let my head fall back on the table. Here I was, once again, a damsel in distress, my life in the hands of others. It's not that I wasn't grateful; it just irritated me being so helpless. I closed my eyes frustratedly. Today was just not my day.

"Bella! Are you okay? Are you dizzy, nauseous?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

I opened my eyes to see him hovering worriedly over me.

"I'm fine" I said and Edward growled softly.

I laughed as I turned to him.

"I'm serious. I'm not nauseous or dizzy or having memory or delusional problems" I said and Carlisle nodded.

I felt the pressure release on my arm and turned to see Carlisle removing the towel. It was soaked in blood but the bleeding on my arm seemed to have stopped . . . well, more like slowed down tremendously. Edward followed his example, softly removing the soaked towel from my face. He hissed as he saw the slash again. Carlisle grabbed the towel from his stiff hand and deposited them in a trash bin.

"These look a lot like a knife slashes Bella and a very deep ones" Edward said tightly, as he helped me sit up.

It took me a second to adjust and for a moment, everything was spinning but just as quickly, the world stopped moving and everything came to focus. I looked at Edward, his face tight with anger, pain and sadness, and smiled reassuringly.

"Edward, just relax" I said, taking his hand in mine. "For me it is really nothing. I've had a lot worse than this. I normally go to Maddie for healing but after she fixed my broken bones and long scratches, she looked pretty exhausted so I decided you just let her have a break and that maybe you guys could help me" I said and with a start, I realized what I had just said.

"Your broken bones! Long scratches!" Edward yelled, his eyes closed tightly, his fingers pinching his nose.

I sighed, this was what I was hoping to avoid. All his worry, all his pain and anger and sadness. I softly put my fingers on his, which were currently disintegrating the edge of the table. I rubbed them softly to help him loosen his grip.

"Son, take a deep breath" Carlisle said softly.

Edward took _several_ deep breaths before he calmed down enough to talk. He turned to me, his face still livid but when our eyes connected, his expression softened.

"I'm sorry for freaking out love" he said as he took a seat next to me, wrapping his hand tightly around mine. "It's just . . . that cut . . . " he trailed off, his voice morphing into a growl.

"I know I'm sorry" I said and he scoffed.

"Your apologizing . . . you . . ." he trailed off, smiling in utter disbelief.

"Bella, like Edward said, this looks a lot like a knife slash" Carlisle said as he began cleaning the wound.

First he dipped a cotton ball in a clear liquid and dabbed at the skin. I felt the tiny sting but it wasn't really anything. Then, he grabbed a q-tip, dipped it the clear liquid and began skillfully cleaning the inside of the wound. I hissed as I felt the disinfectant sizzle inside my cheek.

"Well, it sort of is" I said tightly and I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine. "I ran into my favorite old friend" I said just as Edward hissed. "Scott"

"Yeah, Scott" I said. "So he was trying to recruit the wolves but they refused so he tried to kill them. That's where my job came in. Protect the wolves, stay alive and hopefully kill Scott" I said.

"Did you . . . kill him I mean?" Edward asked though I could tell by the way his eyes darted to my slashes that he already knew the answer.

"Well . . . I almost had him" I said, flashing back to my body, crumpled on the grass from exhaustion.

Thinking about that reminded my body exactly how tired it was and I swayed slightly. Edward steadied me quickly, looking at me worriedly.

"It's okay, I'm just a bit tired" I said, shrugging off the tiredness.

Sleep could wait for a couple more hours.

"Anyway, no, he got away but not before leaving me two little presents" I said, motioning to the cuts.

"Well" Carlisle said, already done cleaning out both of the cuts. "They are pretty deep slashes . . . they will definitely need stitches" he said and I sighed frustratedly.

I swear, the next time I saw Scott; I was going to kick his sorry ass into the deepest pits of hell.

Carlisle picked up one of the syringes which contained a _very _long needle and turned to me. It took just once glance and my body immediately reacted. I clamped my hand tightly on Edward's as my muscles tensed and my forehead became beaded with cold sweat.

"Bella?" They asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" I said, through gritted teeth, looking away from the needle which was consequently into Edward's eyes. "I'm just not a great big fan of needles" I spit through my teeth and they laughed.

"Hey, we can't all be fearless" I said. "Just do it" I told Carlisle.


	23. Recuperation

Chapter 23:

Recuperation

He nodded and I felt the sting of the anesthesia on my cheek. I quickly began to lose all feeling in my right cheek, it was weird. I had to resist the urge to move my tongue against the inside of my cheek to let Carlisle work.

He quickly finished my cheek and headed over to my shoulder. I looked away again, refusing to get squeamish in front of them again. I again felt the prick of the needle but this time my whole arm became numb.

"Okay, this is really weird" I said as I moved my fingers.

They kept moving slower and slower and started feeling more like lead weights than light fingers. I could feel Carlisle tugging at my skin and I had to resist the urge to hurl.

"Bella, are you okay, you look green" Edward said and Carlisle stopped.

I looked down and saw the thread hanging from my skin and convulsively swallowed the bile which was quickly rising in my throat. I looked away, my stomach doing very nauseating flips.

"I'm fine" I said through my clenched teeth. "Just keep going"

I mean, in all my years of living, I never had to do this. Maddie would just always heal me, like _always. _Even for like a paper cut. Well, except when I was really little but you get the point.

I tried to ignore the tugging, focusing on Edward's cool hand around mine. I tried to ignore the smell of alcohol or the feeling that was coming back to my cheek. After another minute Carlisle finished. He snipped the thread and began wrapping my arm and my cheek in bandages tightly.

"This should keep the wound clean while it heals" Carlisle said just as he finished up.

I let out a sigh of relief. I glanced down at the table and Carlisle, god bless him, had already covered up the needles though the bandages were quickly soaking the towel he put them in. Edward glanced at the bandages and made a noise of disgust, looking away. I sighed, tightening my hold on his hand

"Thank you" I said sincerely as I slid off the table.

My arm was a bit stiff and so was my cheek but it was good enough.

"It was my pleasure Bella" he said, snapping off his gloves. "Just be carefully" he said as he glanced at me then Edward. "You wouldn't want him to have another panic attack" Carlisle said, nodding towards Edward.

Edward huffed angrily at Carlisle who just laughed and I quickly joined him. Still, hidden behind the humor, his eyes were troubled.

"I'll check on them tomorrow to see how they are" he said and I smiled.

"It'll be pretty healed by then" Is aid and his eyes sparked with curiosity. "We heal quickly . . . well, some of us at least" I said.

Before Carlisle could begin his stream of questions, Edward cut in.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat and then to bed missy" Edward said as he picked me up in his arms and cradled me as he walked at human speed to the kitchen.

I smiled, snuggling again his broad chest.

"I actually already have muffins, Emily gave them to me" I said as I unzipped my bag and took one of the huge muffins out.

Edward put me down, putting the muffins on a plate simultaneously and handing it to me. I placed it in the microwave for a couple seconds and suddenly the house was filled with the mouthwatering smell of blueberry muffins.

I waited as patiently as I could but soon began tapping and fiddling. When the microwave finally beeped, I quickly took the muffin out, setting it on the table where Edward already had a glass of milk for me. I sat down quickly, taking a bite out of the muffin.

"Oh . . ." I groaned. "It's amazing" I said, as I took another bite.

I ate it slowly, savoring each bite. Edward was unusually quiet. Instead of asking questions, he entertained himself by playing with my hair while I ate.

"Are you okay?"I asked as I finished. "You're unusually quiet"

He chuckled softly as he picked up my plates.

"Sorry, love, I got lost in your eyes" he said and I blushed bright red.

He chuckled again as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled, leaning into his chest. I could stay like this forever . . .

"EDDIEKINS!" Emmett boomed as he burst through the front door.

I jumped but Edward just growled.

"Why does he insist on calling me that" he muttered as we walked out

"Oh Bella, what happened this time? Did you get into a cat fight with some one?" Emmet asked and I laughed.

It was almost creepy how close he was to the truth.

"No Emmett, I got into a dog fight" I said and he burst out laughing.

Edward shook his head as he took me into his arms and flew me to his room.

"Edward, I'm really not that tired" I said but of course, at that exact moment, my body decided to yawn.

He smirked as he laid me on his bed and tucked the covers around me. I could already feel my body shutting down on its own accord.

"Edward, it's only like 1:00pm, I'm going to lose the whole day . . . " I trailed off.

He just smiled as he laid down next to me and began humming my lullaby. As much as I tried to fight it, I knew I was going to fall asleep so I curled up against his chest and was out in seconds. I was out so quick; my brain didn't have time to register the fact that he didn't have a bed the last time I was in his room . . .

I opened my eyes groggily, slowly stretching by body. I heard a chuckled beside me and turned to see Edward chuckling as he lay next to me. He looked like a Greek god, absolute perfection as he lay there, watching me with an amused expression.

"How did you sleep my love?" he asked and my heart soared.

"Good" I said and then realized I really meant it.

A lot of the exhaustion was gone though my muscles hurt like hell. It was going to be hard to pretend it didn't.

"Ugh" I said as I slowly crawled out of bed, trying to ignore the ache. "Remind me that I have to go to the gym again" I said with a groan as I stretched again.

I bit back the tiny scream that came from stretching my muscles. Man it hurt! Edward was in front of me suddenly and in seconds, his lips were on mine. I smiled as I tangled my hand in his hair, my pain forgotten.

I could be on fire and I wouldn't care. All that mattered was Edward's lips on mine. After a minute, he pulled away to let me breathe. I leaned my head on his chest as I tried to catch my breath.

"I'm going to take a shower okay?" I said and he nodded.

"Right through there" he said, pointing to a door in his room.

I smiled, kissed him sweetly once more and headed into the bathroom. My walk was stiff and sort of limp from pain but I managed to get into the bathroom before I nearly collapsed.

I stripped down and slowly got into the shower. I turned it as hot as it could go, letting my body relax. The hot jets pounded on my back and arms, relieving some of the pain. One of the jets hit my bandage and I had to clamp my hand on my mouth to muffle my scream.

I finished my shower quickly after that, not very anxious to stay under the jets. I wrapped my towel tightly around my body and peaked into his room. It was empty so I walked out. I saw a pile of clothes laid out on his bed and I walked over curiously, my wet hair dripping onto the floor. It was a mini skirt with a short top and boots.

"Ugh Alice, no!" I said, looking away from the note.

"You better wear that Isabella Swan!" I heard Alice call.

In that second, Edward walked in. I whirled just as he was looking up. He saw me, and his eyes brightened before he courteously looked away. I suddenly remembered the hotel incident with Emily and the scampi towel and I brushed bright red.

"I had a feeling you would want more comfortable clothes after your long day" he said as he extended his arm.

In his hand he was holding the outfit I had left on my bed at home.

"It's a bit chilly outside too so I thought you might prefer this instead" he added.

I smiled as I walked over to him. I grabbed the clothes, placing them on the bed. I turned his face so I could kiss him sweetly once before closing the door. I walked back to his bed and began getting dressed.

First I slipped on my black cargo pants that had various pockets and sheaths for my daggers and other supplies. After that, I slipped on my bra and a plain white, long-sleeved shirt, putting my tight purple blouse over it. Finally, I put on my black jacket over it all and buckled my boots.

I quickly brushed my hair, placing it in a tight pony tail, leaving only the bangs out. I looked in the mirror and smiled. This was how I normally dressed during missions or heists; it was one of my favorite outfits.

I opened the door to find Edward waiting for me. His eyes traveled up and down my body and he hissed slightly.

"You looked way to sexy for your own good Bella" he whispered in my ear and I smirked as I headed down to get my bag and my daggers.

This was going to be fun. I hadn't even reached the first floor before Edward had me in his arms, his lips on mine.

I smiled at his need as I tangled my hands in his hair.

"Oh yeah! You get some bro!" Emmett yelled from the couch and I jumped before growling at Emmett.

He and Jasper were battling some zombie things on the Play station 3 while the girls painted their nails on the floor.

"Hey, hey, no need to get defensive. I was just saying, oh, and if you don't know, there are plenty beds upstairs Bella" Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I went for one of my daggers, just to scare Emmett but my pockets were empty. Edward made up for it though as he growled loudly which just made Emmett laugh harder. Edward sighed exasperatedly as he lead me to the kitchen.

I smiled as I watched him quickly make me dinner. He just looked so adorable when he was mad. The way his eyebrows scrunched up, how the muscles in his arm flexed angrily and the way he walked, gracefully but angrily at the same time.

"Here you go love" he said as he handed me a steak with tomato slices and potatoes and orange juice.

"Thank you" I said as I began eating. "Hey, what time is it by the way?" I asked as I ate.

"9:30pm" he answered.

"Really? It feels so late . . . hmm, that's weird" I said to myself. "Hey, do you by any chance know where my backpack and my daggers are?" I asked him.

HE disappeared suddenly but was back in second with my bag and a bundle of cloth.

"We weren't sure if we could . . . " Edward trailed off as I unwrapped the cloth.

Inside of it were laying my daggers, shining in their breathtaking beauty. I had a total of 4 that Charles, the blacksmith at Aborlorn, had made for me in a special twin set. The first two daggers had a 7inch blade while the other two had and 11inch blade.

All four of them were made of the strongest metal alloy there is, 2% beryllium, 97% nickel and a touch of titanium, and were covered with a thin layer of rhodium to make it shine brightly.

Charles binded them in a way that the shine would never wear off. The hilt of the two 7inch daggers were ornately made with silver, gold and sapphire crystals. The two 11inch blades are decorated the same way but with amethyst crystals instead of sapphire crystal.

Even with all the decorations, the daggers were easy to hold and maneuver. They were beautiful and perfect and I loved them. Andrew had given them to me on the day I turned 18 and I've kept them since.

"Bella?" Edward called and I blinked rapidly as I turned to him.

"Sorry, I zoned out" I said and he smiled his smile that took my breath away. "Anyway, as to what you said before, yes you can touch them" I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged it over to the dagger, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of the smaller one.

I smiled at him reassuringly as I tighten my hold on his hand for a second before letting go. He picked it up cautiously but after a second, he relax, gripping it loosely. He turned to me, smiling widely.

"Cool isn't it?" I said and he nodded. "You can do tricks with the daggers when you have your energy bracelet on but it would drain you quickly" I said as he played with the dagger, fascinated. "Anyone can grab it as long as they don't have bad intentions" I said.

"Have you lost it before?" he asked and I shook my head as I finished eating

"First of all, I can track it since the daggers are connected to me and second, you wouldn't be able to grab it in the first place if you intended to steal it or hide it from me" I said as I washed of my plate.

I walked over to him and he turned, putting the dagger on the table.

"It was delicious, by the way" I said as he captured my lips softly.

"You're welcome" he said after pulling away.

I smiled as I put my daggers in their sheaths and slung my bag over my back. He wrapped him arms around my shoulders as we walked into the living room.

"Bella, what happened to your cheek?" Alice asked and I turned to see everyone staring at me.

"Accident" I answered, blushing simultaneously.

"Normal accident?"

"No, wolf accident" Emmett said.

"WHAT!" she yelled turning towards me.

"It wasn't a wolf accident, it was a Scott/dagger accident" I pointed out.

"What!" she screeched. "Ugh, I hate not being able to see those wolves! Ugh! I could've warned you . . . well, actually, I might not have been able to . . . ugh!" she muttered as she sagged on the couch.

"Speaking of the wolves . . . " Edward trailed off and suddenly, everyone's noses scrunched up.

A growl began building in Edward's chest and it soon became a snarl.

"Ugh, the mutts are here" Rosalie said in disgust just as I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, I have a feeling they're looking for me" I said as I headed over to the door.

Edward followed immediately, keeping a hand on my shoulder in case he had to pull me back. I smiled when I noticed it, chances were, if anything happened, _I_ would be pulling _him_ back.

I opened it to find Jacob and Sam standing on the porch. Their noses were scrunched up in disgust and they bodies were tensed, as if they were ready to spring at any second. When they saw me, they visibly relaxed.

"Hi Bella!" Jacob and Sam said brightly. "Bloodsucker" they added, acknowledging Edward.

When he didn't say anything, I looked up to him. His face was furious and I realized belatedly that he was grasp my hand so tightly that I had lost all feeling in my fingers.

"What are you guys doing here" he spat and they began getting defensive.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it" I said as I stepped in between the wolves and Edward.

"Hey, he's the one who—" Jacob began to say but I cut him off.

"He's just a bit tense" I said as I walked over to him, rubbing his arms reassuringly. "After the whole . . . Scott thing" I said and their eyes widened in understanding.

"How's your cheek? Your arm?" Sam asked.

"Good, Carlisle patched me up pretty good" I said and Edward made a noise of disgust. "Can they come in?" I asked Edward.

He glared at them for a second but when he looked at me, his eyes were soft.

"Fine" he said and I could tell he was trying to control his voice.

I walked back into the house and they followed after me, closing the door behind them. I realized with a start that the living was completely void of everyone. I sighed; I had run them out, great.

Edward, sensing my unease, wrapped his arms around me while still glaring at the wolves. I leaned into his embrace, my body fitting perfectly with his. The wolves looked at the two of us in astonishment and slight disgust.

"How are you—" Sam began but I cut him off with a pointed look, already knowing what he was going to say.

He looked at me a minute longer but eventually let it go.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we needed to talk to you. We followed your scent to your house but you weren't there. Then we remembered that you were with a Cullen, so we followed their scent and then, found you" Sam explained and I nodded.

"So what is it that you needed me for?" I asked.

"Well, two things, well technically one but . . . no two" Jacob said and I rolled my eyes.

"Just spit it out Jake, seriously" I said and he laughed before turning serious again.

"In the last couple of hours, 5 vampires and 3 . . . other _things_ have tried to get into La Push" Jacob said and my eyes widened all my good humor gone.

"All at the same time or at different time?" I asked seriously.

"At three different times; 3pm, 6pm and 9pm" Sam said. "They prowled around the borders of our land but we kept a tight guard" Sam said.

"Still, it almost seemed that they weren't there to attack. It looked more like they were just watching us, observing I mean" he added. "I guess to—"

"Get to know how you guys move and interact" I finished and he nodded.

"This isn't good. If they're observing, that means their spying on a battle ground, which means they might attack soon" I muttered to myself as I absently twirling my dagger, a habit I had picked up when I was frustrated.

When they saw it, whirling and swinging in my hands, they took an involuntary step back. I looked at them sheepishly as I blushed and sheathed the dagger again.

"Sorry" I said. "It's a habit"

"So they'll attack the village" Sam asked, worry, and anger filling his eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I would assume so" I said. "When Scott met you, he quickly noticed your protection for your village. You didn't join him as easily as he wanted so he's going to push your hand. By attacking your people, he's assuming you'd eventually join with him, to protect them and prevent the wipeout of everyone" I said and they faces became solemn.

"We would" Sam said and I nodded, unsurprised, because I knew if it was me, I would do the same thing.


	24. Warning

Chapter 24:

Warning

"That's exactly why we have to prevent that from happening. Maybe if I talk to Andrew . . . "I trailed off. " I'll talk to my family, see what they think. They'll probably be able to grant you a lot of protection" I said. "Oh, by the way, what's the other thing you wanted to talk about?" I asked and anticipation filled their eyes.

"About that . . . " Jacob said, a smile forming on his lips.

I was about to read his mind to get the answer but he beat me to the punch.

"We were wondering if you considered the idea of letting us participate in the war"

"War?" WHAT WAR?" Edward said suddenly, his voice surprised and worried.

He had been practically invisible throughout the conversation but now he was right beside me, holding me protectively against his body.

Suddenly I felt a slight shimmer in the air, barely perceptible if you didn't know it. I cursed once before my whole team popped into Edward living room.

"Bella?"

"More Vampires?" Jake and Sam getting ready to fight.

"Wait, what war?" Edward yelled.

"How do you know about the war . . . are those wolves?" Sebastian called.

"Hey they can be useful—"

"What are they, are they like Bella—"

"Why is no one interested in the _WAR_—?"

By now all this commotion attracted the rest of the family.

They all ran down and started.

"Oh hello, it's nice—"

"Ugh, why can't the mutts leave—"

"I don't like Blondie over there—"

"Can I ask what's going on—"

"So much emotion—"

"_**STOP! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"**_ I yelled as loud as I could.

They all immediately fell silent, shock covering their faces as they watched me.

"Okay, before I begin anything . . . Hi Emily!" I called and she ran to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You've got a nice little get together going here. You know, I think this is one of the biggest amounts of mythical creatures occupying on place in like ever, except Scott, and of course you're the one to find it" she said with a laugh as I hugged the rest of them.

"Okay, no back to business" I said, turning serious.

"Bella . . . what in the world happened to your cheek! Why hasn't Maddie healed it!" Alexis suddenly exclaimed and the wolves went completely silent.

"That's what I was going to talk to you about" I said. "Well sort of. Okay, so I was at La Push talking to the wolves when Scott popped in" I said and they gasped.

They began yelling but I cut them off with a wave of my hand.

"Anyways, he wanted the wolves to join him . . . or sacrifice their whole village. They refused and we battled. I took out 5 of his helpers with the hot sauce gun" I said, chuckling slightly. "And then Scoot just barely with good old Bella Power" I said. "He left but he said the war had begun"

"War?" Edward suddenly said and again and I turned to him, sympathetically.

I knew what it felt like to have no idea about what was going on with something so dangerous.

"Edward, relax" I said as I kissed him softly and then leaned into his chest softly. "I explain in a bit" I said.

He wrapped his arms around me and seemed to loosen up a bit.

"That's what we came to talk to you about. We went to your house but you weren't there so we just decided to come here. Anyway, Andrew told us to bring you back, like now. Scott's starting to line up forces at the borders about 100 miles from Aborlorn. Now, it wouldn't be that much of a problem but one of our scouts reported over 3,000" she said and I gasped.

In a war, 3,000 aren't really that much but when it's comprised of rare mythical creatures, it's huge.

"3,000 . . . where in the world could Scott get so many followers?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"I don't know . . . I mean, I knew there were a lot of vampires but not that many and besides, about 95% of them are just blood thirsty nomads" Sara said.

"Uh, you realize we're made of blood right?" I joked. "No, but seriously, that's how he could have so many followers. I know from experience that newborns for one are crazy strong but are not rational at all, and most nomads don't really know how to fight well either.

It's not necessary when you super strong and fast anyway . . . you know, that's how I think he may be doing it" I said suddenly. "We all know he's been dealing with Aro. Maybe they have a contract in which Aro supplies him with the forces and Scott later supplies Aro with power"

"Aro would certainly have the power to do that and with the way they think of it, it'll be a win-win situation" Jasper said and I nodded.

"How do we stand right now?" I asked Emily.

"Right now we're almost at 2,200 fighters. We're down by 800 but we've got experience on our side" she said.

"But not all of them are really great fighters" Alexis added. "I mean, the bakers and the blacksmiths and all that, they've got skill but it's been years since they been out in the field. That could deplete our numbers slightly" she said and I sighed as I saw what she meant.

"Well, even though Scott's forces may be inexperienced, I'm pretty sure he won't just send a crazy army into a battle like this. He would have to have some type of Guardian or vampire controlling them" I said just as Sebastian took out his laptop.

All of us headed over to the dining room. My team and the wolves sat down while Edward and his family crowded around us.

"Is that like an awesome video game?" Emmett asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No Emmet, it's our world-wide data base. Where we keep track of everyone and everything" I said as Sebastian logged in.

"Welcome Sebastionator" the computer said and Sebastian blushed as we all laughed.

"The Sebastionator, seriously? Can you get any more unoriginal?" I asked as my laughter calmed down.

He made a face at us, complimented nicely with the red shade his face was currently showing, and turned back to the laptop.

"Sebastian, see if you can project this, it's a bit hard to see" Alexis said and he nodded.

In seconds, a camera opened from the back of the computer and a 3-D hologram popped up.

"Carlisle, would you mind getting the lights?" I asked and the room became suddenly dark.

"Oh yeah, movie night!" Emmett called excitedly and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Sebastian, try brining up the prisoners that escaped. That would be the fastest way to find out" Ben said and Sebastian quickly navigated the site.

"Okay, there were a total of 132 prisoners in the prisons, most of them escaped" he added.

"That's too many. . . Okay, just try a new search on all Guardians with Mental ability above a level 9" Nick suggested.

"Level 9?" Edward asked.

"It's how dangerous they are. Helps us prioritize. Since the army is big, it would take a strong person with a very dangerous gift to completely the job" I murmured as I grabbed his hand.

"There are . . . 6 people" Sebastian said, enlarging their pictures.

"Hey . . . that's Bella" Jacob said and I blushed, sinking lower into my chair as everyone looked at the picture.

"Oh my gosh! When was this!" Emily asked.

In the picture, my hair was darker than it is now, held up in a messy, high slanted ponytail. I was in my armor but was covered in shallow cuts, bruises and dirt. Regardless, I was smiling widely as I twirled my dagger in my hands.

"No way, this is too awesome" Nick said, laughing as he saw my red face. "Now, let's see

_**Isabella Marie Swan: **__Mental Shield. __**Danger level: **__10__** Guardian Princess**_

_**Description: **__Isabella is Andrew's favorite girl. Being raised by solely by him, they have formed an unimaginable bond. Though Isabella may seem innocent, she is 100%lethal. She can kill you 100 different ways in the time it takes you to yell for help. _

_Her shield is beyond boundaries. She can control it physically and mentally. She can read your mind, manipulate it and could very possibly drive you insane. It also protects her so no harm will fall on her. She is extremely talented with daggers and energy balls so be cautious._

_Is not to be angered or approached in an unfriendly manner unless you are planning to die an extremely painful death_" Nick finished as my team cracked up.

By now I had my burning face buried in my arms.

"100% lethal are you?" Sebastian asked.

"May seem innocent but really this badass" Alexis added.

"Must not be angered unless wishing severe painful death!" Sara gasped as she collapsed in laughter.

"Just shut up, this was from a long time ago" I muttered.

"You know, I never knew you were a Princess" Emily said and everyone's head whipped to the screen and then to me.

"What?"

"I'm not _technically_ a princess, as in ball gowns and tiaras and all that" I said and they rolled their eyes.

"We can see that much Bella" Ben said, pointing to the screen.

"I'm not really a princess . . ." I trailed off.

"Oh you so are!" Gaby exclaimed loudly.

"No . . . it just means that if anything were to happen to Andrew, I would take his place, that's it!" I said but the girls squealed

"How can you not embrace this power of superiority over everyone, boys in particular?" Alice asked, jumping up excitedly.

"Okay guys, if you remember, there is a war underway so can we please talk about this later" I muttered, desperate to change the subject.

"Okay, but we will talk later!" Emily said enthusiastically and I groaned.

That was not a conversation I was looking forward too.

"Okay back to our little gifted friends" I said as I turned back to the screen. Sebastian shrunk my profile back down again, displaying everyone else's picture fully on the screen.

Surprisingly enough, I recognized two of them. I began laughing loudly and every looked at me like I had gone mad.

"Actually, that only leaves 3 people. I killed those two with hot sauce" I said and suddenly the whole room burst into laughter.

It was so loud I swear the house was shaking. After a couple minutes they calmed down enough to begin forming coherent sentences.

"I recognize them too . . . they were with Scott when he came to La Push" Sam said and I nodded.

Edward though, tightened his grip on my chair, slightly cracking the wood.

"Yeah . . . you know, if they would've tried mind control first they might've lasted a couple seconds longer" I said and Gaby rolled her eyes as they all chuckled.

"Okay, so that leaves Dink, Charles and Perkin" Sebastian said, brining up their files.

"Dink can control a person's physical actions, Perkin can control a person's mental actions and Charles can invade their mind and put in memories or ideas" Sara read.

"Oh . . . this is not good" I muttered.

"Well, of course it's Dink! I say we track him and kill him. Problem solved" Emmett said.

"Emmett, I'm sorry to say this but that plan is severely flawed" I said and his face fell, turning into a pout that very much resembled a dog.

"For one, I know the person we're looking for isn't Dink"

"Why?" he whined.

I was about to answer but Jasper beat me to it

"Because Dink controls physical motions. That means if he had to control an army, one, and it would be severely tiring and second, it would just be plain stupid. The whole army would have to be doing the same moves and he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on the whole battle field" he said and I nodded.

"It's the same thing with Perkin. He can make you do something with your mind but it's not very effective in an army" I said. "Because he'd have to control too many people at one time so he would either not be able to last very long or again, everyone would have to get the same command" I said.

"So it's Charles!" Emmett announced loudly.

"Amazing observation Emmett" I said. "Okay Sebastian, how bad is his file" I said.

Sebastian enlarged the file and put in on the screen.

"His file is pretty big" Alice commented and I nodded as Sebastian sifted through the useless sub-folders.

"People with dangerous powers for some reason tend to get a bit corrupted when they're getting raised" I said.

"You know, that explains so much" Gaby said and I rolled my eyes.

"You suck" I said. "We have a school where you can send exceptionally powerful Guardians to be trained. It teaches them how to use their ability for good purposes. Now, of course there are a few who fall of the wagon, so to speak.

They don't end up too great. That's probably where our little friends over here plug in" I said, pointing to the screen. "Okay Sebastian, open up Charles' summary" I asked and he nodded.

He enlarged the text and we all began reading. The more I read, the more depressing it got. Charles had the ability to put a thought in anyone's mind and then make them execute them in a certain way.

The difference though, between him and the other two was a big one. Charles didn't have to be constantly controlling them. For example, he could grab a 2 year old girl from Alaska and make her think that she went to mechanics school.

Then he would tell her to build a car and she would build it. So, he could make the whole army think they've had the best military training in the world and then command them to attack. He wouldn't have to watch them and they'd all fight viciously but differently, making them a formidable opponent.

"I don't really know much about all this stuff but that doesn't sound good" Jacob said.

"It's not, not by a long shot" I muttered as I walked over to Sebastian.

He wordlessly stood up and let me sit in front of the computer, taking my old seat. I quickly sifted through the site, bringing up the important information. The more and more we read, the worse it got.

How Scott got a hold of this guy I had no idea. Heck, I had no idea why this guy used be walking around the prison. I would have him wired 24/7 with maximum security at all times. After an hour of searching through his file, I finally decided we had enough.

That, and the battery was practically empty. I saved his file to my personal account and then shut the computer down. Once it was shut off, I let me head fall back against the desk, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Well, at least we know what to expect, sort of" Gaby piped in and my lips twitched.

"Yeah, sort of" I said as I got up and walked outside. "It just doesn't make any sense. If Scott had Charles, why hasn't he attacked already?" I asked.

It was cool outside but not cold which is exactly how I liked it. I stretched my stiff muscles while enjoying the nice breeze. I tried to imagine the breeze taking all of our problems with it though I knew it would never happen.

"Why don't you guys just kill him? No Charles = No good army" Emmett said.

"Emmett, it's not that easy. They've got to have extensive protection on him and Scott. Not to mention a huge army surrounding them. They won't just leave him unprotected" I said and was about to add more when my necklace froze over.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" My team and I yelled.

They all immediately dropped to the floor instantly, which helped my shield expand itself easier. My shield covered them completely just before a huge bomb/energy ball exploded right on top of me.

The impact was jarring and though the shield absorbed the force, it still hit me hard since the bomb hit me head on. I gasped as I collapsed on the ground, my shield snapping back painfully.

"Bella!" Edward said.

He was suddenly beside me, picking me up and supporting my waist. My muscles began cramping from the sudden shock and I leaned heavily on Edward, gritting my teeth against the pain.

"Everyone okay?" I called and they all said yes.

"Wow Bella, that was pretty amazing" Sam said and I blushed but shook my head.

"Thanks but it's not good enough. My body must still be recovering because it normally protects everything 100%" I said as I looked around.

There was a circle of burned grass and plants where the edges of the shield had been. The rest of the bomb had been shot upward, out of harm's way. My team jumped up and began to trace the bomb but I shook my head.

"They're gone" I said to them. "I would've felt them by know, it was teleported" I spat as I began moving my legs a bit.

Edward kept a tight grip on my waist just in case I collapsed.

"You think it was a warning?" I asked Jasper, having just picked up from his thoughts.

He seemed startled for a moment before he remembered I was like Edward. He nodded, his face going calm.

"It would make sense. If he's already campaigned the wolves and they refused maybe they were hoping to get them not to join you either"

"Or maybe it was an assault on you guys" Alexis said and I turned to her, my mouth gaping as the idea suddenly seemed just as probable. "I mean, maybe he knows about your . . . relationship with the Cullens . . ." she trailed off, the rest of her sentence not needing to be said.


	25. We Want To Fight

Chapter 25:

We Want To Fight!

I took a deep breath to try to control my rising anger and desperation. He was going after everyone I knew, everyone I loved was in danger and it was all my fault. If I just left, maybe Scott would leave them all alone . . .

"Bella, don't even start going there" Jasper said and I jumped.

I looked at him and he stared back with knowing eyes. Great, just peachy.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"She thinking that all this her fault and she planning to leave or detach herself completely hoping that he'll leave us alone" Jasper said and I glared angrily at him while the Cullens and Jacob and Sam gasped.

"I think I got it all pretty much, don't you think?" Jasper asked and I growled angrily.

Well, there went my plan. He smiled, taking my growl as a yes.

"What? You won't do that to us Bella" Alice whined.

"Bella . . ." Edward trailed off.

I had to force myself not to look into his eyes.

"This is nowhere near your fault. You can't control how people turn out and what they do" he said.

"But it is my fault! All of this! If we'd never met, you wouldn't be in all this danger! You wouldn't have almost died in an exploding car! You wouldn't have had a freaking bomb explode in your front yard which was meant to kill you!" I yelled, tears building in my eyes.

I just felt like screaming loudly in frustration. I wasn't normally a big cry baby, emotional girl but I had just about had it. Edward had almost been killed 5 times in the past month and I do everything I can but nothing works!

Just the thought of never having met Edward, never having felt his lips on mine or his strong arms around me ripped my heart in two but the thought of him . . . dying . . . because of me took those two pieces and shredded them into broken heart confetti.

I hate Scott, I wish he would be run over by a truck and then thrown off a cliff onto jagged rocks that burn all the way down to hell. Everyone watched silently as I had my small breakdown.

Edward didn't argue or agree or say anything at all. He just wrapped his arms around me, pressing me tenderly against his chest. Just feeling his arms around me reminded me how much I loved him . . . and how much my love could cost him.

He felt my body tense and began rubbing my back as a small sob broke through my tears. More sobs broke through but he just held me tighter, as if holding me in one piece.

"Hey" he said pulling back to see my face.

He lowered down slightly so he could look straight into my eyes. He swept my hair out of my face and brushed my tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't you ever think that you should've never met me, because I would rather die a million times then have never met you. Bella, before I you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars –points of light and reason . . .

And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty" he said, smiling as I blushed. "You're my everything Bella, I have no reason to live without you, and I can't live without you.

I don't care if I have to go to hell and back a million times, I want to stay with you, forever" he said and suddenly his lips were on mine.

Any thoughts I had of leaving completely disappeared right then and there. All my doubts and frustration just slipped away, like balloons floating away at a carnival because everything he had just said, that was exactly how I felt. He just put all my love into words.

His hands cupped my face lovingly as his cools lips molded around mine. I threw my arms around his neck, brining him closer to me. Eventually, I began getting dizzy from air loss so he pulled away but leaned his forehead on me.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you" I murmured back and then suddenly remembered we had an audience.

I blushed bright red as I pulled back to look at Edward's family, my team and the wolves.

"So . . . well . . ." I trailed.

"What are you planning on doing then Bella?" Emily asked.

"Uh, fight Scott"

"No, I mean about them" Emily said, pointing to the Cullens and the wolves.

"She's going to let us fight" Jacob said and all the Cullens nodded.

"No! You guys don't seem to grasp this concept. You can be in New York and a Guardian in California for example could kill you in a second" I said.

"Then train us, teach us how to fight them and how not to 'die'" Alice said and they nodded eagerly.

I, on the other hand, shook my, head, thoroughly miserable. They were just so vulnerable in my world. They would be in so much danger the second they stepped on that battle field. It would almost be suicide.

"Bella, please" Jacob said. "You've already saved all of our lives more than once and this is how we want to repay you. You yourself said they had mixed forces, which leaves your army at a disadvantage. Let us fight with you guys. As much as I you deny it, this evolves us too" he said and I groaned.

I looked at my team, their heads nodding slightly and groaned again. I was losing this battle and I knew it.

"You guys, its suicide! You see how easily they could get to you, to us! I can't let you just go with me knowing the chances . . ."

"And we can't let you leave without us" Alice said as she danced over to me. "We're more useful that you may think. We're quick and never have to sleep or rest. We're super strong and of course, our abilities. I can see attacks coming, Edward can hear them and Jasper can anticipate them. Everyone else has learned to interpret our motions too" Alice pleaded.

"And we're fast too and are made to kill vampires. We could help you deplete his little strong boys. Then we could head back around and take care of other wolves. We know how they fight, how they would attack" Jacob said.

"And you would just leave you village completely unprotected" I countered, grasping at the straws.

Jacob went still but Sam filled in.

"No, we would leave the younger wolves protecting them. Besides, if any attack comes to La Push . . . others will change" Sam said, his voice going sad. "Whether we stay or not it will happen so we could be much more use to you"

"See Bella, we can both help you, offer a bit more skill to your army. You may know just about everything about just about every mythical creature to ever walk the earth but there is a difference between seeing and actually being one. We know things about wolves you couldn't possibly know" Jacob said.

"So do we" Jasper added. "We've all had our shares of experience and my . . . earlier life could offer a lot of help in war strategy and off course, vampire elimination" he argued.

"Earlier life?" I said, suddenly side-tracked by my curiosity.

He grimaced slightly as if it was something he didn't really like to talk about.

"I was the commanding general for Maria in the vampire war of the south" he murmured quietly and my eyes widened in surprise.

That could be useful. Those wars were bad but being in them, almost leading them, there was a lot of experience gained there. A lot of experience that you could _only _get if you were they actually fighting in them.

I waited but he added nothing else. I suddenly realized that this didn't help my cause at all and that without even noticing, Jasper had begun to win me over. I looked at him accusingly but he laughed, knowing exactly what he had just done.

"I've got a point though" he said and I sighed.

"I know" I muttered.

"So Bella, will you please let us fight with you?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I wanna kick some Guardian butt!" Emmett yelled.

I looked at my team pleadingly but they just shrugged.

"It's up to you . . . though I do like the idea of having hem fight with us" Sara said as she created a small wolf out of water and then dispersed it back into air.

My team nodded in agreement and I sighed dejectedly. No one here seemed to understand the danger involved in this war, they didn't seem to understand the seriousness of it. They were talking about a war for Pete's sake, not a small fight, no, a full out battle armor war.

Both of the groups looked at me eagerly but I sighed. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, a new habit I seemed to have picked up from Edward.

"I think it's a horrible idea but . . . okay, you guys can fight in the war with us" I said and the wolves along with most of the Cullens began cheering loudly. "_**But**_ . . ." I added and they all groaned.

I smiled slightly at their reaction. Saying 'but' was always so hilarious because of how they acted.

"You all have to wear full body armor, you have to take lessons on how to fight and have to listen and do everything you are told without complaining" I said and I heard the low groans.

"Please guys, it's going to kill me enough even having you out there. Just, help me take comfort in the fact that you guys will have some knowledge about staying alive in my world" I pleaded with them.

"Okay love" Edward said as he massaged my tense shoulder in an attempt to loosen them up. "I agree" he said loudly and, after some hesitation, everyone else agreed as well.

"We should get going then" Emily said and I nodded.

"Are you guys ready to leave now or do you have things to settle out?" I asked the Cullens and the wolves.

"Wait, what do you mean by leave? Where exactly is this place . . . "Sam trailed off.

"Well, there are many entrances from different places in the world but it's not really here, as in, on earth. Well, it is but it's sort of a parallel universe sort of thing, it exists on earth but it's sort of shielded so no one ever sees it or go in it" I explained. "It's complicated. The easiest way to get in is teleportation" I said pointing to Sebastian who grinned at them.

"Okay, we'll go tell the rest of the pack, we should be back in ten minutes" Sam said and I nodded as Sebastian teleported them away.

"Alice" I said before she could run off. "You won't be packing anything so don't even think about it" I said and her mouth dropped open.

"But Bellaaaaa!" She whined loudly.

"Alice, remember, you agreed to listen to do what you are told" I said and she frowned unhappily. "Besides, it's pointless since you can just about get anything you want in any color, size and style at the push of a button" I added to her immense delight.

Turns out the wolves only took about 8 minutes to get back. I went to explain but Sam assured me that they'd explained everything on the way here.

"Hey again Bella" Paul said sheepishly and I laughed.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Edward suddenly yelled at Paul.

Paul looked startled but quickly got into his defensive position, his body shaking.

"Hey, its okay Edward, I'm fine" I said as I grabbed his face, making him look at me. "See, I'm fine"

"He attacked you Bella! He . . . he could've . . . you leg . . . he almost . . . "Edward trailed off unintelligibly, his eyes locked on Paul.

My team tensed and then looked at me. I shot them a small smile.

"Edward, I know and it was expected. My last run in with them wasn't very . . . fun . . . very theatrical though" I added and they laughed.

"Yeah, you convinced me to let us run off, then Embry ditched me then you convinced them you were _normal_" Jacob said, as if the idea was crazy "And then you brought the tears and eventually got away" Jacob finished and the wolves and I laughed.

"Yeah, that was funny" I said.

Eventually Edward relaxed enough to finally straighten up. He grabbed me into his arms, holding me tightly.

"I just don't want anything happening to you" he said into my hair as his arms tightened.

"I know, but look, I'm fine, we all have misunderstandings sometimes" I said to him.

After a while he let me go but I just turned, leaning into his chest.

"Okay, so all of you know what's going on?" I asked the pack and they nodded. "Okay, that's good. Now, these next days are going to be hard work. We have to train you guys to stay alive, or, have a chance" I added.

"Your confidence is inspiring Bella" Jacob said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"First though, we have to clear this whole idea by Andrew" I said looking at Sebastian.

"Okay guys, everyone gets closer together, it'll make it easier of me to teleport all of you" he said.

The wolves and the Cullens got closer to us but I noticed how they were on opposite sides of us, and both were wrinkling their noses.

I felt the familiar sensation of falling and suddenly the walls of the castle were surrounding us.

"Whoa" The wolves said as the looked around.

The Cullens too, seemed in awe. The hallway we were in was one of the hallways in the 'royal' area. The walls were made of marble and the floor was made of marble tiles. Most of the floor was covered with a lush carpet that was printed with the Guardian insignia.

The walls were decorated with artifacts millions of years old and of course, old paintings. This was one of my favorite wings; it contained our immensely big library.

"If you guys are done ogling at the _wall_, we should go find Andrew" Sara said and they all snapped back to attention.

We guided them through the maze of hallways eventually ending up again and the conference room. I didn't knock this time, just pushing the doors open and walking in. Light flittered in from the opened windows, lighting up the room brightly in comparison to the slightly dim hallway.

The room was empty except for three people, Andrew, his advisor Quinn and Crout, the military leader. They were all crowded around the edge of the long table, looking down on hundreds of blueprints. All three of them looked at my entrance, their eyes widening when they saw my company.

"Bella" Andrew said in relief as he came over to me, wrapping my in a fatherly hug.

"Hey Andy" I said as he pulled away causing the room to erupt in laughter as his face turned sour.

I finally really looked at him and I was completely taken by surprise. His normally perfect clothes were wrinkled and rumpled as though he'd just slept in them. His face though was jarred and bags were prominent under his eyes suggesting he probably hadn't slept in a while. His walk had a tired look to it, as if he had just come back from a marathon.

"Andy, what's wrong? When was the last time you slept?" I asked accusingly.

"One day before you came, possibly two" he said as he rubbed his eyes vigorously.

"What! You're not a machine Andrew, you can't function constantly" I said.

"Things have just been a bit crazy around here Bella" he sighed. "Scott is gathering his forces and frankly I have no idea how he can have so many forces accumulated so quickly. Well not quickly but still, those are a lot of people . . . lots of people like us.

People that used to be kids whose life centered on getting a cookie or whose whole point of life was to stay awake during nap time in preschool" he said looking at me and laughing slightly before going serious. "I keep trying to find a way of how to harm the least amount of people but it's impossible" he said as he walked towards the general.

He was about to add something more but the general cut in.

"So Bella, who are you friends" Crout said his hand on his revolver.

Of course, this was a special, Guardian rifle coated with a casing of vampire skin to make it lethal to everything. I glared at his hand and when he noticed, he smiled sheepishly but made no move to remove the hand. Instead, he just looked at me and I could tell that he wasn't going to let anything happen until he was positive they could be trusted.

"Well, all of you probably already know all about the Cullens, because you all gossip like old women" I said and they frowned as my team snickered behind me.

After a second, Andrew shrugged. I swallowed my annoyance and continued.

"Well, these are some of my other friends. This is Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quill, Jared and Paul. They are part of the wolf pack which protects La Push" I said.

"Wait, _wolf_ pack, as in werewolves?" Quinn asked me, looked completely entrapped in my explanation.

"Yeah, they're technically shape shifters but they can only shift into a wolf and of course, when they please. Though, the one difference of course it that they're created to kill vampires" I said and Crout looked up, his interest now spiked "Against my better judgment, they have decided they want to fight in this war" I said.

Emmett coughed loudly behind me and I sighed dejectedly as I added:

"And the Cullens also want to fight with us. I've already told them they could all die but they obviously don't seem to care at all because here they are" I said, glaring at them.

Someone else coughed suggestively and this time it was Jasper. I debated just staying quiet but I knew he could get me back for it later so I grudgingly spoke up.

"Edward as you know is a mind reader so he can anticipate attacks and _'read_' people from over 3 miles away. Emmett's got extreme strength even by vampire standards. Alice can see the future and Jasper is an empath" I said and he made a slightly chocking sound in his throat.

I glared at him but he gave me that knowing look and I sighed, turning back to Andrew. I knew I had practically lost this battle.

"Jasper was also the commanding general of Maria's newborn army in the vampire wars of the south" I added.

I turned back to Andrew and didn't like what I was seeing. Crout eyes were wide and a smile was spreading on his lips. I could almost see the gears in his brain whirring away at this new idea. Both Quinn and Andrew watched him and soon, resolve began twinkling in their eyes.

"No!" I groaned dejectedly.


	26. You Don't Understand

Chapter 26:

You Don't Understand

"Well, I for one think that is a good idea" Crout said. "Strategically, it's a very good advantage, especially you . . . Jasper is it? Having that knowledge from those wars could in very handy. You could teach the guardians in charge of containing the vampire forces a lot of things I could bet" Quinn said.

"Wait, you assign people groups of other people to fight?" Sam asked.

"Not really" Andrew asked. "Doing that would prove strategically stupid. What we do is we assign a certain number of people who will concentrate only on taking out for example, the wolves.

Guardians are very dangerous, especially when we're angry, and I'm will to bet those prisoners as pretty angry. So, Guardians alone are already dangerous enough, having wolves and vampires just make it worse so we try to take them all out in the beginning" Andrew told Sam who nodded.

"They may not help us very much in numbers but they have strategy and insight that could be helpful to us" Crout said and Andrew and Quinn nodded.

I could already see their decision.

I growled loudly in defeat before tuning on my heel and stomping out of the room. I put my shield up on the doors so no one could follow me out. I was normally not one for tantrums but seriously, what did they not understand about mates and suicide mission?

I for one think they're both pretty self-explanatory. It's not that I don't think they're strong enough, it's just that I've seen too many vampires and wolves fall under our power. They may be strong but we we're _created _just for that.

We we're created to watch over everything mythical and keep everyone in check. We were made to be able to beat them, to kill them. I stomped angrily into my room, slamming the door hard enough that the frame vibrated slightly.

I wasn't really that angry but the anger was better than facing the pain and desperation so I just continued in my anger, because I knew that if I faced what I really felt, I would have another breakdown, and that could not happen.

I realized I was already in my fighting clothes so I just strapped on my gear. Then I headed into my closet to add all the gadgets, they were sometimes the best part of all this. I slipped the super computer contact lenses into my eyes, blinking rapidly as they adjusted.

I felt a small shock as the lenses connected with my brain and then with the rest of my body. I smiled. The lenses were pretty cool. One, they were like my laptop. I could open up all of my files and search the internet.

I would just think it and then my lenses would interpret my brain signal and do it. I could also see all my body levels, functions and stamina. Another setting could let me see any maps I wanted, where any person is in that map and then pinpoint different strategies.

In short, it was a super computer and a government satellite put together into one lens. I didn't really need them right now and they might be annoying so I switched them off. I put in both my earpieces, pushing them in tightly.

They connected me to Andrew, all the leaders of every team and agency and the central defensive room. They could also act as ear plugs in extreme cases but, they also served as a portable IPod, which was what I needed now.

I strapped Sebastian's gadget glove on my hand, placing it under my energy bracelet. I put on a couple more gadgets before finally closing up my closet. I re-did my ponytail, tightening it before leaving my room.

I could vaguely feel them pushing against my shield to try to get out so I shut it down just as I walked into the simulation room. The simulation room was another one of those awesome things in Aborlorn.

When you first walked in, it just looks like a big, empty white room with a black floor. The only thing in there is a fingerprint scanner and a screen. There is a back door that leads to the balcony where we have a small table, and a swinging chair with an amazing view of all of Aborlorn but it's completely invisible to the human eye. I closed the door, clicking the lock. I placed my index finger on the scanner and the screen lit up.

"Welcome back Bella!" it chimed and I smile. "What simulation would you like this time?" it asks as my profile pops up on the screen.

You see, the simulation room is exactly that, a simulation room. You select a pre-made simulation or you can pick one you've already made or just a random one. Once you click it, the whole room transforms completely.

The screen sends a message to your contacts about which simulation you're doing and it will activate it. For example, the simulation could be food scavenger in a desert. The floor will become wavy and sand will appear and swirl around.

The walls will transform into a desert scene and the temperature will rise to the set number. IN a way, it's as if you've been teleported to a desert. It's completely realistic, if you were in a desert simulation room and then you walked out into a real desert, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Your contacts are set to the simulations o you don't see the room; you see the desert around you. IF you run, the floor will move, like a tread mill you could run miles in the desert and only move a tile across the floor but you'd never know it.

If you run and rest in the shade behind a rock, the floor will create the rock and then adjust it to the simulation. It's a very complex machine but very, very fun to play with. Right now, I was pissed off so I needed a simulation to help me burn of some steam.

"Guardian battle simulation level 10, include vampires, werewolves and guardians, random" I told the computer.

"Creating simulation" It said and everything black out for a second.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a battlefield. It seemed to be the Terra Plain out in the East. A full battle was raging completely before my eyes. That's about all I registered before I jumped into the battle.

The walls were created so they absorbed my energy blast so I could hurl and energy ball but nothing would happen to the room. If I threw a dagger and hit a tree, the room would create a tree to have my dagger impaled into so I had to pull it out.

The room, powered by harvesting some weird Guardian energy that I had no idea how it worked or what it was, practically just teleported somewhere else. Either way, it was working.

I was fighting like crazy and I could feel the rage spilling out of me like waves. I could also begin to feel the desperation and the pain working its way through my body so I worked harder.

I felt my muscles begin to fall back into their rhythmic of straining tight to avoid strains and make them last longer. My fighting instincts became alert again and for once since I had gone to Forks, I fought like the true Guardian I was.

A holographic energy ball hit me in the back and my stamina dropped as I jerked forward. I whirled around, decapitating my assailant with a quick hurl of my dagger. I continued fighting for about 30 minutes before somebody opened the door, interrupting the illusion.

The illusion dispersed immediately, like dust in the wind. I growled as I hurled a dagger at the door. I already knew who it was and I didn't want to talk to him. I heard a _clang_ as the dagger was shot aside by another dagger.

I growled again as I sat down. My contacts, having felt my exhaustion, sent a signal to the room and formed it into the workout room. I currently had sweat pouring down every inch of my body so I grabbed one of the towels from the rack the room had created and wiped my face and my neck off.

A small cube popped out of the towel rack and I smiled as I squished it. The white mist enveloped me, spreading the fragrance of my favorite strawberry shampoo around me. The bath cube cleaned off all the sweat off of my body and in seconds, I was just as clean as I had been when I put my gear on a couple of hours ago after my shower.

I hadn't had such a good workout in a while, it felt good to be able to work out again without thinking that Scott is about to kill me. I grabbed one of the water bottles and took a long swig before turning angrily towards him.

"What do you want" I spat as I impaled another one of my daggers on the wood bench.

"Can we talk?" He asked but I just turned away, walking out onto the balcony as I took another sip of water.

The moon was shining brightly, illuminating the city in a soft, silvery glow. The city though, was completely opposite, everyone preparing for the war. Thinking of that shattered my couple seconds of peace and I sighed angrily as I sat down on the swinging chair.

"Bella please" he said as he walked out and joined me on the chair.

"I don't know what you want to talk about, I have nothing to say to you" I said as I took a sip of water.

"Bella . . ." he trailed off, his voice sad. "I know how much this may hurt you but they can really help us—" he said but I cut him off with my explosion.

"No you don't!" I yelled at him as I jumped up. "You don't know what it feels like because you never mated like me. You have no idea what it feels like. I've been fighting wolves and vampire my whole life! I know how helpless they are when we come.

They may put up a fight but we _always_ win, it's what we were made to do. Now how can you intend I let my mate and his family go out and fight with us? Do you know how vulnerable they are, how easily they can get hurt?" I yelled, my voice cracking

"Can you even begin to understand? Just like with the wolves, my new friends. If a Guardian wanted to, they could take them all out easily! What were we just talking about in the conference room?

How we would have, certain Guardians target the wolves and the vampires so we could disengage them quickly so we wouldn't have to worry about them when we are fighting Guardians! You see how easily they could just . . ." I trailed off, my anger completely gone.

All that I had left now was the pain and desperation that I had been trying to avoid. He got up silently and came over to me, not hesitating at all as he put his arms around me and brought me softly to his chest.

"I can't lose any of them . . . I can't lose him. It just . . . it kills me to think that if I send him . . . them . . . out to fight with us . . . they . . . he could . . . and it would be all my fault" I sobbed loudly into his shoulder. "I can't do it Andy, I just can't"

"I know Bella, I know" he said as he sat back on the rocking chair, still holding me.

He stroked my hair softly as he rocked as back and forth. Right now, he was the father I needed to support me as I fell apart. Eventually, my body calmed down but I didn't move, it had been a long time since I spent time alone with Andrew, well, pleasant time alone. I thought back to our 'talk' a couple nights ago about Edward and my face immediately burned up.

"Bella?" he chuckled, looking at me.

"It's nothing" I muttered as I hoped off his lap but then curled up next to him.

He chuckle das he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I have a feeling I know who it's about" he said as he created an illusion of Edward standing in front of us.

I rolled my eyes as I passed my hand through it, dissolving it, but didn't deny it.

"I knew it!" he said, suddenly morphing into that annoying best friend that wants to know everything about who you like.

I sighed, giving in. "I was thinking how we hadn't really spent any time together before right now except in that little 'talk' we had which, might I add, was mortifying" I said as I ducked my head, my blush coming up again.

Andrew laughed deeply, his whole body shaking.

"You should've seen your face" he chortled and I looked up to glared at him which just made him laugh harder. "You should've just told me in the beginning" he said, his laughter dying down slightly. "No, but seriously, have you figured out why all the changes happened?" he said as he played with one of my bronze highlights.

"No . . . I mean, it's never happened before, like, _ever_. I don't know why we're special" I said as I looked up at the moon.

"Who knows, you've always been special" Andrew said. "Now come on, they need to get started with their training" Andrew said as he stood, pulling me up with him. "Now, before you say anything, I know, but we'll train them hard and have Guardians assigned with them to protect them and look out for them" he said and I opened my mouth to argue but he clamped his hand over my mouth, successfully cutting me off.

"If none of those reasons work for you, think of the main one. If you love Edward as much as I think you do, put yourself in his shoes. What if he had to go off and fight this dangerous war and you couldn't come. You could only sit at home, praying that he comes back alive. Would you be able to do that?" he asked, already knowing my answer before I said it.

"No" I muttered as I finally realized what it would be like for him. "I would never in my life be able to, I would do anything in my power to try to go with him" I said as what I was saying really hit me.

"See? Now do you understand?" he asked and I nodded.

I still hated the idea but I realized I couldn't really do anything about it.

"Good Bella" he said, patting my head. "Now come on, we have to start getting them ready. On the bright side, you're their _drill sergeant_" he chuckled. "All power to you"

I rubbed my hands as I laughed evilly in anticipation which made him laugh at me. We walked back into the simulation room, which now looked like an ordinary workout room, and headed out the front door which leads to the hallway.

"Where . . ." I trailed off and he pointed toward the conference room.

When we arrived, everybody was tense. Crout and Quinn were talking intently with my team as they bent over the maps they had been reviewing before. The wolves and the Cullens were both tense but waiting patiently, on opposite sides of the room I may add. The only person really moving was Edward as he paced back and forth in front of the table. When we arrived again, everyone's heads snapped up.

"Bella!" Edward said in relief and I suddenly found myself in his arms, his face buried in my hair.

I held him as he clung to me, whispering _'I'm sorry' _and _'I love you' _in my ear.

"Edward, its fine, don't be sorry" I said as I pulled back. I glanced at Andrew before adding. "If it were me . . . if I was where you were, I'd do the same thing. You wouldn't be going anywhere without me" I said and he laughed slightly as he pressed his lips softly to mine.

"You're by far the most amazing creature I've ever met" he murmured as he pulled back.

"I love you" I whispered to him before turning back to the Cullens and the wolves. "Okay, who's ready to gear up?" I asked and they all stood excitedly. "Now Carlisle and Esme, I was wondering if you guys wanted to help in the medical area.

They help the injured and the exhausted get strong again to fight. I mean, you guys can fight with us but I just thought that might be something that appealed to you more" I said and they both nodded eagerly. "Okay, either way, we need to get you all suited up. Come on" I said as I walked out of the conference room with Edward.

They followed right after me, walked just a couple steps behind. My team followed behind them, smirking slightly, no doubt already thinking of ways how to torture them. I smiled . . . that was _my _job. I pressed my finger against my earpiece, activating it and I also activated my contacts. I brought up the castle map, searching for Clary.

"Oh good, she hasn't left yet" I murmured as I walked through the halls. "Clary?" I called through my earpiece. "Earth to Clary!" I called.

Everyone except my team looked at me like I had gone insane.

"Bella! Hi!" she answered.

"Hey, I've got a big load coming to you" I said and she scoffed.

"They been saying that all week and I get like four people" she said.

"How about thirteen?" I asked and could almost see as her eyes widened. "Seven vampires and five wolves" I said. "They all need to be fitted . . . for _everything"_ I said and she squealed loudly.

"YES! Finally! Okay hurry up, come on HURRY!" she yelled and I rolled my eyes as I turned off the earpiece.

"She is excited" I said as we walked.

"Nah, really?" Ben said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Edward's hand.

"Okay guys, I'm going to warm you now" I said, turning slightly back to the Cullens and the Pack. "Everything—"

"No Bella! Come on, I want it to be a surprise!" Sebastian said.

_'You just want to see their faces' _I thought to him.

_'Well Duh!'_ he answered and Edward turned worriedly towards me.

"It's nothing, relax" I told him. "Now, as I was saying—"

"Bella!" I heard Clary yell and suddenly, her arms were around me.

"I haven't seen you in _forever_" she complained as she pulled back.

"Oh, Clary, these are the Cullens and the pack" I said motioning back.

"And this is Edward" she said suggestively and I sighed.

Of course she knew, everyone _had_ to know.

"Oh, this is going to be fun" she said. "Have you told them?"

"No, I'm going to but—"

"No! Don't tell them. Okay guys, let's go get you fitted" she said smirking evilly.

"Uh . . . Bella . . . " Jake trailed off behind me.

"Just relax, it's nothing bad. You'll be fine" I said and Clary nodded.

"Okay, here we are!" she said as she pushed open to ornately decorated wooden doors.

Inside, it was like a huge ballroom with the towering support pillars and glass back wall. It was sort of separated into 5 parts. To the far left was the fitting area. After that came the actually suiting up area. In the center, was the design studio. To the right, the whole rest of the room was dedicated to gadgets. A small door located in the middle of that section led to the weapons room next door. After giving them a minute to ogle, Clary, while smirking widely at me, spoke up.

"Okay guys, strip down" she said.

All the guys' mouths dropped as they looked at me, especially the wolves. My team was cracking up loudly behind me and I almost couldn't keep in my laugh.

"Clary" I said and she sighed.

"Fine, ruin my fun. Each of you goes to one of the stalls. Place your finger on the scanner and type in your name. Then, go in, lock the door and strip" she said and they all ran off towards the stalls.

"They were absolutely mortified, for a second, I though Nick might've petrified them" Sara giggled and I rolled my eyes as I watched the stalls anxiously.

I already knew what came next.

"What the F**!" I heard Jacob yelled followed by very similar exclamations and screams.

"Guys, just relax, we all had to go through this" I called.

After you've stripped down completely, a small mist pours down on you and then this big glob of scanners, which resemble slime, get plopped on your body and begin covering _every_ part of your body. Once you're covered, it freezes completely, but only for a short amount of time so as not to cause any damage.

"Holy sh*t . . . my bal—" but Jake was cut off by the boys laughing loudly behind me.


	27. Let the Training Commence

Chapter 27:

Let the Training Commence

"Guys" I muttered, smacking Ben, which was the closest one. "Just relax! It'll be over soon!" I called towards the stalls and got grunts and sequels in response.

"This is the best part of the whole job" Clary said, smirking brightly making me roll my eyes.

The whole fitting process was definitely one of those more uncomfortable things in life.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, probably much to you delights, the slime is slowly dissolving" Clary said, shooting me a smile. "Once it completely dissolves, keep still as the biometric sensors scan you.

They will need to take a couple samples too so please, don't destroy the equipment. Once you're all set, the back wall will open. You'll get your . . . necessary clothes and then, once you have them on, come out se we can get you all geared up" she called.

It was a couple more minutes before the doors began to open. Every single door opened, at the exact same time . . . weird. Everyone walked out and even I had to laugh a bit. All the boys on my team began whistling loudly, adding to their discomfort.

The boys were in the special jet black boxers while the girls were in black panties and bras. The girls seemed unaffected but most of the boys looked extremely uncomfortable. When I saw Edward though, my mind went completely blank.

All I could think was that he should definitely be an underwear model; I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. His perfectly toned abs dipped in a V that led to his boxers. With his perfectly muscled arms and legs and his disheveled hair . . . oh my god!

Edward caught my eye and, though still a bit uncomfortable, managed to shoot me one of his signatures half smiles. I began having some very inappropriate thoughts at that moment. Jasper eyed me and when I saw him, he tapped his forehead, making me blush bright read.

"Someone's checking out the merchandise" Clary whispered to me and I blushed brightly as I smacked her arm, very much away that every vampire and wolf in the room probably heard that comment.

"Okay guys, time to get suited up" Clary called, still laughing, as she led all of us over to the suiting area.

It really was like this huge closet but you didn't walk in and pick out an outfit. A machine, using the info it got from the fitting area, picks out the perfect size out fits for you, made exactly for your body type. There was already a big pile of stack clothes there when we arrived. It all contained a small tag, naming who it belong to.

"Okay, Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett . . . " she said as she tossed them their clothes.

The boys grabbed at the clothes eagerly, desperate to cover themselves. The clothes were long black cargo pants with a tight, plain black long-sleeved shirt, a black vest, and a black Jacket.

Of course, none of these clothes was normal, made of special material but it looked plain enough. The only difference between the outfits was a small armband marking what they were. The wolves' outfits had a black armband, signaling they were regular soldiers but with a blue stripe which showed they were also shape-shifters.

The Cullen's was the same except there had a yellow stripe. Carlisle's and Esme's though, instead of having a black armband, had a red and white stripped one with a black cross in the middle. That was pretty self-explanatory; medics. Once everyone got their basic clothes, Clary began passing out the boots.

"This is all so simple . . . if I just had some glitter" Alice muttered and I laughed.

"Having fun?" I asked Edward as he slipped the boots on.

"Oh hell yeah, this is all awesome! When do we get all the deadly gadget stuff?" Emmett answered and I rolled my eyes as I took Edward's hand.

He looked down at me and smiled. It was going to take while to get the underwear image out of my head.

"Okay guys, in this next section, you all have to be very careful or you'll set of something on accident and explode" Clary said cheerfully once everyone had been more or less suited up.

She flipped a switch and the whole right wall illuminated suddenly, showing off all the gadgets. Clary walked over to the contact section and typed in a pass code of the keypad. There was a small ding and a drawer popped out

"First up contacts. They've all been designed specifically for each person so make sure you grab yours" Clary said as she held out the drawer. In side were little metal tubes, contacting them.

"Do you always have these?" Jake asked as she grabbed his and she nodded.

"They're all set up and maintained here, all they need to be activated is someone's DNA" she said as everyone else grabbed theirs. "Well . . . put them on!" she said and they quickly put them in. They all flinched slightly as the contacts connected and then came the awe.

"Oh my god!"

"How is this possible?"

"Hey can I see my house?"

"Awesome"

"Incredible"

I smiled at their words and thoughts. This part truly was one of the coolest but also dangerous. There was a small problem . . . if you didn't really know how to use it; it could literally drive you insane.

"Okay guys, you can explore _later_ when you're being _supervised_ and _instructed_" I said and they groaned but stopped . . . well, almost. "Emmet"

"Fine" he muttered, focusing again on what was really here.

"Wow. Okay, so now the earpieces" Clary said, once again typing a number and holding out a box.

They grabbed theirs and pushed them tightly in their ears.

"Okay, that's it" she said as she caught sight of their eager faces

"WHAT?" Emmett yelled, pretty much expressing everyone's thoughts.

"As a beginner, that's all you get" I said, answering for Clary. "As you take your courses in the next few days, your captains may recommend you for more gadgets depending on your strengths and weakness but until then, this is it" I said.

"But—" Alice began.

"You have to take lessons on how to fight and have to listen and do everything you are told without complaining, is that slightly familiar?" I asked her and she fell silent. "Seriously guys, it'll only be a few days, please, for me" I said and they finally nodded.

"So, as for weapons" I said, leaning down to grab the box Clary had just brought in from the weapons room. "You each get two normal daggers. Once again, after your classes, you may get more" I said as I handed them out.

They were simple daggers, a silver blade with a black hilt; standard. Once everyone got one, I stepped back to look at them. Suddenly, they didn't look like my friends and close family, they looked like a team. Maybe this plan wasn't as hopeless as I thought . . . maybe . . .

"There, I'm a miracle worker" Clary said. "You came in vampire and wolves and will come out soldiers" Clary said as she directed them to the mirrors.

I came up behind Edward as he was looking at himself. I had to admit, he did look incredibly hot and gorgeous in that soldier outfit. I wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head between his shoulder blades.

"That won't do" he murmured as he turned so he could wrap his arms around my torso and place his lips on mine.

"You know, you look way to sexy in that outfit for your own good" I murmured against his lips.

"Get a room!" Jasper called and I rolled my eyes but pulled away. "Okay guys, it's just before dawn" I said as I peered out the window. "So that means you guys have to start training. First though, let me show you where you'll be staying" I said and they all nodded eagerly.

"I'll see you soon" I said as I embraced Clary.

"Hopefully not too soon" she said and I nodded as I gave her one last hug before leaving.

The next time we saw each other would be in battle.

I walked them through the hallways, steering them towards the residential area. We began passing more and more Guardians but none of them stopped anymore. Either because they already knew everything or, most likely, they didn't see introducing vampires and wolves anymore, they saw fellow soldiers that are going to fight with them.

"Okay, guys, I'll try to be around as much as possible but chances are that they'll have me training somewhere or with battle strategy and you'll be busy anyway. The point is, try to not irritate too many people okay, remember that most of these people can pin you down quite easily" I said and they rolled their eyes but nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell her" Emily said into her earpiece.

"What was that about?" I ask her.

"Andrew wanted to know how thing were going and also to tell me to tell you that they're" she said, motioning to the wolves and the Cullens. "Team 1b" she said and I nodded.

"Now at least I know which rooms"

"What does she mean 1b?" Carlisle asked his curiosity bright as always.

Well, in a war, Captains are assigned to lead sections, which are a combination of normally 10 to 20 teams. For example, let's say Emily is captain and she gets assigned section 5. So, in her section, she will have let's say, 15 teams.

To be able to address a specific team, they're all assigned a name. They're all team 5 because of their section but they're also assigned a letter to indicate their team number. So there is like a team 5a, 5b, 5c, 5d and so on" I explained and he nodded.

I lead them through the hallways until we arrived at the doors marked 1b

"Okay guys, this is it" I said. "Each door should already have your name on it to know it's yours. They should also have been set up to slightly accommodate you. For example, they all have a bathroom and a bedroom and all that but the Cullen's room don't have kitchens but yours do" I said, motioning to the wolves. "Okay, so let's go" I said, turning away.

"We don't go in?" they asked.

"No, you guys need to get to training or you're going to be late" I said and they groaned as they trudged after me.

"How will we even find our way back?" asked Embry.

"In one of the classes you'll take today, they'll teach you how to use the contacts to find your way back." I said as I headed out into the training field in the east wing of the castle.

In this time of war, it would normally be filled with people training but we got it cleared out so that the Cullens and the wolves could practice intently and concentrate fully.

"Who's going to be our trainer?" Edward asked.

"Well, it isn't just one person. Andrew complied a group of people to train you in every field you'll need" I said. "There will be a medic there that will take you and Esme to the hospital and begin teaching you how to identify and treat various wounds" I tell Carlisle and he nods. "As to everyone else, they will teach you combat mostly but also strategy and from there, trust me, you'll be busy enough." I said as I laced my finger through his.

We walked onto the field and only seconds later, the trainers appeared. I let go of Edward and ran up to hug old friends that had been off on missions and just plain friends that I hadn't seen in a while. All of them already know everything so when I finished hugging all of them, they said:

"So this is the famous Edward Cullen" causing me to blush.

"Yes, and this is his family and the wolf pack" I answer, introducing them.

"Yes we know, they say they think they are better, we shall see" One of my friends says and excitement ripples through the trainers.

"Guys, seriously, don't kill them" I plead and they roll their eyes but nod. "And seriously teach them. Andrew wants them fighting but I can't have them out there knowing how easily the can . . . someone can . . . "I don't finish my sentence but they already understand.

"We'll do our best Bells . . . while still having _some_ fun" she adds deviously. "Now get going, Andrew is looking for you" she says and I nod as I turn to everyone.

"Guys, really work hard and try to learn this stuff, it'll help you a lot. Besides, I'm pretty sure you'll find it cool anyways. I'll meet up with you guys for dinner in the hall at 7 okay?" I ask and they nod.

"I'll miss you" Edward murmurs as he hugs me tightly.

"I'll miss you more" I counter but he silences the rest of my argument with a mind-erasing, heartbeat accelerating kiss. "I'll see you tonight" I whisper, slightly dizzy, as he pulls back.

"Okay lovebirds, split it up" Emily says and I stick my tongue out at her but follow her out with my team.

Something suddenly occurs to me belatedly.

"If the Cullens and the wolves are team 1b, whose team 1a?" I asked her.

"Us" she said, motioning to my team.

"Who's our captain?" I asked and she looked at me as if I had just asked the dumbest question in the whole world.

"You of course! Who else do you think he would assign to lead his number 1 team?" Emily said and I gasper

"Me?" I asked as I stopped.

He chose me to lead a whole section? The best section there is . . .

"Yeah, you, who else. You're like one of the best Guardians ever. Besides, he has a soft spot for you, you know that, he loves you like his own daughter and don't even try to deny it. So he needs you to meet him in the situation room with all the other captains as things start getting settled out" she said and I nodded.

I'll see you guys tonight" I said as I waved.

They waved back before disappearing to their training camps. I turned on my heel, spinning towards the situation room. When I walked in, everyone was already so they all turned to me, making me, of course, and blush.

"There is our love sick captain" Andrew teased and I glared at him before taking my spot. "How are they?" he asked and I shrugged.

"My team found the fitting hilarious" I said and small chuckles emanated from around the room. "But everything went well. I left them with the trainers you gathered. I hope they honestly don't kill them, neither physically or mentally" I said, eyeing Andrew.

"No, I told them to train them hard but not too hard, they'll be fine" he said waving away my concern. "Okay guys, everyone get to work! We've got a lot to do here!" he said.

Suddenly, everyone snapped to their work and the situation room became a bustle of activity. The camera scouts were brought up in the glow globes and I immediately went over to them. Camera scouts were little Guardian inventions, they were cameras but they could reform and blend into their surroundings so they were _practically_ invisible.

The glow globes were just like a TV really but in sphere form and they provided a 360° and 3D view. I stretched my hand out and the purple one floated over. Another little gadget thing of ours. I sat back down and expanded the sphere. Immediately, it became clear, like water and it was like I was transported over. My camera scout had somehow managed to get into Scott's camp.

"No way, yours got in!" Quinn said as he came up behind me.

"This is what time and patience building them achieves" I shot back.

"No, this is what having connection to every important person in the world gets you" he said and I laughed as he sat down.

We spent the next few hours guiding my scout around the camp and watching older feeds. Frequently, I would request other feeds or stats but my scout was really the best one to use. Using all the supplies, we manage to get a rough but accurate layout of how Scott's camp is arranged.

"I have no idea how we managed this" Quinn said as we brought it up for everyone to see and begin to use.

"Neither do I" I said.

My eyes quickly darted to the clock and I realized it was almost dinner time. I also realized that I skipped lunch and my stomach was finally alerting me to that fact.

"Hey, I'm going to get a bite to eat with them" I told Andrew.

"Don't come back, just relax. You've done enough today" he said.

I went to argue but with one look, I realized he wouldn't budge so I just nodded, grabbed my stuff, and headed out to the training field. I walked out just as Emmett was flying back. He slammed into me head on and we both hit the grass hard enough to leave a dent. I had luckily thrown my shield up so I wasn't smashed into a Bella pancake but I could still promise some serious bruises.

"No fair!" he yelled from onto of me. "That's cheating!"

"Emmett" I groaned from under him. "Get off please"

"Bella?" he asked alarmed and was up in a second. "Bella!" he yelled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

In seconds, we were surrounded by everyone.

"Ugh, I feel a serious headache coming on" I said as I tried to get the grass and dirt off of me.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he took my into his arms, inspecting me thoroughly.

"I don't know, one second I was fine and the next, Emmett slammed into me" I said, looking accusingly at the trainers who just smiled innocently.

"We were just teaching them how to combat and avoid energy balls" they answered.

Suddenly, I thought, if this is how bad Emmett is . . .

I looked at everyone and realized they looked like they had just walked through a twister. Though no one had any broken anything, their clothes said enough. They were all torn up and completely filthy. Their hair was just as crazy and I realized most of them were panting; even the vampires; Alice and Rosalie were practically lying on the ground.

"Guys! I thought I said not to kill them!" I complained.

"Hey, they are perfectly alive. Besides, they said they were really good so we thought they were serious"

"They're good at fighting people without having daggers or fireballs or energy balls hurling at them" I shot back.

"Well, they didn't say that"

I glared at them but at the same time rolled my eyes.

"Well, almost everyone sucked, Edward here was the only actual decent one" they said.

I turned to see a practically spotless Edward.

"I told you I was a quick learner" he whispered in my ear making me smile widely.

"Well, you guys all look beat so how about we go eat?" I suggested.

"YES! FOOD!" the wolves said as they scrambled into the castle.

I rolled my eyes but hand in hand with Edward, followed behind them.


	28. And So It Begins

Chapter 29:

And So It Begins

When we finally made it to the situation room, we were barely able to even squeeze in. Everyone was running around like ants trying to get all the equipment packed up to take out. Finally we found Andrew with Quinn and Crout, all three of them surrounding my laptop.

"Andrew" I called and he turned around immediately.

"Okay, gather around because I don't want to really say this too loud" he said and we all surrounded the table. "Now, a couple of the teams already set off and are striking up the camps at strategic points about some 5 miles in front of the city.

That's as far as we can go without being detected for a while. Now, the rest of the teams are being assigned different sections of the armies. We're all splitting up into 3 groups to take on the 3 armies coming in. With your scout, we have located Scott and he seems to be coming in with the first group, the one that's going to try to assault us through the front of Aborlorn.

He's also sticking closely to Charles and a couple other strong people. I assume they're protecting him and also controlling the army. This is where you guys come in. Bella, I want you to focus only on Scott and getting to him. Just him, no one else, do you hear me" He said.

"Of course" _not'_ I added mentally.

"I'm serious Isabella" he said.

"What, I said of course" I said, slightly crossing my fingers.

There was no way that if someone were in trouble, I wouldn't help him or her.

"I know that look on your face, when you add an extra thought that cancels out what you just said" he said and I had to laugh which gave me away. "I want you focusing only on Scott. Emily, Sara, all of you, your job is to try to take down Charles and all of Scott's closer operatives" he said and they nodded.

"Of course, at the same time, keep all the others off of Bella while she fights Scott. Finally, you guys" he said turning to the pack and the Cullens. "Carlisle and Esme, when they leave, you guys head to the medical wing and they'll set you guys up as first responders" he told them and they nodded.

"As for the rest of you guys, your job is also simple, in a way" he said. "Cullens, I want you guys to focus on keeping Guardians occupied or of course, take them out but keep them away from Bella and her team" he said and they nodded.

"Wolves, yours is a similar task too but, it would also be very helpful if you began taking out as many vampires as you could. I know you have experience in that area and also enjoy it" he said and they nodded.

"Okay, that's pretty much it. Head out quickly because I want you to run a quick sweep of our camp" he said and we all nodded and began heading out. "Wait, Bella, can I talk to you for a second" he said.

"Uh, yeah. Emily, take them outside and show them the quick layout of the camp. I'll be there soon" I called and she nodded, leading them all out . . . except Edward who refused to leave my side. "Go, I'll be okay. I'm just going to talk to him for a second" I said.

He looked at me for a second but finally nodded and gave my hand a squeeze before he left. Andrew led me out of the situation room and into a small library located a few doors down.

"Bella" he said, turning me to face him. "You have to promise me you'll be careful" he said and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes but he knew me too well.

"Go ahead, roll your eyes, I know you want to" he said and I did, making him laugh slightly. "Okay, now that you got that out; I'm serious" he said. "These last few encounters with Scott haven't ended to well for you and I don't want anything happening to you" he said and I cringed slightly at the reminder. "Please Bella, try not to be too reckless, I won't be there to make sure you keep your head on straight" he said.

I nodded but then suddenly stopped.

"Wait, what? You're not coming?" I said my voice cracking.

"No, I'm going to be monitoring you guys from here through your vitals and all that" he said and I frowned.

He _never _stayed behind.

_"_I just thought I could be of more use here, but please _be_ careful, he's very dangerous" Andrew said and I nodded. "Now, can't forget this" he said, holding up a gold chain with the Royal Guardian Crest hanging on it. "You are our princess" he said as he helped me put it on.

"Thank you" I whispered, fingering the crest.

"Why, it's yours" he asked and I once again rolled my eyes but also pulled him in for a hug.

He really had become my dad over the years.

"Be safe" he whispered, kissing me once on the forehead before heading back out to the situation room.

I nodded even though he wouldn't see me as I headed out to meet my team.

"Ready?" I asked as I came out and they nodded.

"Okay Sebastian, take them over" I said.

"You're not coming?" Edward asked before Sebastian could.

"Yeah but I'm going to fly over. That way I can do a quick sweep of the land to see and advantages and maybe I can catch a glimpse of something else" I said and he nodded sadly.

"Okay, you first, we have to make sure you don't fall out of the sky or something" Ben said and I stuck my tongue out at him but didn't argue.

I relaxed my body and closed my eyes, focusing on the Spine-Tailed Swift. I felt a sudden sensation of falling and flailed for a second before I opened my eyes and realized I was floating in the air. It'd been a while since I'd turn into a flying animal and I was a bit out of practice.

"Whoa there Bells, I think you just tripped on air" Nick called up and they laughed.

I dove down angrily and was next to nick almost immediately. There were perks to being the fastest bird in the world. I quickly pecked his head, hard, about 10 times before flying out of his reach.

"Nice one Bella!" Emily called up as Nick rubbed his head.

I smiled internally as I took off. I flapped my wings as quick as I could and quickly began gaining speed.

'_You getting this Andrew?'_ I thought mentally.

"Yeah, we'll record it for later" he said through my earpiece. "And watch that beak missy, Nick has a serious headache right now" Andrew said but his voice was amused.

I laughed internally as I spiraled through the sky. I flew around the field, circling Aborlorn a couple times before running a sweep further out. There were a lot of woods to one side but another side was pretty bare which didn't really help during a battle.

After a couple of hours, I headed out to the main camp. The tents were huge, made of the same camouflage material as our suits so the blended in with the environment. The camouflage could be turned on or off but if you knew what to look for, you could still see them even in camouflage mode.

There were hundreds of tents circling the main tents which is where all the equipment, the infirmary and our tents are located. I ran a couple sweeps around our camp, checking the protection.

The forest gave us good blockage but also gave a lot of shelter to the enemy as well. I made about 3 sweeps before I flew into the infirmary. Maddie, Carlisle, Esme, and a few other doctors were setting everything up. I scared the hell out of Maddie when I flew straight towards her and suddenly transformed back.

"Amazing" Carlisle murmured when I changed but Maddie didn't find it that amazing.

"Bella" she growled, swatting at me with a pillow "You nearly gave me a heart-attack" she scowled and I could help the laughter that overcame me.

"I need some ice for Nick because he was not being very nice so I gave him a couple hard pecks and now the baby has a headache" I said and Maddie laughed as she handed me an ice bag and a couple of aspirin.

"Thanks" I said as I headed over to our tent.

It was really one big tent split into smaller bed areas and a small living room type space. When I neared the tent, Edward immediately came out, taking me into his arms.

"Where were you? I thought you were only going to be gone for a little while, it's been hours" he said, his eyes worried.

"I just ran a couple extra sweeps, I'm sorry I worried you" I said as I buried my head in his chest.

"That's what I told him but no, he just kept trying to practically yank his hair out" Emily teased him and I laughed softly as we both walked into the tent.

Everyone was sitting around Sebastian's laptop talking softly, well, everyone but Nick who was refusing to talk to anyone.

"Oh, look who's finally back" he grumbled.

"Here you go you big baby" I said as I tossed him the ice and the Aspirin. "Andrew already told me you have a bad headache so don't deny it" I said but he just ignored me, pushing the stuff aside.

I rolled my eyes but went over to him and put the ice pack on the red bump on his head.

"I can't have something _more_ wrong with your head" I teased him lightly and even though he tried not to, he ended up laughing and took the Aspirin.

"Andrew told us to just relax and try to get some sleep because we're going to need it. He said the rest of the Guardians will be here in the next couple of hours and he'll raise the alarm when they get somewhat close" Emily said and I nodded.

"He also specifically said, 'Make sure Bella gets some sleep, even if you have to tie her down, she hasn't slept in three days and she's not a machine'" she added and everyone in the tent laugh while I fumed.

So what if I hadn't slept in 3 days, I had things I had to do and there was just so little time!

"Go on Bella, off to sleep!" Emily said.

"I'm not even tired, it's fine, I rested while I was flying" I lied.

_"That's not true, I was with you . . . hypothetically, the whole time" _Andrew said through our earpieces and I huffed angrily.

"Go on" Emily said.

They all looked at me but I just stood there stubbornly.

"Okay, Have it your way" Emily said, taking out a rope and a syringe.

I immediate knew it would knock me out for hours.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said as I looked at her.

Andrew had obviously given that to her. Traitor.

"Try me" she said and I looked at her seriously for a second before I sighed and gave in.

"Come on" I said to Edward, taking his hand and leaving their laughs.

I led him over to my 'bed', dropping my bag next to it. I wouldn't sleep but I would relax, which had to be good enough.

"I feel like I'm never spending time with you anymore" I whined softly as I kicked off my boots and slid in. "I'm sorry" I murmured.

Edward slid in next to me wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me into his chest.

"I know you're busy and it's fine" he said, his cool, delicious breath fanning out into my face and tickling my ear. "Besides, I'm pretty content right now" he murmured and I smiled as I snuggled against him.

He began telling me in a soft voice about all his training days and all the ridiculous things that went on. All the while, he was rubbing soft circles in my back making my muscles slowly relax.

By the time I realized what he was doing, it was too late. He was too good and knew me way too well. My body was already too relaxed and my eyelids too heavy and in the next second, my eyes closed.

I slept dreamlessly, my body taking advantage of the sleep I had deprived it of. Of course though, I had to be woken up by a blow horn blasting in my ear.

"What!" I jumped up and in the process, slammed my head on Sebastian's. "Ugh! Headache!" I yelled. "I'm going to kill you Sebastian!" I yelled as I jumped doff my bed but he was already gone, his laugh echoing in the tent.

I turned back to see Edward watching me amusingly.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry" he chuckled.

"Well then I'm about to get real adorable" I muttered as I trudged back to the bed and fell back down, my eyes already beginning to close but I fought it.

Now that I had slept my body realized just how much sleep I had cheated it out of and now wanted it all back.

"Bella, you're exhausted, sleep a couple more hours" Edward begged.

"No, I'm fine little Mr. Make Me Fall Asleep" I said which caused him to chuckle.

"You're right, you are adorable" he said and I glowered at him for a second which just made him laugh harder and also made me laugh.

Suddenly though, an alarm blared through the camp, well, throughout earpieces.

"Ow" I muttered, trying to cover my ears but that just made the sound louder.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Jacob yelled all of them running out into the main room.

"Bella!" Gaby burst into the tent. "They're almost here, they're little more than half a mile away from the ambush point!" she yelled and I immediately jumped into action.

The ambush point was about 3 miles north of our camp to give us some retreat space. I clasped on my boots, fixed my hair, slung my backpack on, and checked all my daggers and everything before grabbing Edward's hand and running outside. The wolves and the remaining Cullens followed behind me.

The camp was in a commotion, all the captains yelling orders at they're groups and gathering them up to get into position.

_"Go to the High Tent Bella and get set up. I'll be monitoring so no stupid, irrational decisions"_ Andrew said through our earpieces and I almost rolled my eyes as I took off. In my haste, I bumped in head on with my team which was heading out.

"Come on, they've got a camp set up in a high up protected area a bit northeast of here that's good for finding people" Alexis said and, with my team in the lead, we took off running.

They took us up a hill and into the cover of a shelter that seemed to be made of trees and stone. Even with all the noise we made going up, I could still hear the sound of the war drum resonating from Scott's army. It took us about 20 minutes to get up there . . . the army had to be past the half way mile mark by now.

_"Okay Bella, you know how it is. Let the army crash with ours but locate the inner circle. They'll be cloaked and hiding__ and under high protection but you have to find them. Then, you team and the Cullens can take out all the protection and you go for Scott. Wolves stay close to Bella but also get rid of as many vampires as you can" _Andrew said through our earpieces and we nodded.

I began scanning the horizon and after a minute, I could make their forms out. They were all wearing the jet-black Guardian armor but with carious swirls that created Scott's insignia. The night helped cover them up but at the same time, the moonlight gave them away.

I looked back towards where our camp was located. The trees covered the camp well, and all the lights had been doused except for those in the infirmary and the control tent, but those tents were made of materials that didn't let light penetrate. All in all, it was pretty well protected.

"Here they come" Nick whispered and sure enough, the army was just a few feet away from the ambush point.

The next seconds were deadly silent on our side as the drum pounded away.

And then the battle began.

Guardians poured in from all around and began brutally attacking Scott's army. They were fazed for only a second before they surged back and began attacking us. With the both opponents equally matched, the battle quickly turned bloody on both sides. I hurled an energy ball at a wolf and it hit him just seconds before he caught one of our Guardians.

"Bella! Focus!" Andrew yelled into my ear and I tore my eyes away from the upscale battle and began looking towards the center of the army.

I spent hours just scanning the army, Andrew not letting me focus on anything else. At one point, the line of vampires ran at blinding speed into the battle and that's when the wolves took off.

My team fought from the ledge, launching all their attack as they tried to protect their fellow Guardians.

"Where are you" I muttered, throwing a large energy ball in frustration.

It hit a couple Guardians but instead of continuing or dissipating, the energy ball bounced right back at me. I quickly moved out of its way but kept my eyes glued to that spot. The guardians suddenly disappeared, as if they were a projection and suddenly there was a ripple in the air.

"Gotcha" I said as I kept my eyes trained on the spot where the ripple had appeared.

He was using a combination of a shield, a projector, and distorter. As much as I hated to admit it, he was a genius.

"I got him" I said louder and everyone's head snapped to mine. "Okay, he's using a shield to keep himself hidden and guardians but most of them are projections. Follow behind me and I'll try to penetrate the shield" I said and they all nodded.

"Be careful and stay by my team" I said to Edward pleadingly.

I kissed him once, passionately, and then _changed_ into a jaguar and launched myself off of the ledge and right at the shield. Being a shield myself I knew how one worked. Most people try to attack multiple times over a wide range of spots looking for a weak spot but the key is to launch the strongest attack you can on just one point of the shield, creating a huge strain on it and effectually popping it.

Just as I hit it, I _changed _into a vampire and created the strongest energy ball I could and shot it straight on the dead center of the shield. It popped immediately but with a huge explosion that sent my flying.

I twisted in the air, landing on my feet before sprinting back. Of course though, getting to Scott wasn't going to be that easy, I had to get past all of his bodyguards first. I got as close as I could before that t attack started.

I moved constantly, defending and then attacking, launching combo attacks of energy balls and daggers. This also made my opponent move constantly which was my goal. That way, whoever was shielding had no choice, either to shield me in with them or not shield their bodyguards which could work against my advantage.


	29. Burn

Chapter 30:

Burn

Right now, I had three swordsmen taking me on and more coming out of the shield. My team and the Cullens kept all the other back as I fought those three. I mostly used my daggers here since those would be the most effective against any type of sword attack.

I felt one slash my shoulder slightly and blood began trickling down my arm. I barely felt it so it was probably very shallow. I continued, my dagger flying around, clanging at different earsplitting times. After about 2 hours, I had decapitated ten of them and one was left.

I sighed angrily as I pressed him. This was taking way too long. At this rate, I would never get to Scott. I was momentarily distracted as I tried to look for Edward and my opponent quickly took advantage, aiming for my chest. I jumped out of the way but it still managed to slice through my suit and slash my skin.

I felt a burst in my side and I cursed, the pain giving me just that much more incentive to take down this guy. I suddenly sent an energy ball straight at him. The impact sent him flying into the shield which effectively electrocuted him when the energy ball touched it as well.

"Well, three down, who knows how many more to go" I said.

But instead of the next round of guardians backing up the fallen ones, I felt a soft breeze rush past me.

"NO!" I yelled launching a volley of electric balls at the shield that I knew was no longer there.

They had teleported out. I stood there angrily for a couple seconds, sweat pouring down my dirt smeared face. I had been right there! I spat into the ground, cursed him in 5 different languages and headed off to help everyone else. The army though, was retreating. I looked up just as the first rays of the sun broke through the trees. Dawn. The night time attack was over. Once everyone from Scott's Army was gone, we all regrouped again. I ran over to Edward, taking him into my arms.

"You're okay" I breathed in relief as he held me tightly.

"Of course I am, I told you I would be" he chuckled but I could hear the relief in his voice too.

I looked around at everyone. We we're all exhausted, sweaty and dirty but in one piece. Jake had a nasty scratch on his arm but it was quickly closing up. My team was just slightly scratched up but that was it. We were all okay.

"Okay guys, lets head back" Gaby said.

We all gathered around Sebastian and we're quickly transported back into camp. It was a bustle of activity as everyone ran this way and that.

"_Bella, get cleaned up and then head up to the main control tent. Emily, the bath cubes should be in your tent. Hand them out and then take them to eat. There is food in the main tent for Bella" _Andrew spoke into our earpieces and I nodded.

Once we were all cleared of our dirt and sweat, I gave Edward one long passionate kiss before heading off.

"Okay, so what going on?" I asked, walking into the tent.

I was handed and sandwich and water and they briefed me as I ate. All the teams had done good but this wasn't going to be over as easily as we thought it would. Though Scott had a lot of untrained soldiers, he also had some of the most lethally trained people on his side as well. In other words, it could be a long war with heavy casualties on both sides. I spent a couple of hours analyzing different attack and defense plans. Scott seemed to be doing both simultaneously. They drilled us forward but also stopped a couple times to not lose any ground.

'_Bella, go get some rest, I need you fully charged for their next attack that will probably take place this night'_ Andrew said into my earpiece.

I was reluctant at first but eventually went and joined Edward and the rest of my team to get some rest.

The next couple of days passed in the same fashion. Night attacks seemed to become pretty much a tradition but the problem was we never knew when the attacks were going to begin because they changed the attack times in no known pattern.

We were taking out about 2 of his men for every 1 of us. For me it was very different but hey, that was my job. The problem was, we were still too greatly outnumbered. The thing that worried me most was that he hadn't tried anything tricky and that was his style. I had been hurt a couple

I went for the shield again, jumping at it with two daggers point first. I had popped the shield a couple times over the days but it just kept coming up. The good thing, I could feel it was weaker each time it had to be restored. I had just hit it when another explosion blew me off my feet but this explosion wasn't from the shield; it was from a Guardian.

Five Guardians stepped out from the shielded, red swirls adorning their black suits.

"Oh come on" I muttered as they got into their fighting stance.

However, of course, they were never going to lay a finger on me. They were just going to try to burn me to a crisp. I held Will's water/hot sauce gun in one hand and my dagger in the other.

"**Start up the barbecue!" **I yelled loudly.

They all began firing at me and in no time, the area around me became an unbearably sauna. My clothes were drenched as I catapulted around over and blocked fireballs and plumes. Also using a combination of hot sauce and daggers, I managed to take them out.

However, for everyone I killed, another appeared from out of the shield to replace it. Even though I couldn't get to Scott yet, his body guards were slowly falling. I fought them to the early morning hours again.

My throat was parched and many times, I had to shoot myself with my water gun to stay hydrated. Eventually they stopped appearing and I quickly realized why. The sky was starting to brighten; dawn was coming. It was the end of another battle.

The army began to retreat, slowing disappearing through portals that I couldn't see. My assailants though didn't give up. Eventually, I managed to take them all out but 1, which had been there for the past 4 hours.

No doubt, we were both exhausted form fighting all night but a slip up meant certain loss. I tried to block out everything around me, focusing solely on my attacker. I blocked out the pain from dagger slashes I got when a Guardian slipped past my team. I blocked out the pain of the cool air biting at patched of slightly burned skin for fireballs that had gotten just a bit too close. I blocked it out focusing solely on this one guy.

I could finish him off more easily of he was a regular Guardian but being a fire breather, it was almost impossible to get close; I had to attack from far way which made it harder. I was slowly leading him into a dagger trap I had planned when one scream broke all my focus.

"EDWARD! WATCH OUT!" Alice yelled across the field.

I hadn't been paying attention to Edward throughout the night because I had been too preoccupied and I knew he could pretty much carry his own, but in that second, my eyes flashed to him and I saw what Alice had _seen _second before.

Edward was taking on three attackers but just as he moved away from an attack, a fourth attacker who was retreating saw the opportunity, and launched his dagger full speed. I knew instinctually that, that dagger probably wasn't any regular dagger or the attacker wouldn't have launched it. I also knew that Edward wasn't going to be able to move out of the way fast enough while dodging another attack.

I didn't think I just reacted.

Taking my eyes off of my attacker for just mere seconds, I launched my dagger and intercepted the other one, inches from Edwards neck. My victory though, was short lived because that one second was all the time my attacker needed.

In that second, he launched a large fire plume at me and hit my stomach and abdomen straight on. I flew back, cracking a tree but that pain was nothing compared to the searing pain now spreading through my body. My team immediately began to run over from their positions but they wouldn't get the glory of killing him. I would.

"You bastard" I spat as used the last of my energy to launch an electrocuted dagger at his neck.

He was so preoccupied with my incoming team and completely unaware that I was still alive, much less conscious, he didn't see it until it was too late. He was able to jump up but it was far too late.

The dagger instead of hitting him in the neck pierced his armor and went straight to his heart, shocking it. Not my target but it worked well enough. He immediately fell to the ground, his eyes bulging as he let out his last breath. Just as he fell, the sun broke through the trees and into the field. Oh the irony. By now, the last of the army was gone from the field. Well, the last of the army that was alive.

"Bella!" Edward called, running over and very gently rising my body.

His voice sounded very faraway and the world suddenly grew very blurry. Black spots began to cloud my vision. I sudden sharp breeze blew through the woods and the pain tripled. I tried to hold it in but all my strength was gone and, against my will, I let out a blood-curling scream.

EPOV

I heard Alice yell my name and turned just as two daggers collided, millimeters from my neck. I saw Bella and her eyes locked with mine across the field. The guy she was fighting took advantage of her distraction and threw a pillar of fire straight at her.

My yell was caught in my through as my attackers jumped at me. I heard a huge "_CRACK!"_ and a tree fell down to the ground. In pure rage, I quickly flew onto them. My brothers came to help and in seconds, they were gone, their bodies crumpled on the floor.

Everyone else had already left. Only very few people from Scott's army were still here fighting. The rest were gone. Once my men fell, I ran over to Bella's attacker, planning to rip him into a million pieces but Bella beat me to it, killing him with a dagger straight into his heart. I knew at once he was dead and ran over to Bella. She was bloody and had burns and slashes all over her body, but the worst was her stomach and abs. They were all scorched, large burns passing across them.

I very carefully picked her up. A breeze blew through the woods and I tried to shield her but I was just seconds to late. She let out a scream, her eyes completely un-focusing for a couple seconds. In those seconds, I saw the pain plainly in her eyes and saw as she tried to hold it back. Her team, the wolves and my family and ran over.

"Oh my god!"

"Bella!

"What happened!"

"Is she okay!"

"Is she breathing!"

Everyone was yelling and I could faintly hear Alice sobbing into Jasper arms but my attention was fully on Bella. She had opened her eyes a bit.

"I'm fine, relax" she said through gritted teeth.

When she spoke, she moved slightly and I could see the pain flash in her eyes again as she gasped.

"Come on" Sebastian said, kneeling beside Bella. "Get a good grip on her" he told me and I nodded, trying to hold her without touching any her injuries, which were pretty much everywhere. "Meet us at the infirmary" he told everyone else as he transported us out and into the infirmary.

"Maddie! We need some serious help right now!" Sebastian yelled over the commotion and the whole infirmary went silent as they saw Bella. I heard gasps and cries as we ran her over to a free bed.

Carlisle was there immediately, taking her pulse and everything. When he saw her, he was completely shocked but he knew he had to help her. Esme couldn't move. She was in shock as sobs racked her body.

"Oh my god!" Maddie said as she came over. "Bella!" she said.

"I just got unfocused for a second and he got me" she hissed, taking me hand.

I quickly explained everything and she nodded.

"Her heart is working too hard with the loss of blood, dehydration and pain." Carlisle said and Maddie nodded, placing her hands over Bella.

Gold light began to shimmer from her hands and into Bella's body. Bella's eyes snapped shut as her hand clamped down hard on mine. The large burn began to heal rapidly but after a while, just stopped. During that time, Bella began to slowly loosen her hold on my hand until she was just barely holding on. In the next second, Maddie collapsed to the ground. Carlisle caught her just as she fell.

"I can't . . . been healing too much . . . all the other healers are spent" she gasped. "The burn is too big . . . can't heal it anymore . . . her body can't take it . . . "she gasped, breathing heavily.

Sebastian ran to the fountain and got her a large cup of water while Carlisle scrounged up an energy bar.

"What do we do then?" I all but yelled my despair clear on my face.

"Edward" Carlisle scolded me but I was just looking at Maddie.

"Wrap up the wounds and the burns. I'll try more tomorrow when she's stronger" she said and I nodded robotically.

Everyone else burst into the infirmary at the moment. I didn't give them a chance to say anything before I explained everything. After I had finished, Sebastian came over and made them leave, going with them. The infirmary was just too full. The second they left, I ran back to Bella. Her eyes locked with mine but despite her efforts, I could see the pain in her eyes.

"You're going to be fine Bella" I said as I grabbed her hand.

"Of course I am" she, her voice raspy and fragile. "Scott's not getting away after all this" she spat just as Carlisle came back with all the supplies.

"Maddie is resting over in the storage room" he told me and I nodded. "Okay Bella, I'm going to bandage all this up but I've also got to clean it and it's going to hurt" Carlisle warned her.

"I know" she said, reaching for my hand.

BPOV

I tightened my hand on Edward's, so much I could almost feel my bones cracking, and tried not to pass out. After a while, the pain stopped but I couldn't really tell what was going on around me. The pain, as much as I tried to squander it, was clouding my brain. I could faintly hear Maddie speaking and then more voices formed a hum in the background. When I focused again, Edward was running back to my bed. I wiped as much of the pain as I could from my face as I looked up at him

"You're going to be fine Bella" he said fiercely, taking my hand.

I decided not to look down at my burns and just pretend they weren't there.

"Of course I am" I said. "Scott's not getting away after all this" I spat just as Carlisle appeared with supplies.

"Maddie is resting over in the storage room" he said but continued before I could ask. "Okay Bella, I'm going to bandage all this up but I've also got to clean it and it's going to hurt" Carlisle warned me.

Oh great; _more_ pain.

"I know" I said grabbing Edward's hand.

He seemed hesitant but after a second, uncapped a blue metal bottle and sprayed its contents at my chest and abdomen.

'_HOLY F*cking Sh*t!_' I bit down on my lip hard enough to make it bleed as I tried to hold in my scream. It wasn't as if it was only a shot of pain. The clear liquid was now sizzling all over my stomach, burning off any infections. '_Scott is going to regret he was ever born when I get my hands on him.' _

"Shhh, it's okay Bella" Edward said helplessly as he stroked my face, try to comfort me.

Carlisle sprayed it again and I squeezed Edward's hand brutally as the pain shot up again. I eyed the blue canister in Carlisle's hand with enough hatred to blow up the entire United States.

"That should be it" Carlisle said, grabbing another container.

I prepared myself for the intense pain again but this one was cooling foam that soothed the burns. He applied two more layers of that, a layer of a clear pink gel and then the bandages.

By the time he finished, I was completely exhausted, feverish and every inch of my clothes was sticking to my skin with sweat.

"All you need now it rest" Carlisle said as he picked everything up and I nodded.

"I'll just go take a shower and then I go to bed" I said, trying to sit up.

"Oh no you don't" Edward said, pushing me down softly. "You'll irritate the skin"

"Edward, I seriously need a shower" I said.

"Here" he said giving me a small cube.

I squished it in my finger and immediately all the sweat and dirt was wiped off of my body as well as my hair.

"Now you need to rest" Carlisle and Edward said simultaneously.

"But —"I began.

'_No buts Bella, you need to rest a lot and break that fever. That also means you're not fighting tonight' _Andrew said through my earpiece.

"_**WHAT?**_" I yelled, jumping up.

The pain of the wound was so excruciating that every inch of breath was punched out of my lungs as I collapsed into a gasping mess.

"Bella!" Edward said, hovering worriedly over me, not sure what to do.

'_And that's exactly why. You need to rest, get that fully healed, and then go out again. The last thing we need is that injury to get you another one' _he said.

"But that was an accident!" I argued vehemently. "I'm fine; Maddie will heal me just before tonight! I'll sleep and be fine!"

"_Bella, I said no and now, that's an order. You're not to leave the infirmary and you are most definitely not to fight tonight. Do you hear me?" _he said sternly.

I just growled_._

"_I'll take that as a yes. Bells . . . you know I'm doing this for your own good. I don't want you to get hurt. One day that you don't fight won't kill you or us' _he said.

"Go to hell" I said as I ripped the earpiece from my ear and threw it with precision at the trash bin across the room.

Carlisle gave me one last look before leaving to attend to everyone else. I turned to Edward who was watching me worriedly as he wet a cloth in a bucket of ice water

"Please just rest love" he whispered in my ear as he placed the cool cloth on my fore head.

"Wake me up before you leave" I said.

His face fell for a second.

"He didn't . . ." I trailed off but Edward's face said it all.

Andrew had asked him to make sure I wouldn't go with them.

"Please Edward. I'm not saying I'll go but I don't want to be snoring through the whole thing. Please." I pleaded.

"Okay" he said with a smile, kissing my forehead. "Now sleep, I need you to get better" he said and after smiling, I closed my eyes and let my exhaustion take over.

I slept dreamlessly, my body too exhausted to even conjure up the simplest of dreams. Despite having no dreams, I could still feel the constant pain in my abdomen and stomach. It wasn't unbearable but it was . . . irritating. I was woken from my black abyss by an angel's voice whispering in my ear.

"We're leaving soon" Edward said as my eyes opened.

He was wearing his uniform and it hit me again that I wouldn't be able to go. He noticed my change in mood immediately.

"Don't worry love. When you fight tomorrow, you can make them pay for what they did. I personally will be ripping everyone into more pieces just for you" he said and I laughed.

It was really painful but I wasn't letting him know that.

"Edward, come on we're leaving!" Alice called from outside the tent.

"I love you Bella. I'll see you in the morning" he said as his kissed me long and hard.

"I love you too" I said as he ran out.


	30. In A Chest

**Hey Guys! I know I pretty much like died in reference to these stories and I'm SO SORRY but my life has just been hectic! Anyways, since it's the holidays, i wanted to give everyone a gift so I MADE the time to write this (2 am hehehehe) Okay, well, you probably don't wanna read this anymore so I'll get to the point. HAPPY HOLDIAYS & enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 30:

In A Chest

Two Guardians stood on either side of the door, watching.

_Now I have guards watching me? _

This was so unfair! Why should I have to just lay here when I could be out there? I glared at them angrily. They were young but that didn't really help because they just wanted to do their job better. Stupid Scott, stupid fire ball, stupid just . . . EVERYTHING! Suddenly an idea hit me. It was brilliant, even for me. I gobbled down all the food that was on the table next to me as quick as I could before making sure I had all my supplies.

I hated not having my uniform on, but I would just have to do with the t-shirt and sweats I had to change into when I came into the infirmary. Supposedly, your uniform might infect your wounds so you had to change.

Ridiculous.

I glanced around quickly but saw no one familiar nearby, so I slowly began to sit up, testing my wounds. It barely hurt, I mean, it did but it was like chronic pain; that low, background hum of pain that irritates but doesn't really incapacitate. As discreetly as I could, I picked up my backpack from the floor and slung it on my back. I looked back at the entrance. The guards were currently distracted by who knows what, probably some girl

'_Boys' _

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't complain

This was my chance.

I closed my eyes and imagined a black moth: perfect for hiding among the tents. I felt myself being lifted away and looked down to see my bed about 5 feet below me. I tested my wings and quickly got accustomed to how to move around. I had barely been in the air a couple seconds before Carlisle rounded the corner.

'_Oh come on, really?'_ I sighed exasperated.

"HEY! Where did Bella go?" Carlisle asked and the guards immediately turned to look at the empty bed.

Great. I began rapidly flying towards that exit. Of course, I wouldn't be allowed to get away. Luck couldn't be on my side because no, I was the most unlucky person on the planet.

"Call the control panel. She can't leave this camp!" they yelled.

"_Isabella Marie Swan! Get back into that bed right now" _Andrew yelled.

I swerved almost crashing into the tent wall. My tiny heart just started beating a million times faster. I sighed angrily. They must've put the earpieces back in when I was sleeping.

'_Sorry Andy'_ I said as I flicked on the silent with my antennae.

I know I was an animal but everything gets transformed with me. I made it out through a small hole near the top, but flying was getting harder. With every flap of my wings, the pain in my body was getting worse. I landed on the top of a nearby tent and looked down at myself. My bandages were gone of course but red liquid was starting to mat the fur on my belly. This isn't good. I would have to turn back human to bandage it back up again. I felt a net swish right next to me and I flew up in surprise. There were two Guardians below me and they were looking right at me. How in the world did they know where and_ what_ I was? I made a beeline for the edge of the camp. I flew out without issue and began going deep into the forest before remembering the battlefield was still about 3 miles away.

'_I won't make it, not in this state' _I thought to myself but I knew I couldn't stop.

I was too close to the camp and they would easily get me. I had to keep going.

'_Think: something fast, something **really** fast'_

I _changed_ into a cheetah before I took off again. Perfect! The pain was getting worse but that was irrelevant. I had healing serum and bandages in my backpack. Once I got close, I could patch myself up for the battle. All that mattered now was the battle. Edward was out there alone and Scott was doing who knows what to everyone. I _couldn't _let anything happen to my team or the Cullens. I just couldn't. I went to jump over a fallen tree but I underestimated and didn't jump as high as I thought I would, and my foot got stuck on a branch, sending me toppling forward.

My body shot forward painfully, tumbling across the slightly inclined landscape. Once I reached the bottom, I stayed there, breathing hard for a second. My foot was burning but the pain in my abdomen was worse; when I looked down, my belly was red and wet beyond the bandages. I began getting slightly dizzy but shook my head.

_Get a grip, it's not that bad; at least the bandages are still there._

I shook off all the leaves and righted myself. The second I tried to get up, my leg gave away under me, sending me toppling down again. My ankle wasn't bruised, it was broken.

Perfect.

I was getting up again so I could _change_ back and bandage my ankle when suddenly something collided against me. The momentum sent us toppling down further. The surprise combined with my already existing pain, and the new pain from falling left me gasping. I tried to get up but whatever was holding me down was strong, or I was getting weaker. Either wasn't good. I growled loudly at my assailant but it didn't make any move to get off. I felt a prick in my side and I felt the cheetah sliding away as if it was just was water sliding down my body. Once I was myself again, I tried to jump up, but someone was still holding me down.

"Don't do that Bella, it'll make it worse" he said and I looked up into a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped. He was supposed to be in Aborlorn.

"I'm saving you from your own stubborn plans. You've lost so much blood; you could've collapsed out here" he said and suddenly we were transported back to my tent.

He set me down on my bed gingerly before calling for Maddie. I tried to sit up but he was there in a second, pushing me down softly.

"Don't even think about it, your abdomen it pretty bad again so just keep still" he ordered in a fatherly voice.

I crossed my arms.

"I'm fine; I was going to bandage myself up, and go fight like I should be doing right now" I said as I tried to sit up again.

This time he let me but the pain was so bad I just fell back down.

"I warned you" he said as Maddie came in.

"You called?" she asked and then saw me. "You little slippery snake" she laughed.

Then she saw my abdomen.

"You really can't stay out of trouble, can you?" She asked. "I'm going to have to cut your shirt off I think" she muttered and I nodded. "Hey, by the way, how'd you get caught?" she asked.

"I honestly have no idea" I said turning to Andrew.

"Your earpiece, your contacts, we had many options" he shrugged.

"Oh," I felt stupid; of course, he could track me "so I never had a chance?" I muttered.

"Nope" he chuckled before he came over and stroked my hair. "How can I keep you out of trouble if you keep putting yourself in it?" he sighed before leaving to give me some privacy.

"Well, how are you feeling?" Maddie asked.

"Pissed. Severely pissed" I said.

She laughed as she quickly healed my ankle.

"Okay, let's see how much damage you did" she said as she quickly cut off the bloody t-shirt which just revealed even more bloody bandages. "Oh Bella, this is almost worse than yesterday" she sighed.

She sliced off the bandages and I hissed as they pulled at my raw skin. She quickly cleaned and disinfected my wound

"Not bad" she said as she set to finish up the healing from last night.

It didn't hurt this time, but rather helped soothe over the ache. When she finished, she re-bandaged the wound and then helped me into another shirt.

"Well that should do it. It's pretty much healed but it's going to be sore since it was so deep. Besides, I can't heal it all because that would sap me too much too early" she said. "I'll be back later tonight" she said brightly.

"And I'll be here" I growled angrily.

"Bella, he really is just trying to protect you" she said but I could see the sympathy in her eyes.

"But I'm fine!" I said and she laughed before walking out.

As she left, Andrew came back in and took a seat on the bed in front of mine. My eyes slid over to him and I suddenly realized something.

"You're not—" I trailed off.

"Yes, I'm now you're guard till tomorrow morning" he sat with a cocky smile and I groaned. "So, just relax because I'm not letting you go anywhere until I'm sure you're completely healed" he said but I didn't even look at him.

He was getting the silent treatment until further notice.

I heard him give a small chuckle before taking out his laptop, attaching his earpiece and begin monitoring the battle. I felt when his eyes slid over to me and I could imagine his smirk perfectly. He was taunting me, trying to make me just forgive him and go find out what was happening. I closed my eyes, sticking to my resolve despite the great temptation.

The night was very long. I didn't sleep because I had slept in the day. So mostly, I just stared at the fabric of my tent thinking of random things. I really wanted to know what was going on but I wasn't going to give in. I wasn't even giving him the satisfaction of occasionally glancing at him or the laptop. Maddie came twice more that night: first to bring us our dinner, and second, to finish my healing.

Even though I was now fine, Andrew made no move of leaving once Maddie left the second time, and I realized he wasn't going to let me fight at all tonight, healed or not. Anger flared inside but eventually, it just gave way to boredom. I listened to people walk outside their soft murmuring sometimes holding some information. I heard the crickets sing their song and the soft breeze, ruffling the tent.

Like I said: a long night.

Eventually dawn came and Andy released me from my "prison."

"FINALLY!"

I ran out, my legs running as they basked in the joy of being able to move again. I went straight for the front of the camp where everyone would be running or teleporting to from the battle. I waited expectantly as the groups began to arrive. I scanned through them all but I could feel _they_ weren't back yet. The last group teleported in but there was still no sign of my team.

They brushed past me like ghosts. I didn't even ask them how it went; I just had eyes for my group. I stood there waiting for a good 10 minutes and I was about to run off to find them when I spotted the wolves running down from the hill. I exhaled in relief, all the worst-case scenarios leaving my head. As they got closer, I realized neither my team nor the Cullens were behind them. When they got to me, they mostly ran past me except Sam and Jacob who stopped and changed back.

"What's up guys?" I said.

"Where is Andrew, we need to talk to him" Sam said.

I suddenly noticed their expressions. I tried to read their minds but they were both blocking them

"What happened guys? What HAPPENED?" I asked my heart constricting.

"It's nothing Bella, just relax" Jake said but I could easily read the lie in his eyes.

I quickly tried again, and this time I caught just one name, but that one name brought my world crashing down.

' . . . _Edward . . . '_

I _changed_ into a vampire suddenly, running off.

"Bella! No!" I heard Jake yell and suddenly I could hear his wolf paws following after me.

I burst into the clearing where the battle had been taking place well before Jake.

"Bella?" My team and the Cullens said in surprise and then I saw the panic burst into his eyes.

I quickly realized there was something wrong. There were only six Cullens in the clearing. Someone was missing. I felt my heart stop as I realized who it was.

_Edward._

EPOV

As another attacker ran towards me, I quickly took down the one I was fighting, running to meet my next one. My rage at all them for hurting Bella was working as a fuel to my strength. I slammed my fist angrily against a man's face and he collapsed, his face bursting with blood.

Good riddance.

I had just taken another one when something suddenly grabbed me and the clearing suddenly disappeared. I realized it was a pair of arms and I quickly try to get loose but they were surprisingly way past my strength.

How had I not smelled him coming? That's when I suddenly realized he had no scent. I let out a growl but it made not sound. What was going on? I began struggling once more but the arms just tightened more, rendering me practically immobile.

"I wouldn't try to fight it Edward, you're not getting away"

I turned to the sound of the voice but the last thing I saw was a pair dark green eyes before I was plunged into darkness.

BPOV

I took off into the trees, trying to follow his scent. I found it but then it suddenly disappeared completely. Dread began to fill me like ice water. I circled back around, heading towards the camp.

Maybe, just maybe, he was there waiting.

'_He won't be there' _the rational part of my brain told me.

Subconsciously I already knew, but I didn't care.

'_Yes he will, he has to be. He HAS TO BE' _I cried in my mind.

I ran through the woods but my hope was quickly dissipating. His scent was nowhere to be found. I felt my body freezing over as it prepared for what I already knew was going to happen

I burst into the camp and ran everywhere but there was no fresh scent anywhere. He hadn't been here since he left. Even though I didn't need to, I began breathing in short gasps. This wasn't happening. He had to be somewhere. After circling around twice, I began running full speed towards the conference tent.

"Bella! Hold on a minute! Bella!" I heard my team yell behind me but I didn't pay them any attention. They didn't deserve my attention right now. No one did. Only Edward. My only focus was Edward.

"What the hell HAPPENED?" I bellowed as I burst into the tent, _changing _back.

All conversation fell silent as everyone turned to look at me. I had eyes for only one person.

Andrew.

He looked up and when he saw me, but he sighed and then turned back around.

"Hey! HEY!" I said angrily as I went up to him. "I thought you were watching! I thought you were making sure everything was fine! You sure as hell didn't seem very upset when you were _babysitting _me! " I snapped as I went up to him.

I normally wasn't much of a curser but when I get pissed, well, the words just slip out.

"Let's go outside" he suggested before calmly but firmly taking my arm and pulling me towards the entrance.

Everyone else had been smart enough not to follow me into the tent; they were waiting outside.

"No, why do we have to go outside? I want to know what happened and I want to know NOW!" I yelled, yanking my hand back and looking around at everyone. "Well? Don't tell me everyone was having a coffee break" I said sarcastically but my voice cracked.

I felt like a dam with too much water. Cracks were appearing and soon, the entire dam would collapse. Once it collapses, there is no fixing it.

"Isabella!" Andrew scolded me. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat and come and talk with me outside like a mature adult"

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was staring at us. If I hadn't been so angry, I would've been severely wounded because Andrew never yelled at me or called me a brat. Now though, I was pissed and what he said just fueled my anger. Who was he to tell me that? He had no idea.

"You know what Andrew? I don't care if I'm acting like a spoiled brat right now because I have the RIGHT because the love of my life has just vanished and NO ONE seems to know where he is and it's all m-my fault because I-I-I got him i-i-involved and I let him g-g-o-o-o" I stammered, voice cracking.

My breath came out in short gasps as the pain overtook me. My body began shaking and convulsing. My heart sunk and everything seemed to constrict around me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, I couldn't do anything.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me, and despite the fact that I had been so angry seconds I go, gratefully turned into them as the first of my sobs broke through. I was normally very good at controlling my emotions, but the problem with falling in love is you give that person the all-wielding power to twist your heart around and then break you like a pretzel.

"Shhh, honey it's okay. Just take deep breaths for me" Andrew murmured but my sobs just got louder.

I clutched at him desperately as I tried to get a hold of my emotions. I tried to take a deep breath but I choked as another sob came through.

"I'm sure he's fine, we're looking for him now, he might be on his way back now, you never know" he murmured as he softly stroked my hair. "Come my strong girl, don't break" he whispered as he held me tighter.

'_Get a hold of yourself! Edward needs your help and your just standing here sobbing like an idiot. What are you, a damsel in distress? PULL IT TOGETHER!' _My brain yelled at me.

I took a shuddering breath and then another. Slowly the shaking stopped and the tears came slower. Slowly I began to get it together. The pain was still there, but I was locking my heart in a metal chest. Only Edward had the key and only until the moment that I'm with him again, will I open up.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**JMFanficQueen**


End file.
